Sakura: Crónicas de Pasión, Poder y Amor
by SaAdikDolL
Summary: Sakura Haruno, enviada en una misión en solitario por Tsunade; es secuestrada por la banda de criminales rango-s mas buscada por las naciones ninja: Akatsuki. Lo que comenzó como un horrendo episodio, terminará por volverse en la razón de su destino...
1. Inicio de una mision:Empieza la historia

Bienvenidos a lo que es mi primer Fanfic. Esta historia la he publicado anteriormente en otra pagina y tuvo una respuesta positivia, por lo que he decidido subirla aqui de manera paralela. Espero que encuentren la historia de su agrado, y cualquier review sincero siempre sera bien recivido, aunque tangan en cuenta que el hechod e que sea leida mi historia ya es de por si, un gran honor(:

Esto es un NaruSaku, SasuSaku y Akatsaku (a falta de poligamia en los fanfics).

Bien y ahora los dejo con las aclaraciones:

"blablabla": PEnsamientos.

(blablabla): acotaciones

**_blablablabla: _**Sueños y/o flashbacks

**_InnerSakura: _**aunque es algo que considero obvio, es cuando se señala el dialogo de la Sakura interior.

Y es todo.

Disfruten;)

* * *

Muchas cosas habían pasado en Konoha desde hacía tres años. El tiempo se convertía evolución, cambiaba las cosas, cambiaba las estaciones, los lugares, los gustos, incluso a las personas; pero no había nadie que hubiera cambiado el tiempo… como lo había hecho ella.

Era de madrugada, una bella joven de 16 años de cabellos rosados se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama, sudando frio, gritando entre sueños.

**_(Dentro del sueño): _**

**_Un joven de 13 años se aleja de ella en medio de la fría noche, "¡Sasuke-kun, no te vayas!". El la ignoraba y seguía alejándose "si te vas, ¡entonces gritare!", en eso el aparece rápidamente detrás de ella y le susurra un "gracias" al oído, después… todo se desvanece._**

**_Cambio de escena, la misma chica, la misma edad, pero acostado sobre su regazo, se encuentra un joven rubio de unos 17 años. Sus ojos azules alguna vez alegres y brillantes, ahora yacen opacos mirando al vacio, mientras su rostro pálido se llena de frías lagrimas provenientes de unos ojos verdes como el jade. _**

**_-Naruto, por favor resiste, ¡TE NECESITO! NO PUEDES DEJARME… _**

**_-Saku...ra…chan…_**

**_-Vamos Naruto, te tienes que convertir en el próximo Hokague, no puedes rendirte ¡NO PUEDES!_**

**_-Sa… ku… lo siento, recuerda que, ¡agh! _**

**_Cada vez más sangre mana de su pecho y una fina línea escarlata brilla resplandeciente en la comisura se sus labios. "El chidori nagashi destruyo todos sus órganos internos, ni siquiera el nueve colas puede reparar este caos. No, ¡me niego a que muera!" Pensando esto transmitía una mayor cantidad de chackra verde desde sus manos al pecho del rubio._**

**_-Naruto, por favor…_**

**_Con un último aliento, Naruto coloca su mano a la altura de su rostro y seca las lágrimas de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba; la joven tomó su mano pegándola más a su rostro, "su piel esta tan fría". Sakura lo presiente, lo ve venir, la muerte rondando el lugar, ha estado tan cerca de ella en tantas ocasiones que ya puede casi olerla; el joven la mira con un brillo fugaz en los ojos y una sonrisa sincera, de esas tan características en él._**

**_-Siempre tan… pura, como un ángel. Te amo Sakura-chan, y siempre lo seguiré haciendo, a donde quiera que vaya. Te…amo…sa…k…_**

**_Él rubio cierra sus ojos dejando el nombre incompleto, mientras que unos ojos rojos, llenos de odio y desprecio, miran toda la escena desde las tinieblas…_**

**_-¿Naruto?, Naruto… ¡NARUTO!_**

**_(Fin del sueño)_**

Sakura despierta jadeante, gritando mientras se incorpora de la cama violentamente. Las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos con ahincó, como si hubieran abierto una llave dentro de su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos sollozando, se da cuenta de que se encuentra en su cuarto.

"De nuevo esa horrible pesadilla. ¿Por qué demonios sigo teniendo ese sueño?".

Una vez más despierta, decide tomar una ducha para calmar sus nervios.

Después de media hora de reposar en el agua caliente, entra de nuevo a su habitación y se mira en el espejo. Definitivamente no seguía siendo la chiquilla de su sueño. Durante estos años últimos tres años, había desarrollado su cuerpo casi al máximo. Su cabello rosado había crecido hasta la altura de sus hombros (tal vez lo tuviera mucho más largo si no lo cortara tan seguido); había crecido unos centímetros más, su cintura se había hecho un poco más estrecha y su cadera ligeramente más anchas, su pecho no se había desarrollado completamente, por lo que no tenía un escote descomunal, pero si era notablemente más grande a como lo tenía antes. Lo único que permanecía casi igual era su rostro. Mismos ojos verdes como brillantes esmeraldas, labios carnosos y rosas, mejillas también sonrosadas y sonrisa inocente; aunque claro sus facciones eran más finos que antes, y su blanca piel resplandecía con un brillo propio.

"_Vaya que no somos más la pequeña del sueño Sakura",_ se decía así misma mientras terminaba de vestirse con su atuendo usual. Miro el reloj.

-¡Demonios es tardísimo! Y yo aquí admirando al espejo, ¡llegare más tarde que Naruto!-

Diciendo esto bajo corriendo las escaleras y se puso en un parpadeo las botas antes de salir de su casa.

…

-Sakura-chan, ¡no puedo creer que llegara antes que tú! Jajaja- Le dijo un rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Te estábamos esperando Sakura- agrego otro joven.

-Gomen Sai-kun!, ¿es que acaso ya llegaron todos?

-Así es Sakura, tenemos alrededor de 10min esperándote- añadió un hombre joven de cabello plateado.

"Es el colmo, puedo aceptar que Naruto llegara antes que yo ¿pero Kakashi-sensei?, esto ya es demasiado".

-Bueno, ¿cual es la misión Kakashi-sensei? – Pregunto la chica algo fastidiada por la humillación.

-La verdad solo te estábamos esperando para despedirnos de ti.-contesto Kakashi

-Despedirse… es que acaso…

-Si Sakura, no iras con nosotros. – Al ver la cara de duda de la chica continuo.- Tsunade-sama nos encargo avisarte que fueras a su despacho en cuanto te llegaras, tiene una misión distinta para ti.

-¿Una misión distinta? Pero que…- se quedo pensando un momento hasta que reacciono- ¡Fantástico! Eso significa que ya voy tarde también con Tsunade-Sama.

-Sakura-Chan yo que tu corría antes de que la vieja se ponga furiosa.

-¡Naruto! No la llames… bueno que va, ya que caso tiene (suspira resignada), tengan buen viaje chicos, nos vemos pronto.- Y tras despedirse, se fue saltando en los tejados hasta la torre de la Hokague.

"Me pregunto, ¿qué será esta sensación extraña?, tengo como un presentimiento..."

**InnerSakura: "ahora resulta que somos clarividentes"**

"Calla, no me digas que no lo sientes, como una opresión en el pecho"

**InnerSakura: "si tienes razón, pero mejor lo analizas luego, si no Tsunade-Sama te enseñara otra clase de opresión"**

-Hai!- y sin más, acelero su paso

* * *

(Una vez en la torre de la Hokage)

-¡SA-KU-RA!, ¿¡Que significa este retraso!?- Una rubia iracunda golpea con su puño el escritorio en el que está apoyada, causándole una ligera grieta al mueble.

-Gomen Hogake-sama!, pero, ¿Por qué tan molesta? Solo ha n sido unos minutos.-contesta Sakura nerviosa con sus manos en posición de defensa.

**InnerSakura: Hasta aquí llegamos, yo tan joven, hermosa y aun virgen, ¡y moriré a manos de una pechugona con cólicos! T^T  
**

"¡¿Puedes callarte aunque sea un momento?!"

**InnerSakura: Así te despides de mí!, vaya después de todo este tiempo juntas…¬¬**

"¡Que fastidiosa eres!, eres tan dramática. A veces quisiera

**InnerSakura: Quisieras nada!, en el primer momento que me callara ya estarías llamando por mí. ¬w¬**

"A veces eres tan egocéntrica u. u', además yo jamás…"

-¡Sakura!, ¿me estas escuchando? – La voz de Tsunade la saca de su discusión interna.

-Hai.- (Posición Firmes)

-Bueno como te iba diciendo, te he asignado una misión en solitario, no creo que fuera necesario que nadie te acompañara, es n realidad algo muy sencillo. El País de la arena a descubierto una nueva clase de veneno sumamente letal, por lo cual ha solicitado la ayuda de algún nin-medico de la hoja para elaborar un antídoto. Tu como mi aprendiz, eres la más cualificada para dicha tarea. Sin embargo…

(La Hokague directamente a los ojos de la pelirosa)

-Durante tu trayecto, debes tener sumo cuidado.-

-¿Cuidado?, no entiendo porque…-

-Recuerda que tenemos que estar al pendiente de Akatsuki, no sabemos que esperar de ellos ni cual será su próximo movimiento. Solo sabemos que están detrás del kyubi, por lo tanto tras Naruto. Al ser una ninja de Konoha, podrían tratar de sacarte información sobre él, lo cual es muy poco probable, pero más vale ser precavidas.-

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose durante unos segundos. Aquella mujer de ojos achocolatados había sido como una madre para Sakura y, aunque la rubia no lo admitiera, ella sabía que había ocupado el amor de una hija en su pecho. Podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos en cada misión que la enviaba; pero jamás lo demostraría en palabras, si algo sabia cuidar Tsunade, era lo que reflejaba al mundo exterior.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Puedes irte en cuanto estés preparada.-

-Hai!- Y sin más, la joven se fue.

-Cuídate Sakura…-.

…

La peli rosa saltaba de rama en rama en el bosque, era mediodía y tenía cerca de dos horas de haber comenzado su trayecto. La verdad no le agrada mucho hacer misiones sola, eso le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar. "Sasuke-Kun, que habrá pasado contigo. No eh querido decirle nada a Naruto pero, creo que entre más pasa el tiempo, mas te alejas de todos nosotros".

Así es, Sakura estaba resignándose cada vez más a la idea de no volver a ver jamás a Sasuke; incluso, había llenado el vacio de su corazón con otro pensamiento… Naruto.

Jamás, ni en sus mas locas fantasías, había imaginado que terminaría sintiendo emociones extrañas por el bufón rubio de sonrisa zorruna, y es que habían pasado ya tanto juntos.

_**(FLASBACK):**_

_-¡Anda Sakura-Chan! Vamos a cenar juntos. El éxito del entrenamiento ¡merece una recompensa!_

_-Mmmm, está bien. Aceptare tener una cita contigo.-Dijo con una sonrisa la chica, dejando sin palabras al rubio._

_-Espera, ¿es enserio Sakura-chan?- "Sakura-Chan tendrá una cita romántica conmigo jajá dattebayo!"._

_-Sip, pero tú tendrás que pagar la cena._

_-Pagar la ce… esto…-. Abre su cartera con cara lúgubre y ve como una palomilla sale volando de ella. "Demonios, porque tenía que haber comido tanto ramen ayer".- ¿y si dividimos la cuenta?- pregunta con una sonrisa avergonzada._

_-¡Entonces Olvídalo!-Contesta la peli rosa molesta._

_-Está bien.- Naruto agacha la cabeza decaído y se va muy serio- Gomen Saku-chan-._

"_Oh, creo que he sido demasiado critica con Naruto." __**InnerSakura:**__**Vaya que sí! Pobrecito, él siempre te ha querido y tú te comportas con él como toda un bruja**__. "Como me llamaste?!?!" __**InnerSakura: Como lo escuchaste, además, no sé porque la juegas tanto, si el chico a madurado, y ¡vaya que se ha puesto buenísimo! Le sienta bien tanto entrenamiento (inner con sangrado de nariz masivo).**__ "Ya cállate!, no es para tanto" (Sakura se sonroja),__** InnerSakura: Vaya que sí es para tanto, ¿quien no se lo quisiera comer?, ya sabes que Sasuke no volverá y aunque volviera, jamás nos quiso como Naruto. Lo que sucederá es que otra chica, como la Hyuga aprovechara la oportunidad de estar con él.**__ "estar, ¿yo? Con ¿Naruto?"__** InnerSakura: Admítelo ya!, se lo que sientes, recuerda que sigo siendo tu.**__ "Bueno es que…"__** InnerSakura: Basta de tanta charla, ¿Qué harás al respecto?**_

"_Tienes razón, lo quiero." Y dicho esto puso manos a la obra._

…

_Un joven de ojos azules esta recostado plácidamente en su cama pensando en nada menos que una chica de cabellos rosados, cuando de repente, alguien toca a la puerta._

_-Agh, ¿ahora qué?-. Cuál es su sorpresa al ver parado ante él a la joven que para él era la más hermosa de la aldea._

_-Naruto, quiero pedirte perdón por lo mal que me porte contigo, así que… (Saca dos paquetes de ramen de ichiraku), yo invito esta cena.- Añade con una hermosa sonrisa._

_Acaso dijo de la aldea, ¡Quiso decir del mundo! Sin más preámbulo la dejo pasar a su departamento, donde pasaron toda la velada conversando y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, hasta quedarse dormidos abrazados._

_**(Fin Flashback).**_

Si, muchas otras noches había pasado de esa manera junto a Naruto, sin embargo, nunca se lo habían comentado a nadie, ni a Sai, ni a Yamato, mucho menos a Kakashi o Tsunade. Era como su pequeño mundo aparte, se disfrutaban del uno al otro, pero se comportaban igual que siempre frente a los demás. Aunque a pesar de todo, no estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía por Naruto.

Mientras iba sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percato de que dos hombres la observaban a unos metros más adelante. "Vaya que es Sexy", pensó uno de ellos.

-Es hora de empezar con el plan.- dijo el otro.

-Está bien, yo iré por ella.

Sakura estaba en medio de un brinco en el aire cuando de repente fue tomada por la cintura y una mano tapo su boca. Unos labios rozaron su oído provocadoramente susurrándole:

-No te han dicho que las niñas no deben de merodear por los bosques solas- (atrapo con sus labios su oreja causándole un escalofrió no precisamente de terror).- El lobo feroz se las puede comer.

-Deja de jugar con la rehén antes de que lo arruines todo. – agrego un tipo extraño de tez azul que salía de entre la maleza.

-No lo voy a arruinar, además ya ¡Ayyyy perra!- Grito el compañero.

Lo que sucedió fue que Sakura aprovecho el momento de distracción del tipo que la sujetaba, y lo pateo en una zona donde no da mucho el sol. Logro soltarse lo suficiente como para escapar de sus manos y echarse a correr. Su libertad duro solo unos minutos antes de ser acorralada por el azul y su ahora visible compañero rubio. Ambos llevaban capas negras con nubes rojas estampadas en ellas. "Akatsuki".

-Me pagaras el golpe maldita, ya conocerás "la grandeza" de lo que puede hacer lo que golpeaste.- (La mira con una mirada y una sonrisa socarrona, llena de pura perversión).

-Jajaja, no seas taaaaan modesto Deidara, ambos sabemos que lo único "grande" que poesees es tu ego y tal vez también tu idiotez…- Se burlo sarcásticamente el hombre-pez.

-¡Cállate Kisame! Ahora entiendo porque Itachi prefiere hacer misiones solo ù.ú.

-¿Qué has dicho¬¬?, bueno como sea.- dio una escaneada con la mirada a la chica.- ¿Nos divertimos un rato con ella?

La Peli rosa se les quedo viendo son saber qué hacer, simplemente sabía que no podía pelear con dos Akatsuki y salir con vida. Decidió analizarlos. El rubio era alto y bastante atractivo, no se le veía ningún arma visible, pero no creía que estuviera indefenso; mientras, azul cargaba una enorme espada extraña en la espalda, tenía los dientes afilados y unas marcas extrañas en el rostro, como las agallas de los peces… **InnerSakura: Oh dios mío!, estoy a punto de ser violada y Dios sabe que mas por Flipper y un tipo hermafrodita…T^T!** "Cállate, solo nos queda tratar de enfrentarlos".

Mientras los tipos la miraban, ella dio un enorme golpe a la tierra, abriendo una enorme zanja, esto los obligo a saltar; la chica sin perder tiempo, arrojo unos kunais al rubio para separarlo del azul. Kisame trato de golpearla desde el aire con el filo de su espada, pero logro darle un árbol. Sakura aprovecho el movimiento y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, haciéndolo volar en el aire con el rostro lleno de sangre.

"Vaya, por lo menos su sangre es humana", en eso un pequeño pájaro de apariencia extraña voló cerca de ella y exploto, tirándola en dirección contraria del hombre-pez. El rubio apareció detrás de ella para atraparla y su susurro a su oído:

-Más tarde me pagaras lo del golpe dulzura- esto mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Y dicho esto la ojijade sintió un golpe en la nuca, y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Y eso a sido el primer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y en un santiamen les dejare la continuacion. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Los dejo.

Salut!

By:

SaAdikDolL


	2. Cuando Tus Alas Son Cortadas

Sentía un fuerte dolor en la nuca, la cabeza y los parpados le pesaban como si fueran de plomo y sentía que flotaba en el aire. Bueno, después de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de los brazos que la sujetaban, alguien la estaba cargando.

"Mmmm, me duele la cabeza, y esta tan oscuro… ¿Dónde diablos estoy?"

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y moverse cuando una voz desconocida la dejo helada.

-Tardaron demasiado, los esperábamos hace horas. Comenzaba a creer que no serian capaces de realizar una misión TAN sencilla.- Era una sombría voz masculina, aunque sonaba tranquilo, el hombre lo decía todo con un tono frio, tajante, como el filo de una navaja afilada.

-¡No es nuestra culpa!, la bruja es brava, nos dio batalla.-Alego alguien.

"¡Esa voz!, es el tipo rubio" **InnerSakura: ¿El chico sexy del bosque?** "Mmm si ese¬¬, creo que se llama Deidana o algo así… ¿De quién será la otra voz" **InnerSakura: En primer lugar era Deidara tu, cerebro de pollo, y con respecto al otro, a lo mejor averiguarías quien es si entreabrieras los ojos un poco Sherlock! **"Cierto u_u', engreída sabelotodo¬¬" **InnerSakura: cuidado cariño! Recuerda que somos una, y sí, yo también te amo^^!** "ù.ú!"

Sakura abrió los ojos solo lo suficiente para ver unas figuras alrededor de ella, sus rostros estaban ocultos entre las sombras, mas aun se podía distinguir su atuendo; todos vestían capas negras con nubes rojas, al igual que el hombre de piel azul que la sostenía entre sus brazos con tan poca delicadeza. "Kisame" **InnerSakura: Ah claro típico! No te acuerdas del chico rubio sensual, ¡pero si del sushi viviente!, cada día nos arruinas mas.  
**"Pero ¿Por qué demonios estoy con Akatsuki?, no entiendo nada…"

Quería ver más pero no se atrevía a mover ni un solo musculo, no quería ser descubierta. Pero entre el deseo de hacer algo y la realidad hay una diferencia muy grande.

-Parece que alguien ha despertado.- Se escucho la misma fría voz que la había despertado en un principio.

-¡Qué!, ¡¿ Entonces qué demonios hago cargándola!?.- dicho esto Kisame la soltó repentinamente dejándola caer de golpe al suelo.

**InnerSakura: Auch! Maldita barra de pescado ambulante!!!**

-¡Agh! Idiota, ¡Maldita barra de pescado! ambulante.- grito lo ojijade frotándose el hombro en el que había aterrizado.

**InnerSakura: Vaya!!! Lo dijo O_O'**

-¿Como me llamaste?, tu aquí no eres nadie para venir a insultarme maldita estúpida.- Respondió un iracundo hombre-Pez.

-silencio ¡Ambos!- Sentencio el tipo siniestro, al parecer era el que mandaba a todos ahí.

-Hai!- asintió Kisame lanzando una última mirada asesina a la joven.

-Haruno Sakura… ¿Es ese tu nombre?.- La joven se quedo en silencio mirándolo retadoramente.- ¡siempre responde lo que se te pregunta!

-¿Oh si no qué?- en tono desafiante.

En eso, como respuesta recibe una fuerte patada en el estomago (ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo desde la caída) por parte de un hombre de cabello platinado peinado hacia atrás.

-Créeme que no quieres averiguarlo perra.- Contesto su agresor.

El líder espera unos segundos a que la kunoichi deje de escupir sangre o por lo menos recobre el aliento y prosigue:

-Y bien, si o no ¿eres tu Haruno Sakura?-.

-Si, soy yo (Cabizbaja, vista clavada en el suelo).

-¿Eres la kunoichi de Konoha aprendiz de la quinta Hokague?.-

-Si.-

-Y también eres tú, después de ella, ¿ la mejor ninja medico de tu aldea?.-

-Bueno, la verdad... de eso no estoy segura.- Contesto la sinceramente la chica, pero aun sin alzar la vista ni mucho menos quitar el tono cortante de su voz.

-Jajá vaya, o la pequeña zorra es modesta, o no tiene idea de su relevancia.- Dijo el tipo que la había pateado.

-Suficiente Hidan, no dejas hablar a Pein.- Contesto una mujer de cabellos azules muy hermosa que estaba junto al líder.

-Maldita lambiscona besa cu…- murmuro Hidan entre dientes.

-Que dices masoquista?!?!

Pein, ignorando a los otros dos, continúo con la conversación.

-Sakura, tal vez te preguntes que haces aquí.

"De hecho" Sakura seguía sin alzar la vista del piso y se limito a no contestar o comentar nada.

-Bueno empecemos por presentarme, no tengo tan pocos modales ¿sabes?- dio una pequeña risa de esas que te hielan la sangre, y dio un paso al frente dejando su rostro a la luz, mas Sakura seguía sin voltear a verlo.- Mi nombre es Pein y soy líder de esta organización, que como ya debes de saber, responde al nombre de "Akatsuki".

Sabemos también que tu país, al igual que los demás, están enterados de nuestra búsqueda para apoderarnos de los bijus, eso no es ninguna sorpresa-.

-La sorpresa seria saber qué demonios tengo que ver yo en todo eso.- Contesto la ojiverde.

-Pues, eres un elemento esencial en nuestro plan mocosa.- Dijo Hidan sonriendo con sorna.

-¿¡Pero de qué demonios podría servirles yo!?- Estallo Sakura mirando a los ojos a Pein.- ¡No tengo familia que se preocupe por mí, o habilidades especiales, ni dinero, ni mucho menos represento una amenaza para nadie¡ entonces no comprendo que pueda querer de mi ¡con un demonio!.- Termino de gritar con lágrimas de rabia saliendo de sus ojos.

Pein la observo durante unos segundos, y una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Sakura no había prestado verdadera atención en el hasta ese momento. Era un tipo con una finta extraña: cabello anaranjado, una cara repleta de perforaciones, pero sobretodo sus ojos. El tipo no tenia iris, en su lugar había varios círculos, uno dentro de otro respectivamente, cada vez más pequeños conforme se adentraban a su pupila, jamás había visto algo igual.

_**InnerSakura: Dios mío! En verdad que este lugar es un circo, solo mirar a este tipo, joder! Me pregunto si habrán matado a tanta gente porque se reían de ellos¬¬?**_

Todos a su alrededor empezaron a reír por el comentario de la chica (aclarando, no el de la inner, sino el de la razon de su secuestro), claro que ella no entendía porque, el líder continuo, así que todos callaron de nuevo.

-Mmm, pero por supuesto que no vales nada kunoichi, solo eres una chiquilla jugando a ser ninja, para nosotros no tienes ningún valor en lo absoluto…

-Entonces porque…-Sakura fue interrumpida.

-Jajá, para nosotros no vales nada, sin embargo, la mujer más poderosa de tu aldea te aprecia como una hija, tenerte secuestrada nos ayuda a tener algo con que amenazarlos sin gastar nuestras fuerzas, y claro, estamos enterados también que nuestro objetivo primordial te tiene cierto…digamos, cariño.-sus labios se dibujaron en una sonrisa socarrona, burlándose de ella.

Con esto, todo el mundo comenzó a reír de nuevo, excepto la mujer de cabello azul y Deidara. LA chica quedo en shock. Así que eso era, lo sabían, tal vez lo averiguaran incluso antes que ella… sabían que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella ¿Pero cómo?, como era posible que incluso esa clase de información estuviera en poder de Akatsuki, era humillante. No podía ser, de haber sabido que algo así pasaría no habría sido tan descuidada, no se hubiera dejado atrapar tan fácil.

"Maldita sea!!, como has podido dejarte atrapar de esta manera Sakura, ¿es que acaso eres idiota?, has puesto en peligro a Naruto, a Tsunade-Sama y a Konoha ¡No mereces llamarte a ti misma Kunoichi!" **InnerSakura: No seas tan dura, no había forma de que hubiéramos siquiera imaginado que algo así pudiera suceder, fueron muy astutos, así que no tienes porq.. **"¡¡CALLATE!!, POR UNA VEZ SOLO ¡¡CALLATE!!, NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI, ESTO ES TU CULPA, SIEMPRE ME ESTAS DISTRAYENDO, ADEMAS TU ERES LA QUE ME HACIA DAR ESPERANZAS A NARUTO, ¡¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!! **InnerSakura: Sakura, yo solo…** "QU… NO ENTIENDES QUE TE CALLES, ¡¡NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE TI!! SAL DE MI CABEZA" **InnerSakura: está bien… no puedo salir de tu cabeza, soy parte de ti, pero me callare como lo deseas, gomen sakura.**

-Creo que no hay necesidad de explicarte el resto del plan.-Continuo Pein.

Por supuesto que no había necesidad, Sakura no era ninguna estúpida, sabía muy bien que planeaban hacer con ella. Lo más seguro es que avisaran a la Hokague que ella se encontraba bajo el poder de su organización, así pedirían un trueque entre ella y el portador del kyubi, es decir Naruto. Sabía que Tsunade, a pesar de su desesperación, nunca sedería, pero Naruto era impulsivo y su debilidad era la gente que amaba, sobretodo ella y Sasuke. La chica sabía que Naruto iría tras ella, y por supuesto, no podría contra Akatsuki así que perdería. Ambos terminarían muertos, y todas las villas sucumbirían ante el poder de Akatsuki, ellos obtendrían al más fuerte de los bijus: El nueve colas. Por su culpa todo el mundo estaba en peligro.

-Bien, así que no tengo más que decir; ¡Hidan!…-Pein llamo al peligris sin quitar su vista de la pelirosa- Lleva a nuestra "invitada" a su celda.- Y concluyendo esto se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguido primero por la chica de cabello azul y después todos los demás.

La joven se quedo en silencio escuchando sus propios latidos en la fría habitación, miraba al suelo aterrada pensando en lo que podría pasar, no a ella, sino a toda la gente que le importaba. Llevaba largo tiempo pensando en esto cuando por fin, su silencio fue interrumpido por el hombre parado por un lado de ella.

-Oye mujer! – Sakura poso su vista en el hombre que le hablaba.- ¡Qué no piensas moverte!, vamos ponte de pie, aunque si quieres que te arrastre dímelo, si deseas que te lleve por las malas créeme, por mi no será ningún problema.-Termino él burlonamente.

-No será necesario.-

La "mujer" se puso de pie, y siguió al tipo hacia su celda. Se preguntaba si era así como se sentían las aves cuando las atrapaban en jaulas y las transportaban a los mercados para venderlas como mascotas, sabían que morirían pronto, porque no recibirían lo que necesitaban ni podrían extender sus alas. Sakura tal vez no necesitara extender sus alas, la verdad no importaba si se las cortaban, pero sabía que independientemente de si recibiera lo que necesitaba o no… Akatsuki la mataría cuando ellos recibieran al kyuubi.

De repente se detuvieron frente a una oscura celda, de las clásicas con barrotes de hierro, parecía el interior de una caverna por sus paredes rocosas, no dudaba que en realidad eso fuera la guariada de la organización: un escondite adaptado dentro de una cueva o caverna. La oscuridad no dominaba el lugar del todo gracias a unas antorchas empotradas en la pared, claro que el interior de la celda no tenia antorcha, era iluminada por u pequeño haz de luz de la antorcha de un lado de la entrada. Hidan abrió la celda y la empujo adentro, no había cama, solo un baño y un lavamanos, que era todo lo que le darían.

-Muy bien perra, así están las cosas, en primera los alimentos tu no los exiges, nosotros te los daremos cuando lo creamos adecuado, no podrás pedirnos nada ni hablar con ninguno de los miembros que vengan a menos que ellos te hablen primero (lo cual no creo que ocurra), deberás obedecernos en lo que te ordenemos y si intentas escapar…

-Si intento escapar ¿qué?- Sakura lo miro desafiante a los ojos, verde contra violáceo enfrentados durante unos segundos.

-Hmm, creo que si lo intentas podrás averiguarlo.-LA reto el hombre.

Sakura le tomo la palabra impulsada por lo mucho que le enfermaba que se dirigieran a ella burlándose, era lo único que le habían hecho desde que la atraparon, mofarse de ella y golpearla. ¡Estaba harta! Se dirigió rápidamente dando un grito de furia con su puño en alto, Hidan la esquivo y tomo su brazo empuñado por la muñeca para evitar que golpeara la pared, tras esto la coloco contra el muro rocoso con una fuerza que provoco que este se resquebrajara superficialmente. LA kunoichi soltó un leve gemido de dolor mientras sus brazos estaban atrapados por las manos de Hidan y su cuerpo apoyado fuertemente contra la pared con el cuerpo de él.

La adolescente podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo pegado al de ella, y también sintió su respiración calida en el rostro embriagandola. Ella lo miro a la cara, era un hombre atractivo, se veía mucho más grande que ella pero aun era joven (o al menos eso aparentaba). Su cabello lacio peinado hacia atrás se había alborotado un poco, dejando caer unos mechones por su frente, eso le confería una sensualidad que hizo ruborizar a Sakura. "Dios, es tan guapo, y esta tan cerca de mi, me gustaria... pero qué demonios estás pensando!, es un ¡¡Akatsuki!! , deja de ser tan infantil, controla tus hormonas mujer, ¡cielos!".

Hidan noto las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica y sonrió socarronamente. "Debo admitir que la mocosa no es para nada fea, ¿hace cuanto que no me divierto con una mujer? Creo que llevo décadas" El ninja pego su cuerpo todavía más al de la joven, la miro lujuriosamente y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios. Rozo ligeramente los labios de ella, pero en el último segundo se desvio hacia su oído y susurro con una voz modulada y sensual:

-Sabes algo chiquilla, las perras bravas como tú me encantan. Entre más se hacen las fuertes, mas te dan ganas de domarlas.- Exhalo en el oído de la chica provocándole un escalofrió, sonrió al notar su piel erizarse y el temblor bajo su cuerpo.- Nos vamos a divertir mucho S-A-K-U-R-A.- dijo pausadamente y lamiendo sus labios para probar el sabor de lo que habían capturado en el roze con la mocosa "hmm, Cereza, hasta para eso eres inocente, abra que sacar su lado salvaje" pensó.

Tras concluir la arrojo al piso sin un deje de delicadeza, y salió sonriendo de la celda, cerrándola a su paso y dejando a una Sakura confundida y con la respiración agitada en el piso de lo que desde ahora era su hogar.


	3. Habitando En Pensamientos

Gracias por lo reviews n_n!!!

Capitulo Tres(:

Y asi son las cosas:

**blablabla" pensamientos**

**-blablabla- dialogos personajes**

**(blablabla) acotaciones(acciones)**

**_cursiva_ : sueños o flashbacks**

y creo q ya es todo(:

Naruto, y sus personajes asi como el espacio pertenecen a:

Masashi Kishimoto (c)

Historia y desarrollo escritos por mi;D

Sin mas que decir

enjoy;*

* * *

La espalda le dolía horrores por la falta de actividad física y los estragos de dormir en el suelo tan duro. Ya llevaba dos semanas encerrada en aquella escabrosa celda. Lo más seguro era que en su hogar ya estuvieran enterados de su desaparición, lo que ignoraba era si Akatsuki les habría informado que ellos eran los que la tenían recluida.

Sakura se levanto del piso de su oscura prisión y miro hacia la reja de hierro, la bandeja que contenía su desayuno estaba en el suelo junto a la entrada, por lo tanto ya debía de ser cerca del mediodía.

Todos los días uno de los miembros de Akatsuki era el encargado de llevarle el desayuno y la cena, por lo general se turnaban entre 4. La chica, a pesar de siempre dar la espalda a la entrada cuando se acercaba alguien, había aprendido a identificar quien le dejaba los alimentos por los sonidos que hacían al llegar o al dejar la bandeja de metal.

La primera vez alguien la dejo con suavidad en el suelo y llego sin hacer el menor ruido, lo único de que diviso por el rabillo del ojo fue un cabello rojizo y una piel blanca. La siguiente ocasión la bandeja fue arrojada sin ningún cuidado en el suelo derramando parte de su contenido y alguien azotaba la puerta, ese era Deidara quien siempre parecía tener prisa por salir de ese lugar.

La octava vez que le llevaron la comida, llegaba alguien quejándose y diciendo maldiciones de que "¡Carajo! estoy harto de tener que alimentar a la perra de Konoha" o cosas como "Maldita sea, ¿Pein tenia que conseguir otra mascota? Pense que con Zetsu o Kisame era suficiente Joder" así que Sakura sabia de quien se trataba. Y por supuesto, los días que una de sus comidas faltaba dejándola agonizar de hambre, sabía muy bien que era gracias a un rencoroso sushi con piernas de color azul al cual no le agradaba para nada, lo cual no interesaba en lo más mínimo a la chica.

Esta mañana no la habían despertado, por lo tanto el pelirrojo había traído la bandeja. La joven kunoichi comenzaba a hartarse de su encierro, era demasiado silencioso y monótono, solo podía despertar, alimentarse, intentar lavarse con el lavamanos y pensar en silencio lo cual era lo que menos quería hacer. Cuando quedaba con la mente en blanco, sus ideas volaban rápidamente hacia los recuerdos, y la persona que los dominaba era un joven de cabello azabache con destellos azules. No quería pensar en Sasuke, por eso amaba hacer tantas misiones, la mantenían distraída. Claro que aquí no había mucho que la entretuviera, así que no podía evitarlo.

No solo pensaba en el durante su reclusión, sino que el pensamiento de unos ojos azules y cálidos nublaba sus ideas. La pesadilla que tenía en su casa, en la que aparecía un Naruto agonizante (el sueño que aparece al inicio de este fic), seguía despertándola todas las noches, acompañada de gritos de dolor y sollozos lo cual no parecía interesarle mucho a sus centinelas, porque ninguno se había acercado a ver que sucedía. En parte agradecía que la dejaran en paz.

"Dios, me volveré loca en este confinamiento ¡No lo soporto! Necesito escapar de aquí, no puedo solo sentarme y esperar mi muerte (Literalmente)" La pelirosa esperaba la respuesta de cierta compañera de su cabeza, pero solo le contesto el silencio. "Vamos Inner, sabes que lo siento, estaba molesta cuando dije lo que dije, en realidad no quiero que te calles, me haces falta" **InnerSakura: … **"está bien ¡como quieras! Vaya que eres terca." Se quedoen silencio mental un momento y suspiro "ahh, me pregunto que estará pasando en la villa". Su pregunta fue interrumpida por una persona que apareció de repente frente a su celda.

-Pero… ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un rubio con la mirada enardecida discutía con una rubia de ojos achocolatados.

-¡Es que no se está haciendo nada para encontrarla!-Gritaba un rabioso Naruto parado ante el escritorio de la Hokage.

-Naruto, guarda la compostura ¡con un demonio!, eh enviado a tres equipos de ANBU a buscar algún rastro de ella, los últimos días todo el mundo a investigado tratando de encontrar su paradero, pero no hay rastro, ni siquiera una remota idea del porque de su desaparición…

-Entiende, tengo que ir buscarla, yo la encontrare a como dé lugar, ¡nadie está a poniendo ni la mitad del empeño que debería!-

-Sabes que no te puedo dejar salir de la aldea en el estado que estas, te encuentras demasiado vulnerable para pensar claro, y Akatsuki podría aprovecharse de ello.- La mujer dio un suspiro, respiro hondo y prosiguió con voz pausada.- Mira Naruto, no me agrada decirte esto, pero tal vez Sakura aprovecho su misión para tratar de encontrar a Sas…- La rubia fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de un puño golpeando su escritorio.

-¡¡Calla!! Ella jamás haría algo así, nunca iría a buscarlo por su cuenta, menos ahora, no lo haría porque ya no estaba sola ¡¡Ella no estaba sola!!, ¡No me haría esto! No lo haría sabiendo que, sabiendo que… ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo siquiera! No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo me siento en estos momentos.- Reclamo a gritos el joven ninja con sus ojos azules vidriosos.

-¡Escucha Naruto, estas comenzando a agotar mi paciencia! "Y no es que tenga mucha la verdad".- Le contesto Tsunade mirándolo llena de furia.- ¡¿Que acaso te crees el único ser capaz de querer a Sakura?! ¡¡Yo también me estoy muriendo, quiero saber donde esta!! Joder es como mi hija y la sola idea de que le pudiera pasar algo me, me…-

Tsunade golpeo rabiosa su escritorio haciéndolo añicos con su fuerza (creo que los debe de comprar al mayoreo). EL chico jamás la había visto perder la compostura de aquella manera, no desde la primera vez que la conoció. Habían pasado años, desde que ella se había mostrado vulnerable ante sus ojos. Solo él y el Ero-sennin la habían visto en su punto de crisis. Naruto dejo sus lágrimas correr por su rostro y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Después de 4 días desde que Sakura había partido, todo se había venido abajo. La chica llevaba un día de retraso lo cual era demasiado extraño en ella, ahí fue cuando la pesadilla de los rubios comenzó.

El joven ojiazul sentía que no tenía fuerzas, una cosa era que Sasuke se hubiera ido, su mejor amigo, aquel que fue su primer lazo. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era que **su Sakura-Chan **se hubiera evaporado en el aire. La chica era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su lazo más fuerte, la persona que mas quería en todo el mundo y… había desaparecido. Alguien se la había arrebatado de las manos, y no podía permitirlo.

Tsunade también tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero se las seco rápidamente con la manga y se acerco al chico.

-Naruto…-No obtuvo respuesta, ella se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel y tomo su mentón con la mano para alzar su vista, lo miro directamente a los ojos.-…La encontraremos, yo se que la hallaras, porque los dos la necesitamos mucho.-

-Sabes algo anciana… yo la amo.- La rubia se quedo pasmada viendolo y él prosguio ignorando su reaccion.- No sabes las veces que sufría al verla llorar por Sasuke, pero me quede en silencio y la apoye, si Sasuke hubiera vuelto y hubiera decidido estar con ella antes, no me hubiera negado, él todavía no le había hecho nada y Sakura-chan lo quería. Pero ahora es distinto, eh estado con ella, mi cariño se ha convertido en amor y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ello… Por eso no puedo soportar la idea de que le suceda algo, y menos que le suceda algo por ir a buscarlo a él…¡¡No Después de todo!! ¡No ahora!! No…-

Sin poder concluir la frase Naruto rompió en llanto despedazado y abrazo repentinamente a Tsunade, quien a pesar de la sorpresa lo recibió en sus brazos consolándolo, se parecía tanto a su pequeño hermano. En ese momento la puerta se abrió descubriendo a una Shizune desconcertada y enternecida por la escena. La legendaria Sennin le lanzo una suave mirada que daba a entender que los dejara solos, y su amiga se retiro en silencio. Los dos rubios siguieron abrazados largo tiempo, extrañando a la hermosa chica pelirosa que, de distinta manera, le daba sentido a sus vidas.

"_Sakura…"_

* * *

"_Sakura…"_

A kilómetros de distancia de Konoha, este pensamiento era compartido por un joven de 17 años que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que otras dos personas compartieran el sentido de sus reflexiones en aquel mismo instante, aunque por distintos motivos.

Habían pasado tres largos años desde que Uchiha Sasuke había abandonado su aldea para unirse a Orochimaru en su búsqueda del poder y la venganza. Claro, Sasuke era un joven inteligente y fuerte, por lo que no tardo mucho tiempo en superar a su maestro.

Si; El joven Uchiha había logrado asesinar al temido Sennin y había formado lo que ahora se llamaba el equipo HEBI, el cual lo conformaban **Suigetsu **( un tío de cabello entre azul y platinado de la villa de la niebla él cual gracias a Sasuke portaba la espada de Zabusa, amaba el asesinato), **Juugo** (Un hombre de cabello color arena que tenía dos personalidades: una totalmente pacifica y la otra violenta y sádica, del cual Orochimaru creó el sello maldito) y **Karin** (Una mujer de cabello rojo y lentes gruesos que tenia la habilidad especial de rastrear el chakra a largas distancias). El objetivo primordial de HEBI era localizar a Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y ayudar al adolescente a llevar a cabo su venganza.

Durante estos tres años había perdido todo contacto con sus amigos en la villa, esto con el objetivo de no tener ningún lazo y enfocarse plenamente en vengar a su clan. Él pensaba que había logrado deslindarse completamente de su antigua vida, hasta ese día; el día que los vio nuevamente.

_**FlashBack**_

Estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru, él, Kabuto y Sasuke todavía formaban un equipo y el aun era entrenado por el que alguna vez fue el aprendiz favorito del cuarto Hokague. Todo iba bien hasta la llegada de ese joven de finta extraña que respondía bajo el nombre de Sai. Primero no le tomo importancia alguna a su presencia, era solo algo molesto, estaba dispuesto a retirarse hasta que lo oyó nombrar una de las palabras que se había prohibido a si mismo pronunciar o escuchar desde el momento que abandono Konoha:

"Naruto…"

El joven entusiasta que soñaba convertirse algún día en Hokage. No se permitía pensar en él o en aquella que fue su compañera en eso a lo que llamaban "equipo 7". Todo aquello formaba parte de un pasado olvidado, o al menos eso creía él.

Pero lo que sucedió al cabo de unas horas, le abrió los ojos de una manera tan abrupta que lo sintió como un golpe. Ahí, ante él, mientras esa escoria de Sai lo observaba con su inexpresivo rostro… apareció ella. Unos cabellos rosados se ondeaban con el viento, mientras ella corría en dirección al chico pálido que miraba a Sasuke. Ella no noto su presencia, hasta que el joven Uchiha pronuncio el otro nombre que tanto se había prohibido decir durante tres años: _**"Sakura".**_

Al decir esto, un calor inesperado invadió su cuerpo, como si brotara desde sus labios a todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. El calor se intensifico cuando ella poso sus orbes verdes como el jade en los ojos negros de él.

"Vaya que ha crecido" pensó en aquel momento. Pero no pudo agregar nada mas a su fuero interno, por la llegada de Naruto, él también había cambiado bastante. Lo que sucedió después ya todos lo sabemos.

_**Fin Del FlashBack **_

Era de madrugada, los primeros rayos de luz se abrían paso tímidamente a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Sasuke. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, se estiro un poco y miro por encima de su hombro a la persona que había dormido junto al joven durante la noche.

Los cabellos rojos de Karin se posaban alborotados en la almohada tapando la mitad de su rostro. El chico tenía que admitir que la mujer poseía un cuerpo deseable y era bastante atractiva (sobretodo cuando tenía cerrada la boca), pero jamás había sido capaz de provocar en él nada que no fuera satisfacer sus más bajos instintos. El Uchiha tenía hormonas, como todo ser humano, así que en ocasiones cuando estas despertaban, llamaba a la pelirroja a su habitación y se divertía toda la noche con ella.

Karin se prestaba a este juego llevada también por el deseo que le causaba el aire seductor que siempre rodeaba a Sasuke, pero a diferencia de él, ella creía que si le abría espacio en su lecho, llegaría el momento en el que también le abriría un lugar en sus sentimientos.

El ninja lo sabía, pero comprendía que nunca lograría ver a aquella chica con otra intención que no fuera poseer su cuerpo unas horas. Ya se lo había aclarado en innumerables ocasiones, pero ella era terca, así que no le causaba remordimiento usarla hasta que se hartara de su cuerpo, ya estaba advertida.

Se escucharon unos pasos fuera de la habitación y alguien llamo a la puerta, el pelinegro se levanto y se vistió rápidamente para salir pero, cuando iba a abrir la puerta una voz lo llamo.

-Sasuke amor ¿A dónde vas? Regresa a la cama.-Dijo una chica somnolienta desde la cama.

-En primera, ya te he dicho que no me llames así (dándole la espalda), y en segunda tu tarea aquí ya está hecha, así que más te vale largarte a seguir con tu trabajo.-Contesto tajante con voz fría.

-Pero…Sasukito…-

-¡Que te largues Karin! (La volteo a ver con los ojos rojos del sharingan y una expresión que era entre hastió y frialdad), cuando vuelva no quiero ver ni rastro de ti en este cuarto, ¡¿Entendiste?!- Dicho esto salió tras la puerta dando un portazo.

En frente del marco de la entrada se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello color entre miel y arena con su cara apacible y una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días Sasuke, parece que no dormiste bien anoche, te vez cansado.-Saludo Juugo.

-¿A que has venido? mas te vale que valga la pena.-respondio el ojinegro cortante.

-Si, eh venido a avisarte que Suigetsu ha llegado de la misión que le asignaste, y parece que consiguió información que, segun dice él, podría interesarte.- (Con una sonrisa).

-Hmp. Dile que se reúna conmigo en el campo de entrenamiento.- Y dicho esto le dio la espalda y se encamino al lugar.

-Hai.-Juugo se retiro a informar a su compañero.

(En el campo de entrenamiento)

Un joven admiraba de pie la magnífica belleza de un árbol frondoso con flores de pétalos rosados en sus ramas. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona detrás de él.

-Itachi no ha tenido cambio alguno en sus movimientos, fue enviado hace unas semanas a una misión en la cual capturo con éxito un nuevo bijuu, pero en estos momentos se debe encontrar llegando a la guarida de Akatsuki, donde quiera que sea eso, por lo cual no tendríamos tiempo de elaborar ninguna maniobra o plan.- Reporto un joven de cabellos plateado-azulado.

-¿Entonces ha hecho la captura de un biju solo? Vaya que es arrogante, andar desperdiciando energía y chakra a lo idiota para probar que es mejor que el resto, suena a Itachi. – Sasuke voltio a ver al joven que lo acompañaba y prosiguió.- Entonces cumplió la misión con éxito y ¿sin rasguño alguno?-

-De hecho, termino muy mal herido según se me informo, aunque eso no sé si sea del todo cierto…- Suigetsu abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió burlonamente- ¡Vaya Sasuke, tienes una pésima finta!, ¿es que acaso te volvió a chupar el alma la zorra de Karin anoche? (Aparte de lo que ya sabemos que chupa) Jajaja – Hizo una pausa y agrego – Si sigues recurriendo a ella cada vez que sientas "cosquilleo" en tu entrepierna, terminaras muerto.-

-Si eso es todo ya puedes retirarte Suigetsu- Ordeno Sasuke con su voz fría regresando su atención al árbol que tanto le gusta contemplar. El otro tipo noto esto y agrego:

-No entiendo que tanto le vez a ese endemoniado árbol de cerezo, como si no hubieras visto nunca otra cosa igual, una planta es una planta, no importa si da frutas o flores, sigue creciendo en la tierra. ¿Qué tiene de especial un árbol repleto de florecillas rosas?-

-Hmp.… (Sasuke se queda callado unos segundos y con una sonrisa de medio lado que su acompañante no puede percibir contesta)…Supongo que es porque _**SAKURA**_ es mi flor favorita.

-Mmm Sakura… Oh! Eso me recuerda lo otro que tenía que decirte. Al parecer Konoha se encuentra en una especie de, digamos "encrucijada" en este momento.-

-¿Ah que te refieres? – Pregunta Sasuke volteando a ver a su compañero.

-Al parecer la aprendiz de la Hokage fue secuestrada durante el transcurso de una misión. Era una ninja medica indispensable para la aldea según dicen, además de ser casi la hija de Tsunade, una chiquilla que responde al nombre de Sakura. Claro, no entiendo porque el alboroto que…-

Suigetsu no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un Uchiha iracundo con el sharingan activado lo sostenía del cuello contra el tronco de otro árbol cercano a ellos y lo estrellaba una y otra vez contra este.

-¿¡Que has dicho!? ¡Como que secuestraron a Sakura!, quiero saber quien fue, ¿¡QUIEN ES EL BASTARDO QUE SE ATREVIO A PONER UN DEDO EN ELLA!? ¡¡JURO QUE SI LE HIZO ALGO LO MATARE!!- El pelinegro azotaba cada vez con más fuerza a su camarada contra el tronco, hundiéndolo dolorosamente en la madera- ¡¡DIME QUIEN HA SIDO!! ANDA QUE ESPERAS!!!-

-No… es… quien… sino quie…agh!..quienes…-dijo dificultosamente el joven.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah qué demonios te refieres?-Pregunto anonadado Sasuke.

-Suéltame y te…lo diré.-Finalizo Suigetsu mientras caía al suelo de rodillas al ser liberado de la prisión que formaban las manos de Sasuke.

-Bien. Comienza a hablar.-Ordeno fríamente el joven de cabello azabache mientras una ira asesina todavía brillaba en sus ojos.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer este humilde fic:D! agradesco de todo corazon a uds. Que leen esta historia y tambien a todos los que dejan reviews, Merci Beacoup(:!**

Salut!

By: SaAdikDolL3°!


	4. El Deber De Un nin medico

Muchas gracias por su apoyo n_n!!

y por leer esta historia:3

blablabla" pensamientos

-blablabla- dialogos personajes

(blablabla) acotaciones(acciones)

_cursiva_ : sueños o flashbacks

y fin(:

Naruto, y sus personajes asi como el espacio pertenecen a:

Masashi Kishimoto (c)

Historia y desarrollo escritos por mi;D

Disfruten(:

* * *

-Pero… ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

La chica se encontraba sentada en el frio piso de su celda, cuando una mujer de cabellos azules decorados con una flor irrumpió en el lugar. Por supuesto que Sakura ya la había visto, ella era la que estaba al lado de Pein el primer día que la trajeron a este horrible lugar. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era su nombre.

Para sorpresa de la Kunoichi, la mujer la miro tiernamente y con una sonrisa cálida y sincera dibujada en sus labios. "Es tan hermosa" pensó Sakura, y como si la mujer hubiera leído sus pensamientos, inclino levemente su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa de pena. La mujer sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción de la jovencita y respondió.

-Permíteme que me presente Sakura, mi nombre es Konan y he sido miembro de esta organización desde hace muchísimo tiempo.-Hizo una pausa y continuo- Vengo primero que nada a asegurarme de que te encuentras bien, yo mejor que nadie se que esos salvajes no saben cómo tratar correctamente a una señorita (añadió de manera simpática sonriendo, sonrisa que Sakura no pudo hacer menos que contestar de la misma forma).

-En segunda, vengo a avisarte que Pein quiere hablar contigo de algo muy importante, algo de mucha urgencia… no me preguntes de que se trata, solo puedo decirte que uno de nuestro miembros al parecer te necesita.-

"Necesitarme, a mi la inútil y cautiva Sakura… ¿un Akatsuki?, Dios! Tiene que estar bromeando" Konan se dio cuenta del desconcierto en la cara de Sakura, así que le ofreció una mano para que se levantara y añadió:

-Te juro que no estoy jugando Sakura ni trato de engañarte ¿por qué mentirte si ya te tenemos aquí en primer lugar? ven conmigo, esto es muy importante como para esperar, los minutos cuentan mucho…-Dicho esto la ojijade noto un leve destello de… que sería ¿preocupación?, en los ojos de Konan, así que olvidando el hecho de que era una prisionera que había sido pisoteada por ese grupo de criminales Rango-S, decidió seguir a la ninja a la oficina de Pein.

La chica de cabellos rosados siguió a la de cabellera azul atreves de un largo pasillo iluminado por antorchas, al parecer tenían varias celdas en el lugar, todas igual de oscuras y tenebrosas. Konan caminaba a paso apresurado, como si estuviera pasando algún tipo de emergencia pero no quisiera demostrarlo del todo.

La Akatsuki se detuvo frente a una puerta distinta a la que Sakura había atravesado el día de su captura. Sacó una llave de su manga y abrió la puerta. La atravesó en silencio y le indico a la pelirosa que la siguiera, al atravesarla, la chica quedo maravillada.

La habitación en la que se encontraban era una estancia amplia, de techo alto y paredes pintadas de gris y tinto. Los muebles de la sala eran (por lo que se podía apreciar) muy finos y de un gusto exquisito, sin embargo no dejaban de ser sencillos. Lo que capturo la atención de la ninja fue un enorme piano negro de cola iluminado por la luz de un hermoso ventanal gigantesco que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación junto a una chimenea y un diván "Ahora resulta que los asesinos tiene dotes artísticos o será al revés…".

-Sakura, apresúrate por favor.- Pidió Konan a la joven.

-Si, Gomen.-

Continuaron por un pasillo que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta, también era tenía una gran longitud y era amplio, pasaron varias puertas de largo hasta llegar a una al final del pasillo.

"Wow este lugar es inmenso" **InnerSakura: En verdad que no tiene nada que ver la caverna en la que nos tenían y el lugar que habitan, malditos bastardos u.u, ¿Quién sería el idiota que dijo que el crimen no paga¬¬? **"¿Inner? Oh dios has vuelto, te extrañaba tanto… perdóname por…" **InnerSakura: si lo sé, lo sé, bu bu, sniff sniff, me extrañaste, lo sientes me necesitabas blablabla, ya sé que tu vida es frívola y vacía sin mí, no te preocupes ¬w¬. **"Recuérdame porque te extrañe X.x".

-Bien, aquí es.- Konan se detuvo frente a la puerta y suspiro. –Sakura… (Hasta ese momento la peliazul le había dado la espalda, pero ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos)… quiero pedirte un favor.

Sakura anonadada no supo que decir, así que la mujer continúo:

-Por favor, te pido que nos ayudes en este momento y a cambio, veré que puedo hacer para mejorar tu situación en este lugar, pero te ruego que, nos mires como las personas que somos y no como criminales.-

Dicho esto se volteo de nuevo hacia la puerta y la abrió, la pelirosa se adentro muy confundida detrás de ella. El lugar estaba oscuro, solo una pequeña lámpara de escritorio iluminaba la estancia con su suave luz entre naranja y amarilla. Pein se encontraba sentado en una enorme silla roja detrás del escritorio y observo muy atentamente a las dos kunoichi .

-Eh aquí a la kunoichi de Konoha Pein.- Dijo Konan inclinando la cabeza a su líder.

-Está bien Konan, acércate, tu también Haruno.-Ordeno Pein.

La chica de cabello azulado se acerco hasta quedar tras el escritorio, al lado derecho de Pein. La pelirosa frente a ellos, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que sucedía, necesitaba información y la necesitaba ya.

-¿Para qué demonios me han mandado llamar?- Pregunto por fin una ojijade cortante.

Al ver la actitud de la adolescente, Konan miro a Pein esperando su reacción, pero este solo se limito a suspirar cansinamente y respondió manteniendo la mirada de la amiga del bijuu.

- Haruno Sakura, te he mandado traer porque re queremos de tus habilidades médicas inmediatamente.- Soltó Pein.

-¿Mis habilidades medicas? No entiendo para que…-

-¿No es ya bastante obvio? – pregunto un Pein cortante que se notaba acelerado. – Uno de nuestros miembros regreso de su misión, pero resulto muy malherido y se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Necesitamos que lo ayudes a recuperarse, porque es uno de los más fuertes de nuestra organización.

-¿Están bromeando? Quieren que ayude a un… - La joven no completo la frase, recordó las palabras de Konan antes de entrar a la oficina del líder "te ruego que, nos mires como las personas y no como criminales"… eso le trajo otro recuerdo.

**_Flashback:_**

_Una Sakura de 14 años se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha practicando uno de los nuevos jutsus médicos que le había mostrado su maestra, Tsunade estaba recargada sentada en la mesa de enfrente revisando los números ganadores de la lotería en el periódico cuando de repente alguien entra azotando la puerta._

_-¡Tsunade-Sama! Necesitam…_

_-¡Que demonios quieres Shizune! ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupada?- discutió la irritada sannin que, como siempre, se molesto al no haber ganado ningún premio._

_-Hai Tsunade-sama, pero esto es urgente. Un hombre ha venido con un joven en brazos implorando por nuestra ayuda, está gravemente herido y ninguno de nosotros ha logrado parar tanto sus hemorragias internas como externas.-Dijo una Shizune agitada._

_La nieta del primer Hokage la miro seriamente durante una fracción de segundo y asintió, acto seguido camino hacia su amiga-asistente y agrego para su alumna sin voltear a verla o desacelerar su paso._

_-Sakura, ven ahora conmigo, te servirá para que aprendas un poco._

_-Hai!- y así la pelirosa la siguió._

_La escena que tuvo frente a ella después de que entraran a la sala de emergencias la dejo helada. Un joven unos años mayor que ella estaba tirado en la camilla con su pecho desgarrado al igual que los músculos de sus brazos y la piel que partía desde su tórax a su cara estaba chamuscada y quemada._

_La rubia puso manos a la obra sin tiempo que perder. Pasaron horas y horas dentro de aquel lugar, haciendo toda clase de jutsus curativos y utilizando grandes cantidades de chakra, Sakura ayudaba en lo que podía, pero estaba claro que ahí su principal objetivo era observar, todo era demasiado avanzado como para que ella supiera hacer algo, después de todo era buena aprendiz, pero no podían esperar que dominara la medicina en tan poco tiempo._

_Después de dos días y una noche de trabajo duro, lograron estabilizar la condición del joven, logrando salvarlo, pero sin poder evitar que quedaran todas esas cicatrices marcando su rostro. No fue hasta que la ojijade ayudo a acomodarlo en una habitación de reposo en el hospital, cuando se dio cuenta que entre las pertenencias del chico se encontraban pergaminos de jutsus prohibidos y un sinfín de objetos ilegales. Todos estos fueron los que habían sido robados hace unos días de Konoha._

_La pelirosa fue corriendo a decirle a su maestra, pero quedo admirada al notar que la rubia no mostraba sorpresa alguna tras sus palabras._

_-Ya lo sabía Sakura.-Se limito a contestarle tranquilamente._

_-Pero, si ya lo sabía entonces ¿Por qué?- su pregunta fue contestada al instante sin necesidad de terminarla._

_-¿Por qué lo salve? Su vida corría peligro, y como nin-medico es mi deber salvar la vida de alguien, no importa quien sea._

_-No comprendo, este tipo tenía algo muy peligroso, lo más seguro es que por eso se haya herido._

_-En efecto, eres lista pequeña Haruno, el chakra oscuro de sus objetos lo hirió de aquella forma tan brutal, ahora mismo he enviado a un ANBU a recoger los objetos y cuando se recupere el paciente, será juzgado debidamente._

_-Sigo sin entender, ¿para qué lo salvo si de todos modos lo va a castigar, no era mejor que muriera?-Pregunto desconcertada la flor de cerezo._

_-¿Irías a salvar a Sasuke del peligro aun sabiendo que nunca te lo agradecería y con eso no volviera a Konoha?- Pregunto la Sannin sin siquiera mirarla._

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! El es mi amigo, haría lo que fuera por él aunque me costra la vida.-Reclamo Sakura tomada por sorpresa._

_-Bueno (Tsunade dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y miro a los ojos a su alumna), ese sentimiento por tus amigos, debes tenerlo por todos tus pacientes, piensa Sakura, que cada uno de ellos tiene a alguien que daría lo que fuera por salvarlos, así como tú lo harías por tus amigos, pero no todos somos capaces de hacerlo por falta de facultades.-_

_Su alumna se quedo observándola seriamente y la mujer de ojos cafés como el chocolate continúo:_

_-A pesar de que reconocí la cara del joven que había robado los pergaminos, no importo, ya que en ese momento mi trabajo era hacer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance como médico, y así lo hice. El día que veas a las personas como son, no como criminales, amigos o seres nefastos, sino como personas; ese día serás completamente una nin medico, y créeme Sakura- sonrió ampliamente con gentiliza a su alumna como pocas veces lo hacía.- Ese día estaré muy orgullosa de ti, tanto como una madre lo estaría de su hija._

_-Tsunade-sama yo…_

_-Ahora…¡Deja de holgazanear y vete a seguir practicando! Pero ahora ¡¡SEIS NUEVOS JUTSUS!!_

_-¡¡Nanni!! Seis..Pero O_O!_

_-Nada, y dile a Shizune que me traiga más Sake, necesito relajarme._

_-Hai!_

**_InnerSakura: Vieja histérica loca pechugona bipolar borracha teporocha¬¬!_**_ "¿pero así la queremos no?" **InnerSakura: jajaja eso nunca lo dudes. **_

_Y así Sakura y su Inner se fueron por el pasillo sonriendo a buscar a Shizune._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-¡Haruno! ¿Nos ayudaras?-Pregunto Pein irritado sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

La chica sin pensarlo dos veces, volteo a ver a Konan con una mirada decidida en su rostro y un brillo que, hasta ahora, no habían observado en ella ni la peliazul ni Pein.

-Llévame ahora mismo a donde esta esa persona.-Ordeno sin titubear.

Konan miro a su líder el cual estaba igual de asombrado que ella, pero lo ocultaba mejor y él asintió como aprobación de que la llevara, Konan asintió en respuesta y apresuro el paso hacia la habitación del herido, pero ahora Sakura no iba detrás de ella, sino que a su lado como una igual. Sin más que esperar Sakura empezó a interrogar a su acompañante sin pausa.

-¿Ha presentado fiebre, sangrado abundante, vómitos o algún signo visible que pudieran notar ustedes?-

-Hai, todo eso, además sospechamos de que tiene heridas internas graves, no ha parado de regurgitar sangre.- Respondió titubeando Konan muy preocupada pero no ocultando su sorpresa al ver desvanecerse a la chiquilla victimizada de hace unos momentos y presenciar una mujer fuerte y decidida que derrochaba seguridad.

-Bien, necesito saber tanto como pueda de sus datos personales, antecedentes de clan, lo que sea que pueda ser base a una referencia medica.-Continuo la joven pelirosa sin disminuir su paso ni detenerse siquiera a pestañar.

-Pues es un hombre, en sus plenos veinte, tiene un chakra poderoso y conserva muy bien su salud, lo único en lo que todos sabemos que se ha desgastado son sus ojos…

-¿Sus ojos?- pregunto Sakura intrigada colocando una mano sobre la puerta que tenía el letrero de "Enfermería" – ¿que pasa con sus ojos?

-Bueno pues en realidad no lo sabemos, está perdiendo su capacidad visual, pero él dice que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el uso continuo de su Sharingan lo deje completamente ciego. –Concluyo Konan.

-¿Sharingan? – La pelirosa se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación mientras su mano la abría de par en par, miro a la peliazul fijamente – ósea que él paciente es…

La kunoichi adentro su mirada a la habitación, y ahí, recostado en la cama rodeado de objetos médicos, se encontraba la razón de todo lo que le había sucedido, la persona que tenia relación con el hecho de que Sasuke se fuera, Naruto estuviera en peligro y Sakura se creara la necesidad de volverse fuerte y ahora se encontrara cautiva.

Ahí, postrado en las sabanas con su cuerpo y rostro cubiertos de sangre, se encontraba Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Y hasta el siguiente:D

espero les haya gustado n_n

muchos saludos a todos:)

Me despido gracia spor su apoyo;D

Salut!

By: SaAdikDolL


	5. Haciendo Favores

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia n_n!

Capitulo 5(:

Pongamos las cartas en la mesa:

blablabla" pensamientos

-blablabla- dialogos personajes

(blablabla) acotaciones(acciones)

_cursiva_ : sueños o flashbacks

y fin(:

Naruto, y sus personajes asi como el espacio pertenecen a:

Masashi Kishimoto (c)

Historia y desarrollo escritos por mi;D

Coman frutas y verduras O:!!

enjoy°!

* * *

-Bien. Comienza a hablar.-Ordeno fríamente el joven de cabello azabache mientras una ira asesina todavía brillaba en sus ojos.

Suigetsu tocia fuertemente dando arcadas por el escozor que el ojinegro había causado en su garganta. Sasuke lo miraba lleno de rabia esperando una respuesta a sus dudas.

-Coff, agh, unos ninjas de la aldea de la arena pasaban por ahí cuando vieron, coff… vieron a una chica inconsciente en brazos de un tipo con una espada cargando en su espalda y otro rubio. –El joven se detuvo para terminar de toser y aclararse finalmente la garganta, miro de nuevo a Sasuke y agrego.- Me comentaron esto cuando estaba comerciando con ellos por medicinas, dicen que se les hizo algo inusual porque nunca habían visto una chica con esa finta por los alrededores, ni tampoco con el aspecto de los tipos, sin embargo, no entraron en detalles.

-¿Cómo sabes que era Sakura?- Cuestiono el Uchiha

-Pues… (Suigetsu miro al cielo y coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza pensativamente) cuando estaba investigando lo de Itachi me entere de lo de la desaparición de la aprendiza de la Hokage, al aparecer la chica se perdió durante una misión hacia la villa de la arena, y pues dicen que era pelirosa, lo cual no es un color de cabello muy usual que digamos, así que solo fui atando cabos.

-Hmp.

-así que, supongo yo que esa es tu Sakura, y fue raptada por dos tíos en su misión.

-No es mi Sakura- Dijo fríamente Sasuke en un tono cortante.

-Bueno como tú digas, entonces explícame porque no comprendo, si la chiquilla no tiene importancia para ti, ¿porque demonios estuviste a punto de hacerme la lobotomía con astillas en cuanto escuchaste su nombre¬¬?-

-Hmp.¬¬.

-No seas ridículo Suigetsu, para que te hagan la lobotomía necesitas tener un cerebro. – Agrego una voz irritante de mujer detrás de ellos.

-Agh lo que faltaba, que gran recibimiento, primero Sasuke me saca las amígdalas sin anestesia con sus pulgares y ahora tengo que ver como se contamina el ambiente por la presencia de zorras rogonas con complejo de tomate.-

-¿¡A quien le dijiste zorra engendro!?

-A la única que estoy viendo en este momento **ZORRA** ¬w¬- Concluyo el chico enfatizando la última palabra de manera triunfante.

-Ya cállense los dos.- Ordeno Sasuke dándoles la espalda.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a agredirse nuevamente, se quedaron viendo fijamente con rencor en sus miradas, como cuando los niños pequeños discuten, Karin se cruzo de brazos poniendo cara indiferencia y volteo a mirar a Sasuke.

-Lo siento Sasukito, es que este tío espantoso no solo se conforma con marearme con el horrendo hedor de su chakra, sino que le gusta atormentarme con el sonido de su maldita voz.- contesto Karin.

-Eh dicho que es suficiente Karin, y ya te dije que no me llames así.-dijo el Uchiha con su fría voz tranquila.-

Suigetsu sonrió triunfante por el hecho de que su líder callara por fin a la idiota de Karin, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que el pelinegro lo miraba.

-Suigetsu, dile a Juugo que se prepare, partiremos en una hora.

-No entiendo para que, se supone que Itachi…

-Tengo otros pendientes a parte de Itachi. Prepárate, en una hora partimos. –Finalizo el ojinegro dándose la vuelta y partiendo hacia la casa.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que no podía decirles q clase de pendientes tenia q arreglar, pero la verdad era que solo una cosa le rondaba la cabeza en ese instante:

"¿En qué lio estas metida ahora Sakura?..."

…..

Sakura se quedo congelada en el portal de la habitación durante un breve instante, la sorpresa la había noqueado de tal manera que le había arrebatado el aire como si de un golpe al estomago se tratase. Sus músculos estaban engarrotados, por un momento, miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, el daño que ese joven había hecho y las formas en que podría dejarlo morir, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz desesperada.

-Sakura, ¡¡Sakura!!- Konan la sacudía de los hombros.

-¿Eh?

-Te fuiste. Itachi está muriendo, necesita tu ayuda. – Le dijo la peliazul regresándola a la conciencia.

La ojijade recordó la situación y la única y verdadera salida: Una persona esta muriendo y necesita su ayuda, así que la salvaría, no importaba que ese hombre fuera el Uchiha mayor, o quien sea.

La chica se movió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el ninja y comenzó a examinar cada una de sus heridas, eran demasiadas y estaban mal cuidadas, como si no les hubieran prestado ninguna importancia. La kunoichi no podía imaginar que situación lo hubiera podido poner en tal estado, jamás había oído hablar de nadie que pudiera representar u peligro para el portador del Sharingan, incluso ella lo había visto pelear con su sensei, Kakashi, pero el jounnin no había logrado hacerle ni un rasguño.

Comenzó a dar órdenes a Konan para que la asistiera durante la curación, en eso entraron un rubio y un pelirrojo a la sala.

-¿Que hacen aquí, Deidara, Sasori?- Pregunto la Akatsuki que estaba al lado de la pelirosa.

-el líder nos ha enviado a que las ayudemos en lo que nos puedan necesitar.- Contesto el pelirrojo que respondía bajo el nombre de Sasori.

-Bien, no importa, cualquier ayuda será buena, uno agarre los brazos del herido y el otro las piernas.-Ordeno Sakura.

-¿Agarrarlo? Eso para qué?- Cuestiono Deidara algo intrigado.

-No puedo usar anestesia en él, podría inducirlo a un coma, así que le dolerá bastante lo que le hare y por inercia el cuerpo reaccionara para evitarlo, así que háganlo, y si quieren que le salve la vida ya no cuestionen nada de lo que digo.- Concluyo la chiquilla con una mirada glacial en sus ojos.

Los chicos sujetaron a su compañero como se les ordeno sorprendidos de la nin-medico frente a ellos, la kunoichi comenzó a hacer una seria de movimientos con sus manos formando unos sellos que hacían emanar un chakra verde por sus manos, comenzó a curar las cortadas y moretones que tenía el pelinegro por todo el rostro y el pecho, una vez concluido esto, tomo unos ingredientes que le había ordenado a Konan mezclar y tomo una especie de kunai pequeño y más fino.

La chica introdujo el kunai profundamente y de un solo golpe en el pecho del joven y esto al sentirlo grito e intento soltarse, Sakura continuo introduciendo los medicamentos en la herida abierta, lo cual hacia que escociera mas, y provocaba mas desesperación en el Uchiha. Esto continúo durante arduas horas.

Cuando cayó la noche, Itachi estaba tan adolorido que cayo inconsciente y los Akatsuki pudieron descansar un poco, pero Sakura siguió con su trabajo sin quejarse ni dar una leve señal de cansancio. Continuo utilizando Chakra recorriendo todas las heridas y Haciendo técnicas medicas desconocidos para quien no fuera ella o Tsunade. Los miembros de la organización presentes la miraron asombrados, jamás creyeron que esa joven de apariencia débil pudiera ser tan buena en algo tan esencial.

Pein, que fue a supervisar lo que estaba sucediendo, se quedo mirando por el resquicio de la puerta, asombrado sin demostrarlo, y al ver que Itachi se encontraba mejor de cómo había llegado, regreso a su despacho.

Cerca del amanecer del siguiente día, Sakura paro de golpe de hacer lo que hacía.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-san?- pregunto Deidara.

La pelirosa lo miro por un instante, y con una sonrisa hermosa y satisfecha en su rostro respondió:

-Esta fuera de peligro.

Konan fue la primera en tener una reacción, fue hacia donde estaba la joven y la abrazo dejándola en shock, Deidara se limito a sonreír y Sasori simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

La peliazul fue rápidamente hacia el despacho de Pein a avisarle lo que había sucedido, tras escucharla se quedo pensando durante unos instantes en silencio.

-Konan, la prisionera permanecerá en la enfermería mientras Itachi siga ahí, después veremos que haremos con ella.

-¿No la devolverás a la celda?- Pregunto la mujer curiosa ante la orden.

-Estoy empezando a creer que eso sería un enorme desperdicio. Ve y avisa mis órdenes a los miembros, Haruno no se moverá de la enfermería.- Finalizo Pein como despedida.

La criminal rango-S asintió y salió a comunicar las ordenes. Aviso primero a todos los miembros que no habían estado en la enfermería durante todo el proceso. Primero fue a decirle a Zetsu y Tobi.

……..

_(Mientras tanto en la enfermería):_

Itachi sentía que todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban adoloridos, pero no se comparaban a como se encontraban antes de dormirse. ¿Qué había pasado? Comenzó a hacer remembranza de lo que había sucedido unos días antes.

A si!, había partido bajo la misión de capturar al biiju de 7 colas, había ido solo porque quería pasar un tiempo solo, apreciaba mucho su soledad, pero el biijuu le había dado un poco de batalla al final y lo había herido brutalmente. Al final lo capturo, por supuesto y lo llevo hacia la cueva donde los miembros se reunían a extraer al demonio del contenedor. No había prestado mucha atención a sus heridas en el trayecto, la verdad las había ignorado, había aprendido a ignorar el dolor hace ya mucho tiempo.

"Creo que fui un poco estúpido al no prestar atención a mi cuerpo, esto es más humillante que haberme puesto un vendaje".

Lo último que recordaba es que al finalizar la extracción se le nublo la visión sintiendo un dolor punzante en la herida abierta de su pecho, donde la bestia le había hundido su ponzoñosa garra y perdió el conocimiento.

"Lo más seguro es que Zetsu me trajera aquí, creo que es más sorprendente el hecho de que no me comiera durante el trayecto que su rapidez para transportarse".

-Parece que se recupera muy rápido, aun así tendrá que permanecer aquí en observación un tiempo.-Menciono por lo bajo una voz femenina, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

Itachi abrió poco a poco los ojos, la luz lo molestaba, cuando se adapto al brillo de las lámparas de techo exploro el entorno, estaba en la sala medica de la base.

Todo como siempre, lo único que logro sorprenderlo un poco fue el ver a la persona de pie frente a su cama leyendo unos documentos. Su cabello rosa estaba todo batido y se veía un poco sucia por la tierra de su ropa, pero aun así conservaba un aspecto que Itachi considero intrigante.

"Ya la eh visto antes, es esa Kunoichi de Konoha que anda con el kyuubi, con que ya la capturaron, ¿Por qué no estará en la celda?"

La aludida, como si lo hubiera escuchado, poso sus orbes verdes en él, haciéndolo sentir algo indescifrable, y ella sonrió al verlo despierto, con una sonrisilla inocente de satisfacción que aumento ese sentimiento.

-Parece que ha despertado de su sueño Itachi-San.-Le saludo Sakura.

-Hmm si.-Contesto Itachi indiferente.

**InnerSakura: Aghh!!! Todos los malditos Uchiha son iguales U_u'!**

………**..**

-Así que la mocosa salvo a la comadreja, vaya! ¿Qué opinas de eso Kisame?-Pregunto Hidan al tipo que estaba a espaldas del sillón donde el descansaba.

-Pff, opino que ya era hora de que pagara los alimentos que le dábamos.-Dijo el hombre-pez en forma hostil.

EL peligris sonrió ante el comentario y la chica que les había hecho el comunicado solo volteo los ojos. Se dirigió a donde se encontraban los compañeros con los que había pasado la agitada noche.

En cuanto entro, vio a la muchacha leyendo el historial médico del Uchiha con rendida sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Itachi, vio su aspecto desaliñado y deslavado y no le agrado en nada, lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle era ofrecerle una ducha.

-Al fin llegas Konan, Itachi ha despertado- Le informo Deidara.

-¡Eso es fantástico!- La mujer se acerco hacia la cama y vio al pelinegro recostado con sus ojos abiertos mirando a la kunoichi de ojos verdes.

-Vaya que te metiste en un lio Itachi, solo por darte importancia.- Dijo Konan sonriéndole al Uchiha.

-Bahh, ya sabes que Itachi-San solo busca recalcar su fuerza ante nosotros, a lo que lleva el narcisismo n.n'- Comento el Akatsuki rubio.

Itachi se limito a apartar su vista de la chica que estaba a su lado y le dedico una mirada glacial y silenciadora a su compañero.

-Sakura, por favor, ven conmigo.-Le pidió Konan amablemente a la chica.

-Pero… tengo que monitorear los avances del paciente y…

-No importa, uno de los chicos puede quedarse durante un momento, necesito que me acompañes.-

"¿Ahora qué sucederá?" **InnerSakura: Pff no lo sé, pero parece que para ser unos tipos conocidos por todos, no son capaces ni de cortarse las uñas sin ayuda T_T, estoy agotada!!!!!T^T!! **"Si lo sé u.u, bueno vamos, ella no nos ha tratado mal, así que hay que obedecerla" **InnerSakura: está bien, pero si quiere alguna estupidez de favor como que le depile la línea del bikini, juro que te hago salir corriendo de aquí aunque nos maten¬¬!**

La ojijade se puso de pie y siguió a su interlocutora hacia afuera de la estancia, volvió a pasar por el pasillo que había caminado el día anterior, pero en vez de volver a la sala, entraron en una de las puertas del mismo pasillo, la cual daba a una estancia igual de grande que la sala, ahí había otro pasillo muy ancho a la derecha en el que al final había una serie de puertas.

**InnerSakura: Carajo!! Esto es un jodido laberinto O_O!**

Konan abrió la del fondo y le indico a Sakura que pasara, la joven se quedo sorprendida al poner un pie en la habitación.

Al parecer ese era el cuarto de Konan, pero era del tamaño de su apartamento en Konoha. Había una cama enorme llena de cojines pegada a una pared, las paredes eran azules con blanco y veías figuras de origami decorando toda la pieza, también había una enorme ventana del otro lado de la habitación con vista a un pequeño jardín y frente a la ventana había unos sillones blancos para descansar.

Sakura siguió a Konan, sin perder detalle de cada rincón de la pieza, hasta que la llevo ante la puerta del baño.

-Sakura, por favor siéntete libre de tomar un baño y relajarte un poco, te prestare algo de ropa ya que las tuyas están maltrechas y te traeré algo de comer.

-Pero, Konan-San yo…- Intento contestar una Sakura sorprendida.

-Pero nada, tómalo como un agradecimiento por salvar la vida de uno de mis amigos. Así que ¡Date una ducha! Eres un desastre jajá-Dijo bromeando y cerró la puerta del baño dejando a la pelirosa dentro.

Sakura escaneo el baño, era bonito, tenía una regadera, una tina y un enorme espejo donde estaba el lavamanos. Abrió la llave de la tina y mientras se llenaba se miro al espejo. En verdad era un desastre. Se sonrojo al pensar que todo el mundo la había visto de esa forma, toda sucia y con aspecto de pordiosera, después de todo era una chica, y todas las chicas conservan algo de su vanidad siempre.

Se metió a la ducha una vez que estuvo llena y comenzó a bañarse, pero estaba tan relajada en el agua caliente que no pudo evitar quedarse dormida.

.....

-Itachi, ya te hemos dicho que tienes que permanecer aquí, ocupas que te monitoreen todo el tiempo.-Razonaba Sasori con el pelinegro.

-Ya les he dicho que no me gusta estar en la enfermería, detesto estar en habitaciones médicas. -Respondió el joven en la cama.

-Se puede saber que discuten?- Pregunto autoritariamente Pein entrando en la habitación al lado de Deidara, quien lo había buscado para poner fin a la situación.

-Pein, no quiero seguir en esta habitación.-Declaro el Uchiha como una orden.

-Ya se te ha dicho que tienes que permanecer en observación bajo el cuidado de Haruno, ella no puede salir de esta habitación o la celda en la que estaba, así que no creo que quieras estar en las mazmorras.-Contesto Pein sin darle importancia.

-¿Y si aumentaras las opciones de locación de Haruno?-

-¿A qué te refieres Itachi?-Pregunto Deidara.

-Quiero descansar en mi habitación, ahí estaría mas cómodo y me recuperaría mas deprisa…-Comenzó el portador del Sharingan.

-Ve al grano.- dijo Pein

-Si es necesario que me estén monitoreando, entonces quiero que la Kunoichi se quede en mi habitación en lugar de aquí o la celda. -Finalizo con la voz más fría y autoritaria que le conocían todos.

-¿Pero de que esta hablando este idiota?- contesto una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Al parecer Itachi quiere tener a la prisionera de enfermera particular.- Contesto Sasori.

-Pues con lo biiien que esta ami tampoco me molestaría enfermarme.-Añadio Deidara.

-Cállate imbécil. Se supone que es una prisionera, no la sirvienta del Uchiha.- Gruño Hidan.

-¡Silencio! (Pein se quedo razonando unos instantes, después se aclaro la garganta y declaro):

-De ahora en adelante la prisionera será la medico de la organización mientras se tenga que quedar en la base, así no será de ayuda, después de todo es una buena ninja medico.

-Pein, creo que si la vas a poner de médica, no deberíamos tratarla como una prisionera. -añadió una voz de mujer que iba llegando a la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso perra?-Replico Hidan que se encontraba a su lado.

-en primera no me llames perra estúpido¬¬, en segunda, creo que deberíamos hacerla miembro honoraria mientras esta aquí, después de todo creo que es fuerte.

-Eso está fuera de lugar, la chiquilla solo es buena jugando al doctor, no por eso se puede convertir en un miembro, que bajos son tu estándares Konan.- Finalizo el peligris.

-Suficiente. Cumpliré tu petición Itachi, la chica se quedara en tu habitación para tratar tus heridas, pero no podrá salir de ahí hasta que te recuperes. Se convertirá en la medico de la organización y en cuanto a la petición de Konan (mira a la chica) Lo pensare.-

Tras finalizar sale de la habitación, Konan que ya sabe que hacer, va a informarle a Sakura sobre lo sucedido y a llevarle algo de comer. Pero dentro de la enfermería hay una batalla de miradas entre un ojilila, un pelinegro, el ultimo sonríe provocando que su compañero de cabellos grises salga de la habitación.

-Creo que esto está comenzando a ponerse interesante Uchiha.- Murmuro para si, pero el aludido lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Lo sé.-Finalizo el ojinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

Y esta sonrisa no paso desapercibida por un rubio presente en la sala.

* * *

et c'est tout! :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente, gracias por leer, espero le haya gustado ñ_ñ'!

Salut!

By: SaAdikDolL


	6. El Nuevo Confinamiento

-Entonces, ¿no saben nada de ella aun?

-No, y lo que me mata es estar aquí sin hacer nada.

Dos amigos estaban sentados en el tejado de una casa de Konoha, era mediodía y el sol caía abrazante sobre las cabelleras negra y rubia de los chicos. Quien conociera al chico de ojos azules y lo hubiera visto en ese momento habría visto inmediatamente la falta de alegría en su mirada y la sombra en donde una vez se dibujo una sonrisa zorruna.

-Lo que más me desespera Sai, es pensar que la vieja tenga razón.-Comento suspirando Naruto a su amigo.

-¿Te refieres a lo de ir detrás de Sasuke? –Sai miraba fijamente a su amigo. Tal vez el era carente de sentimientos, pero jamás pensó que estos tuvieran el poder de cambiar tanto a alguien.

El chico Uzumaki se limito a asentir y mirar al cielo.

-No te preocupes Naruto, no creo que ella te cambiara por él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto levantando una ceja y mirando al chico ojinegro.

-No creo que un traidor a su aldea pueda tener un pene más grande que el tuyo, así que si lo fue a buscar se decepcionara y volverla contigo^^. – Declaro Sai como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¡¡Eres un pervertido Sai!!¬¬. – Dijo el portador del kyuubi con una vena saltando en su frente.

Se miraron por un instante y de pronto comenzaron a reír. Reían por el comentario del pelinegro, reían porque estaban juntos y reían porque sabían en el fondo que su amiga estaba bien. Por ese instante se desconectaron de su realidad, y mientras Naruto soltaba carcajadas y Sai sonreía, eran observados por otros dos amigos.

-Ya era hora de que Naruto volviera a sonreír.- Jiraiya sonrió con su sonrisa de medio lado mientras estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, pero sabemos que no durara mucho, por eso hay que encontrar a Sakura.-contesto Kakashi.

-Entonces, ¿Opinas que mis conjeturas están en lo correcto?- Preguntó este al Ero-sennin.

-No lo sé, es posible habrá que investigarlo más a fondo, pero una cosa es segura: Ella no está con Sasuke Uchiha.- Respondió Jiraya.

-Si, lo sé. ¿Como crees que Naruto tome la noticia?-.

-Tu lo conoces tanto como yo Kakashi, sentirá alivio al saber que ella no lo dejo por buscarlo, pero no le consolara la idea de que sospechamos de Akatsuki. Es tan idiota el muchacho que ira impulsivamente a buscarlos. Lo mejor es no informarle por el momento hasta estar seguros.

-Hai. Iré a informar de nuestras conjeturas a Tsunade-sama.-dijo Kakashi.

-Espera. -Jiraya miro de nuevo a su discípulo que ya había apagado su carcajada y la había remplazado por una sonrisa, el rubio se percato de su presencia y lo miro por unos instantes, podía ver la llama de la esperanza arder en los ojos de su alumno, el sennin se dio la vuelta y contesto al jounnin junto a él. - Iré contigo.

Tras esto los dos fueron hacia el despacho de la Quinta.

……

Unos ojos azules la miraban sorprendidos frente a ella, y su mirada pasaba de la chica, a alguien a su lado. Sakura sentía que quería explicar algo pero no salían las palabras de sus labios.

"Naruto…"

(Toc, toc, toc).

-Sakura ¿puedo pasar?-. Una voz femenina interrumpió sus sueños.

"Mmm, ¿Qué sucede?"

Sakura pudo sentir el agua cubriendo su cuerpo hasta la altura de sus hombros, se sintió extrañada y abrió lentamente los ojos. Reconoció el baño de Konan inmediatamente y recordó en donde se encontraba y bajo que situación.

"Demonios, estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida en la bañera ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré así?" **InnerSakura: Creo que el suficiente para lucir como una pasa X.x!**

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto de nuevo Konan algo preocupada.

-Si Konan-San, un momento por favor. –

La chica se levanto de la tina rápidamente y tomo una toalla que estaba por un lado del grifo para cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y tras abrirla se encontró con una chica peliazul sonriente que sujetaba unas ropas dobladas en sus manos.

-Llevabas ahí buen rato, estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías ahogado. Pero no creo que la gran Kunoichi medica que vi durante la noche pueda ser vencida por una bañera.- Bromeo la mujer amablemente.

-No es para tanto…- Contesto Sakura sonrojada por el comentario.

-jajaja, bueno da igual. Mira te eh traído esta ropa, es algo chica para mí, pero ya que soy más alta que tu creo que te quedara bien.- Le dio la ropa a la pelirosa y continuo.- vístete rápido, te he traído algo de comer, además tengo que comunicarte las nuevas órdenes de Pein-.

Tras esto cerró la puerta del baño para que la joven tuviera privacidad.

"¿A qué se refiere con las nuevas órdenes de Pein?" **InnerSakura: en un momento lo averiguaras, por lo pronto vístenos ¡Siento como se me congelan hasta las zonas sensibles de mi cuerpo! Este baño es tan frio como el culo de un pingüino T^T!! **"Eres una vulgar u.u'" **InnerSakura: Y tu una tortuga ¡Mueve esas manos!**

La pelirosa suspiro y comenzó a desdoblar las prendas negras que le había dado la Akatsuki, al verlas su sonrojo se intensifico aun más de lo que había estado con el comentario de Konan.

"Bueno, no creo que esto nos proteja mucho del frio o. o" **InnerSakura: tienes razón O_O'.**

……

(Mientras tanto en el bosque)

-Sasukito, no entiendo porque hemos partido tan repentinamente, por lo general avisas una noche antes.- Pregunto Karin a su líder mientras iban saltando de rama en rama.

-No tienes porque entender nada Karin, tu solo debes hacer lo que te diga, y no me llames así, sabes que es molesto.- Respondió Sasuke en su tono frio habitual sin siquiera voltear a verla.

El joven de cabellos azabache se adelanto un poco más que los demás y Suigetsu acelero su paso quedando junto a la pelirroja.

-Jajá creo que empiezan a hartarlo tus juegos de zorra baratos ¬w¬. –Le dijo a la chica de lentes.

-Porque no cierras el pico Suigetsu, tú sabes tanto como yo, no te la des del superior a mi.- Contesto molesta.

-Pues… yo si se algo que tu no pequeña pelos de kétchup.- Ínsito muy seguro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y que vendría siendo eso? -.

-Pues, que tu querido "Sasukito" está buscando en realidad a una chica…- .

-¡UNA CHICA!- Karin grito esto histérica haciendo que Sasuke volteara a verlos irritado.

-Si ustedes dos siguen colmando mi paciencia no contemplare ni un solo segundo para evitar matarlos ¿Entendieron?-

-Hai!- Los dos asintieron y tragaron saliva nerviosamente.

-¿Y a donde vamos Sasuke?- Pregunto un Juugo sereno saltando junto al azabache.

-Al país de la arena, tenemos un nuevo objetivo además de Itachi.-

Y dicho esto gobernó un silencio que los hacía entender que no recibirían más información por el momento.

"Hmmm, me encargare de matar a la maldita zorra sea quien sea en cuanto esté cerca de Sasuke" Y con eso Karin calmo sus pensamientos.

……..

-Entonces, ¿tendré que cuidarlo en su habitación O. o?- Pregunto una sonrojada Sakura mientras termina de engullir el sándwich que le había traído la peliazul.

-si, veras… Itachi es muy reservado, no le gusta estar a la vista de todos, le agrada su soledad. Así que puedo entender porque se haya aferrado a la idea de llevarte a su habitación. Si tiene que estar bajo los cuidados de alguien, creo que preferiría que solo esa persona lo pudiera ver tan débil si no le queda mas opción.- le aclaro su interlocutora.

-Pero Konan-San…

-Llámame Konan.- Interrumpió sonriendo a la joven.

-Está bien (sonriendo) Konan. No entiendo bien porque me tratas así amablemente, ni entiendo porque me ha nombrado su líder medico de aquí. – dijo intrigada la joven.

-Bueno, la verdad si nos serias de gran ayuda para no tener que buscar médicos sobornables en los pueblos que mantengan nuestro paradero anónimo, aunque nosotros tengamos ciertos conocimientos de curación, no abarcamos más que lo esencial.- Konan mira a la chica a los ojos y continua.- Sakura, tú sigues siendo rehén a pesar de todo, y tendrás que hacer lo que te ordene Pein si no quieres poner en riesgo tu seguridad. La única forma en que podrías dejar de ser prisionera seria…

-¿Seria qué?- Pregunto la pelirosa muy curiosa.

-Bueno, olvídalo, te enteraras con el tiempo. Ahora si ya estas lista vamos, lo más seguro es que hayan trasladado a Itachi a su habitación.

-Hai!-. Sakura se puso en pie y siguió a la habitante de esa base hacia donde se encontraba el Uchiha mayor.

Salieron del pasillo en el que se encontraba el cuarto de Konan e ingresaron a uno que está al otro lado, esa era el ala donde dormían Hidan, Sasori, Deidara e Itachi. Se escuchaban unas voces discutiendo desde una de las habitaciones y conforme se acercaban se podían distinguir mas fácilmente.

Entraron en la segunda puerta del pasillo y se encontraron con el pelinegro sentado en la cama y sus otros tres compañeros a su alrededor.

-…Además, ni que esa perra estuviera tan bue..- Discutia un hombre de cabello gris de espalda a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Itachi-san, Sasori-san, Deidara-san, Hidan-san.-saludo Sakura con una ligera reverencia de cabeza y al alzarla, no podía entender porque los hombres se habían quedado callados sin apartar la vista de ella. ¿Qué era esa expresión en sus caras?

……

(Antes de que Sakura y Konan llegaran).

-Eres un obstinado Itachi, no entiendo porque demonios tenias que causar todos estos problemas.- Decía Deidara al portador del Sharingan que se sostenía de su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar.

-El porque hago las cosas no es asunto tuyo, ni de nadie.- Respondió el pelinegro mirando a Sasori que cargaba un maletín medico bajo el brazo.

-¿Insinúas que me puede importar lo que hagas?.- Contesto el pelirrojo cortante.

-Hmm, no he dicho nada.- finalizo el chico de manera cortante.

-Agh, porque carajo el pelo de tomate lleva un maletín y yo tengo q arrastrar la jodida mesilla de la enfermería?!- Se quejo un peligris entrando a la sala con una mesa q estaba cargada de vendas, documentos, jeringas y un sinfín de cosas q la hacian lucir pesada.

-Tal vez no se te hiciera tan pesada si dejaras de sacrificar idiotas y entrenaras mas.- comento Itachi al ojilila.

-Para empezar eso es entrenamiento y alabanza, invierto bien mí tiempo, además no todos podemos pasar por el lujo de que nos den la arrastrada de nuestras vidas para tener unas vacaciones.- Dijo burlonamente Hidan al Uchiha.

-¿Me llamas débil?- Pregunto inquisidora pero tranquilo el pelinegro.

-Bueno pues, si te queda el jodido saco…-.

-ja!, Hidan solo está molesto porque tendrás a la kunoichi de la hoja para ti solo ¬w¬.- Incito Deidara para cabrear al peligris.

-Bah, eso es pura basura, a mí que me puede importar una mocosa inútil…

(Se abre la puerta de la habitación a espaldas de Hidan).

-…Además, ni que esa perra estuviera tan bue..- El Jashinista fue interrumpido por una voz de chica.

-Buenas tardes, Itachi-san, Sasori-san, Deidara-san, Hidan-san.-saludo la pelirosa a los hombres.

Los cuatro voltearon a verla por la interrupción que había causado, y no pudieron evitar quedar estupefactos, ¿Qué hombre no se quedaría así al mirarla con esa finta? Pues la vestimenta que Sakura traía puesta no consistía mas que en un simple short muy corto de algodón negro y top sin mangas del mismo tono que llegaba a taparla hasta la altura media de su ombligo, para colmo de todo la ropa le quedaban ajustadas, dejando ver sus curvas de una forma que no lo mostraba su atuendo usual.

La verdad es que los Akatsuki no estaban acostumbrados a ver a una chica merodeando por la base en algo tan parecido a la ropa interior, la única mujer que vivía con ellos era Konan, y ella era más discreta en su vestimenta al vivir entre tantos hombres, además que la respetaban como su igual, ósea que nada de comentarios ofensivos o insinuaciones de ningún tipo. No es que no fuera atractiva, la mujer estaba muy bien físicamente y era muy linda, pero también ayuda el hecho de saber que a Pein no le agradaría averiguar que la peliazul es acosada por alguno de ellos o que viste de aquella forma.

Y claro, los chicos habían estado con varias mujeres, por lo general tomaban un "descanso" cuando les sobraba tiempo de las misiones. Pero las mujeres con las que podían estar eran aquellas interesadas en dos cosas: acostarse con un criminal por la simple emoción de cumplir una fantasía femenina muy recurrente (la de estar con un chico malo), o las que se acuestan con hombres por dinero. Solo ellas podían mantener la boca cerrada.

Al ver a Sakura ahí frente a ellos con esa imagen, los sedujo por un instante, se veía provocadora e inocente a la vez.

El silencio que incomodaba tanto a la pelirosa se rompió gracias a la voz de la otra presencia femenina en la sala:

-Oye Deidara, ¿te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto curiosa Konan disimulando una risilla.

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-. Contesto el embobadoAkatsuki.

-Pues… tal vez deberías limpiarte la nariz.- Finalizo ella asiendo un esfuerzo más grande por no soltar una carcajada.

-Mi nari…- El rubio se llevo la mano a la nariz y vio sus dedos manchados de un cálido liquido rojo. Al parecer ver a la Haruno en esas fachas le había provocado una hemorragia nasal sin que él lo notara.

-¡M-me tengo q-que ir!- Grito el artista mientras salía aprisa de la habitación sin levantar la mirada cuando paso junto a Sakura.

-Jajá, parece que fuiste demasiada tentación para el hermafrodita mocosa (Hidan ríe con sorna), y te diré…- Hidan la mira de pies a cabeza y se acerca a ella hasta quedar a su lado, murmurando a su oído-… No culpo al pobre imbécil si termina desangrado por ver tu suculento cuerpo.

Y dicho esto sale por la puerta, dejando a la joven totalmente sonrojada. Itachi y Sasori simplemente permanecían en silencio viendo lo sucedido. El primero tiene una mirada glacial hacia lugar por el que salio su compañero de ojos violeta, mientras el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia Konan y se retiro con un simple "si no tengo más que hace aquí, vuelvo a mi taller".

**InnerSakura: chaa! Nuestra sensualidad es tan grande que el rubio no la soporto ¬w¬ **"¿Tu crees? Como te gusta decir tonterías" **InnerSakura: Por supuesto que no son tonterías ¿Acaso eres ciega?!! No ves como nos miraron todos al entrar*o*!!! **"Lo sé, me sentí tan escaneada, la verdad fue muy incomodo" **InnerSakura: Bueno, es nuestra culpa por derramar sex appeal hasta por los poros;D **"Si seras humilde¬¬" **Innersakura: Pff, dejale la humildad al papa, yo disfruto recibiendo atencion, eres demasiado mojigata¬¬, no viste que hasta el Dios griego del Uchiha nos miraba :3!! **"¿El hermano de Sasuke? Ahora si se que estás loca" **InnerSakura: y tu ciega… pero bueno, vuelve a lo tuyo monja(: **"No puedo creer que mi yo interno sea una zorra u.u'" **InnerSakura: ¬¬…**

Una vez que quedaron los tres solos, las chicas se acercaron hasta la cama del herido a acomodar todo lo que habían traído los otros miembros de la organización. Transcurrió alrededor de una media hora cuando finalizaron de ordenar todo. En eso Konan miro a la pelirosa con una sonrisa y comenzó a decir:

-Bueno Sakura, creo que mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, recuerda lo que se te ha dicho sobre salir de la habitación o cualquier intento de escape y blablabla, ¿ya lo he mencionado todo antes de venir aquí verdad?-

-Hai Konan-san.- Asintió la joven.

-Solo Konan^^. Bueno entonces me iré.- La peliazul se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla completamente se dio media vuelta y añadió.- Ah Itachi…

-Hmm?.- Pregunto indiferente el aludido.

-…No te comportes como un pesado.-

-¿ah que te refieres?- Pregunto mirando a la tipa.

-Sabes a que me refiero, Sakura será prisionera, pero te salvo la vida. Agradécelo tratándola de manera decente.

-Hmmm, no te preocupes Konan (miro a Sakura directo a los ojos de una manera tan penetrante que provoco un ligero sonrojo en la chica), no seré un malagradecido.- Finalizo el Uchiha.

-Bueno (sonrió a Sakura), Entonces me retiro.-

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándola sola por solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo en una habitación con Uchiha Itachi.

"Bueno, esto será extraño". Suspiro mentalmente la pelirosa, mientras preparaba todo para cambiarle el vendaje. y mientras lo hacia, el pelinegro no le quitaba su discreta mirada de encima.


	7. El Príncipe y El Lobo

Agh!! Como no pude notar lo que me estaba pasando…-Un rubio se limpiaba la nariz frente al espejo de su baño.- ¿Por qué demonios Konan le dio esa ropa?

-Bueno Deidara, no puedes decir que no te agrado verla.-

-¿Hmm?- El chico voltea para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos cafés de su compañero pelirrojo.

-Bueno, yo puedo opinar lo mismo de ti Sasori-danna.- Opino limpiando el resto de la sangre de su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que puedes opinar de mi?- cuestiono el Akatsuki levantando una ceja.

-Pues, yo soy el que más tiempo pasa contigo debido a las misiones, por lo tanto eh llegado a conocerte un poco mejor que el resto de los miembros.- lo miro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Y eso qué?- Sasori respondió con su voz habitual, ocultando el nerviosismo que se formaba en su interior.

-Pues… yo se que te llama la atención la chica Haruno.- Deidara levanto los hombros de manera despreocupada.- Y se entiende, la tipa esta como quiere, y por lo general a ti no son cosas que te interesan pero, no has podido evitar darle miradas cuando nadie te ve ¬w¬.-

-Eres libre de creer lo que quieras.- y Sin ganas de escuchar más acusaciones, Sasori abandono la habitación. Claro que le llamaba la atención, pensó el chico de la marionetista. Solo que no lo hacía de la misma forma que a los demás. Se le ocurrían otros planes para ella…

-El problema es (dice para si un rubio mas serio hablándolo frente al espejo)… que no somos los únicos a los que ha llamado la atención…- dijo molesto, y así, arrugo y tiro el papel manchado de sangre al cesto para así regresar a su trabajo.

…..

-¡Joder! Maldita comadreja jodida de mierda, siempre le cumplen cada uno de sus asquerosos caprichos…- dijo pateando una silla el Jashinista.

-creo que estas celoso.- acuso el compañero del hombre de ojos violeta.

-¿De qué carajo estás hablando Kakuzu?¬¬- . Sentándose en un sillón frente a él.

-Pff no te hagas el ingenuo Hidan, es obvio que la chiquilla te movió el tapete desde que la raptaron.- Mirando a los ojos al peligris.

-¡Tsk! Las chorradas que te avientas idiota, a mí en que me puede interesar una jodida mocosa.

-Bueno, yo no he dicho que estés enamorado o esas idioteces, pero eso no significa que no hormiguee la entrepierna cuando la vez.- Le dijo kakuzu de forma picara.

-Agh la hubieras visto hoy, ¡Por Jashin-Sama! a que idiota no le provocaría verla así toda semidesnuda; parece que Konan la estaba ofreciendo en una Put* bandeja de plata. Créeme que yo quiero probar un poco de eso.- contesto con una sonrisa sádica relamiéndose los labios.

-Entonces te conviene que la conviertan en Akatsuki.- le dijo su compañero mientras contaba el dinero que tenía en su billetera.

-¿y a mí de qué carajo me serviría?-

-Bueno… a ti te serviría que se quedaría aquí y podrías tenerla permanentemente como tu juguete, y como un extra, creo que pagarían bien por sus servicios médicos en los pueblos cercanos, lo cual no me vendría mal si nos pagan por cada…- dicho esto para sí, Kakuzu se puso a sacar cuentas mentalmente olvidándose de la conversación.

"¿La mocosa de esclava sexual? No suena para nada mal, pero no pasara mientras este con esa jodida comadreja rondándola… ¡ja! Ya encontrare la forma de hacerla mía". Y tras pensar esto se fue a su habitación a comenzar los rituales a Jashin de ese día.

…..

-Itachi-san, por favor, siéntese en el borde de la cama para que pueda cambiarle el vendaje.- Una joven ninja pelirosa sostenía unas gasas en su mano.

-Hmm… - Itachi se sentó como le pidió la chica, y la observo cómo se agachaba a la altura de su pecho y comenzaba a quitar el vendaje usado.

La ojiverde se quedo atónita cuando quito las vendas al Uchiha, la verdad era que entre toda la agitación de la noche anterior, no había notado el fuerte cuerpo que se cargaba el pelinegro. Su abdomen y pecho marcados sin caer en la exageración y sus brazos fuertes parecían una invitación a la locura. Su cuerpo era demasiado perfecto. Toco la piel de su pecho y pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba. La joven se sentía perdidamente abrumada por la ola de fantasías que nacieron en su mente al ver sus fuertes piernas y pecho. No se dio cuenta de lo obvia que había sido hasta que escucho la voz de su "paciente".

-¿Acaso tu también posees una habilidad de línea de sangre en los ojos?, porque no creo que puedas hacer mucho mirándome de esa forma.- Dijo con su voz tranquila y masculina.

La chica se sonrojo y continúo con el cambio de vendas totalmente avergonzada. Itachi no dejaba de mirarla en silencio, lo cual ponía incomoda a la pelirosa. El incomodo silencio fue roto por el Uchiha.

-Tu apellido es Haruno, ¿no es así?- Preguntó.

-emm, si, así es.

-Pero, no sé en realidad cuál es tu nombre de pila.

-Es Sakura-. Contesto la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, es lógico. Solo con verte, me recuerdas a los botones de cerezos. Una flor sumamente delicada, pero… (Itachi hizo una ligera pausa y añadió con una voz más suave) en lo personal creo que al florecer, se convierten en unas flores tan hermosas que son capaces de opacar la belleza de las estrellas.

Sakura, sorprendida por el comentario, no pudo evitar mirarlo directo al rostro. Los ojos del joven la miraban de una manera penetrante. Estos eran de un negro intenso, daban la impresión de ser tan profundos que te perderías fácilmente en ellos, sin embargo, su mirada se encontraba cubierta por un velo de melancolía permanente. Sakura se preguntaba que sería todo lo que tendrían que haber visto esos ojos durante toda su vida, ¿Qué los habría vuelto tan fríos en primer lugar?

Estuvieron así, mirándose a los ojos, durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que el Uchiha rompió el silencio.

-Puedes usar mi capa.- Le dijo sin dejar de mirarla

-¿Eh?- La chica lo miro confundida. El joven la miro y sonrió de medio lado.

-hmm, estas temblando. Puedo sentirlo en tus manos frías, no sé porque Konan te daría esa ropa tan poco abrigadora, pero no importa. Puedes cubrirte con mi capa.- Le dijo el joven.

-¿Su cap…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el Uchiha tomo la capa que estaba junto a él en su cama y la coloco suavemente sobre los hombros de la Haruno.

La pelirosa sintió el calor abrigador de la prenda, y la verdad lo agradecía mucho, además, se podía percibir en la tela un perfume embriagante, era el aroma de él. Sakura se sonrojo aun mas al notar que el chico no soltaba sus hombros aun después de haberle colocado la capa encima.

-Vaya Itachi-san, estoy sorprendida.- Admitió la chica sin pensar mucho, sonrojada, intentando cortar aquel silencio que la ponía nerviosa.

-hmm, ¿sorprendida?- no tanto como él; el hombre no esperaba más de un "gracias".

-Bueno, nunca imagine que los criminales fueran caballeroso, ni que tuvieran buenos modales…- La chica lo dijo de una manera tan ingenua y sincera que Itachi no pudo tomar el comentario por ninguna clase de ofensa.

-¿Es tan difícil de creer?- Pregunto el pelinegro con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, en realidad, no. No tenía una clara idea de su personalidad, así que no me sorprende tanto. – Sakura miraba al techo y tenía una mano en la mejilla pensativamente.

"¿Qué tiene esta mujer que se ve tan… radiante?" Pensaba el Uchiha mirándola en esa dulce pose con sus brillantes ojos sumidos en pensamientos. El portador del Sharingan se acerco peligrosamente a ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos a unos pocos centímetros, y tomo suavemente con su mano el mentón de la pelirosa.

-Bueno (dijo sin soltarla ni borrar su sonrisa), entonces el sorprendido soy yo, pues así me enseñaron a comportar en mi casa. Que no estés acostumbrada a esta clase de trato significa que mi estúpido hermano menor no te trato como debería.

-Sasuke-Kun… - Sakura reacciono ante el nombre, su vista se nublo y agacho la cabeza un poco apesadumbrada, todos los recuerdo del chico y sus sueños invadieron su cabeza, la pesadez y tristeza de su partida la domino durante ese instante.

-Sasuke- Kun… ya no volverá. Se fue… pues, aunque Naruto no lo quiera entender, lo más importante era la venganza… y hace tiempo comprendí eso, porque no fui suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo…- Sakura dijo esto con una falsa sonrisa en su sombrío rostro y una lágrima fugitiva resbalo por su mejilla izquierda.

-Vaya que mi hermano ha sido un idiota… - La voz de Itachi ya no sonaba fría y distante, en su lugar se escuchaba cálida y llena de ¿cariño? La mano que tenia desocupada, la pozo suavemente en la mejilla de la chica, y con su pulgar seco esa lagrima que le molestaba ver en ella. – Si no pudo frenarle el amor de un botón de cerezo tan hermoso… nada lo haría. Y eso fue por mí… -

-No Itachi- san, yo…- Pero la chica se quedo sin palabras, sorprendida al verse arrastrada por las manos del Uchiha hasta su pecho, él la abrazaba protectoramente y pozo su barbilla entre los cabellos rosados de la Haruno.

"Huele delicioso…" El Uchiha ya no razonaba lo que decía, había algo en esa chica que lo hacía bajar su eterna guardia. Por primera vez en muchos años podía ser honesto, no tenía porque mentirle a ella. Tantas cosas que se le ocurrían, pero lo único que logro pronunciar fue:

-Siento que tuvieran que sufrir por algo ajeno a ti.- La abrazo con más fuerza.- Lo siento, Sakura.- Termino él con su voz apagada perdida en la cabellera de la chica.

-I…ta…chi…-. Sin palabras.

Y sin saber la razón, la chica antes sorprendida, se relajo. Cerro sus ojos y sus brazos se estiraron alrededor del torso del Uchiha correspondiendo el abrazo. El aroma de él era embriagador, y su calidez la hacía sentir, por primera vez en lo que parecieran siglos, ajena al mundo y a la realidad que estaba viviendo. Ya no importaba nada; no había Akatsuki, ni Konoha, ni padres muertos, ni Naruto o Sasuke… solo estaban él y ella. Y de alguna forma sabia que el hombre que la rodeaba con sus brazos se sentía igual, lo podía percibir. No pudo evitar sonreír y hundir más el rostro en su pecho, pues la chica sabía; había descubierto que no existía lugar más seguro en el mundo que los brazos de Itachi Uchiha.

…….

Un cuerpo se detuvo de repente en la rama de un árbol. Se quedo quieto unos instantes mirando al cielo frente a él sin observarlo realmente. Sus acompañantes se detuvieron detrás de él.

-Sasuke ¿Sucede algo? -.

-Hmp. No nada.- "¿Qué es esta sensación… tan inquietante?" – Suigetsu, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la Arena?.-

-¿Eh? No en realidad nada, unos cuantos metros. –

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, aceleren el paso.- Ordeno Sasuke al tiempo que continuaba a paso veloz su camino.

-Sasuke, no entiendo en realidad cual es la prisa.- Declaro Suigetsu a su líder.

-…- Ni siquiera se esforzó en aclarar nada.

"¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Sasuke? Actúa demasiado extraño desde que supo lo de la kunoichi de la Hoja. No creí que le pudiera preocupar alguien más que él mismo." El joven de cabello azul claro giro la cabeza y observo a su compañera muy callada.

-¿Te sucede algo Zorra? no me digas que ya te cansaste ¬w¬.- Pero para su sorpresa, la pelirroja contesto con un suave murmullo que sonó a algo como:

-_No pasa nada Suigetsu.-_ con la mirada gacha.

El la miro preocupado, pues sabía que también se había dado cuenta de la preocupación del Uchiha, la prisa por la otra mujer. No pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima "Karin…".

………

Itachi se encontraba absorto inhalando el perfume de cereza que poseía el cabello de la pelirosa. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, su cuerpo, frágil y fuerte a la vez, tan cálido.

-Itachi-San… - Después de un largo silencio, la voz de la chica lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad de una manera abrupta.

Entonces, recordó quien era él, y quien era ella. La kunoichi de Konoha. Su rehén, bueno la rehén de la organización, la medico temporal y la que estaba cuidándolo. Lo estaba cuidando a él, un ninja renegado rango S. Algo tan puro no debía ser profanado por sus manos manchadas en sangre. La soltó, dejándola tan sorprendida como cuando la había abrazado y con mucha dificultad se puso en pie.

-¡Itachi-san! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Debe permanecer en cama!- comenzó a regañar Sakura. Entonces el pelinegro la miro de una manera fría dejándola callada.

-Necesito una ducha.- Y sin decir más avanzo lentamente hasta el baño y se encerró dentro.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso Itachi?" Pensó para sí el portador del Sharingan mientras abría la llave de la ducha. "Algo hay en esa chica…" Recordo el suave perfume a cereza de su cabello y sus sonrosadas mejillas resaltando vivamente sus ojos color esmeralda. "Un hermoso botón de cerezo". Y se absorbió en sus pensamientos mientras se quitaba su última prenda y se colocaba debajo del chorro de agua fría.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba en un estado de shock mental, discutiendo con su inner.

"¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?" **InnerSakura: ¿Pues qué más va a ser? El galán Uchiha no s tomo entre sus brazo ¡¡kyyyaaaaa!! Todavía puedo sentir su sexy torso contra nuestro pecho *¬* **"Podrías calmar tus hormonas un segundo, trato de pensar" **InnerSakura: ¿¡Mis hormonas!? Tu eres la que controla nuestro cuerpo mojigata¬¬, compartimos las mismas hormonas. Además no puedes pedirme que me controle ¡¡Tenemos 17 años sin acción!! Como puedes resistir tanto tiempo sin... **"Ok ok, entiendo tu punto. Pero ¿recuerdas que ya estábamos bastante confundidas antes de venir aquí ¿Oh que ya se te olvido Naruto?" **InnerSakura: Por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado, el rubio también esta como quiere¬w¬, pero este es un Uchiha, y no solo un Uchiha, Sino que el más maduro de ellos, ¡¡¡está perfectamente en su punto para devorarlo*¬*!!! **"no crees que te estás adelantando mucho a los hecho, solo nos abrazo" **InnerSakura: Si, tal vez, pero nosotras podemos incitarlo a que haga algo mas… **"Eres una zorra u.u" **InnerSakura: Dime como quieras, yo soy lo que tú no te atreves a ser y en el fondo deseas. Veamos cuanto tiempo podrás resistir tu papel de santa virgen recatada¬¬.**

En plena discusión interna, alguien llama a la puerta. Sakura camina hacia ella apresurada para abrirla. No ha terminado de hacerlo cuando una voz masculina le pregunta:

-¿Y la comadreja?.-

-¿Hmm? Se está dando una ducha, porq…-. Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, le cubren la boca con una mano y la ponen contra la pared más cercana a la puerta dentro de la habitación. Sakura, sorprendida, enfoca su mirada en la persona que la tiene acorralada. Piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, sonrisa con sorna en esos labios suaves, cabello lacio y gris y sus penetrantes ojos violetas que la desvestían con la mirada. Una vez más, Hidan la acorralaba contra una pared. Trato en vano de soltarse de su agarre, pero el Akatsuki la sujeto con más fuerza dejando todo su peso sobre ella. El hombre sonrió de manera más sádica y se acerco peligrosamente a su oreja.

-No te preocupes mocosa, no te hare nada, la comadreja no dura el suficiente tiempo bañándose como para hacerte algo, con un poco de jodida suerte se ahogaría. – Una risa suave eh histérica se amortiguo entre sus labios, él siempre consideraba sus bromas muy hilarantes.- Solo he venido a decirte que no te encariñes mucho con este tipo de mierda. Porque yo me encargare de enseñarte lo que es placer…- dicho esto de una manera más suave, bajo hasta el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la ojijade y recorrió con su lengua desde ahí, hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual comenzó a mordisquear.

La kunoichi sentía escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, quería quitar al hombre, pero a la vez lo deseaba, no quería que se detuviera, mientras se debatía entre aceptarlo o empujarlo, soltó un leve gemido, con el cual el peligris se detuvo.

Ella estaba sonrojada por lo sucedido, y no evito ponerse aun más roja cuando el Jashinista la miro a los ojos. Su mirada color amatista no mostraba algo más que satisfacción. Se enorgullecía de ponerla en aquel estado. La fue soltando poco a poco mientras le decía en un susurro:

-Evita verme por un buen tiempo Haruno, porque la próxima vez que crucemos camino, juro por Jashin-Sama que te cogeré tan fuerte que no serás capaz de caminar derecho.-

El tipo salió de la habitación y aun al haber cerrado la puerta tras de sí, se podía escuchar claramente su histérica risa perdiéndose por el pasillo. Un tomate estaba pálido en comparación al rostro de Sakura en aquel momento.

"Oh my…" **InnerSakura: …fucking god! ****°o°!!!!!! **"¿Acaso el dijo que me cog…¡¡Inner!!" **InnerSakura: …X_X! (inconsciente por sangrado de nariz masivo).**

Sakura se toco la zona del cuello que había sido "probada" por Hidan. Se apoyo en la pared y sintió que sus piernas no soportarían el peso de su vergüenza, después de todo, era cierto lo que decía su Inner (por el momento inconsciente). Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tocar esa clase de temas.

"Dios mío, ¿Qué más me puede pasar el día de hoy? Si pasa otra cosa creo que me dará un ataque cardiaco U_U"

-Sakura, ¿Quién toco la puerta?.- Se escucho una voz de hombre frente a ella.

-¿eh? O. O?.-

El Mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba ante ella con su largo cabello negro suelto y goteando agua, y toda su piel desnuda mojada, gotas de agua recorriéndolo desde su cuello hasta resbalar por sus muslos y terminar en sus piernas. Lo único que cubría su hombría era la toalla sujeta por su mano alrededor de su cadera. El la miraba con su rostro masculinamente cincelado y esa mirada misteriosa marca de su clan. Era la escena más erótica que la pelirosa hubiera visto en su vida. De repente su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, su vista se nublo y sintió como la gravedad la arrastraba al suelo.

-Saku…¡Haruno!.- el chico se aproximo rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella y logro atraparla antes de que tocara el piso. Se había desmayado.

"Que diantres… solo el pregunte quien toco la puerta" Y exhalando cansinamente el ojinegro junto la poca fuerza que tenia (recuerden que estaba herido) y la llevo hasta su propia cama para acostarla.

"Creo que al final tendré que cuidar a mi enfermera" sonrió de medio lado ante lo poco que le desagradaba la idea; se quito la toalla aprovechando la inconsciencia de la chica, y termino de secarse para ponerse un pantalón limpio.


	8. Akatsuki y el Botón de Cerezo Parte 1

GRacias por sus reviews!!!:D

Este capitulo se divide en tres partes O:!!

Personajes y espacio pertenecen a Masashi-Kishimoto (c)

Desarrollo e historia escritos por mi;D

Nuevamente gracias por sus mensajes n_n

Enjoy(;

* * *

Era una tranquila y melancólica noche, demasiado fría para ser otoño, tal vez el ambiente se adaptaba a como se sentían las personas en ese mismo momento en la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Una silueta se movía rápidamente por todo el campo de entrenamiento del pueblo, jadeando, sin para ni un solo segundo. La pregunta era qué demonios hacia alguien entrenando a la mitad de la noche. La otra silueta que lo miraba desde el tejado de una casa cercana decidió acercarse hasta el (al parecer exhausto) ninja en el campo. Solo había una persona que conocía que entrenaba sin moderación en cada momento que podía. Tenía que ser él.

-Naruto.- Se escucho la voz de la silueta que bajaba desde el tejado hasta posarse detrás del aludido.

El rubio voltio hacia su inesperado acompañante. Su cabello plateado se mecía suavemente junto con la gélida brisa que traía el viento desde las montañas. Era un compas completamente sincronizado con el de las hojas de los arboles que danzaban tranquilamente susurrando suaves secretos a la estrellada bóveda celeste sobre sus cabezas. El chico sonrió y tomo un respiro antes de contestar.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- Pregunto con tono serio a pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que desde hace tiempo no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

-Oy, esa no es forma de hablar a tu ex –sensei Naruto.- Dijo con su único ojo descubierto cerrado. Su típica forma de sonreír.

-Ah, gomen Kakashi-sensei. Es que se supone que ha esta hora todo el mundo duerme. No me esperaba a nadie merodeándome por aquí.-

-Lo haces sonar como si te estuviera espiando. Solo daba un paseo nocturno y me llamo la atención escuchar ruido desde el campo de entrenamiento. Pudo ser cualquier cosa, como un enemigo, así que mejor vine a echar un vistazo.- Dijo su amigo de manera amistosa.

-Kakashi- sensei, no tienes porque inventar excusas.- Al ver la expresión de incógnita en el rostro del jounnin agrego.- Ya sé que tu eres uno de los encargados de vigilar que no salga de la aldea.

-Etto… ¿sabes de eso?- Pregunto el ninja algo avergonzado con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra en su nuca.

-Si. Pero creo que a la vieja se le olvida que no puedo escaparme para buscar a Sakura-chan, porque no sé dónde empezar a buscar. Sería un estupidez de mi parte irme sin rumbo fijo.- dijo el rubio sin darle importancia arrojando otro Kunai al árbol que estaba utilizando de tiro al blanco.

-¡Naruto O_\\! – El nin-copia no comprendía como salían pensamientos coherentes de la boca de su alumno adicto al ramen "Desde cuando maduro tanto…"- Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el otro agrego.

-Jeje, Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Yamato cuando me atrapo en mi tercer intento de irme a buscar a Sakura-chan =^.^='.- Despreocupadamente con su sonrisa zorruna y sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.

El ex-anbu se cayó para atrás con una gotita en su cabeza "Si, él sigue siendo el mismo Naruto u_\\!"

-Pero se por lo menos mientras no esté buscándola no gastare mi tiempo en vano.- Su expresión era decidida y cerro su puño frente a su rostro.- Entrenare muy duro y me hare más fuerte. Así cuando encuentre al tipo que se la llevo...-su rostro se tenso un poco con una contenida rabia, pero se calmo (las emociones fuertes podían despertar el chakra del kyuubi). Volvió a poner esa mirada decidida que lo caracterizaba y voltio a ver a los ojos a su sensei.

-¡¡¡Yo la traeré devuelta a casa!!! Dattebayo!!! – Y sin más regreso a su entrenamiento.

Kakashi se quedo observándolo un rato, y decidió irse sin antes añadir.

-No te sobrepases Naruto, tienes que tener energía para cuando el momento llegue. Adiós.-

-Hai!.- Fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta del ojiazul que le daba la espalda entrenando.

"Te encontrare Sakura…" Era lo único que invadía los pensamientos del Uzumaki.

Kakashi emprendió camino saltando por los tejados de los edificios hasta su casa. Antes de llegar se detuvo unos instantes contemplando la luna. Era una enorme perla blanca que contrastaba bellamente con el profundo azul del cielo. Recordó la primera vez que perdió a alguien; su padre. No pudo evitar recordar también a obito, y a los incontables ninjas que perecieron buscando su propio camino.

"Definitivamente la vida de un shinobi es algo duro. Si escoges tener lazos y dejar la soledad atrás, entones inevitablemente sufrirás perdidas." El jounnin miro por encima de su hombro la lejana y borrosa silueta del campo que acababa de dejar atrás; solo se distinguía el tenue reflejo de los Kunais de su alumno a la luz de las estrellas. "Primero tu familia, después Sasuke… me pregunto que pasara… no, no debe pasar." Suspiro profundamente. "No dejare que pierdas a Sakura Naruto, porque te perderías a ti mismo. No te puedes dar el lujo de vivir sin ella. Y creo que nosotros tampoco" pensó mientras miraba la torre Hokage en lo más alto de la aldea. Sin más, dio unos pasos y se adentro a su casa, para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

(En el despacho de la Hokage).

Tsunade estaba parada frente a una ventana de su despacho admirando la oscura noche en su aldea. Como amaba ese lugar, en realidad, siempre había viajado y tratado de separarse de aquel sitio que la había visto nacer, pero por más que intentara negarlo, ese era su verdadero hogar. Aunque ahora, lo miraba de una manera más lúgubre. Desde la desaparición de su alumna, Tsunade se mantenía enfocada simplemente en su trabajo, y lo hacía tan rápido y eficazmente que para antes del final de la tarde ya había terminado el trabajo de una semana. Esto preocupaba más de lo que podría relajar en otras ocasiones a su ayudante y amiga Shizune. Solo cuando La rubia estaba furiosa con los ancianos o preocupada por algún asunto era cuando hacia bien su trabajo de Hokage.

Ahora la gondaime se encontraba mirando a la nada como tantas otras noches, preguntándose donde podría estar su aprendiz. Y su preocupación era triple. Se preocupaba por su alumna, por los planes de la organización Akatsuki, la cual estaba investigando desde hace ya mucho tiempo y se preocupaba por el objetivo de la organización criminal: Naruto, el joven jinchuriki. Ahora sus tres mayores preocupaciones se habían juntado en un solo y enorme problema. Jiraya y Kakashi habían informado de sus sospechas y afirmado estar casi seguros d que Sakura había sido raptada por la banda de criminales rango S. Pero nadie sabía que esa misma tarde ella había recibido una carta en la que se le informaba el secuestro de su alumna. El recado solo decía que estarían en contacto con ella, pero que la chica seguía con vida. La rubia no necesitaba más prueba para saber de quienes se trataba.

El estrés la saturaba en cada poro de su cuerpo.

"Me vendría bien una botella de Sake"

-Tsunade-Sama.- Se escucho una voz de mujer desde la oscuridad detrás de ella.

-¿Sakura?- La rubia giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de quien la llamaba.

-No Tsunade-Sama, soy yo. – Claro, era Shizune. Como detestaba que su amiga y su aprendiz tuvieran el mismo tono de voz cuando se dirigieran a ella.

-¿Qué deseas Shizune? – Dijo mientras le daba la espalada de nuevo para admirar las estrellas del firmamento.

-Tsunade-sama, creo que es hora de que se retire a descansar, es muy tarde…-

-Me quedare aquí. – Interrumpió cortante la rubia.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros se quedo mirando la silueta de mejor amiga bañada por la luz de la luna. Tal vez esa mujer frente a ella fuera muy dura, gritona, malhumorada, irresponsable, ebria, eso y muchas otras cosas negativas… Pero, seguía Siendo su mejor amiga. Su casi hermana. No podía soportar verla tan fuera de sí, demostrando su preocupación a los demás, se veía tan… vulnerable.

-Tsunade…- Pronuncio su nombre suavemente, casi de forma maternal. La aludida volteo rápidamente a ver a su ayudante, no era normal en ella dirigirse sin honoríficos a la sennin de cabellos claros como el trigo.

-sabes que aparecerá. También la extraño, pero necesitas tener fe. Porque después de todo (La mujer de ojos oscuros sonríe de forma cálida y serena mirando a los ojos a la gondaime), si nuestra Hokage no tiene esperanza, ¿entonces quien?-.

-Shizune…- La líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas sintió como sus ojos achocolatados se llenaban de agua. Rápidamente volvió en si antes de que cualquier lágrima delatora pudiera liberarse. –Tienes razón.

Tsunade dibujo su sonrisa autosuficiente y miro por última vez a la ventana. En verdad, era una hermosa noche.

-Vámonos. – Y sin decir más las dos amigas salieron de la oficina.

………..

Los rayos cálidos de sol abrazante del exterior se filtraban a través de las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación. Una pelirosa se estiraba plácidamente aun adormilada, no tenia intención alguna de abrir sus ojos aun.

"Cinco minutos más" Se pedía a si misma mientras acomodaba su cabeza de nuevo en la suave almohada de plumas que la atraía de nuevo hacia la somnolencia. Había Dormido tan bien; se preguntaba cuando había sido la última vez que hubiera disfrutado de un cómodo sueño.

"Creo que desde que me raptaron no había dormido tan deleitablemente". Se contesto a si misma sin encontrar todavía un significado alarmante en sus propias palabras. No paso ni siquiera un minuto completo cuando el peso de sus pensamientos se dejo caer repentinamente sobre ella como el de un yunque.

¡¡¡Es verdad!!! Ella estaba raptada, dormía en un calabozo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en una suave cama? Sakura comenzó a hacer un retroceso mental entre sus recuerdos para encontrar un sentido a lo que sucedía: Accidente, medico, herido, Itachi… "Oh es cierto. Estaba en el cuarto de Itachi, todo se volvió nublado y lo último que supe es que desperté aquí. Entonces….o.o" La joven se aventuro a abrir sus ojos para confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Y si, así fue.

No le sorprendió mucho el encontrarse a sí misma en la cama del Uchiha utilizando su capa negra con nubes rojas como un cobertor. Su cabeza estaba hundida completamente entre un muchos cojines mullidos de plumas que tapaban su visión de la recamara. Estiro un poco su cuello para echar un vistazo por encima de la almohada: no podía ver nada. Se apoyo sutilmente con un suave movimiento sobre sus codos y alzo un poco más su cuerpo para ver un poco más allá del actual alcance de su mirada.

Vio al pelinegro recostado en uno de los sofás de su cuarto leyendo un libro, Su cabeza descansaba sobre su antebrazo, mientras que esta descansaba a su vez en el brazo del sofá. La ojijade se le quedo viendo, fingiendo estar dormida, pero por supuesto que como Sakura ha demostrado hasta ahora, es una pésima actriz. Además no es fácil engañar a un ninja, mucho menos si ese ninja es el descendiente más talentoso del clan Uchiha.

-Ya venía siendo hora de que te desertaras. Nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera dormir tanto tiempo.- El dijo a la joven en su cama sin apartar la vista de su libro.

La Haruno sintió como sus mejillas se ponían mas cálidas, una señal de estar sonrojada.

"¡Oh mierda! Me quede dormida cuando se supone que debía cuidar de Itachi" **InnerSakura: aaaahh su capa y sus almohadas huelen tanto a él *¬* **"¡¡Cállate!!"

-¿Te quedaras ahí acostada en silencio toda la tarde?- El joven ya había cerrado su libro y lo estaba colocando sobre la mesilla junto al sofá al tiempo que se levantaba.- Vaya que eres pesada para ser una chica tan pequeña.

-¡¡A quién demonios le estás diciendo pesada idiota!!- Grito sin pensar mucho alzando un puño cerrado a la altura de su pecho.

**InnerSakura: Yo seré la imprudente, pero ni siquiera tu inner le gritaría idiota a un criminal hottie como él X_X **"No estás oyendo, nos llamo pesadas, todavía si fuéramos obesas como la cerda de Ino lo comprende… espera, dijo ¿¿Tarde??"

-¿Qué quieres decir con toda la tarde?- Pregunto Sakura cambiando de actitud a una más suave casi al instante.

"Vaya que es bipolar…." Pensó el portador del Sharingan al cual le molesto que se dirigiera a él bajo el calificativo de "idiota", pero encontró algo gracioso los cambios de humor de la joven.

-Pues lo que dije. Llevas dormida desde el anochecer de ayer hasta ahora, dormiste toda la mañana.-

-¿toda la mañana?, pero ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son alrededor de las 2:30 de la tarde-. Termino el pelinegro.

La chica se quedo en silencio durante unos instantes, se le veía una cara de concentración absoluta, como si intentara recordar algo. "2:30, 1:00, ¿Qué tenía que hacer a la una?".

-¡Oh por dios es verdad!- y lanzando este grito que perturbo un poco al Uchiha, la pelirosa se lanzo fuera de la cama hacia el botiquín medico que se encontraba en la mesita que Hidan había traído de la enfermería.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera reaccionar, la pelirosa sacaba una pequeña cosa plateada del maletín y la encajaba en un pequeño frasquito de cristal. Al sacarla del frasco, Sakura se movió hacia el rápidamente y el pelinegro ahora fue capaz de ver claramente la pequeña cosa transparente alargada en la mano de su "enfermera". Una jeringa.

-Hmmm, oye deberías tener cuidad….- Itachi comenzó a ponerse de pie cuidadosamente para acercarse hacia el borrón rosa que venía hacia el corriendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, los torpes pasos de Sakura la hicieron tropezar con el enorme tapete rojo que estaba entre los sofás de l pequeña sala de la habitación. No pudo mantener el equilibrio, y cayo irremediablemente sin nada a que aferrarse.

-¡¡¡Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaa!!!

¡¡¡Zaz!!! Tumb….

"¡¡Mmm Auch!!, eso sonó horrible. Sorprendentemente no duele tanto como suena. Realmente… no duele nada. De hecho el piso es cálido y suave…"

-Hmmm….- Un quejido debajo de ella.

"¿Pero qué?" ** InnerSakura: con un demonio ¡¿Quieres abrir los ojos?!ò_ó!**

La kunoichi abrió sus ojos lentamente y se quedo helada. La calidez que sentía claramente no era proveniente del piso. En su aparatosa caída había ido a parar encima del mismo Itachi, el cual termino en el suelo debajo de ella. Esto no era lo que la congelo en su lugar, sino el hecho de encontrarse a escasos centímetros del rostro del Uchiha.

El portador del Sharingan sentía como el dulce aliento de la joven lo embriagaba lentamente, envolviéndolo en esa maraña de sensaciones extrañas que se manifestaban en él solo cuando la Haruno andaba cerca.

-Gomen, Itachi-San, yo… etto…- La chica se apoyo sobre sus muñecas para intentar ponerse en pie. Una se encontraba apoyada en el piso junto a la oreja izquierda del ninja, su otra mano descansaba plácidamente en el pecho del pelinegro.

-No espera.- Él aprisiono la muñeca que descasaba sobre el evitando que se pusiera en pie.- Solo un momento más.- Y la miro directo a sus orbes jade.

La kunoichi sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba subiendo rápidamente hacia su rostro haciéndola sonrojar inevitablemente ante la cercanía del chico.

Por su parte, Itachi se sentía complacido de ver esas mejillas blancas sonrosarse de tal forma, le agrada saber que era él quien la ponía de esa manera. Su mano libre (la q no le estaba sujetando la muñeca a la chica), la poso suavemente sobre esa área especialmente coloreada de su rostro y con su pulgar comenzó a rozar sus labios igual de rojos. Podía sentir como Sakura temblaba nerviosamente sobre él ante el contacto, pero le gustaba que la chica no hiciera ningún ademan de quitarse ni mucho menos.

Ese toque sobre ella, Sakura sentía hervir la piel haya donde el Uchiha posaba sus manos, no podía dejar de mirar ese rostro cuidadosamente cincelado, tan atractivo, y sus atrapantes ojos negros que la hacían suspirar y temblar desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta los dedos delo pies. ¿Qué sucedía? Sentía que los labios del hombre debajo de ella la llamaban a gritos, y ella no podía seguir conteniéndose.

_**Como si Itachi lo hubiera leído en sus pensamientos, quito su dedo de los labios de la joven y acerco su rostro. Sakura bajo lentamente, expectante al roce y a lo que sentiría, ignorando todas las voces en su cabeza que gritaban los nombres de Naruto y Sasuke, ella solo vivía para lo que pasaría ahora en el presente.**_

_**Sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente el uno al otro, y justo cuando quedaron a milímetros de distancia…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Y ahi se acaba la primera parte ¬w¬!

Espero les haya gustado ñ_ñ

nos vemos pronto;D

Salut!

By:SaAdikDolL


	9. Akatsuki y el Botón de Cerezo Parte 2

_**Como si Itachi lo hubiera leído en sus pensamientos, quito su dedo de los labios de la joven y acerco su rostro. Sakura bajo lentamente, expectante al roce y a lo que sentiría, ignorando todas las voces en su cabeza que gritaban los nombres de Naruto y Sasuke, ella solo vivía para lo que pasaría ahora en el presente.**_

_**Sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente el uno al otro, y justo cuando quedaron a milímetros de distancia…**_

-Sakura, ¡Sakura!- Una eufórica voz femenina entro azotando la puerta en la habitación.

-¿Konan?- La voz molesta de Itachi se escucho tan cerca del rostro de la joven.

-¡Itachi! ¿Dónde están? Oh…- Al caminar unos pasos más, la Akatsuki pudo ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo unos segundos antes de intromisión.- Bueno, pues esto sí que es una sorpresa….

Sakura giro su cabeza hacia la mujer de pie a su espalda y pudo ver que en su rostro serio se dibujaba pícaramente una sonrisa muy parecida a las zorrunas de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, desde este ángulo pareciera que atacas a Itachi Sakura… pero al parecer él no opone resistencia alguna¬w¬.- Dijo la mujer de cabellos azules cruzándose de brazos.

-Guarda silencio Konan.- Se escucho la voz glacial de Itachi.

Sakura, que se encontraba roja como un tomate a causa del comentario de Konan, ahora se sentía aturdida, no era bueno para ella sentir el aliento del pelinegro tan cerca de su rostro.

-Bueno, no tienes que ser tan hostil Uchiha…- Fingiendo indignación ante el comentario. Al aparecer esos dos eran amigos a su manera. La pelirrosa podía sentir algo parecido a una pequeña punzada de celos en su pecho. Además se sentía como si hubiera sido pasada de largo en este momento.

**InnerSakura: Hola!!! Estoy aquí encima del bombón de Itachi¬¬!!Es un momento histórico, por favor alguien tómenme una foto:D!!! **"Guarda la compostura¬¬" **InnerSakura: ha! Lo dice la que está al borde de la locura solo porque un tipo le respira en la cara(: **"Tienes razón, pero… hay no sé, solo calla".

La kunoichi aprovecho la guardia baja del chico para soltarse de su agarre y así levantarse de encima de él. Se quedo sentada en el suelo por un lado. El portador del Sharingan se le quedo viendo con una mirada indescifrable para ella. Cerró sus ojos negros, eh inspirando hondo, imito los movimientos de la chica y se quedo sentado en el suelo. Parecía irritado.

-¿Ah que vienes Konan?- Le preguntó el ojinegro a la mujer con su típico modo frio, se le escuchaba un tono molesto por debajo de la superficie de su voz ¿Le molestaría que se hubiera levantado?

-¿Eh? Oh si, venía a informarle de algo a Sakura… pero, creo que eso puede esperar.- Una sonrisita se asomó en su rostro.

-Konan-san ¿para que deseaba hablar conmigo?- Pregunto una ojijade volteando a verla. Tenía que volver a formar parte de la conversación.

-Oh, pues, es algo que podría interesarte, pero he dicho que puede esperar un poco… y llámame Konan Sakura, ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

-Pero, no tiene que esperar, me lo puede decir de una vez…-

-Ah bueno los dejos…ciao.- Y fingiendo que no escucho lo que le decía la pelirosa, Konan abandono la habitación riendo sutilmente, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

La chica se quedo buen rato mirando a la puerta por la que había salido lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía en ese lugar. ¿Qué seria eso que le podría interesar? ¿Acaso era un nuevo mandato de Pein? No entendía nada.

"Un rehén no debería pasar por tanto rollo" **InnerSakura: y que lo digas u.u, ¿Qué paso con los viejos tiempos en que un secuestrado se dedicaba a comer mal y no bañarse T_T **"Mmm, no tienes que ser tan drástica" **InnerSakura: Bueno, es mejor oler mal en una celda que vivir entre tanto jaleo x.x! **"No me agrada la idea de oler mal, prefiero seguirles el juego y estar como estamos ahora…" **InnerSakura: Compartiendo espacio vital con el adonis a nuestro lado¬w¬? **"No me refería a eso" **InnerSakura: Si claro, ya admítelo, te encantan estos momentos "accidentales", bendita seas por tener la gracia de un hipopótamo *_*! **"grrr¬¬".

-¿Y se puede saber porque venias corriendo hacia mí en primer lugar?-.

Sakura se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz a su lado. Sus conversaciones internas siempre la hacían olvidarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Etto, yo… (Miro la jeringa que estaba tirada en el suelo), ¡Ah sí! Se supone que hace una hora debí haberte puesto una inyección para el dolor.

-Eso no es necesario. – Le dijo de forma suave.

-Me vas a decir que no te duele…-

-Si duele, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Además… No me agradan esas cosas.- Añadió apuntando a la jeringa en su mano.

-Ja, ¿al gran Uchiha Itachi le dan miedo las agujas?- Comenzó a provocarlo la joven. Por un instante la timidez se fue.

-Hmmm, no es eso- Contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Oh si claro, digamos que no.- La chica lo seguía provocando, olvidando completamente de quien se trataba.

-Hmmm no, mira. – Tomo la jeringa de la mano de Sakura y se la inyecto de un solo golpe seco (como una apuñalada) en la parte interna del codo.

-¡Hey! No hagas eso, necesitas desinfectarte con alcohol primero.- Reprendió Sakura sorprendida por la reacción que tuvo el pelinegro.

-Es igual. Por lo menos ya ves que no me dan miedo las agujas, solo las encuentro desagradables, es todo.- Declaro como si nada entregándole la aguja a la ojijade.

-No me sorprende que hubieras estado tan malherido el día que te trajeron inconsciente, no tienes ningún cuidado con tu cuerpo. – Le arrebato la jeringa de la mano de forma hostil y se puso en pie dirigiéndose hacia la mesilla de la enfermería.

-¿Estas molesta?- Itachi pregunto enarcando una ceja. "Que chica más sensible"

-¡Me molesta que la gente, sobre todo los hombres, por demostrar que son fuertes descuidan todo lo importante!, ¡¡incluyendo su salud!!. No sé porque me molesto en intentar cuidarte, si quieres morir entonces ¡hazlo! Pero no me hagas perder mi tiempo preocupándome por ti.- la chica estaba iracunda.

-¿Te preocupas por mi?- Le pregunto con una voz modulada y sexy, y aquella mirada arrebatadora marca de su clan.

-Ese no es el maldito punto. Y si, me preocupo por todos mi pacientes, me agraden o no. – Escupió mirándolo furiosa. Qué manera más irritante de enfriar al hombre.

-Solo me inyecte, no es como que me cercenara una pierna.- Contesto él, algo molesto por el drama de la chica.

-Eres un psicópata Itachi.- Le gruño la joven.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué paso con el San? – Itachi sonrió de medio lado. Era su forma de reír. Esa chica era tan graciosa, no podía estar enojado mucho tiempo, incluso cuando lo insultaba lo ponía de buen humor.

-Sabes algo, tomare un baño. – Tomo algo del maletín medico y se acerco a él. Se agacho un poco y tomo su mano, colocando algo en su palma.- vete a comer algo y te las tomas.

Y terminando de escupir la hostil orden, Sakura camino hasta el baño, azotando la puerta tras de sí. El Uchiha se quedo perplejo mirando a la puerta por la que se fue la pelirrosa y apretó la mano que le había agarrado. Sintió las pequeñas formas redondeadas en su palma y la abrió.

Unas píldoras.

Nuevamente se le dibujo la sonrisa de medio lado que últimamente parecía permanente en su rostro.

"En verdad eres todo un caso botón de cerezo".

Y sin más, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

……………

(En la oficina de Pein).

-Entonces, no se lo dijiste.- El líder le hablaba a la única miembro mujer de su organización.

-No. Estaba… atendiendo a Itachi, se lo diré en un momento más oportuno.

-Pues, díselo pronto o cambiare de parecer Konan, recuerda que tú fuiste la de la idea de que llegáramos a esto, pero todavía no estoy del todo convencido.

-Bueno, yo sí creo que sea capaz, pero ¿No crees que la prueba que estableciste es un poco… exagerada?.- Se notaba la preocupación de peliazul en su voz.

-No te encariñes con las victimas Konan. Esa chiquilla llego siendo un simple peón, pero tengo que admitir que resulto ser un poco más útil de lo que esperaba. Aunque si muere en la prueba (Pein sonrió maliciosamente a su compañera), tampoco es como que lo lamentare mucho.

-Bueno, dices eso porque puedes seguir engañando a Konoha con que está viva, además por lo que sabemos, el jinchuuriki vendría a vengar la muerte se Sakura si se enterara de su deceso… pero creo que Haruno si es útil para esta organización y pasara la prueba. Lo que no logro comprender es porque los demás me apoyaron con mi propuesta, algo no me huele bien.

-Piensa en eso como "compañerismo"-dijo Pein sarcásticamente.

-Si claro, sobretodo viniendo de Hidan y Kakuzu ¿verdad? Pero no entiendo porque se tenía que ofrecer en la prueba….

-Mira, necesitábamos un voluntario, y él se ofreció. Ahora retírate y ve a informarle a Haruno que quiero hablar con ella después del almuerzo.

-Hai!- La mujer se dirigió hacia la salida, y al atravesarla se encontró cara a cara con una de las personas de las que estaban hablando, No era Kakuzu, no era Hidan. Él era el único digito que no concordaba en sus cálculos. La chica lo miro de manera hostil.

-¿Me mando llamar?- El miembro de la organización se dirigía a su líder ignorando las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba la peliazul.

-Si, pasa, solos era un segundo. Konan, ve a lo que te ordene.

Y tras estas palabras el individuo se adentro a la oscura oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en la cara de Konan. "Definitivamente, esto no me huele bien".

………….

(En la cocina de la base)

Un moreno de cabello azabache llegaba a la cocina caminando pausadamente. Aun no se recuperaba del todo de sus heridas, así que no hacía esfuerzos innecesarios. Se acerco al refrigerador, pero no encontró nada que lograra despertar su apetito, tenía tiempo que no sentía verdadera hambre ¿Quién la sentiría cuando su estomago ha sido atiborrado de un sinfín de sueros y medicamentos? Como odiaba esa cosas, por eso agradecía ser tan fuerte, así nunca salía herido… o al menos no todo el tiempo.

Decidió que antes de atragantarse con cualquier simple alimento lo mejor sería tomar las pastillas que le dio su medica, no quería irritarla mas, aunque el recuerdo de verla molesta por algo tan simple le parecía gracioso. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro nuevamente en ese día mientras abría el grifo para beber un poco de agua con las píldoras. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que casi no nota la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Eh dicho **CASI**.

-¿Qué quieres Hidan?- Dijo con su tono frio sin voltear a verlo.

-oy, oy. Parece que alguien anda irritable ¡carajo!, aun no he dicho nada. Ja, si andas de tan mal genio (se acerca al frutero que esta a espaldas de Itachi en la barra de la cocina y toma una manzana), significa que la mocosa no te dio ningún "trato especial" anoche.

-…-. El pelinegro siguió dándole la espalda a su compañero, y este al no recibir respuesta continua.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta la jodida fruta fresca.- El hombre de orbes amatistas giraba la roja manzana de su mano, contemplándola.- Pero lo que más me gusta, es que cuando son nuevas, cuando maduran en su punto, siempre soy el primero en probarlas. Me encanta dar esa "primera mordida"- Y se llevo la manzana a la boca con una sonrisa socarrona, dándole una sonora mordida.

-No estés tentando a tu suerte…- La voz de Itachi era amenazadora, siseo las palabras con aire asesino.

-oy, tranquilo Uchiha, solo estoy diciendo que, últimamente, eh sentido un extraño antojo por las cerezas… (Levanto una ceja y voltio hacia donde estaba el ninja) como las que guardas en tu cuarto…- La reacción fue rápida, tan instintiva, que no lo sorprendió ni un ápice.

El Uchiha tenía activado su Sharingan, y había lanzado un limpio puñetazo dirigido a la cara del Jashinista, pero este lo intercedió a tiempo con la mano que no sujetaba el fruto carmesí que estaba comiendo hace unos segundos.

Los dos Akatsuki forcejeaban, mirándose directo a los ojos, retándose a ver quien daría el siguiente paso. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¡¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos?!- Una voz irrumpió en la cocina, pero ninguno de los dos interrumpió su intercambio de miradas.

-¡Kisame, ven aquí!- La misma voz recién llegada.

-¡Que demonios quieres Deidara! Oh…- El hombre-pez se quedo viendo a la escena un instante curioso y sonrió.- Bah, bueno ya es suficiente, sepárense.

Los aludidos se soltaron de su agarre, pero las tensas miradas feroces seguían brillando en sus ojos, fusilándose el uno al otro. Deidara fue hacia Hidan y le coloco una mano en el hombro para calmarlo, Kisame también se acerco a su compañero, pero este no hizo contacto físico. El inmortal sonrió socarronamente, dio otra mordida a su manzana y la arrojo hacia Kisame, quien la atrapo a regañadientes.

-Hidan, Konan nos ha mandado llamar.- Menciono el rubio en parte para terminar con esa peligrosa escena. Ni el hombre de tez azul ni él eran capaces de para una pelea que fuera incoada por aquellos individuos.

-Esa perra tan oportuna siempre (murmuro). Vamos. – Y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

-Hidan.- La voz de Itachi paró en seco al peligris, quien voltio su cabeza para verlo. El Sharingan aun activado lo penetraba amenazadoramente. –Si la tocas,** te asesinare**.

-Jajaja, vamos Uchiha. Como si en verdad pudieras hacer eso.- Y emprendió nuevamente su marcha para adentrarse al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, seguido por Deidara. Y a lo lejos se escucho el divertido grito.- Jajaja ¡ahora hablas como el jodido Kakuzu!

Los restantes se quedaron en la cocina en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Kisame lo rompió.

-¿La kunoichi? – Pregunto aun conociendo la respuesta.

-Olvídalo.- De manera cortante, pero nunca alterado. El Uchiha mayor se sentó en la mesa, y Kisame arrojo la manzana frente a él sin prestarle atención para comenzar a servirse algo de comer. Itachi solo se quedo en silencio, viendo la manzana mordida, mientras miles de pensamientos afloraban en su cabeza.

……………

Sakura había terminado de bañarse, no había sido tan relajante como la vez que lo hizo en el cuarto de Konan, pero por lo menos el agua la ayudo a apaciguar sus emociones. En verdad que Itachi había logrado desesperarla. Sabía que debía de tenerle miedo, después de todo era un asesino a sangre fría… pero, algo tenía que le confería confianza, al menos eso sentía ella. No creía que en verdad le fuera a hacer algo, de hecho, se sentía algo segura con él, aunque valía más ser precavida.

**InnerSakura: No entiendo para que tantos cuidados… déjalo, que haga lo que quiera con nosotras*¬* **"No seas ridícula ¿Y si lo que quiere en algún momento es matarnos o usarnos?" **InnerSakura: Ahora sé que TU eres la ridícula, en primer lugar, ni siquiera tú crees que quiera matarnos. Si eso quisiera lo hubiera hecho durante el berrinche que le hiciste hace rato. Con respecto a lo de que quiera usarnos… No le pongo ningún pero*_*! **"Eres una fácil Inner"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la pelirrosa poniéndole la piel de gallina, todavía no se vestía.

"Dios, estos cuartos son tan helados" **InnerSakura: Sera mejor que nos seques y pongas ropa calientita, no quiero tener catarro o gripe, o cualquier clase de enfermedad que provoque toda clase de fluidos viscos en tu nariz… eso es tan anti-sexy X_X! **"Te refieres a que no te quieres enfermar para no poner en riesgo tu salud ¿verdad¬¬? **InnerSakura: ¡No! Me refiero a que ¡No quiero que Itachi o Hidan o nadie de la base me vea mocosa, agh;$! **"En verdad pienso que tienes que ordenar tus prioridadesU_U°" **InnerSakura: ¡Cállate y vístenos! **"¡Bien, bien! Ya voy, no tienes que ser tan mandona. Solo Me pondré ropa limpia de la que Konan nos pres… ta"

La pelirrosa se quedo helada en su sitio, y no precisamente por lo gélido de la estancia. Miro por cada rincón del baño, pero lo único que encontró fueron sus ropas usadas que estaban húmedas por el vapor del agua.

"¡MIERDA!" **InnerSakura: ¿Qué te sucede? **"¡Maldita sea! Cuando vino Konan olvide pedirle ropa limpia… **InnerSakura: Ósea que…O_O! **"¡No tenemos NADA que ponernos X_X!" **InnerSakura: bueno, no hay que hacer tanto drama, simplemente vayamos por ropa al cuarto de Konan… **"¡Estas loca! Se supone que no debemos salir de esta habitación… ¡Además no pienso salir desnuda con todos esos malditos hombre haya afuera!" **InnerSakura: no será desnuda… Saldremos en toalla(:! **"Agh… y vuelvo a decir ¡Mierda!"

Sakura se enredo la toalla por el cuerpo y se las ingenio para amarrársela a la altura del busto con una especie de "nudo" enrollando la tela. Aun así no se fiaba mucho, así que iba sujetando la "prenda" con una mano. La toalla blanca no era especialmente grande, pero lograba cubrirla desde el pecho hasta medio muslo. Algo era algo.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, revisando que no estuviera Itachi ni nadie que pudiera verla ahí. Se acerco hasta la pequeña sala, después a la cama, vio la mesa… nada. Su última esperanza era que la peli azul hubiera recordado dejarle algo para cambiarse en lo que ella se bañaba, pero no había nada. Tendría que arriesgarse a salir de la habitación. Suspiro resignada y se dirigió hacia la puerta, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que para salir del baño: revisar y no hacer sonido alguno.

"No hay moros en la costa" **InnerSakura: Bien Saku! Usa nuestras habilidades ninja, chaa ò_ó!**

Sakura salió sigilosamente de la pieza, era extraño caminar por esos pasillos ella sola y no era que le agradara mucho la idea. Se sentía como un conejo que entra voluntariamente a la boca del lobo.

Trataba de no hacer ningún sonido y recordar la ubicación del cuarto de Konan. "Mmm, era en el pasillo de la izquierda creo". En eso, escucho un ruido, el sonido de gente acercándose. "¡Demonios!" La pelirrosa se pego todo lo que pudo a la pared y sintió una perilla bajo su mano. La giro apresuradamente y se adentro sin pensar en el lugar. Se quedo con su oreja pegada a la puerta escuchando las voces de quienes pasaban.

-¿Entonces es casi oficial? – preguntaba un hombre que nunca antes había escuchado hablar.

-¡Ja! Quisiera ver que esa inútil mocosa pudiera pasar la prueba que le ha puesto el líder. Yo creo que no pasara de los cinco minutos en batalla. – Esa voz, escupiendo cada palabra como un puñal. Kisame, la pelirrosa no entendía el porqué tanto odio del pez hacia ella.

-No me importa lo que le pase, aunque insisto en que Haruno sería una buena inversión… - Respondió el desconocido.

**(N/A: La pelea entre Hidan e Itachi en la cocina ocurre mientras Sakura sale de la habitación. Osea que Kisame apenas se está dirigiendo a la cocina(:, no está en dos lugares al mismo tiempo(x y Kakuzu se va a su habitación(8 … tras aclarar eso ya no los interrumpo;*)**

Las voces se alejaron del lugar hasta casi desaparecer. La joven suspiro aliviada, pero algo no le cuadraba.

-¿Por qué demonios están hablando de mi?- Se pregunto a sí misma en un susurro.

-No solo están hablando de ti.- Se escucho una voz de un hombre detrás de ella.

Sakura se giro sobresaltada hacia donde provenía esa voz. El cuarto era oscuro y estaba abarrotado de estantes, parecía un almacén.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto la joven, apretando en un puño la mano que tenia libre (la que no sujetaba la toalla), adentrándose paso a paso a esa densa oscuridad.

-Sabes, vengo de la oficina del líder, ya todo está confirmado. Debo admitir que no esperaba verte hasta esta noche. Ha sido una agradable sorpresa. – Dijo el hombre, se podía percibir la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro, aunque solo fuera su voz.

"Esa voz…"

-¿Sasori-san? Sé que eres tú, ¡sal de donde quiera que estés! – La joven grito sobresaltada y sin querer choco contra uno de los estantes de la habitación. Un sonido como de madera hueca golpeándose resonó ante ella. "¿Pero qué?" Toco una de las cosas en los estantes y sintió algo alargado y frio, casi tan largo como su brazo, después unos dedos. Entonces se sobresalto. "¡Es un cuerpo!". Se tapo la boca con una mano, ahogando un grito y comenzó a retroceder. Choco con otro cuerpo a su espalda, pero esta vez el cuerpo el tomo por los hombros… este se movía.

-Solo te pediré que tengas cuidado con mis marionetas Sakura. – Susurro la voz de Sasori a su oído.

-¿Ma-ma-marionetas?- La kunoichi sintió alivio por un instante. "entonces no es un cadáver…" Pero ¿En dónde estaba? El marionetista como leyendo la mente contesto:

-Bienvenida a mi taller, aquí es donde hago todas mis obras Haruno. Esperaba tenerte aquí, pero no tan pronto. Pero está bien, no me gusta tener que esperar mucho. – Le susurro suavemente al oído.

-No comprendo…¿Ah que se refiere con "tenerme aquí" Sasori-san?- La chica se voltio a verlo directo al rostro, el cual tenía dibujada esa expresión apacible, tranquila, como siempre desde la primera vez que lo vio. Era casi como un maniquí. No, era como… un muñeco.

-Entonces ¿no te lo ha dicho Konan?. Deberías preguntarle cuando la veas. –Sasori coloco una mano sobre la mejilla de la joven y mientras miraba cada centímetro de su rostro.

-Sakura, eres hermosa. – La aludida se sonrojo ante el inesperado comentario. – Como artista, soy capaz de apreciar la verdadera belleza cuando la tengo frente a mí, y tú eres la prueba de que la naturaleza crea verdaderas joyas. -

-Sasori-san…

-shhh, no he terminado. – el pelirrojo coloco su índice en los labios de la kunoichi para hacerla callar, y se les quedo viendo un buen rato, después continuo. Aunque lo s tan cerca, el pelirrojo no parecía tener intenciones como las de Hidan o Itachi… pero esto, por alguna razón, la ponía más nerviosa y no en un buen sentido.

-Para mí – Continuo el hombre de ojos adormilados – el arte es belleza, y la verdadera belleza es aquella que perdura a través de las eras, eterna, el arte perpetuo. Tu solo alcanzaras tu máxima magnificencia al volverte… bueno, mi premio. – Y una sonrisa tranquila pero siniestra se asomo por sus delgados labios.

-¿Convertirme en su premio? ¡Pero qué demonios! – Sakura se soltó del agarre ninja y retrocedió unos pasos.

-La única razón por la que me ofrecí a ser tu contrincante ante el líder, fue porque si gano, tu cuerpo pasara a ser mío… Deidara adivino mis reacciones ante ti, en efecto Sakura… me gustas. – Se acerco unos pasos más a ella, dejando nuevamente unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. – La diferencia está en que a mí no me atraes de una manera tan banal como a Itachi o Hidan… - Escupió estas palabras como si fueran insultos y después la miro a los ojos.

La joven se sonrojo al oír esto, no podía evitarlo al escuchar que le gustaba a aquellos dos, una cosa era sospecharlo y una muy diferente que te lo dijeran. Sus mejillas sonrosadas no pasaron desapercibidas por si interlocutor, pues acentuaban el verde de su mirada.

-Lo que me atrapo cuando te vi, fueron tus ojos Jade, que hacen armonía perfectamente con tu cabello… me pregunto… - tomo con su mano un mechón de la cabellera de la chica y lo inhalo suavemente- si después de que te convierta en mi marioneta seguirás expidiendo ese delicioso perfume….

"Arte, eterno ¡Marioneta! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Ahhh!"

La pelirrosa no soporto mas, lo empujo lejos de ella y salió corriendo de la habitación, rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Konan. Sentía como su piel estaba erizada y su cuerpo temblaba debajo de la toalla.

Sasori se quedo viendo la salida por la que había escapado tan desesperadamente la nin-medico de la base. Entonces sintió algo en su mano y la abrió. Un mechón de cabello rosa. La chica estaba tan concentrada en salir de ahí que no le importo que el agarre del marionetista le hubiera desraizado su suave pelo. Este sonrió nuevamente, de la misma forma que antes eh inhalo aquel efluvio del mechón de pelo.

"Cereza… definitivamente Sakura, tú serás mi nueva obra" Y terminado de disfrutar aquella esencia tan embriagante, se guardo el mechón en un bolsillo y tomo una de las marionetas de su taller para comenzar su trabajo. Tenía que prepararse para lo que venía, después de todo, si quería su trofeo, tenía que prepararse.

…………

Llego rápidamente al cuarto de la Akatsuki y al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de ella casi azotándola. Se recargo en la pared más cercana (la que estaba junto a la puerta) y comenzó a intentar calmarse. Su respiración era agitada y sentía unas gotas correr por su espalda, y no todas eran agua de la regadera. La chica estaba transpirando. Un sudor tan helado como el escalofrió que invadió su cuerpo en aquel lúgubre taller.

Por fin pasados unos breves minutos, la joven logro tranquilizarse completamente.

**InnerSakura: Tenemos que alejarnos de ese tío psicótico definitivamente O_O** "Y no necesitas repetírmelo".

En ese breve instante de paz, se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

"Al fin u.u"

-Oh Konan-san, gracias a dios que… Tú no eres Konan- La voz de la pelirrosa paso de aliviada a sorprendida.

-No (su interlocutor la miraba aun mas sorprendido que ella y hablaba casi en un susurro tragando saliva) y tu no traes ropa…


	10. Akatsuki y el Botón de Cerezo Parte 3

Aquie esta la parte final de este capitulo O:!

gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus lecturas(:

disfruten el capitulo n_n!

_**

* * *

**_

_**En ese breve instante de paz, se abrió la puerta de la habitación.**_

"_**Al fin u.u" **_

_**-Oh Konan-san, gracias a dios que… Tú eres Konan- La voz de la pelirosa paso de aliviada a sorprendida.**_

_**-No (su interlocutor la miraba aun mas sorprendido que ella y hablaba hyuhgcasi en un susurro tragando saliva) y tu no traes ropa…**_

-¿Qué no traig…? ¡¡Oh O///O!! – La joven se apretó más la toalla al cuerpo, recordando su situación, lo cual la sonrojo completamente.

El hombre frente a ella se quedo mirándola, de pies a cabeza y su mirada no dejaba de mostrar su sorpresa. Paso unos segundos y esos ojos azules observaron de nuevo sus orbes verdes, pero esta vez enseñaban algo nuevo.

El individuo cerró la puerta tras de sí asegurándola. Se acerco rápida y ágilmente a ella, como un lince acechando a su presa y la tomo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos en un movimiento rápido. La chica se espanto ante la acción.

-¡Deidara-San! -¿Qué demonios estas…?- Pero la ninja callo sus palabras al ver el rostro del que la sujetaba. En los ojos del joven no se veía otra cosa que no fuera fuego.

-Cuando nos conocimos te dije…- Se acerco a los suaves labios de la chica, rozándolos mientras hablaba- …que me pagarías lo del golpe Haruno.- Y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, sus labios fueron aprisionados por el feroz beso demandante del Akatsuki.

Sakura se quedo helada, no esperaba que esto fuera el peligro al que se enfrentara por ir al cuarto de Konan. En cuanto paso el shock de la sorpresa, intento separarse del rubio, pero este la aprisiono contra la pared pegando su cuerpo completamente al suyo. La chica cerraba sus labios fuertemente y le golpeaba el pecho al ninja para separarlo.

Deidara, harto de la falta de cooperación de su prisionera, le mordió el labio inferior fuertemente, haciendo que la joven liberara un quejido de dolor, con lo cual aprovecho para meter su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica. Tomo sus muñecas y las aprisionó contra la pared mientras la seguía besando hambriento de sus labios cada vez mas apasionadamente. La chica seguía resistiéndose a como podía, luchando por ser liberada, y esto despertaba mas ferocidad en el joven. Pero entonces, algo extraño le sucedió a la Kunoichi.

Sakura de repente se quedo quieta, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Y luego de la nada, comenzó a responder al beso y dejo de oponer resistencia. El rubio al notarlo, no perdió un solo instante y soltó las muñecas de la pelirosa para comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos. Podía sentir su estrecha cintura y sus caderas debajo de la toalla, hasta que llego a la zona destapada de sus muslos. La piel de la chica era suave y tersa, la rozo con la yema de los dedos y un escalofrió recorrió a la joven, erizándole la piel en la zona que el joven había tocado.

La pelirosa rodeo el cuello del ojiazul con sus brazos, para profundizar más el beso, ella bebía de sus labios desesperada, mientras jugaba con su lengua húmeda y cálida. Deidara se pego más a su cuerpo y tomo una de sus piernas con un brazo, subiéndola a su costado para acariciarla mejor. Con la otra mano comenzó a subir lentamente por el cuerpo de Sakura hasta rozar uno de sus pechos cubierto por la toalla.

La joven separo su boca para liberar un pequeño gemido ante el roce. El ninja sintió como se encendía más al escucharla, y comenzó a besar el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la ojijade, subiendo lentamente con su lengua hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual comenzó a mordisquear.

-Deidaraa-saan- suspiro la chica, mientras las manos de su "pareja" se movían agiles por su cuerpo y su lengua saboreaba su piel.

Ambos sentían como la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba a elevarse frenéticamente, la kunoichi se estremecía al sentir el cálido aliento del joven recorriendo las zonas sensibles de su piel. Ella misma, llevada por su deseo de estar más pegada a él, subió su otra pierna a la cintura del joven, aprisionándolo entre sus muslos. Deidara comenzó a cargarla hasta la cama. La arrojo suavemente entre las almohadas y comenzó a quitarse la capa con ayuda de las manos de Sakura. Todo esto lo hacían sin separar sus labios, besando y tocándose desesperadamente, rápido aprovechando cada instante.

El rubio se agacho hasta los muslos de la chica, y comenzó a besarlos y recorrerlos con la lengua dejando líneas húmedas en el trayecto. Sakura suspiraba y gemía suavemente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosa, que le confería un aire inocente. El joven sentía que no podía mas, tenía que ver el cuerpo de la kunoichi, acerco sus manos a la toalla, y en el momento justo en el que iba a quitarle la prenda…

-¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!- Se escucho una voz de mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

_TOC TOC TOC_

-¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA EN MI HABITACION!?- Konan golpeaba la puerta y giraba la perilla notoriamente molesta.

-Se supone que el transexual estaba aquí esperándonos. – Una voz que Sakura identificaría en cualquier lugar, ya la conocía bien después de todo, era de las que mas había escuchado desde su llegada a la base… "Hidan".

-Deidara, si estás ahí ¡¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!!- Cada vez sonaba más iracunda.

-Ag., ¡mierda! – Susurro el ojiazul sobre Sakura, mientras se levantaba de la cama para ponerse la capa.

La chica lo vio mientras se cambiaba rápidamente, su mente comenzó a despejarse y entonces pensó claro. ¿¡Pero qué estaba haciendo!? Se apretó con más fuerza la toalla al cuerpo y se levanto como un resorte de la cama para correr al baño, pero el rubio la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Haruno?- La tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

-¡Déjame en paz Deidara! – Se sacudió para soltarse de su agarre, pero este apretó más fuerte.

-¿Qué te deje en paz? Pero si hace un momento tú eras la que me incitaba a continuar… - Acto seguido la jalo hacia su pecho y la tomo de nuevo de su mentón para robarle un beso, pero…

-Te dije ¡Suéltame! - Sakura alzo su rodilla y pateo (por segunda vez desde que lo conoce) la "zona sensible" del rubio.

-¡Agh! Maldita. - Reclamo en un susurro y sin aire. Su mano perdió fuerza por el dolor del impacto recibido y la pelirosa aprovecho para liberarse de los brazos del joven y correr hasta encerrarse en el baño.

Pasaron unos breves instantes antes de que el dolor abandonara el cuerpo del artista. Se enderezo y camino notoriamente molesto hacia la puerta del baño tras la cual se había escondido la Kunoichi. Giro la perilla, pero nada.

-¡¡Sal de Ahí Sakura!! – Rugió el joven hacia la puerta.

-¡Ni que estuviera loca!- LA chica estaba con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Sentía en su espalda como los golpes del rubio a la puerta la hacían rebotar ligeramente.

-¡¡Te he dicho que salgas!! ¡Enfréntate como un hombre!- Grito hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-¡No quiero! Además por si no lo notaste ¡No soy un hombre! – El comentario no le agrado para nada.

-Pero claro que me di cuenta, Si mis manos tocaron cosas que solo una mujer puede poseer…- Esto lo dijo con una voz burlona.

-Ah pues qué bueno que lo notaras… ¡Yo te tuve que golpear para comprobar si en verdad no eras un travesti! – Esto lo dijo conteniendo su risa.

-¡Ahora si me la pagas maldita!- Metió su mano el bolsillo donde guardaba su arcilla explosiva, planeaba hacer volar la puerta, pero en ese instante un grito mas colérico y alto que el de ellos dos se escucho fuera de la habitación.

-¡¡¡¡DEIDARA, O ABRES LA MALDITA PUERTA O JURO POR DIOS QUE TE ARRANCARE CADA UNA DE TUS EXTREMIDADES Y SE LAS DARE DE COMER A ZETSU!!!! – La puerta era golpeada de tal modo que parecía que sería derribada en cualquier momento.

-Agh… Después arreglamos cuentas Haruno. –

Se guardo la arcilla explosiva de nuevo en el bolsillo y se encamino hacia la entrada de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y su mirada fue capturada por los feroces ojos de su compañera Akatsuki. "Esto no será bueno" fue lo único que cruzo por la mente del rubio.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías encerrado en mi recamara Deidara? – La voz de Konan era un suave siseo, como el de una cobra antes de devorar a su presa.

-Etto, en realidad nada, simplemente estaba esperando a que Hidan y tu llegaran… la puerta se debió haber cerrado por accidente^^'-

-Si claro, y si se cerró por accidente ¿por qué no la abrías?-.

-Tal vez deberías revisar tu cajón de ropa interior a ver si no "desapareció" algo, jeje.-

-¡¡CALLATE HIDAN!! – Deidara se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-¡¡Deidara exijo una explicación!!- Konan se acerco hasta el punto en que casi rozan sus narices, echaba fuego por los ojos, pero no era para anda parecido al de Deidara, con Sakura hace unos momentos.

-Bueno, yo ya te he explicado lo que paso, si no me quieres creer es tu problema…

-Pero…

-Pero mejor, ¿Porqué no nos dices de una vez él porque nos trajiste hasta aquí?-

-¿Eh? ¡Oh es verdad! esto es referente a Sakura.- Al mencionar el nombre de la chica su cara volvió a ser pacifica.

-¿En verdad te agrada no es verdad? – Al rubio lo recorrí una gota por la sien, (muy al estilo del anime).

-¿Qué tiene la mocosa?-.

Los dos voltearon a ver a Hidan, que hasta el momento, no había mostrado ningún interés en la conversación. Su rostro se veía sumamente concentrado en lo que tenían que decir respecto a la Kunoichi de la hoja.

"Parece que a Konan no es a la única que le cambia el semblante en cuanto mencionan a Haruno…" Deidara solo miraba curioso al peligris.

-Bueno, es algo sumamente importante, Pein de todos modos hablara con todos nosotros en la reunión de esta noche, pero quería ir adelantando las cosas con los miembros mas emm… "emocionales" para evitar sorpresas en la noche. –

-¡Espera! ¿Esto es sobre lo que le pediste al líder en la enfermería?- Los ojos amatista de Hidan la miraban expectante.

Konan solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Los dos Akatsuki hombres se quedaron unos momentos pesando las palabras de su compañera, recordando a la conversación que tomaba lugar alrededor de Itachi en la enfermería el día anterior. Estaban absortos en la sus recuerdos, hasta que Deidara llego a una conclusión y rompió el silencio.

-¿Es que acaso…? – Konan Volvió a asentir, ahora mirándolo a él.

- Ha aceptado ponerle una prueba. Si la pasa, entonces se llevara a cabo.

-¿Y la perra ya lo sabe?-

-No, no se lo diremos hasta la noche, así que mantengan sus bocas cerradas. Bueno, en tu lugar Hidan, esa cloaca que tienes por boca.

-Agh, si joder, como sea.- ÉL aludido se cruzo de brazos y empezó a murmurar cosas inaudibles para Konan, pero ella ya sabía de que se trataba, era normal en él hacer sus berrinches.

-Bueno, ya pueden irse, la reunión se llevara a cabo al anochecer.- La peliazul se hizo a aun lado para dejar pasar a Deidara. Este ya había emprendido su camino cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

-Oye Konan. – Se dirigió a ella dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué?-

-Deberías apresurarte en buscarle ropa a Haruno antes de que pesque un resfriado.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- LA mujer lo miraba extrañada alzando una ceja.

-Está encerrada en el baño de tu habitación, y solo trae una toalla puesta.

-¡¡Que Carajo dijiste!!- él peligris grito sorprendido pero no se movió de su lugar. Empezaba a comprender el porqué de la tardanza en la habitación de hace unos momentos.

-No diré que estuvo afuera, pero enséñale a ser más cuidadosa- Emprendió de nuevo su camino y mientras se alejaba por el pasillo finalizo.- Y dile que sus labios si saben a cereza.

Los otros dos Akatsuki se quedaron congelados en el pasillo viéndolo, hasta que desapareció por uno de los pasillos de la derecha.

-Mierda, maldito idiota… -

La peliazul giro su rostro a donde se encontraba su compañero Jashinista. Él miraba el lugar por el que desapareció el rubio, tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente y su mandíbula apretada con furia.

-Hidan. – La chica lo llamo con voz autoritaria.

El aludido la miro, más calmado pero aun apretaba sus puños. La chica tenía una mirada parecida a la que siempre se carga Itachi.

-No menciones nada de esto a nadie, causaría demasiados problemas. Ni una palabra ¿Entendiste?- La chica no se movió de el lugar hasta que no obtuvo respuesta.

-De acuerdo.- Se fue por el pasillo, por el mismo camino que hace unos momentos había recorrido el joven artista.

Konan se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándola. Camino hasta el baño con pasos apremiantes y quiso girar la perilla, pero tenía seguro. Toco la puerta suavemente y una voz furiosa le respondió.

-¡Ya vete! ¡Déjame en paz Deidara! Si me vuelves a tocar ¡¡Ahora si te mato!!

-¿Sakura? –

La pelirosa que se encontraba sentada en el piso del baño pegada a la puerta, se quedo helada al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz.

-¿Konan-san?- Pregunto aun dudosa.

-Por favor, ábreme la puerta Sakura, aquí solo estoy yo. – Le pidió suavemente la Akatsuki.

Sakura se puso rápidamente de pie y abrió la puerta, se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de la peliazul. Esta la veía ahí parada ante ella, en una diminuta toalla, ahora entendía el porqué del encierro, el porqué de la tardanza, esto no iba de acuerdo a lo que planeaba internamente la Akatsuki, además la duda… tenía que preguntar.

-Sakura… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Deidara?- La criminal la miraba seria, pero nunca inquisitiva no molesta.

-Konan, yo… paso que… etto…- La pelirrosa tragaba saliva audiblemente.

-Tranquila, te daré ropa y después me lo contaras todo, ven conmigo. – Y así tomo su mano y la llevo cerca del vestidor.

* * *

(En la oficina de Pein)

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué quieres hacer qué??!!! ¡Agh!- Itachi se paro abruptamente de la silla frente al escritorio del líder, golpeando el mueble con su brazo herido causándose dolor inconscientemente.

-Cálmate, me gusta bastante este escritorio como para que lo rompas. – La voz de Pein estaba tranquila, indiferente ante la rabia del Uchiha.

-¡No puedes meter a Sakura en esto! ¿No es suficiente con tenerla de enfermera? – Itachi comenzó a hablar con su voz tranquila, pero aun sabias que estaba furioso al ver su Sharingan activado.

-¿En verdad crees que es prudente activar tu genjutsu ante mi? – La voz del líder denotaba esa fría y autoritaria voz que usaba como advertencia mientras el se ponía de pie a la altura de su subordinado.

El Uchiha desactivo su Sharingan, pero no aparto su mirada glacial ni un solo instante. El silencio reino en el lugar durante largos minutos.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer.- Escupió al fin el pelinegro.

-Pues te parezca o no, la prueba se llevara a cabo. Tú escoges si quieres cumplir con lo que te pido o te quieres quedar al margen. – Pein volvió a sentarse en su silla, junto sus manos sobre el escritorio y miro directo a la mirada negra del Akatsuki.- ¿y bien? ¿Qué harás?

-tendrás mi respuesta en la reunión de esta noche. – Y sin más, sin pedir permiso u ofrecer disculpas, salió del recinto azotando la puerta tras de sí.

-Si no fueras tan útil Itachi, hace mucho que tu insolencia te hubiera matado. Hm. – Dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios y concentro su vista en unos papeles, aun faltaban unas horas para la reunión con su organización.

* * *

(De nuevo con Konan y Sakura)

-Y entonces él se fue a abrirte la puerta supongo, no podía escuchar nada desde el baño. No supe que él se había ido hasta que tu tocaste a la puerta y me dijiste que estabas sola.- Finalizo la pelirosa, que se encontraba sentada en la cama a un lado de Konan.

-Entonces él se aprovecho de ti. Ese maldito de Deidara- Konan apretó un puño y se le salto una venita en la frente.

-No Konan, él o se aprovecho, yo… yo lo deje continuar. – Contesto Sakura cabizbaja mientras se rozaba los labios con la yema de los dedos. Esos labios que había compartido hace un momento con el Akatsuki.

-Pero Sakura, tu… ¿Por qué le correspondiste? Acaso a ti te gus…-.

-¡No! No Konan,-san, ¡por dios! No es eso. – La chica respiro profundamente y exhalo un suspiro.- La verdad es que ni yo sé porque lo hice.

Eso era una mentira. Ella sabía muy bien el motivo: esos ojos azul celeste, sus cabellos rubios lacios… por un momento se perdió en el recuerdo confundiendo al Joven criminal con alguien más. En aquellos instantes se dejo llevar al grado que casi podía escuchar su voz llamándola al oído como la última vez:

"Sakura-chan".

Sentía hasta la anatomía de aquel rubio bajo el tacto de sus dedos y sus labios sabían igual a los de aquel chico, pero al salir de su ensoñación la realidad la golpeo abruptamente, y lo cierto era, que aquel que la besaba salvajemente no era su Naruto, ni aquel lugar era su departamento en Konoha.

"No puedo creer que estuve a punto de hacerlo con alguien que no me gusta pensando en otro" **InnerSakura: y se supone que yo soy la zorra:/ **"¡No ayudas U_U!"

-Entonces no te gusta Deidara ¿Verdad? – La peliazul interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No, digo es guapo, pero no me gusta. – Finalizo sonrojándose.

Su amiga se quedo viéndola por unos instante en silencio, meditando, miro hacia la ventana y la pelirosa la imito.

El crepúsculo se apagaba lentamente tras las montañas del horizonte, dándole paso al azul profundo de la noche. Ahí en el medio del cielo, donde día y noche chocaban, se dibujaban hermosos tonos rojos y anaranjados, tal vez una que otra línea violácea. Era el momento del día favorito de la kunoichi médica, el momento en el que la luna y el sol pueden encontrarse unos instantes antes de separarse nuevamente. Como dos amantes destinados a estar separados. Ella estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida por unos momentos fugaces con la persona que amaba, lo daría todo por él. La pregunta era: ¿Quién es ese hombre? Al parecer la confusión en lugar de aclararse, se hacía más densa dentro de su cabeza.

-Sakura, ¿Qué opinas de este lugar?- Pregunto después de unos minutos Konan, con su vista aun posada en la ventana.

-¿Ah que lugar? ¿Tu habitación? Es linda. – Sakura no comprendía la razón de esta pregunta.

-Jajá, no ingenua, me refiero a la base. ¿Qué opinas de aquí, de Akatsuki? – Le pregunto de nuevo ahora si mirándola para ver su reacción.

Sakura se quedo callada analizando una y otra vez la pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Qué opinaba de ese lugar? Pues, no es que hubiera mucho que opinar. El lugar en si era espacioso, al parecer muy grande, aunque no estaba segura porque aun no había recorrido toda la base. A pesar de eso, lo que hasta ahora había conocido le agradaba mucho.

Las personas eran otra historia. Desde que conoció la existencia de Akatsuki, ella tenía en su mente idealizados a todos como sanguinarios y despiadados asesinos, traidores y bandidos traidores a sus aldeas nativas. No había conocido a todos, pero por lo que había vivido los últimos días, sabía que no todos eran así.

Un claro ejemplo era Konan, que desde el momento que la conoció, la trató como una amiga (Aun no comprendía del todo el porqué). Y también estaba Itachi, su nuevo dolor de cabeza, como si no fuera suficiente con los pensamientos que tenia de Naruto y Sasuke, ahora se encontraba con que sus pensamientos estaban siendo invadidos por el moreno prodigio del clan Uchiha.

No podía olvidar el hecho de que estaba en ese lugar contra su voluntad, pero, en realidad ¿estaba del todo a la fuerza? Ya no sabía la verdad.

-Pues, me agrada hasta cierto punto. Es la única respuesta que se me viene a la cabeza. – Contesto por fin la ojijade.

-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con Itachi? –

La chica miro inmediatamente directo a los ojos de la mujer frente a ella, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su sonrisa de complicidad.

-Lo mejor es que no le digamos nada de lo que sucedió hoy con Deidara ¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo de forma amigable.

-Está bien. – La verdad es que no tenía ninguna intensión de hacérselo saber al pelinegro, y que Konan tampoco se lo quisiera comunicar, le causaba un tremendo alivio.

-Pff, ya es hora.- La peliazul se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida. – Vamos Sakura.

-¿A la habitación de Itachi?- Pregunto Sakura siguiéndola.

-¿Itachi? Que paso con el "San"? – La cuestiono curiosa con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Etto, Gomen, yo… - Sakura se ruborizo completamente hasta ponerse del color de una brillante manzana roja.

-Jajaja, déjalo está bien, creo que le agradara mas escuchar solo su nombre de tus labios. Me pregunto ¿si me tiño el cabello de negro y me convierto en una sabelotodo aburrida, lograre por fin que me llames solo por mi nombre también?- La chica reía suavemente ante su propio comentario.

-Bueno, entonces ¿A dónde vamos? Se supone que no debo de estar afuera.- Hasta ese momento no había recordaba lo de su encierro.

Konan dejo de reír y se quedo seria repentinamente, empezó a caminar por el pasillo rápidamente y Sakura la seguía casi trotando para alcanzarla tras sus pasos largos. Entonces, sin voltearla a ver, le respondió:

-Vamos a una reunión de Akatsuki.-

-Reunión de Akat… ¿Por qué voy contigo entonces Konan?- La chica se empezó a poner ligeramente nerviosa por el hecho de que la llevaran a un cuarto donde era una intrusa.

-Es que no puedes faltar. – Seguía sin mirarla.

-No entiendo Konan…- La chica la seguía acelerando la velocidad, hasta que Konan se detuvo abruptamente, le costó un esfuerzo no estrellarse con ella.

La peliazul respiro hondo y respondió:

-Es que… - Se giro a ver a su receptora- Esta reunión se trata de ti. Es sobre el futuro de ti, Haruno Sakura, como posible miembro de la Organización.-

Y tras esto, continuo su camino, dejando a una helada Sakura, en shock, con su cabeza revuelta por las dudas. ¿Akatsuki había decidido matarla de una vez? ¿Él tratado con Konoha no había evolucionado? ¿Tendría que pelear para salir con vida de ese lugar? ¿Y qué haría con Itachi, o peor, que haría él con ella?

Al parecer su destino, fuera vida o muerte, se decidiría en lo que tardara en dar unos cuentos pasos.

* * *

Y eso a sido todo por hoy, ene sta semana actualizo, espero le haya gustado:D!

Salut°!

By:SaAdikDolL


	11. Propuestas y Decisiones

_Era un atardecer hermoso, el sol se escondía lentamente detrás de las colinas, dejando a su paso unos débiles rastros de luz rojiza, dando lugar a las estrellas de la noche. Ese día había sido muy pesado, un duro entrenamiento se había llevado a cabo para el equipo Kakashi. El Jounnin los citó desde el amanecer para ensayar unas técnicas nuevas y tan buen desempeño habían tenido sus estudiantes, que ese día los dejo ir temprano._

_Ahora, un chico rubio caminaba al lado de su compañera pelirrosa, él charlaba animadamente, aun rebosante de energía, hablando sin parar del entrenamiento. La kunoichi no podía hacer más que sonreír, siempre sentía admiración por el entusiasmo contagioso que emanaba su amigo. En ese momento, percibía como todo el cariño que sentía hacia él crecía inexplicablemente._

_-Oye, Naruto.- Se dirigió la chica al joven que caminaba dos pasos delante de ella._

_-Y luego cuando junte todo ese Chakra ¡Wooow! Sentí que Yamato iba a tener un colapso nervioso… - él rubio seguía con su conversación. Aparentemente sin escuchar a su amiga._

_-Naruto…- La joven volvió a nombrarlo más fuerte aun con una sonrisa, pero con su ceño ligeramente fruncido._

_-Jajaja, Y luego cuando Sai comento sus perversiones con Kakashi-sensei, jajá estoy seguro que debajo de su máscara se sonrojo….- aun no escuchaba._

_-Emmm ¡Naruto!-_

_-Pero el entrenamiento se está poniendo cada vez mejor, y eso me volverá más fuerte ¡¡Dattebayo!!-_

_-¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!!-._

_¡¡¡PLAFFF!!!_

_Un enorme morete se formaba en la mejilla del Ninja._

_-¿Por qué me golpeas Sakura-chan?- Preguntó él con sus ojos llorosos._

_-¡¡Eres un desconsiderado!! ¡¿Y todavía preguntas por qué te golpeo Baka?!- La chica seguía furiosa con el puño cerrado al nivel de su rostro._

_-La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de porque te enojas conmigo Saku-chan =T.T=- Seguía acariciando su hinchada mejilla._

_-Bueno como sea.- La chica respiro hondo y volvió a tranquilizarse.- Lo que te quería decir era ¿Qué tal si compramos algo de cenar y lo comemos en tu casa?-_

_El rubio la escucho con los ojos bien abiertos y su enorme sonrisa zorruna se dibujo en aquel alegre rostro. Se olvido del dolor de su cara y se paro derecho de un salto alzando su puño al cielo de manera triunfante._

_-¡¡Cenare Ramen con Sakura-chan Dattebayo!! ¡¡Ramen, ramen, ramen…!! – Y fue a toda velocidad delante de ella por el camino que los llevaría a Ichiraku._

"_Bueno, parece que de nuevo cenaremos ramen U_U"_

_Y sin pensar más lo siguió hasta su destino._

* * *

_(En el departamento de Naruto)_

_Los dos amigos iban llegando a la puerta del departamento, Naruto venia cargando unas enormes bolsas con órdenes de ramen para llevar (Hasta creen que el chico comería solo UN plato de ramen ^_^'), no había dejado que Sakura lo ayudara con ninguno de los paquetes. Ambos venían conversando muy animadamente, hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta de algo._

_-Etto, Sakura-chan ¿Podrías sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo=^.^='?- El rubio no era capaz de mover sus manos por tener tan preciada carga._

_- ¿y porque no solo pones el ramen en el piso o me lo das y sacas tus llaves?- Dijo divertida la chica adivinando la respuesta._

_-¡¿Enserio esperas que ponga un inocente plato de ramen en el suelo O_O?!-_

_-Está bien, está bien ¿en qué bolsillo tienes las llaves?-y antes de recibir respuesta alguna la chica metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón derecho de su amigo._

_-Están en el otro bolsillo =u.u=ttebayo-._

_-Lo hubieras dicho antes¬¬- Y metió su mano libre en el bolsillo izquierdo de su compañero sin sacar la anterior.- ¡Aquí están! ¿Eh? Pero…-_

_La pelirrosa trato de sacar sus manos de los bolsillos del pantalón, pero se había quedado atascada._

_-¡Demonios Naruto! ¡¡¡¡EL pantalón te queda más apretado de lo que se ve¬¬!!!!- LA chica seguía forcejeando para liberar sus manos de la prenda, pero no podía. Su amigo solo se reía viéndola con una gotita corriendo por su frente._

_**InnerSakura: Puedes apostar a que es porque algo no le cabe dentro ¬w¬, Naruto-kun ¿Cuándo creciste tanto *¬~? **__"¡¡¡Por supuesto que no es lo que estas pensando!!!" __**InnerSakura: Si claro, y lo que estas tocando es una katana¬¬' **__"O///O"_

_-Gomen Sakura-chan, es que se han de haber encogido cuando los lave…-_

_-¡Encogido nada! Deberías dejar de comer tanto ramen...¡¡KYAAAAA!!- _

_La kunoichi logro por fin sacar las manos del pantalón del chico, pero fue con un tirón tan fuerte que la chica salió impulsada hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos apretados esperando el golpe, ya era casi perceptible el dolor de su cabeza contra el duro suelo._

"_¡¡Viene el golpe, auch, auch, auch!!" __**InnerSakura: ¡¡ Auch, auch, auch X_X!! … o.o?**_

_**Hey... ¿desde cuándo golpearse te hace sentir como que flotasO_O? **__"¿Eh o.o?"_

_Nunca toco el suelo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y su corazón empezó a latir a mil revoluciones por minuto. Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo por su costado derecho y tenía sus dos brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola de la espalda y la cabeza, evitando así que se golpeara contra el duro suelo de madera. Pero lo que hacía a su corazón revolotear como un colibrí era el hecho de tener el rostro de su amigo rubio a solo unos centímetros de distancia._

_-¡¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?! – Sentía como el cálido aliento del ninja en su rostro la aturdía._

_-¿Eh? Yo… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al notar que el rubio no apartaba sus ojos celestes de los jades de ella.- Etto… Naruto, ¿Qué paso con el ramén? –_

_La joven al desviar la mirada para romper ese contacto que la ponía tan nerviosa , pudo notar los botes de lo que se supone seria su cena. Estaban todos esparcidos por el suelo, completamente arruinados, pero al contrario de lo que creía la kunoichi, su amigo respondió:_

_-No tiene importancia.-Con una suave voz modulada._

_Sakura volvió a verlo directo a los ojos, mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de nuevo en pie. Al hacerlo quedaron frente a frente, las puntas de sus narices se tocaban y los brazos del joven rodeaban ahora con más fuerza a la pelirrosa._

_-No importa nada con tal de que estés bien Saku-chan, eso es lo más importante.- Entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo de alguna manera su mirada más profunda y penetrante y con su cálido aliento concluyo- Porque TU eres lo más importante para mi.-_

_-Na… Naru…to… - Y sin pensar más, la chica se rindió ante él, ayudándolo a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros._

_Sus labios se juntaron en un cálido roce, suave. El rubio la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo, subiendo uno de los brazos que tenía en su cintura lentamente por su espalda, causándole escalofríos a ella. Sakura se dejo llevar por ese roce y rodeo el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos, intentando acortar aun más la distancia entre ellos._

_Lentamente, el compas del beso se fue haciendo más intenso entre ellos, el dulce toque se estaba volviendo más exigente. Se detuvieron un momento para respirar y después de esa milésima de segundo que llamaron "pausa" Naruto devoró de manera feroz los labios de la ojiverde, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, haciéndola liberar un gemido._

_Esto fue el detonante que necesitaba el chico kyuubi. Tomo a Sakura en sus brazos, alzándola al tiempo que comenzaba a besar su cuello y ella lo ayudaba a sujetarla apretando sus muslos alrededor del cuerpo de él._

_El Uzumaki abrió la puerta de su apartamento de una estruendosa patada, sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de piel descubierta de la pelirrosa. La coloco contra la pared más cercana a la que chocaron y comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la chica, hasta su escote, dejando pequeños rastros de chupetes y leves mordidas que hacían gemir a la chica._

_-Ah…Na…Naru…to- La joven sentía que perdía la cabeza ante cada caricia._

_Él comenzó a bajar lentamente el cierre de esa blusa roja tan estorbosa que tantas veces le había arrancado en sueños a la chica, y dejo al descubierto su pechos, aun aprisionados por su sujetador de encaje negro. La piel que se podía apreciar era blanca y tersa, más apetecible de lo que se la había imaginado en sus fantasías._

_La pelirrosa no se quedo atrás, lo vio impaciente como se quitaba su chamarra naranja, no soporto más su "lentitud" y le arranco la camiseta con sus manos, convirtiéndola en simples jirones de tela. _

_El oji-azul se quedo impactado viéndola a ella y a su torso desnudo intercaladamente. La joven se sonrojo por esto y por el hecho de ver el pecho y los abdominales marcados de Naruto. Era cierto que entrenaba mucho, pero nunca imagino que su entrenamiento le trajera ese tipo de "beneficios" a su físico._

_-Saku-chan…- La joven dirigió la mirada a su estupefacto amigo, tenía algo que no podía interpretar en sus ojos, un brillo rojizo que no tenía nada que ver con su bijuu._

_-¿Naruto-kun?- El joven coloco sus manos pegadas a la pared aprisionando a la chica._

_-Saku-chan… eres tan…- El joven agacho su cabeza, inspeccionando a la ninja desde los dedos de los pies hasta sus labios. – Eres tan…¡ARDIENTE!-. Contesto jadeante de deseo casi en un gruñido._

_¡FUEGO! Lo que el chico tenía en su mirada ¡era un incendio! Naruto La tomo de la nuca y la cintura y aprisiono sus labios de manera salvaje, mordiéndolos, devorándolos, poniéndolos rojos he hinchados. Sentía su piel hirviente sobre ella, quemándola bajo su constante roce, estaba abrumada por toda la pasión del ninja._

_-Ah Na-¡¡Naruto!! ¡Aah!- Gimió la chica al sentir como el rubio apretaba con sus manos los pechos por encima de su sostén._

_La pelirrosa se sentía perdida, entre sus caricias, besos, sentir su piel parcialmente desnuda frotarse con la de su amigo, se estaba dejando llevar sintiendo emociones nunca antes experimentadas por ninguno de los dos._

_La kunoichi correspondía desesperadamente los hambrientos besos de su acompañante, mientras que él sentía la gloria al fin probando esos dulces labios de cereza que había ansiado desde su niñez. Su excitación crecía notablemente para la joven, quien podía sentir su duro miembro rozándola por encima de la tela entre las piernas. El rubio se separo de sus labios y comenzó a bajar de nuevo por su cuello, lentamente, hasta su escote. Nuevamente se topo con esa molesta prenda de encaje._

_El chico frunció el ceño, pero no dejo ni un solo instante de dibujar marcas con su lengua en la piel blanca y suave descubierta de los pechos de la pelirrosa al tiempo que intentaba desabrochar su sostén._

_Sakura sentía escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, sus labios liberaban ligeros gemidos, mientras ella enredaba las manos en los suaves cabellos del chico y jalaba mechones de su lacia cabellera rubia. Sintió las manos de él en su espalda, librando una batalla campal contra el broche de su ropa intima. Cerro sus ojos, esperando así concentrarse más en la sensación que le traía, su piel se erizaba bajo el toque de manos ajenas. _

_Pero al momento de juntar sus parpados para dejarse llevar por completo, una fría mirada roja como la sangre apareció de la oscuridad de su mente haciéndola despertar de su ensoñación._

_-¡¡SASUKE!!- La chica grito su nombre al momento que abría fuertemente sus ojos como platos. - ¡Naruto detente!-._

_Pero no necesitaba decir lo último. En el instante en que escucho ese nombre salir de los labios de la ojijade, su cuerpo se congelo completamente._

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ese momento lo hubieran hecho presente? Se había dejado llevar por sus deseos, y ahora sentía que estaba traicionando a Sasuke. Pero si ella nunca había estado con él y el azabache jamás correspondió lo que sentía… ¿Por qué demonios se sentía como una traidora? Sentía vergüenza de sí misma._

_-Naruto… yo…yo creo que no debemos… -Naruto seguía apoyando la cabeza en la piel cercana a su escote, no dejando ver a la chica su rostro.- Es que… siento como si, como si lo estuviéramos traicionando…-._

_La pelirrosa se quedo un momento en silencio, esperando alguna señal de respuesta, pero al no recibirla continuo._

_-Naruto-kun… lo siento… tú no tienes la culpa de que… es que… no… es que ¡ME SIENTO TAN CONFUNDIDA!- Al gritar lo último se le quebró la voz y sintió como unas lagrimas rebeldes comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se sentía horriblemente mal. Sus lágrimas siguieron derramándose en silencio, pero se detuvo al escuchar por fin una contestación._

_-Sakura…- La joven no pudo menos que sorprenderse al escuchar la voz del ojiazul. Era tan serena, tranquila, además del hecho de que jamás, nunca, en la vida, la había llamado de otra forma que no incluyera el "chan"._

_EL chico Uzumaki al fin separo su rostro de la piel de la joven, enfrentando la mirada impresionada de la chica. Por su parte los ojos azules del ninja transmitían una calidez y un cariño que la hicieron sonrojar. En esa sola mirada se transmitían todas las emociones de él, aun si no hubiera dicho nada después, ella abría sabido todo. Sakura estaba segura de que jamás podría olvidar la manera en que esos ojos la admiraban._

_-Sakura, quiero que me escuches bien. – La voz suave de Naruto y su dulce aliento la hipnotizaron completamente, no pudo evitar sentir un suave hormigueo cuando el coloco su mano en la sonrojada mejilla del la joven._

_-Se que hace tres años, antes de que las cosas se complicaran para todos, tu mente estaba completamente dominada por la presencia de Sasuke. No sé si lo amarías o no entonces, la verdad es que no me importa mucho averiguarlo. Para ese entonces, yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo bonita que eras. Admiraba tu inteligencia y capacidades, sentía un enamoramiento típico para nuestra edad, en verdad era muy simple. Además, en parte te veía como un premio en mi competencia contra Sasuke, aunque en el fondo, sabía que nunca te fijarías en mí. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en el chiquillo raro con las peores notas de la academia teniendo por un lado al genio del Uchiha? -._

_-Na-Naruto yo… - La chica quería decirle que no era cierto, pero las palabras no salieron. Sabía muy bien que todo eso era verdad. En aquella época ella solo era una chiquilla superficial y egoísta._

_-Pero después con el tiempo, algo cambio. – El continuo como si la pelirrosa no hubiera dicho nada.- con el tiempo comencé a entender más a Sasuke, y se convirtió en alguien sumamente importante para mí. Y a ti te comencé a ver como una amiga, por lo que deje de molestarte con mis tonterías de citas y esas cosas, porque te respetaba en serio.- Respiro hondo y continuo.- El día que Sasuke se fue… ese día me enamore realmente de ti Sakura.-_

_Sakura impactada sintió como su aliento se quedo atorado en su garganta y su corazón se paralizo por un momento antes de comenzar a revolotear en su pecho. También podía sentir como el pulso de Naruto aumentaba al decir estas palabras, pero su cara seguía igual de cálida y apacible como lo había estado desde que comenzó a hablar._

_-Ese día dejamos todos, los tres, de ser niños. Te enamoraste de Sasuke. Y yo de ti. No soporte la idea de verte sufrir por alguien más, pero me contuve y me jure a mi mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para verte sonreír. Así fuera verte con otro, y ese otro fuera mi mejor amigo._

_-Cuando volví de mi entrenamiento con ero-sennin y te volví a ver, me di cuenta de que esos sentimientos, en vez de olvidarlos, se hicieron más fuertes. Y si fuera posible, crecieron aun más al ver en lo que te habías convertido. La terca niña indefensa que deje atrás se convirtió en una hermosa y fuerte mujer. Yo cumpliré la promesa que te hice, no importa si me cuesta sudor, sangre o mi vida. Y prometo que esto que acaba de pasar entre los dos no se volverá a repetir. Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta porque ambos lo necesitamos. Y en ese momento, si decides estar conmigo juro que te cuidare con el alma. Pero si lo elijes a él… lo entenderé. Porque seguiré siendo tu amigo a pesar de todo.-_

_-Pero Naruto yo…-._

_El rubio tomo una de las manos de la joven y la coloco en su pecho al nivel de su corazón. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sus ojos entrecerrados la vieron con ternura._

_-__**Te amo Sakura**__. Y no importa lo que pase o lo que decidas, esto siempre será tuyo. Siempre ten en cuenta que palpita por ti. Aunque me llegaras a odiar, aunque nos dejáramos de ver o nuestros caminos nos alejaran… siempre recuerda, que mi corazón vive por tu calidez y solo se detendrá el día en que TÚ dejes de existir en este mundo.-_

_Tras esto, el rubio movió la mano que seguía en la mejilla de la chica y la coloco detrás de su nuca._

_-Naruto… ba-ka.- Susurro por respuesta final la ojijade mientras cerraba los ojos. El rubio no pudo hacer más que sonreír. _

_Acerco su rostro al de él y unió sus labios en un beso que hizo que a ambos se les erizara la piel. Se fundieron por ese instante en un profundo amor, tan fuerte que Sakura pudo sentir como una nueva lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. No se sentía triste, era tan feliz. En ese momento amaba a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun amaba a Sasuke. Sin duda el corazón de una chica es algo confuso._

_Por su parte el joven la apretaba más a su cuerpo de una manera protectora y posesiva, sabía que no tendría una oportunidad como esta en mucho tiempo, o tal vez nunca de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pues sabían que después no volverían a estar juntos otra vez como en ese momento._

_Esa noche, ambos durmieron abrazados en la cama del Uzumaki, sin hacer nada, simplemente sintiendo la calidez del otro._

_A la mañana siguiente cuando Naruto despertó, Sakura ya no estaba._

_**(Fin del FLASHBACK)**_

Unos ojos tan claros y azules como el mar veían desde un tejado a las estrellas que se asomaban tímidamente en el oscuro cielo. No tenía la menor idea del porque su mente había retomado aquel recuerdo. Esa confesión se la había hecho a la pelirrosa una semana antes de que desapareciera, fue prácticamente la última noche que paso a su lado.

A pesar de que nunca se había acostado con la ojijade y del hecho de saber que el corazón de la chica no era de él, aun así, Naruto siempre le pertenecería a ella.

Una suave brisa nocturna soplo sacudiendo suavemente las hojas de los árboles y arrasando con ella unos pétalos de cerezo. El rubio lo observo danzar en el aire hasta que se perdieron de su vista. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Me pregunto Sakura-chan, si donde quiera que estés, ¿podrás darte cuenta lo mucho que pienso en ti?-

EL ninja sonrió ampliamente, coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó sobre ese tejado para admirar cómodamente las estrellas. Al parecer esa sería una hermosa noche.

"Pero no más que aquella vez…"

(En la base de Akatsuki)

Una pelirrosa caminaba nerviosamente detrás de una peliazul. Las palabras que le dijo la criminal hace unos momentos retumbaban fuertemente en su cabeza como un eco.

"_**Esta reunión se trata de ti. Es sobre el futuro de ti, Haruno Sakura, como posible miembro de la Organización**_"

"_**miembro de la Organización"**_

"_**Organización"**_

"No entiendo qué demonios sucede" **InnerSakura: Pues ya somos dos O_O'**

Konan no había vuelto a decir nada desde que pronuncio esas confusas palabras. Podía sentir una tensión más grande que la suya provenir de la ojiazul. Sakura sabía que había todavía más cosas de las cuales la criminal prefería no decirle aun. Si era posible tal vez no quería tener que comunicárselo ella misma.

Miles de suposiciones y preguntas rondaban por su cabeza distrayéndola de tal manera que no se dio cuenta del camino recorrido. Cuando menos lo pensó Konan se detuvo y le dijo:

-Aquí es. Tras esa puerta está el punto de reunión de Akatsuki.-

Sakura se acerco a la mujer hasta quedar a su costado. Contemplo lo mismo que observaban los ojos azul profundo de su acompañante. Ante ellas se alzaba una enorme puerta doble de roble de unos 3 metros de alto. Se veía antigua y estaba tallada por toda la orilla por unos símbolos extraños que la ojijade no pudo identificar.

Sin esperar más Konan abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la pelirrosa. Sakura dudo unos segundos al ver esa densa oscuridad que se formaba dentro del extraño recinto ¿Y si era una trampa más? Dirigió su dudosa mirada a la peliazul, quien le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión y negó con su cabeza como respuesta. La kunoichi decidió confiar en esa extraña dama. Todo aquello era muy raro, hace cerca de un mes ignoraba su existencia y ahora sentía que era la persona en la que mas podía confiar.

Respiro hondo y camino decidido al interior de esa habitación. Una vez dentro Konan cerró la enorme puerta tras de sí, dejando el lugar en penumbra. No se podía distinguir casi nada dentro a excepción de una tenue luz que se distinguía a unos metros de ellas.

-Sígueme.- Le indico Konan tomándola de la mano para que supiera donde se encontraba.

Caminaron hacia aquella luz y conforme se acercaban Sakura se dio cuenta de que era otra entrada. Esta vez era una puerta de cristal opaca, lo cual explicaba que no dejara pasar la luz a aquel cavernoso sitio.

La peliazul llamo a la puerta con un ligero toque y espero respuesta.

-Pasa Konan.- Se escucho la voz proveniente de esa habitación. Era El líder, Pein.

Sakura trago saliva ruidosamente, escuchar esa voz le ponía los pelos de punta. Konan abrió la puerta suavemente y voltio hacia ella, y con una cara seria y fría se dirigió a la chica.

-Vamos Haruno.- Aunque quisiera, sabía que no debía demostrar ningún afecto hacia la ojijade en presencia de Pein.

La criminal se adentro dentro de la sala y la pelirrosa se acerco a paso veloz hasta quedar a su lado. La habitación estaba alumbrada por antorchas que dibujaban enormes sombras alargadas en las paredes. Ninguna de estas estaba decorada por cuadros o adornos, lo cual transmitía una seriedad y frialdad al cuarto. En el centro del lugar se encontraba una enorme mesa rectangular en la cual se encontraban sentados todos los miembros de la organización.

La nin-medico pudo sentir como se le ponina los nervios de punta al ver ahí reunidos a todos aquellos asesinos y ninjas renegados. Todos y cada uno de los miembros estaban sentados a lo largo de las orillas de la mesa, cada uno con su mirada sutilmente posada en la chica.

Pero, la mirada que realmente le helaba la espina era la proveniente de aquellos ojos plateados tan extraños. El líder de Akatsuki la miraba seriamente desde la cabecera de la mesa al otro extremo de las chicas.

La peliazul camino hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y se sentó en la silla que tenía a su derecha. Sakura se quedo parada sola ante la mirada de todos. Los únicos que no se atrevían a posar la vista en ella eran unos ojos azul profundo de mujer. Después de todo, Konan era la que había arreglado toda aquella situación sin detenerse a pensar si eso era lo mejor para Sakura o no. Pero la peliazul tenía un plan, el cual tenía que cumplir, algo que beneficiaría a cierta persona, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera culpable de usar a la chica, al fin y al cabo era genial tener por fin una compañía femenina entre todos aquellos idiotas.

-Haruno Sakura ¿Sabes el motivo por el cual te he mandado llamar?-. La voz de Pein sonó seria, pero no tan intimidante como en otras ocasiones.

Sakura coloco discretamente su mirada sobre la peliazul al lado de aquel hombre, su mente se transporto rápidamente hacia el momento en que Konan había mencionado las palabras "unirse" y "organización" en la misma oración. Creía saber el porqué estaba ahí, pero no estaba del todo segura.

La chica volvió de nuevo la mirada al líder y se limito a dar una negación de cabeza por respuesta.

-Bueno, no me sorprende. En realidad le indique a Konan que te trajera a mi despacho antes de esta reunión, pero simplemente por alguna razón que desconozco eso no ocurrió…

-Surgió un ligero percance Pein…- Se excuso rápidamente la aludida.

-Las razones por las cuales no se cumplen mis mandatos no me interesan Konan. Solo me importa que se lleven a cabo.- Respondió interrumpiéndola el pelirrojo, aunque no con la misma hostilidad con la que le hablaba al resto del grupo.

-Hai Pein, pido disculpas.-

-En fin, retomando el tema: Tu Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi de Konoha, fuiste raptada por dos de nuestros miembros con el fin de crear un acuerdo con tu aldea para que nos entregaran al Kyuubi. En estos momentos los cargos superiores de la aldea de la hoja deben tener el conocimiento de que te encuentras en nuestras manos. EL único objetivo de tu presencia en este lugar era con el fin de servir de carnada para atraer al jinchuuriki y nada más. Al lograr nuestro plan, tú simplemente serias eliminada.-

Al escuchar esas palabras, la pelirroja sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar frio. Era espeluznante saber como una vida podía ser tomada tana a la ligera por algunas personas.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que alguien más también se había puesto tenso después de oír aquellas palabras. Unos puños se cerraban fuertemente por debajo de la mesa y un pelinegro controlaba las enormes ganas de moler a golpes a aquel que hablaba tan despectivamente de la existencia de aquella chica.

-Eso era tu único destino en este lugar. – Continuo Pein.- Por lo menos hasta el, digamos "Suceso" que me hizo reconsiderar tu utilidad.

-Después de que salvaras la vida a Uchiha, demostrando tus cualidades con el ninjutsu medico, decidí ponerte temporalmente como la medico de la organización. Nuevamente te indico que esto era temporal, y que igualmente morirías al concluir el plan original. La única diferencia está en que te sacaríamos provecho por el tiempo que te quedara de vida.

-Pero con las horas comencé a meditar un poco acerca de tu futuro. La verdad es que aun eres joven y tienes unas grandes habilidades en fuerza y ninjutsu, aunque nada del otro mundo. Es tu misma juventud lo que te da ventaja de aprender más. Así que he pensado en ciertas opciones. Si sigues aquí, estarías viva, pero no tiene ningún sentido mantener los alimentos de alguien que al final simplemente será eliminado. Sin embargo pensé en otra opción, la cual, por benevolencia te dejare decidir a ti.

-¿Y cuál sería esa "opción"?- Pregunto la pelirrosa siguiéndole el juego a su interlocutor.

-Te preguntare esto solo una vez. Tu, Haruno Sakura ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por tu vida? ¿Estas dispuesta a abandonar lo que eres y lo que te representa?-.

Sakura se quedo en silencio pesando estas palabras. Finalmente pensaba con cabeza fría, todo lo que había pensado era correcto: su destino se resumía en dos caminos, uno era vida y el otro muerte.

Estaba segura que su vida tendría un alto precio si desidia conservarla… ¿en verdad valía la pena?

-Si es así- Continuo Pein- Te daremos la oportunidad de **que intentes **unirte a Akatsuki.

-¿Qué es eso de "intentar" a Akatsuki? ¿A qué te refieres, que clase de prueba tengo que hacer?- Pregunto Sakura con la voz más seria que podía salir de sus labios.

- No te diré nada hasta que respondas mis preguntas Haruno. ¿Qué estas dispuesta a dar por tu vida?-.

Hubo una larga pausa en la habitación, todas las miradas caían en ella, excepto las de dos personas. Dos personas que en verdad temían la respuesta que estaban a punto de escuchar.

-Todo. Hare todo para seguir con vida.- Contesto por fin la kunoichi.

-¿Incluso traicionar a tu propia aldea?- La penetrante mirada plateada del pelirrojo perforaba la poca fuerza mental que le quedaba a la ojijade. Contener sus lágrimas le costaba más y más trabajo, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

"Lo siento tanto…Naruto…Tsunade-sama… perdónenme".

-Desde hoy, Konoha y yo hemos roto cualquier lazo que alguna vez nos ha unido.- Su voz sonó dura y fría y apretó sus puños con fuerza hasta sacarse sangre de las palmas con sus uñas, todo con tal de resistir las ganas de llorar al decir esas palabras.

Pein se le quedo viendo unos instantes en silencio, contemplándola mientras meditaba en lo que había escuchado.

-Muy bien. Para pertenecer a Akatsuki tendrás que pasar por una prueba. Te daremos tres días para que te entrenes con uno de nuestros miembros. Una vez concluido tu entrenamiento, sin importar si estas lista o no, tendrás una batalla con otro de los miembros.-

-Si gano esa batalla ¿Entonces formare parte de Akatsuki?.- Pregunto la joven.

Pein sonrió malévolamente ante la pregunta.

-En realidad no tienes opción. Para entrar a Akatsuki, tendrás que pelear a muerte con un miembro. Si logras matarlo en batalla, entonces tomaras su lugar.-

"¿Tendré que matar… a un Akatsuki?" Su pulso aumento aceleradamente y una gota de sudor frio corrió por su sien.

-¿Y…(traga saliva)…quien será mi contrincante?.- Pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Ese seré yo, Haruno.- Una voz suave se escucho de entre aquellos criminales encapuchados.

Un hombre de cabello rojo se levantaba de su asiento y la miraba tranquilamente, con ese brillo siniestro en esos ojos cafés que la había puesto tan nerviosa aquella tarde.

-Sa…Sasori-san. ¿Tu será mi oponente?- Se quedo callada un segundo y después con irónica voz se respondió a sí misma. – Pero por supuesto, si tú mismo me lo habías dicho ¿No? Eso de ser tu premio… veo que te entusiasma la idea.

-La verdad- Se acerco hasta ella -No puedo esperar-.

El pelirrojo se inclino un poco e hizo ademan de querer tocar su mejilla, pero algo se interpuso entre ellos.

-No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.- La glacial voz de Itachi Uchiha inundo los oídos de la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro estaba entre medio de ella y Sasori, dándole la espalda a la chica.

-No seas dramático Itachi. No pensaba hacerle nada malo…- contesto el pelirrojo con su suave voz.

-NO-LA-TOQUES.- Fue como lo silencio el Uchiha.

-Oy, oy, oy lo mejor sería que te sentaras pinocho, no vaya ser que la comadreja te de una mordida.-

-No te metas en esto Hidan.- Contesto el pelinegro volteando a verlo.

-Yo me meto en lo que me de mi jodida gana Uchiha.

-Si te sigues metiendo en mis asuntos terminaras desmembrado bajo tierra.- (Activa su Sharingan).

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.- Se estaba poniendo de pie para poder ir hacia el Uchiha.

-Bueno es suficiente, los dos .- La voz de Pein volvió a dominar el recinto.- Itachi ¿Harás lo que te pregunte o tendré que remplazarte?-.

-¿Quién sería mi remplazo si me negara?- Pregunto el pelinegro sin desactivar su Sharingan.

-Hidan o Deidara. Responde, quiero terminar de una vez con este asunto.-

Itachi se quedo en silencio un instante, miro a Sakura y respondió:

-Yo lo hare.-

-Bien. (Voltea hacia la ojijade) Haruno Sakura, tendrás que enfrentarte a Sasori dentro de tres días, si logras asesinarlo te convertirás en miembro de Akatsuki. Hasta entonces podrás trasladarte de la habitación de Itachi al campo de entrenamiento y **solo** a donde él te indique que es necesario. Si deambulas por la base volverás a la celda y olvidare todas las ofertas que te he hecho.-

-¿Quién será mi entrenador? – La respuesta hacía eco en su cabeza aun antes de escucharla.

-Itachi.- (Pein se pone de pie).- Eso sería todo, la reunión se da por concluida.

Después de esas palabras todos se pusieron de pie y se fueron retirando. Sakura no tenia intensión de irse a ningún lado, estaba procesando toda la información.

-Nos veremos pronto…Sakura.- Fue lo último que le dijo Sasori antes de cruzar la puerta con el resto del grupo.

La pelirrosa se quedo observándolo hasta que desapareció tras la oscuridad de la salida. Siguió en la misma posición, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondería aunque intentara moverlo, la verdad estaba asustada.

"Convertirme en marioneta de Sasori o vivir para ser una criminal… ¿en qué te estás metiendo Sakura?".

-Haruno.- Una suave voz la llamo. Esa voz hizo desaparecer el miedo que se empezaba a formar en su interior.

Desvió la mirada de la puerta y se encontró con los profundos ojos negros del Uchiha mayor. El la miraba directo al rostro, pero nunca a los ojos. Y aunque se veía seriedad en su rostro, jamás mostraba esa frialdad característica en ellos cuando estaba frente a la ojijade.

-¿Te das cuenta en todo lo que te estás metiendo verdad?-.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Contemplar esos ojos la dejaba sin aliento.

Él cerró los ojos y lanzo un largo suspiro.

-Mañana al amanecer daremos inicio a tu entrenamiento. No seré benévolo ni condescendiente contigo. Las cosas las harás como te las ordene y si no las cumples habrá consecuencias. – Al decir esto abrió sus ojos y su mirada transmitía lo estricto de sus palabras.

-Por el momento puedes ir a descansar. Konan debe estar aun afuera esperándote y estoy seguro que tendrás muchas cosas que preguntarle. Te dejare que duermas con ella esta noche, no creo necesitar atenciones medicas por el momento.- Se prepara para salir por la puerta, pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo.

-No veo porque te esfuerzas.- Fue lo que contesto la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto intrigado el pelinegro dándole la espalda.

-Pues a que no tienes que entrenarme por obligación. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.-

-¿Es que acaso no quieres que yo te entrene?.- Aun sin mirarla.

-No. Solo… no quiero que me entrenes contra tu voluntad.- Y era verdad. Admitía que disfrutaba estar con él pelinegro, pero no le gustaba tenerlo a la fuerza.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Entonces no piense en ello. Yo me ofrecí a entrenarte.- De nuevo hizo ademan de querer marcharse, pero la ojijade lo volvió a cuestionar.

-Eso no es verdad.- Contesto muy segura.

-Si te lo estoy diciendo es porque así es Haruno.- La paciencia del Uchiha se estaba agotando.

-Pero… es que no tiene ningún sentido…- Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más confundida.

-¡¿Que te es tan difícil de creer?!- Eso era todo, voltio por fin a verla directo a su rostro.

-¡Pues que no tiene sentido! ¡¿Por qué abrías de ayudarme?! ¡¡Tu no ganas nada con eso!!- Comenzó a gritar dolida la joven.

-¡¿Qué YO NO GANO nada con eso?! ¡¿Acaso me crees tan avaro como Kakuzu como para obrar por conveniencia?!- Se estaba pasando de la raya, la pelirrosa lo estaba ofendiendo.

-¡¡Yo no sé quien carajo es Kakuzu!! Y si… ¡¡No creo que actúes por voluntad propia!! ¡¡En este lugar la conveniencia parece deporte olímpico!!-.

-¿¡Sabes que Sakura!? ¡Tienes razón! Pero no en todo… - A cada palabra se acercaba más a la aludida.- Si, Pein me pidió que te entrenara ¡Pero nunca me obligo! ¡¡Si hubiera querido hubiera rechazado su orden!!.- Se acercaba mas…- Y SI ¡¡SOY UN MALDITO EGOISTA, PORQUE GANABA MUCHAS COSAS AL ACEPTAR ESO!!-.

"¿Muchas cosas? Pero qué demonios" La pelirrosa solo lo veía acercarse cada vez más, furioso, sin razonar lo que decía.

-¡¡GANABA TIEMPO PARA ESTAR CONTIGO, GANABA EL HECHO DE EVITAR QUE LOS IDIOTAS DE HIDAN O DEIDARA SE TE ACERCARAN PARA "ENTRENARTE"!! , Y LO QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE…**-.** Itachi estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración en la frente.

-Solo entrenándote yo, podía asegurarme que serias lo suficientemente fuerte para que no te mataran.- Esto lo dijo calmando su respiración, con voz ronca.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Y eso po-porque es import-tante?.- Estaba nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Porque si mueres en batalla…- Pego su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos para inhalar el perfume de la Kunoichi.

-Si mueres en la batalla, y supiera que no hice nada para ayudarte. Yo… no soportaría seguir viviendo en el mundo que no te vio florecer Botón de cerezo.-

Y en silencio, embriagado por el perfume de Cereza de Sakura, beso su frente suavemente y la tomo entre sus brazos estrechándola. En ese momento ella era lo único que le interesaba.

Sakura se sonrojo ante las acciones de Itachi, pero la tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo al estar de nuevo junto a él y su pecho se llenaba de una calidez reconfortante. Le devolvió el abrazo al Akatsuki y él hundió su rostro en la suave cabellera rosa de la chica, inhalando más de ese efluvio dulce que tanto le gustaba.

Sakura no tenía idea de porque se sentía tan completa al estar junto a él, cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos, eso era lo único que necesitaba. No había confusiones ni otros nombres rondando su cabeza, en ese mundo de ensueño solo existía Itachi y nadie más.

ÉL se sentía más vivo al estar con ella, y todas las cosas que jamás pensó en llegar a experimentar sucedían cuando Sakura estaba presente. Ese dulce botón de cerezo que había llegado a él por casualidad. **SU** botón de cerezo, el cual no pensaba dejar por nada. Lo único que quería era dejarse llevar con ella hasta donde lo llevara la brisa.

Ninguno sabia en realidad, lo que esa brisa traería consigo. Una serie de acontecimientos esperaban a aquellos dos ninjas, cosas tormentosas y decisivas que por el momento no podían cruzarse por su cabeza. Y es que es tan difícil imaginar los problemas que vendrán con tus decisiones, cuando te estás enamorando.

En verdad Sakura, no tenía la menor idea, de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

Por si se lo preguntan: SI, El principio del fic es un flash back, un recuerdo de Naruto...

Si lo se... ha pasado mucho tiempo, Y lo peor es que he traído un capitulo poco merecedor de su perdón u.u!  
Pero me tome estas vacaciones para descansar y despejar mi mente para poder escribirles mejores capítulos (:  
Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos por su comprensión y apoyo  
durante esta ausencia, y les aseguro que la  
calidad de la escritura mejorara, estos capítulos fueron  
escritos en momentos estresantes que matarían la inspiración hasta del mismo Wilde u.u!  
(Bueno, me dejare de excusar)  
Y una vez mas:  
¡Gracias TODOS los que leen este humilde fic!  
Pero mas a los que dejan reviews, los cuales no son obligatorios, pero me animan mucho n.n"  
Les mando saludos a todos, deseándoles buenas tardes, noches o lo que sea :D  
Me retiro.  
Salut!  
By: SaAdikDolL


	12. La Primera Fisura del Angel de Cristal

Si, una vez mas, Sakura se encontraba aprisionada entre los brazos del pelinegro. Una dulce prisión de la cual nunca habría intentado escapar.

Estuvieron asi durante varios minutos, hasta que el joven se decidió a soltarla, pero por supuesto, muy lentamente, intentando alargar la despedida tanto como fuera posible.

-Muy bien Haruno. Ve con Konan. Mañana te vere al amanecer en el campo de entrenamiento.- Le dijo el pelinegro con los ojos cerrado, soltandola completamente.

La chica lo miraba sin aliento, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan atractivo? Y no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera con ella, no quería creer que en verdad él pudiera sentir algo por una chiquilla.

-Hai, Itachi. – contesto. De pronto, algo entro dentro de su comprensión.- Itachi-san, hace un momento dijiste que tendría que hacerle varias preguntas a Konan-san…

El pelinegro la miro confundido durante un momento antes de contestar.

-Mmm, si, así lo dije.

-No comprendo, ¿Por qué piensas que tendría algo que preguntarle?- .

"Mierda" Pensó el Uchiha para sí. Tal vez había hablado de más, la compañera de Pein era la única persona en ese lugar en la que confiaba Sakura. Lo mejor hubiera sido no haberle mencionado nada…

-Itachi, respóndeme por favor.- Una teoría se formulaba en la mente de la Haruno, algo que no quería creer.

EL Uchiha la miro durante un instante dudoso, debatiéndose entre decirle la verdad o inventar algo más, pero toda idea de mentirle se borro al ver la duda reflejada en los ojos esmeraldas de la chica. No podía mentirle.

-Sakura.- (suspiró).- Konan fue quien tuvo la idea de unirte a Akatsuki. Gracias a ella Pein accedió a crear la prueba que te impuso.

La pelirrosa abrió completamente los ojos sorprendida. Sintió un Shock y un dolor, como si le hubieran golpeado con un chidori directamente en el pecho.

-K-Konan ¿e-ella fu-e?- La chica se sentía traicionada. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, aun noqueada por las palabras del Uchiha.

-¿Haruno?- La voz del pelinegro se escuchaba más lejana de lo que en realidad estaba.

No sabía bien el porqué, en realidad ella era una más de ellos, otra criminal de Akatsuki… pero en el fondo, Sakura creía que se estaba convirtiendo en su amiga. Al menos por su parte así lo había sentido.

"Ella… ella me alejo de mi hogar, de Konoha, pero ¡¿Por qué?!"

Su mente se enredaba más y mas mientras se hundía en la frustración, quería entender, pero no comprendía nada.

-¡Haruno! – La ojijade seguía sin oír al Uchiha.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué demonios hace esto?! ¿De qué sirve tenerme aquí viva o muerta? Necesito Saber…"

-¡SAKURA!- La tomo de los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente. Su tranquila pero potente voz la arrastro fuera de sus pensamientos.

Se asusto ante el potente agarre del shinobi, y lo miro de nuevo directo a los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó.

-Itachi…- Una vez más, el ver esos ojos negros observándola la distraía de toda preocupación. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante el toque de sus manos, y sintió como se dibujaba un rubor en sus mejillas. Sabía que si se quedaba con él todo sería mejor. Deseaba permanecer ahí, a su lado.

Pero necesitaba respuestas. Respuestas que solo una ojiazul podía brindarle.

-Lo siento- Se soltó de su agarre- Pero ¡ME TENGO QUE IR!-.

Y resistiendo su impulso de quedarse ahí junto al ninja, Sakura dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia donde estaba la peliazul, dejando al Uchiha solo.

Él simplemente se quedo contemplando la puerta por la que había salido la pelirrosa.

"¿Pero que estoy haciendo? No tenia que mencionarlo. Estoy armando un lio" Pensó para sí el pelinegro.

Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de estrés. Entonces una brisa ligera del aroma de la pelirrosa, dejada tras ella al irse, fue capturada suavemente por su olfato. Ese embriagante olor a cerezas lo hizo sonreír. O al menos lo hizo hacer esa mueca tan parecida a una media sonrisa que solo Sakura podía dibujar en su rostro.

"Sea lo que sea lo que pase, vale la pena. Solo si es por ella…" Respondió finalmente para su fuero interno.

Y se quedo ahí, disfrutando del dulce perfume hasta que desapareció completamente del ambiente.

La pelirrosa salía rápidamente por el pasillo corriendo, en busca de la mujer de cabellos azules. Abría a trompicones la enorme puerta de roble que había cruzado hacia unos momentos, cuando su vida todavía le pertenecía un poco y su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba.

"¡¿Dónde demonios esta Konan?!" se preguntaba constantemente mientras su respiración se aceleraba de tanto correr. Estaba a punto de tomar el pasillo más cercano a ella cuando una voz de mujer la llamo.

-Sakura…- La voz de Konan se escuchaba dudosa.

La chica voltio hacia donde estaba la criminal. Konan pudo notar alarmada como toda la fuerza que había demostrado Sakura en la reunión poco a poco se quebrantaba.

Sakura se le quedo observando, intentando juntar el valor para echarle en cara lo que había hecho. Reclamarle que tomara decisiones por ELLA sin consultarla. Intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, pero no sentía la energía suficiente como para alzar la voz. Se limito a observarla mientras intentaba exprimir su ya inexistente fortaleza mental.

La mujer comenzó a buscar algo en uno de bolsillos de su abrigo, termino sacando la misma venda con la que le cubrió los ojos a la pelirrosa anteriormente.

-Lo siento Sakura- Decía esto sin mirarla a los ojos- pero es la regla. No puedes conocer el camino a menos que seas miembro.- La ojijade pudo notar en la voz de la peliazul, que en realidad se disculpaba por más que una simple venda.

"Tu puedes Sakura. Resiste por lo menos hasta su habitación. Entonces ahí la interrogaras." Se ordeno a sí misma.

-Está bien Konan-san.- Y dicho eso se coloco dándole la espalda para que pudiera taparle los ojos.

El trayecto hacia el cuarto de Konan se les figuro mucho más largo de lo que en verdad era. Sakura se oprimía fuertemente el pecho, sentía que todo dentro de ella comenzaba a romperse. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que superar todo; pero, simplemente le resultaba muy doloroso.

Después del silencioso recorrido, se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Konan tan cerca de ella, susurrándole al oído:

-Hemos llegado Sakura.- Escucho el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y sintió las manos de la peliazul detrás de su cabeza, desamarrándole el pedazo de tela que cubría su visión. Parpadeo un poco para adaptar su vista y como arte de magia apareció el cuarto de Konan frente a ella.

Dio un paso dudoso dentro de la habitación y sintió más intensamente el dolor en el pecho.

Otro paso más vacilante y estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido del ardor que sentía.

Se sentía herida, como si le hubieran clavado un Kunai cerca del corazón y se lo estuvieran doblando y retorciendo mientras lo hundían en su carne con más fuerza. Era tan intenso el malestar que sufría, que le sorprendió no ver sangre saliendo a borbotones de su pecho.

-Konan…- dijo en un susurro jadeante Sakura, dándole la espalda mientras intentaba seguir de pie.

-¿S-si?- Verla en tal estado la asustaba, se veía muy mal.

-Cierra la puerta.- más que una petición, había sonado como una orden, pero una muy débil, casi lastimera.

La mujer no respondió, simplemente regreso hasta la entrada y la aseguro, dudando aun si hacia bien en quedarse en ese lugar o si debía dejar sola a la pelirrosa.

En cuanto escucho el sonido del picaporte cerrándose, la chica soltó un ligero gemido de dolor.

No sabía porque, pero las lagrimas rápidamente comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, eran tan gruesas y abundantes que a los pocos segundos lo único que era capaz de ver eran imágenes borrosas tras una cortina de agua.

Sintió como sus piernas temblaban, y finalmente cedieron, dejándola caer de rodillas al duro suelo. Una de sus manos seguía oprimiendo fuertemente su pecho, evitando que su corazón desbocado saliera fuera de su cuerpo y la otra la llevo hasta su boca para así tapar los gritos que luchaban por salir de su garganta.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de impotencia y el dolor mezclado con su furia y su frustración la lastimaban más y más.

"Naruto… perdón, perdón… y-yo…" Pensaba una y otra vez para sí, esperando que él pudiera de alguna manera saber cuan arrepentida estaba por la decisión tomada.

-¡AGH! ¡Agh!- Sentía que la presión de su pecho de alguna forma no dejaba pasar el aire, comenzó a hiperventilar mientras las frías lágrimas seguían emanando de sus orbes jade.

-¡SAKURA! ¡RESPIRA!- Konan fue corriendo hacia la kunoichi, no sabía qué demonios podía hacer para que se dejara de ahogar.

Se puso de rodillas a su lado y coloco una mano en su espalda dando ligeras palmadas de apoyo, mirándola preocupada, estaba tan pálida…

-Y-yo…- La voz ahogada de la ojijade era apenas un susurro.

-¡¿Qué sucede Sakura?! Por favor ¡respira!- La pelizaul comenzaba a debatirse entre quedarse con ella o ir a buscar ayuda.

-K-Konan, ¡AGH! – Oprimió la mano en su pecho con más fuerza, se sentía estrangulada.- K-Konan y-yo…agh...yo…- La otra mano, temblorosa, se acercaba lentamente hacia Konan. Ella la tomo de la mano sin vacilar y la animo a continuar.

-Si Sakura, tu ¿tú qué? ¡Anda se que puedes decírmelo! ¡Inhala! Por favor inhala…-.

Entonces la mano de Sakura dejo de temblar repentinamente y apretó la de Konan con una fuerza aprisionante. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada y asustada por la pelirrosa, habría escuchado como uno de sus dedos crujió al ser fracturado. La hiperventilación de la Haruno se corto, y por fin logro inhalar algo de aire.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, tan tensos para la Akatsuki que creyo que ahora ella perdería el control de si misma. Un débil sollozo rompió el silencio.

-Konan..yo, yo…- Por fin, Sakura voltio a verla y la peliazul pudo por primera vez ver su mirada vacia y quebrada, tan dolorosa y herida.- YO LOS TRAICIONE…. Pero, ¿Por qué?-.

La mujer trago hondo y sintió como su corazón se paraba al entender el significado de su pregunta. Una pregunta que no le podía responder.

Y sin mas, la nin-medica se hecho a llorar fuertemente sobre el regazo de Konan, soltando todos los gritos de agónico dolor que tanto había intentado mantener dentro de ella. La ojiazul comenzó a acariciar el cabello rosado de la chica con su mano libre. Sintió como algo helado recorría su mejilla y resbalaba por su rostro hasta aterrizar en el dorso de la mano que acariciaba los cabellos rosas.

Una lagrima.

La miro perpleja y tardo unos instantes en comprender que provenía de sus propios ojos.

Hacía tanto que no veía a alguien sufrir de aquella manera. Hace tanto que no veía a alguien tan puro ser profanado y arrastrado hacia las fauces de la oscuridad. Hacía ya tanto tiempo desde que ella misma se había vendido… y ahora, ahí estaba esa joven frente a ella, como un ángel de cristal que había sido roto, separado de su cielo. Y todo por su plan. Ese plan de intentar meterla en Akatsuki. Todo había sido idea de ella, pero tenía sus razones, motivos más fuertes que el cariño que sentía por la chiquilla. Para salvar a un amigo, debía destruir la libertad de la chica.

"Perdóname Sakura… porque YO TE TRAICIONE."

Y sin más, se quedo ahí, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la joven. Y así siguieron casi toda la noche, hasta que por fin, su cuerpo tuvo compasión de ella y la llevo de sus desgarradores sollozos, a los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

_De nuevo la rodeaba una oscuridad persistente, se encontraba de rodillas. Sentía como un líquido cálido y pegajoso empapaba sus manos, y estas hacían presión en algo suave pero solido, algo que por alguna razón desconocida la aterraba y no se atrevía a mirar._

_Observaba con atención a su alrededor buscando a alguien (no tenía idea de a quién), mientras sus manos hundían un objeto frio y duro en esa cosa que la espantaba, y se empapaba cada vez más en ese liquido caliente que ya le llegaba hasta los codos. Sentía como esa sustancia le provocaba un ardor, como si la quemara._

"_Es como un fuego liquido" Razono para sí, mientras buscaba al desconocido entre las sombras._

_-Sakura-chan.- Una débil voz la llamaba bajo un susurro casi imperceptible._

"_¡Esa voz!"._

_Rápidamente la chica bajo la miraba a la altura de sus manos, de donde provenía aquella voz. Lo que vio la dejo helada._

"_¿Na-Naruto? No, ¡No puede ser!"._

_El rubio estaba frente a ella, mirándola agónico, pálido y cubierto de sangre. Rápidamente recordó que era así como lo veía en sus pesadillas, sin embargo algo era diferente. Sus manos, en vez de estarlo curando, clavaban un Kunai profundamente en su pecho, provocándole una herida que lo mataba lentamente, cubriéndola de sangre, de SU sangre._

"_El liquido es… no, ¿porque?"_

_-Bien hecho Haruno. Ahora tenemos al Kyuubi.- La voz de una persona surgió de entre las sombras._

_De repente unos ojos rojos aparecieron en medio de la oscuridad y la figura de Itachi Uchiha se paro ante ella._

_-Fue muy sencillo. No dio lucha alguna el muy ingenuo.- Se llevo un susto de muerte al escuchar su propia voz decir esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser que esa voz fría y cruda fuera de ella? ¿Por qué se expresaba tan despectivamente de la muerte de su amigo?_

_-Bien, será mejor que lo acabes de una vez. Después tendremos que ir por mi estúpido hermano.- Le contesto Itachi. _

_-¿Ese niñato? Está bien, aunque desearía ser yo quien le diera su merecido…- Dijo esto sacando el kunai bruscamente y sin ningún cuidado del cuerpo de su amigo rubio._

"_De nuevo esa insensible voz, ¡ESTA NO SOY YO!"_

_El Uchiha dibujo una mueca macabra en su rostro y sus ojos rojos por el Sharingan brillaron de una manera endemoniada._

_-Bien, algo se puede hacer por cumplir tu deseo…-. Y la agarro rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y con su otra mano tomo su mentón delicadamente para besarla._

_-Sa-ku-ra-chan…- De nuevo se escucho el susurro lastimero de Naruto._

_La pelirrosa, desconociendo su propio rostro, sintió como su cara dibujaba una mueca de hastiante asco mientras volteaba a ver al moribundo chico en el suelo._

_-Cierra de una vez tu maldita boca.- Y sin más arrojo el kunai ensangrentado de su mano apuntando directamente a al frente del Uzumaki._

"_¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!!" Grito en su mente antes de verlo morir…_

…………..

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente llenos de terror, su piel estaba cubierta de un sudor frio, mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente unas sabanas contra su jadeante pecho.

No tardo más que unos segundos en notar el tacto suave del colchón y las almohadas bajo su cuerpo. Estaba acostada en posición fetal sobre una cama, la cama de Konan.

"Todo fue un sueño, una pesadilla y nada mas." Se confirmo a sí misma.

¿Acaso su subconsciente le había querido decir algo? Tal vez si se convertía en Akatsuki ese sería su destino. Podría ser que su sueño, más que una reflexión, fuera un ligero vistazo a su futuro; después de todo Naruto era uno de los principales objetivos de la organización. O tal vez en el fondo era un oscuro deseo, volverse asesina y quedarse con el chico malo, una faceta totalmente nueva en ella… ¡NO! Jamás haría algo así y menos a su amigo. Posiblemente era una advertencia, o pierdes y mueres apropósito antes de convertirte en esto, o aceptas que cambiara tu vida…

"¡Suficiente Sakura! Solo ha sido un horrible sueño".

Al comprenderlo, por fin pudo cerrar los ojos para calmarse y respirar normalmente. Su corazón volvió paulatinamente a un ritmo normal, más tranquilo.

Una vez su terror su hubo apaciguado, presto atención a los sonidos de la habitación. Por primera vez pudo percibir las voces que conversaban por lo bajo, silenciosamente para no despertarla.

-¿Entonces estuvo muy mal?- La voz masculina de Itachi Uchiha hizo palpitar su corazón aceleradamente, pero por motivos distintos a hace un momento.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no fue horrible. Era un mar de llantos y sollozos desgarradores. Parecía que la estaban matando, solo de verla era lamentable.- La voz de Konan le contestaba con una denotada preocupación en su tono.

-Ya veo.- Contesto simplemente el pelinegro soltando un suspiro.

-En verdad fue espantoso. Nunca creí que en verdad pudiera llegara a ser tan frágil…-

Los comentarios de Konan hicieron sonrojar notablemente a la pelirrosa, dio gracias de que estuvieran hablando a espaldas de ella y no pudieran verla. Al parecer había dado un espectáculo muy vergonzoso la noche anterior, y para colmo le daba lujo de detalle al Uchiha. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que él la tachara de débil. Bien sabía que este no había asesinado a todo su clan precisamente porque fueran muy fuertes.

Trago saliva audiblemente tras recordar eso.

Ambos, el shinobi y la kunoichi voltearon hacia la cama al escuchar el extraño sonido. Al no ver que Sakura se moviera, siguieron con su conversación, fue el ojinegro quien continúo:

-La verdad Konan, sigo sin entender porque tenías que causar todo este alboroto. No comprendo porque tenias que involucrarla tanto con nosotros.- Le reprocho a su compañera.

-Solo yo sé porque hago las cosas. Y no me reclames nada, si todo sale como lo he planeado, no encontraras manera alguna de expresar tu gratitud hacia mi.- sentencio felizmente la peliazul.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Bueno, no importa. Ya está a punto de amanecer; lo mejor será que me vaya a esperar a Haruno en el campo de entrenamiento.

Konan soltó una risita burlona ante el comentario del hombre, el cual la miro escéptico levantando una ceja.

-Ok, morderé el anzuelo… ¿Qué te causa gracia?-

-Oh Itachi, deja de representar tu papel serio por un segundo, que yo recuerde, cuando los encontré a Sakura y a ti en tu cuarto, alcance a escuchar que la llamabas de una manera más "informal".- Una sonrisa picarona se dibujo acusadoramente en sus labios al recordárselo.

El pelinegro se quedo callado, sin mostrar ni una pizca de nervios no incomodidad. Pero por su parte, la pelirrosa sintió como su rostro hervía en señal de ponerse roja como un tomate.

"Me llamo por mi nombre… No. Me llamo de otra forma, no recuerdo como…"

-Llamarla simplemente Haruno está bien para alguien como ella.

"Que frio, eso dolio. Bueno ya es suficiente" Se dijo a su misma la kunoichi.

- Si no está en el campo en 10 minutos, cancelare el entrenamiento de hoy.

-Ahí estaré.- contesto una voz alejada de los Akatsuki.

Ambos ninjas voltearon hacia la cama de Konan. Sakura estaba de pie dándoles la espalda, cubriéndose con la sabana de la cama (La peliazul le había ayudado a quedar en paños menores cuando la acostó). Itachi, con discreción, se le quedo mirando penetrantemente a la silueta de la kunoichi. Él se limito a asentir con la cabeza y sin añadir más salió de la habitación, cerrando al puerta tras de sí.

-Ese Uchiha nunca cambiara- Suspiro la ojiazul resignada.- Es el que tiene mejores modales, pero aun así no es capaz de retirarse apropiadamente de una habitación.

Fue hasta que escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse que se dio cuenta que Sakura la había dejado hablando sola. Ni siquiera se digno a darle los buenos días. Torció el rostro en una mueca de leve indignación por el gesto de la chica.

"Bueno, pero si son más parecidos de lo que aparentan, ella también puede ser una sombra cuando quiere".

-Te deje ropa junto a la ducha. Te esperare para llevarte hasta el campo.- Comento en dirección al baño, mientras se sentaba en la salita de la habitación a esperar a la pelirrosa.

Se quedo contemplando el jardín que daba a la ventana de su habitación. (Se acaricio cuidadosamente el dedo que se vendó ella misma). Todo iba de acuerdo ha como ella lo había previsto, solo quedaba un inconveniente más para avanzar a la siguiente fase de su plan:

"Sakura debe vivir".

(10 minutos después, en el campo de entrenamiento)

Itachi miraba tranquilamente los arboles del bosque que lindaba alrededor de la base. Muchas cosas cruzaban su mente, pero nada en especial lograba sostener su concentración. Entonces de la nada, como todas las veces anteriores, un delicioso y suave perfume inundo sus sentidos. Aspiro el deje de efluvio y dándoles la espalda comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, si eres puntual.-

-Siempre lo he sido Itachi-san.- Contesto la arrullante voz de la pelirrosa a un metro detrás de él.

-Konan. Ya puedes retirarte. Gracias.- Respondió a la otra presencia que sentía.

-Hai.- Y sin más, la peliazul se desvaneció del lado de Sakura.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, los pocos minutos para que el amanecer se completara. En cuanto los rayos del sol los bañaban con más fuerza, la fría voz del Uchiha inundo el ambiente.

-Muy bien, comenzaremos con algo sencillo. Mediré Tu fuerza y tu velocidad, también tu ingenio a la hora de analizar una situación. Te pondré una prueba que tendrás que completar antes del mediodía.- Por fin se voltio a mirarla de frente.

Su sedosa cabellera se mecía con la brisa de la mañana, una de sus piernas soportaba mas peso que la otra, dándole un postura altanera y sensual en ese top sin mangas hasta el ombligo y short corto negro. Su rostro terso y blanco estaba serio, pero lo que mas había captado su atención eran sus ojos.

Esos ojos jades que ayer le habían parecido tan frágiles y cálidos habían cambiado en el transcurso de unas horas. Ahora la calidez se había transformado en una fiereza calculadora y transmitían una fuerza determinante. El ojinegro dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

-Tienes que lograr tocarme. Y no solo eso…-

A una velocidad sorprendente se coloco detrás de Sakura tomándola por el cuello con un brazo y hundiéndole levemente un Kunai en su rosada mejilla izquierda. Ella se limito a soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

-Debes vengar esta herida en mí. Misma mejilla, misma profundidad y mismo Kunai. Empecemos.- Y sin más desapareció aun más rápido de lo que había aparecido detrás de ella.

Sakura se coloco la yema de sus dedos en su sangrante herida. No era muy profunda, al menos no la suficiente para dejarle una cicatriz. Entonces algo voló rápidamente de entre los arboles, pero lo atrapo con una mano sin ningún problema.

El kunai de Itachi.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y apretó el arma fuertemente en su mano.

"¿Jugaremos al gato y al ratón? Bueno, esto será divertido".

Y entonces sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de excitación al comenzar a analizar sus alrededores, escrutando con atención en cada rincón del bosque…

"Ahora, ¿donde te escondes?".

Muy atareada con la escuela D:!!!

Me fue imposible tocar el fic en meses ):!

Lo siento muuchooo O:!!!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, a pesar de todo(:

Gracias por sus reviews e infinita paciencia:D

Salut!

By:SaAdikDolL


	13. El Entrenamiento

Sus ojos verdes escrutaban minuciosamente el interior del bosque que se alzaba frente a ella, con el kunai en mano. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre brotaban lentamente de su mejilla izquierda como lágrimas, gotas de la herida que le había hecho Itachi.

Tenía que analizar cuidadosamente todo, cada detalle que le pudiera ayudar a cumplir su prueba. Sabía que tendría que prestarse a sí misma de carnada para medir la velocidad y habilidades del Uchiha, estaba segura que lo que conocía de él hasta ahora, no estaba ni remotamente cerca de lo que él era capaz de lograr.

Continuo escuchando el silencio a su alrededor, atenta a cualquier sonido o señal que pudiera acercarla hacia la posición del pelinegro. Aunque después de unos minutos comprendió que eso sería inútil.

"Es un Akatsuki, ni pienses que se dejara atrapar tan fácilmente".

-Bien, habrá que abrir espacio.- Dijo en voz alta para sí, pero con esperanza de que su contrincante la escuchara.

Tomo sus guantes negros del bolsillo de su short, era la única prenda devuelta por Konan que era realmente SUYA. Se los coloco con una satisfacción enorme en sus manos y sonrió altaneramente apretando sus nudillos. Diviso algo negro a unos 10 metros sobre un árbol.

"Aquí voy".

-¡¡¡HAAAAA!!!- Su brazo cargado de chakra se dirigió rápidamente al suelo entre ella y el bosque y una fuerza descomunal comenzó a resquebrajar y levantar la tierra y rocas del suelo, destruyendo todo ante el paso de la fuerza de la chica.

Una enorme hilera de arboles se derribaron con la fuerza de su golpe, y entonces diviso una figura negra a la distancia que se desplazaba rápidamente en el aire, alejándose de la copa de un árbol que se derribaba.

"Ahí estas". Rápidamente la pelirrosa comenzó a correr en la dirección del Uchiha, empuñando fuertemente el kunai en una mano y la otra cargada de chakra con un puño.

Calculó en segundos la dirección a la que se dirigiría el pelinegro. Se detuvo unos instantes para ver a donde se dirigía, se adelanto al paso del hombre y golpeo un árbol frente a ella con su puño nuevamente lleno de chakra. Esto creo una tipo de efecto dómino entre los troncos, derrumbando el árbol en el que aterrizaría unos segundos antes el hombre. Sakura corrió rápidamente hasta el lugar donde tendría que apoyarse Itachi para no caer al suelo.

Llego a espaldas de él, ambos seguían en el aire y alzo el Kunai a la altura de su rostro.

-¡Te tengo! – Susurro jadeante la chica.

Pero en el momento en que el filo del arma toco levemente su mejilla, la figura de Itachi cambio, convirtiéndose en cientos de aves negras.

"¿Eh? Pero qué demonios".

La ojijade aterrizo en el suelo, contemplando desconcertada como las aves se alejaban volando por muy arriba de ella. Rápidamente se puso a analizar la situación.

"¿Qué clase de técnica será esa? Convertirte en ave no es algo muy común, piensa Sakura, ¿Cuándo has visto esa técnica o algo que se le parezca?"

Inmediatamente una solo palabra cruzo rápidamente por su mente. Pero era algo imposible… ¿en qué momento?

-Un genjutsu.- Se contesto para sí.

Rápidamente junto sus manos formando un sello que la liberara de la ilusión, soltando chakra por todo su cuerpo. Y para su sorpresa se libero de la ilusión y pudo ver que en realidad el bosque estaba intacto, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"¿Pero en qué momento, cuándo mire sus ojos?"

Por su parte Itachi miraba cerca de ella, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, como su, por llamarle de alguna manera: "alumna", se liberaba de la ilusión en la que la había atrapado.

"Bueno, tiene una capacidad de observación más amplia que Hidan y Deidara, Ellos tardaron horas en darse cuenta que estaban atrapados en un jutsu".

Miro al cielo, buscando la posición del sol. El astro estaba a medio camino de llegar al centro del cielo, sobre sus cabezas. Serian alrededor de las 9:00.

"Sin embargo" continuo pensando para sí mismo: "no se ha dado cuenta de la primera trampa hasta unas horas después de haber caído en ella. Siendo que desde el primer momento en que la mire a los ojos active mi Sharingan".

Frunció un poco el ceño ante la idea, pero no se lamentaba. El estaba seguro que la pelirrosa no podría completar la prueba. Nunca nadie había alcanzado a tocar al Uchiha. Aun así, esperaba bastante de la capacidad de la joven.

"Vamos Sakura, se que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso…"

Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, la chica derribo el árbol en el que se encontraba el Uchiha de un solo golpe.

Había sido solo una fracción de segundo en la que se perdió en sus pensamientos, cosa realmente rara en Itachi, que por lo general vivía con su guardia alta en todo momento.

-¿Pero en que instante?- susurro para sí el pelinegro.

-Nunca bajes la guardia Itachi.- Contesto regodeándose la Kunoichi mientras se acercaba a él.

Corrió rápidamente a donde estaba su contrincante, pero por supuesto, en el momento justo en que iba a clavar el kunai en su rostro, Itachi desapareció dejando un tronco atrás.

"Demonios, un remplazo".

La kunoichi miro nuevamente a su alrededor, teniendo en cuenta una de las enseñanzas que le había dicho, una vez hace mucho tiempo Kakashi-sensei.

"Nunca mires a un contrincante que posea el Sharingan directamente a los ojos".

Algo que había escuchado repetir también a Gai-Sensei en varias ocasiones.

Hace un momento la Kunoichi había comprendido como cayó al principio en la trampa del Uchiha. Cuando Konan la trajo frente a él, Itachi no había volteado hasta que se retiro la peliazul. Si hubiera volteado cuando ella estaba presente, también hubiera atrapado a la peliazul en la ilusión.

"Entonces cuando me miraste, caí como tonta en tu trampa".

Aun así, la cortada de su mejilla era real. Algo muy curioso…

"Bueno, deja de pensar en eso Sakura, empieza a buscar de nuevo." "Izquierda: no." (En cada palabra giraba su cabeza hacia esa dirección). "Derecha: no" "Abajo: no" "Arriba: no" "Pues enfrente no está; así que…"

Arrojo fuertemente su kunai detrás de ella, girando todo su cuerpo en esa dirección para darle impulso al arma; el pelinegro lo esquivo y el arma choco en un árbol. La kunoichi corrió hasta el árbol, tomo el kunai y agarro impulso para poder atacarlo vía aérea. Aun así, a poco milímetros cerca de golpearlo, él la esquivo desapareciendo de nuevo entre la maleza del bosque.

Jadeante Sakura tomo un momento para respirar. Apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba desacelerar su pulso y respiración.

-No-creí-que-esto-fuera-a-ser-tan-complicado…- Susurro entre jadeos la pelirrosa mientras se secaba con el dorso de la mano el sudor de su frente.

-No te queda mucho tiempo Haruno.- Incito la voz del pelinegro desde algún sitio del bosque.

-Mierda- susurro de nuevo Sakura.

La pelirrosa recupero su energía y comenzó de nuevo su búsqueda. Otro plan; otra nueva estrategia, pero otra vez conseguia nada. Y así pasaron horas, mientras ella seguía luchando, buscando, ingeniando, planeando…y fallando.

Cuando menos pensó, sintió como los fuertes rayos de luz de mediodía acariciaban sus cabezas. El sol se encontraba en el centro del cielo, anunciando irremediablemente la derrota de la chica. No se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había transcurrido, hasta que escucho la voz del Uchiha detrás de ella.

-El tiempo límite ha llegado; Fallaste.-

Sakura lo escucho y abrió sus ojos como platos al tiempo que volteaba en su dirección. Entonces, el pelinegro le arrojo algo, lo cual atrapo dificultosamente con ambas manos. Las miro y abrió para ver el objeto.

Era una manzana.

-Tomemos un descanso antes de continuar entrenando.- Le ordeno el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en una enorme roca que lindaba con el bosque. Hizo un ademan de cabeza para invitar a la kunoichi a acompañarlo.

Sakura se acerco un tanto cautelosa, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la manzana en sus manos. Se sentó al lado de él y sintió como la cercanía le provocaba que su corazón revoloteara como un colibrí. ¿Por qué demonios cuando se enfrentaba a él era dura y arrogante, pero cuando estaban tranquilos se sentía tan inquieta?

**InnerSakura****: Creo que a alguien le está gustando el sexy Uchiha (y nótese que no hablo de Sasuke¬w¬). **

"¡¿Qué?! No sé de qué me hablas"

**InnerSakura: ****oh claro que lo sabes ¬w¬, el moreno se está metiendo muy hondo en tu pecho. Ojala el nos metiera en sus pantalones *¬*.**

"Este no es momento para esas cosas, ojala pudiera encontrar una forma, ¡la que fuera! para hacerte callar". Pensó la kunoichi mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario de su yo interno.

-Cométela.- Le ordeno el Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué me la coma?! ¡NOOO! Sé que puede ser molesta a veces pero…- Comenzó a defender a su inner, asustada ante la respuesta del pelinegro.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- La interrogo extrañado enarcando una ceja.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando TU?- Pregunto a la defensiva la ojijade, tanteando el terreno.

-De la manzana. Cométela, la necesitaras para recuperar fuerza.- Contesto aun extrañado el ojinegro.

-Ah, claro –Sakura miro el fruto rojo en su mano.- Gracias, provecho.- Y sin más le pego un enorme mordisco.

El Uchiha mayor se quedo viéndola durante un momento, admirando como sus labios rosas rozaban delicadamente el fruto antes de que sus blancos dientes pudieran morderlo. Sus ojos verdes admiraban el cielo frente a ella distraídamente, paseando de nube en nube, por lo que dejo de comer un momento y sus labios se quedaron descansando, pegados al fruto carmesí que sostenía en la mano. Una sensación extraña invadió su ser al verla tan pura y provocativa; al mismo tiempo una ola de celos y frustración le lleno el pecho, celos de eso que tocaba sus suaves y carnosos labios.

Deseaba ser esa manzana.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente durante unos segundos para aclarar su mente y alejar todos aquellos pensamientos extraños que le inspiraba la pelirrosa. Una vez despejadas sus ideas retomo su rol de entrenador.

-Haruno.- Sakura lo miro algo sorprendida por la seriedad de su voz.

-Fallaste la primera prueba que te he asignado.- Comenzó a decir el hombre.- Pero lo primordial en esto es que pude medir tus habilidades en los diferentes campos que debe dominar todo aquel que se llame así mismo ninja.- Hizo una pausa para luego continuar.

-Dispones de una gran fuerza física, lo cual con el correcto entrenamiento te hace ideal en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun así, no sabes aprovecharla al máximo. Tsunade te entreno bien, pero no termino de pulirte.

Otro problema es tu velocidad, si lucharas con Sasori o cualquier otro ninja rango-S, no estás ni siquiera cerca del nivel que necesitas para sobrevivir. Aunque nunca llegarás a alcanzarme, no te preocupes; soy uno de los mas rápidos miembros de este lugar.- Le comento sin motivo de alarde, solo como un dato de apoyo.

-Si, me di cuenta; jamás me había enfrentado a una velocidad igual.- Sakura comenzó a pasear la manzana mordida de una mano a la otra.- La verdad, ni siquiera con Kakashi-sensei eh presenciado tal rapidez. Aunque no estoy muy segura de haber conocido alguna vez su verdadero nivel…

-Kakashi-san casi nunca muestra todo de lo que es capaz, solo en casos extremos. Tienes suerte; siempre has gozado de buenos maestros. Y estoy seguro de que ellos se dieron cuenta al igual que yo, de que eres inteligente, lo cual te permite examinar eficientemente el terreno de batalla.-

Hasta el momento, el pelinegro había dicho todo esto mirando la naturaleza frente a él, en ningún momento pozo los ojos en la chica, evitaba a toda costa esa mirada verdosa que le provocaba hacer cosas tan extrañas tan raras en él. Ella se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

-A pesar de que tus desventajas suenan graves, dispones de algo de lo que varios ninjas carecen; algo con lo que yo también tengo el inconveniente de cargar.-

-¿Y eso que es?- Pregunto curiosa la chica volteando por fin a verlo con sus mejillas aun sonrosadas.

Itachi por fin se decidió a mirarla, era imposible decirle aquello sin mirarla. Al girar el rostro, sus ojos negros chocaron con los orbes color esmeralda de la Kunoichi, cosa que resaltaba más gracias al ligero rosa en sus mejillas. Su vista paso hacia los labios carnosos y seductores de la joven. Una vez más, esa sensación de querer tocarlos, de probarlos surgió dentro de él.

Levanto una mano en dirección a su rostro, pero la detuvo bruscamente a medio camino. Tenía que controlarse, eso no era un comportamiento pertinente. Se llevo la mano a su boca y fingió aclararse la garganta para distraer la sorprendida mirada de la pelirrosa.

-Como te decía, ejem.- Termino de aclarase la garganta.- Lo más seguro es que no te has dado cuenta de lo que tienes a tu favor, pero es tu gran ventaja.-

Sakura enarco una ceja en señal de duda, después de ver el extraño movimiento de manos del hombre. Llego a una conclusión: en verdad, todos los Uchiha eran extraños.

-Eres libre Sakura; Esa es tu ventaja-. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¡¿Qué soy qué?!- La chica se puso de pie gritando entre enojada y sorprendida.- ¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?! Si fuera libre no estaría en este lugar entrenando para salvar mi vida. Ese es el mayor disparate que he escuchado hasta ahora.-

-He dicho que eres libre, mas no porque dispongas de una libertad física- La interrumpió pacientemente el pelinegro.- Si no que disfrutas de una libertad espiritual.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora recitas a Gandhi?- la furia en ella había sido reemplazada por perplejidad.

-Hmm, no. A lo que me refiero es que, si vives o mueres, al final será por elección tuya. No tienes una meta cargando a cuestas en tu espalda; y si la tenias, has logrado desafanarte de ella cuando aceptaste entrar a Akatsuki. Eso es algo muy difícil, que requiere de fortaleza. Algo que (déjame confesar), yo no he logrado hacer.-

La ojijade se quedo en silencio, razonando sus palabras sin dejar de verlo.

Era verdad, hasta cierto punto. Había renunciado a sus sueños de encontrar a Sasuke y protegerlos a él y a Naruto. Si hubiera rechazado la propuesta de Pein, hubiera muerto, mas hubiera permanecido fiel a Konoha si lo hubiera querido, pero al final era decisión suya. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era porque así lo había elegido. Solo que Itachi se equivocaba en algo, algo muy importante.

-Hay una meta a la que aun no he aceptado renunciar Itachi-san.- La adolescente dibujo esa fiera sonrisa que había presumido al amanecer, cuando el Uchiha inicio el entrenamiento y la determinación volvía a asomarse en mirar.

-Yo superare esta prueba y viviré. Y así, me convertiré en una de las Kunoichi más fuertes que este mundo Shinobi haya visto nunca, o moriré dignamente en el intento.- Y marco énfasis en sus palabras apretando su puño a la altura de su pecho a manera de juramento.

El Akatsuki la escucho, y no pudo menos que disimular su sonrisa de medio lado. Parece que el botón de cerezo no estaba dispuesto a marchitarse sin pelear. Y él la ayudaría para que lo lograse. Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar Sakura. Y si florecía, él deseaba estar a su lado para admirarla.

-Bien, si piensas así, entonces no perdamos más tiempo.- Y sin más, se puso en pie y se puso frente a ella.- Continuemos entrenando. Veremos unos jutsus y mejoraremos tu velocidad.

La chica Sonrió ampliamente y asintió decidida. Entonces, comenzaron con entrenamientos más habituales.

Unos ojos azules los habían estado mirando toda la mañana. Espiaban cautelosamente desde la lejanía al ojinegro y a su pupila.

-Parece más fuerte de lo que aparento el día que la atrapamos, un.- Dijo para sí.

-Deidara.- Una voz profunda lo llamo a su espalda.

El rubio voltio inmediatamente al llamado, algo intrigado.

-¿eh? ¿Qué haces aquí Kakuzu?- Pregunto a su acompañante. La verdad es que esos dos no hablaban mucho, solo cuando el inmortal le cobraba a Deidara algún dinero que le debiera.

-Konan me envió para decirte que si intentas filtrar información de la Kunoichi a Sasori, ella misma se encargaría de hacerte explotar haciendo que te tragues tu propia arcilla.- Contesto con voz de no darle importancia al asunto.

El rubio trago saliva. A veces Konan le daba miedo.

-¿Y cómo demonios Sabe Konan que estoy aquí?-. Contesto nervioso el Joven mirando a su alrededor.

-En verdad eres idiota, me recuerdas a Hidan.- Kakuzu señalo un lugar detrás de ellos.- Estas justo detrás del ventanal de la tercera estancia niñato. Tu figura se puede ver a través del vitral perfectamente. Konan simplemente te vio cuando pasaba por ahí.

-Hm, creo que no fue mi escondite más inteligente… U_U'.- Contesto suspirando Deidara.

-¿Tu crees?- Respondió el inmortal sarcásticamente enarcando una ceja.

-¡Cierra el pico Kakuzu! Oh cósete la boca, o lo que se que tú hagas…-. Contesto molesto el rubio.

-A mi no me hablas así niño bonito…¬¬- Tomo uno de sus puños con una mano e hizo crujir amenazadoramente sus dedos.

-Ya, tranquilo amigo, sabes que estaba bromeando^^'.- Se excuso nervioso el rubio.

-Mmm, como sea. Ya di mi recado, así que mejor búscate otro escondite. Yo tengo cosas que hacer…- Dijo esto dando la vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Hidan y tu tiene otra misión?- Pregunto el chico.

-No, algo más importante: Tengo que ir a cobrarle a Konan por entregar mi recado...- Y sin decir más se fue.

"Ese tipo, en verdad es un avaro ¬_¬U". Pensó el ojiazul con una gotita recorriendo su frente. Estiro sus piernas y brazos perezosamente y se puso en pie.

-Ah, lo mejor será que me vaya también yo. Mejor trabajare en mi arte.- Y después de dar una última mirada al campo (mas especifico a la pelirrosa), también se fue.

"Creo que ya se cual será mi nueva obra…"

(En el campo de entrenamiento al anochecer)

Las horas habían pasado sin que les hubieran prestado atención. La pelirrosa se encontraba sucia, sudada y agotada, pero aun determinada a seguir entrenando. Miraba con algo de envidia al Uchiha, quien a pesar de estar ahí combatiendo con ella, apenas si había sudado.

**InnerSakura****: Me pregunto cómo se verá un Uchiha con una cabello fuera de lugar, ¿Tienen que estar tan perfectos y presentables todo el tiempo?¬¬**

"Lo sé, ¡Míranos! Estamos hechas un asco y él apenas si se ha despeinado…"

**InnerSakura: Eso lo hace taaaaan sexy*¬*!!! … Me pregunto si seguirá igual después de toda una sesión con otro tipo de entrenamiento ¬w¬.**

"Y ahí vas de nuevo u.u"

Sakura había bajado la guardia por su distracción interna, y una shuriken alcanzo a clavársele en un hombro.

-¡Agh!- Se quejo la chica cerrando un ojo y llevándose la mano a su hombro derecho.

-Presta atención.- Sentencio seriamente el pelinegro.

-Hai.- Contesto la chica.

"Aunque tenga sus momento dulces, sigue siendo todo un iceberg por dentro".

**InnerSakura: Un iceberg esta hecho de puro hielo ¿y Sabes que derrite al hielo? EL FUEGOO grrrr¬w¬!**

"¡¡YA DEJA DE DISTRAERME!!".

**InnerSakura****: Ash está bien, a veces la falta de sexo te vuelve tan gruñona¬¬.**

"¡O///O!"

Itachi la miraba como se defendía al mismo tiempo que implantaba chakra en su herida. Se veía superficial, pero aun así le preocupaba al pelinegro. Este pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño, preocuparse por alguien que entrenas para no morir es algo muy molesto.

Miro un momento al cielo, interrumpiendo la pelea que estaba llevando a cabo con la ojijade.

-Hasta aquí lo dejaremos por hoy Haruno.- Declaro.

-Pero, Itachi-san, solo nos quedan dos días más…- Comenzó a protestar la chica, pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-Yo decido hasta cuando terminan y acaban los entrenamientos.- Tenía que ser duro, para así evitar sentir de nuevo esas sensaciones extrañas que experimento en la mañana.- De nuevo al amanecer volveremos a comenzar con la prueba del kunai. Veremos que tanto lograste incrementar tu velocidad e ingenio en el entrenamiento de hoy.-

-Hai Itachi-san.- Respondió motivada con una sonrisa. Ahora lograría hacerle una cortada al ojinegro, tenía que hacerlo.

-Te llevare al cuarto de Konan para que descanses.- Dijo el hombre.

-N-no Itachi san, preferiría que n-no lo hiciera.- Se sonrojo ante sus palabras, las cuales brotaban de sus labios por voluntad propia.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunto entre curioso y extrañado.- Tienes que curarte esa herida.

-La verdad es que todos mis vendajes y medicamentos están en tu habitación.- Soltó de golpe.- y tengo que cambiar tus vendajes y revisar tus progresos… seré tu alumna, pero sigo siendo tu enfermera.- Término a modo de reproche.

-Hmm, no necesito una enfermera…-.

-Si la necesitas, y esta noche te cuidare, lo quieras o no.- Sentencio la chica.

-A mi parecer, solo estas buscando excusas para invitarte sola a mi habitación.- La molesto algo divertido. No podía evitarlo, su ego era marca Uchiha.

-¡Por Supuesto que no!- Sakura se puso roja como un tomate. Al verla Itachi sonrió de medio lado divertido. Una vez más esa extraña chica lo hacia sonreír.

-Bien, está bien. Te dejare que me cures hoy.-Se acerco mas a ella.- Pero con la condición de que primero te bañes y cambies en el cuarto de Konan… no queremos que te desmayes de nuevo…- Añadió burlonamente.

La kunoichi sintió que su rostro parecía un faro de luz carmesí. Ya había olvidado su pequeño "incidente" en que había visto en toalla al chico y después perdido el conocimiento.

-E-esta b-bien.- Contesto, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-Ok, entonces.- Se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo en brazos.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡BAJAME!- Como si no pudiera sentir ya bastante pena.

-No pienso hacerlo. Cúbrete los ojos con tus manos y hunde tu rostro en mi pecho. Recuerda que no puedes conocer el camino y Konan no me dejo el pañuelo para tapar tu visión.- Le dijo mirándola desde arriba de su cabeza.

"¿En-su-pecho? O//O" Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el pelinegro apretó su mano contra la nuca de la chica, hundiéndola en su bien formado pecho, mientras con la otra cargaba su cuerpo como si fuera tan ligero como el de una niña.

La kunoichi no tardo mucho en relajarse y dejarse hipnotizar por ese delicioso perfume masculino que impregnaba la piel de Itachi.

Por su parte el pelinegro también se embriagaba con el aroma dulce y suave de la pelirrosa, mientras la estrechaba más fuerte en sus brazos bajo la excusa de "no dejarla caer". Sabía que era una chica fuerte, pero cada vez que la tenía entre sus manos, la sentía frágil, como una figurilla de cristal, y quería protegerla de todo para evitar que la rompieran.

Así pasaron unos minutos de camino, que se sintieron como segundos. Cuando el Uchiha la coloco cuidadosamente el piso, ya estaban frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Konan. El pelinegro se le adelanto y llamo a la puerta. De inmediato, esta se abrió, mostrando la feliz expresión de la peliazul.

-Veo que ya terminaron. ¿Cómo te trato Itachi?- Fue lo primero que pregunto.

-Tu y tus preguntas tontas…- Murmuro el Uchiha.

-No son tontas, son realistas, es como si le preguntara a l liebre que tal le fue con el lobo.- Dijo entre molesta y burlona.

-Como sea. Por favor, ayuda a Sakura a que se lave y se cambie de ropa. Después acompáñala a mi habitación.- Mas que pedirle, sonó a una orden.

-¿Algo mas Itachi-Sama?- Pregunto Sarcásticamente Konan, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-No, es todo.- Volteo hacia con la pelirrosa.- Te veo en unas horas.

Y sin más se fue dejando a las kunoichi solas. Sakura se quedo observando la figura del pelinegro alejarse, absorbida completamente en el semblante del ninja.

-Mmm ejem…- Konan se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de la ojiverde. La peliazul se hizo a un lado de la entrada en señal a la pelirrosa de que pasara. Una vez Sakura entro, Konan cerró la puerta de golpe tras de sí.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-¿Y bien qué?- Contesto la chica sin entender.

-Pues, ¿Qué paso durante el entrenamiento?- Siguió preguntando la ojiazul con un curioso brillo en los ojos.

-Pues…entrenamos. ¿Qué acaso debía pasar algo más?- Cuestiono la joven.

-¡Hay Sakura! Déjate de choradas y dime lo interesante. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué pasaras esta noche en el cuarto de Itachi?- Grito deseosa de escuchar alguna novedad. En esos momentos la Akatsuki le recordaba mucho a Ino-cerda.

"¿Quién lo diría?" Pensó divertida Sakura. "Parece que aun las asesinas despiadadas pueden sentir atracción por los chismes".

-No paso nada Konan. Simplemente revisare sus heridas esta noche y curare las mías; un trato estrictamente profesional. Tu sabes "relación medico paciente".-

-¿Solo eso?- Pregunto algún albergando alguna esperanza de algo más interesante.

-Solo eso.- Concluyo la pelirrosa.

La Akatsuki frunció el ceño durante unos instantes y la miro fijamente, intentando descubrir algo ene l semblante de la adolescente que revelara algo más de lo que decían sus palabras. Al final soltó un suspiro decepcionada, al darse cuenta que no había nada más que lo que había dicho Sakura.

-Bien, como quieras. Hay ropa en la el armario, la de tu talla esta en el ultimo cajón de la izquierda. Iré a traerte algo de comer ¿ok? Vuelvo en seguida.- Y así salió del cuarto.

Sakura suspiro cansada. Tomo algo de ropa del lugar que le había indicado Konan y se encerró en el baño. Abrió el grifo de la tina y espero a que se llenara de reconfortante agua tibia. Se desvistió y una vez llena la bañera, se sumergió hasta la altura de sus senos en las cálidas aguas. Su cuerpo sintió un alivio gratificante y todo su ser se relajo.

Se sumergió ahora hasta la altura del cuello, pero inmediatamente salió. Podía sentir como la herida se su hombro escocía al contacto con el agua. Junto un poco de Chakra en una mano y comenzó a curarse. Después de unos minutos su herida ya estaba casi cerrada.

"Ya sabía que la herida era superficial. Entonces ¿Por qué le dije a Itachi que necesitaba ir a su cuarto para vendarla?"

**InnerSakura: Yo se La respuesta:D!!!! Yo sé, pregúntame profesora n_n!! Aquí aquí:D!!!**

"¡No seas tan ridícula y dilo ya¬¬!"

**InnerSakura: La respuesta es simple mi estimada Haruno: simplemente querías permanecer mas tiempo a su lado (: y quien no querría pasar la noche con ese suculento Adonis*¬*? El solo pensar en sus abdominales me incita a hacer cosas consideradas ilegales en todas las naciones ninjas (Si sabes a lo q me refiero¬w¬).**

Sakura ignoro el último comentario pervertido de su yo interno. Algo de lo que le dijo capto completamente su atención. ¿Era verdad? ¿Estaba desarrollando sentimientos reales por el Uchiha? La última vez que tuvo esa sensación de querer pasar la noche con alguien, había sido con Naruto.

"Naruto".

Era verdad, en todo el día no había pensado en el o en Sasuke. Toda su atención se había centrado en el Uchiha mayor y en todo lo que cruzara por su mirada o sus labios. Se estaba olvidando de ellos y no estaba muy convencida de que sentir al respecto.

Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro gruñido de su estomago. No había comido nada en todo el día a excepción de la manzana de Itachi.

Decidió terminar de bañarse rápidamente y cambiarse. Salió del baño, pero para su sorpresa Konan aun no había regresado. Algo la abría demorado.

Se acerco a la pequeña sala en el cuarto, pero paso todos los cómodos sillones de largo y se sentó en el piso, casi pegada de frente a la ventana. Era una noche hermosa y despejada. Amaba admirar las estrellas brillantes, como luciérnagas danzando en la noche; le transmitían una paz que ninguna otra cosa le podía brindar. Entonces a mitad del imponente cielo, le pareció ver la silueta de un rostro. Sakura entorno mas la vista, esas estrellas y el negro infinito del firmamento le recordaban al Uchiha mayor.

En vez de retirarse de su sueño, lo abrazo, jugó con él; cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por su imaginación, haciéndose a la ilusión de que ese par de ojos negros tan profundos como el cielo la miraban a ella, y solo a ella. Imagino que al verla a ella, estos brillaban como la luz de las estrellas y eso le traía una sensación de calidez.

-Itachi…- Susurro por lo bajo al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma, recordando el calor de los brazos del pelinegro.

-Pues no, no soy él. – Retumbo una voz masculina detrás de ella.- Pero no te preocupes, en unos segundos no será su nombre lo que estarás susurrando…

Sakura rápidamente abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la intromisión y giro su vista atrás de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió que un ligero temblor invadía su cuerpo. Se estremeció al ver esos ojos amatistas que la acosaba y desvestían con la mirada cada vez que los tenía enfrente. Esos ojos que la hacían sentir tan nerviosa.

Trago saliva, armándose de valor para decir algo, mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella.

-H-Hidan.- logro pronunciar con voz temblorosa la joven.

-¿Lo ves? Ya susurras mi nombre y ni siquiera he empezado a tocarte.- Le dijo al tiempo que una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en sus carnosos labios.

-¿Sabes algo mocosa? Algo tienen tus labios de cereza…- La tomo con sus dos manos del rostro y la acerco al suyo, haciendo que su dulce aliento chocara contra el pálido rostro de la kunoichi.

-…si, algo tienen que te hacen querer volver por mas.-

Y bruscamente los mordió y se fundió en un beso forzado y violento con la chica. Nunca le había gustado tanto la fruta, pero ahora se estaba volviendo adicto a ese dulce sabor de Sakura.

Y eso a sido el 12:D°!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic n_n

Y especialmente a los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para comentario :D

No es obligatorio, por lo que sus reviews son mas especiales;D

Nos vemos este fin de semana, actualizare;D

Nos leemos pronto(:

Salut!

By:SaAdikDolL


	14. Descubriendo Lo Que Se Escondía Detrás

Hidan probaba esos labios tan dulces y apetitosos con violenta euforia, mientras que la chica forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima. El Akatsuki se harto de la falta de cooperación de la joven y la azoto bruscamente contra el suelo, quedando él arriba de ella.

Aprisiono sus muñecas con sus manos y siguió probando más del suculento manjar de la boca de la chica, que lo embriagaba incluso más que un vino fino. Algo tenia ella, esa mocosa, que lo encendía como nadie nunca lo había provocado.

Se retiro un momento de sus labios para ver el cuerpo que forcejeaba bajo el suyo. Era una belleza, cada curva y cada ángulo provocaban en él una sensación mezclada entre el deseo y la admiración. Tal vez esa perra fuera la viva imagen de cómo Jashin-sama había querido que fueran las mujeres, motivo que lo hacía alabar más a su Dios.

Sakura aprovechó la liberación de su boca para tomar una bocanada de aire y gritar:

-¡Suéltame maldita sea! ¡SUELTAME HIDAN! ¡No me toques!-.

-Si claro, ni que fuera idiota.- Se burlo el peligris.

-Suéltame Hidan. Enseguida volverá Konan y si te ve…- Comenzó Sakura, pero nuevamente el hombre la beso unos momentos para después separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos socarronamente.

-Konan no va a volver en un buen rato. El líder la mando llamar, por lo que (contra la voluntad de la perra) me envió a traerte algo de comer.- Rio un poco antes de añadir. – Así que vete haciendo a la idea perra: yo te voy "a comer" y nadie me lo va a impedir.-

La pelirrosa, tras escucharlo, abrió los ojos como platos, pero los cerro bruscamente al sentir de nuevo esos labios sobre ella, ahora probando su cuello.

"¡Maldita Sea! Tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de esto. Piensa Sakura, ¡Piensa!"

**InnerSakura: Y para que pensar, si yo soy muy feliz aquí*¬***

"Este no es momento para que te pongas caliente ¡con un demonio! Haber, piensa… Técnicas, jutsus, algo lo que sea… no tengo armas ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? Tengo que encontrar la forma de quitármelo de encima."

La boca de Hidan rozaba peligrosamente uno de sus senos sobre la blusa, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, causándole una sensación de calor que le atravesó la espina.

"¡Agh no! Tengo que salir, no debo permitir que este maldito me viole".

**InnerSakura: Técnicamente, no es violación si tú deseas que continúe…o: Y VAYA QUE QUEREMOS! X3x!**

"Déjate de idioteces ¡Y PIENSA EN ALGO PARA SACRNOS DE AQUÍ!"

**InnerSakura: ok ok, está bien U_U awww, sé que me lamentare por decirte esto pero T_T ¿No te has dado cuenta que el tipo esta en cuclillas y tú tienes libres las piernas?**

La ojijade rápidamente comprendió el mensaje de su inner y con todas sus fuerzas (y algo de chakra) en su pierna, pateo al jashinista en ese lugar tan abultado que no recibe normalmente la luz del sol.

-¡AH MIERDA!- Gritó Hidan llevándose las manos a la zona lastimada, retirándose de encima de ella.

**InnerSakura: T_T!**

Rápidamente, Sakura aprovecho el momento para levantarse y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Salió del cuarto e instintivamente se alejo del pasillo, corriendo de izquierda a derecha hasta que se topo con una hilera de puertas. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la primera que vio y se encerró dentro.

-Ah, eso estuvo cerca.- Se dijo a sí misma la pelirrosa mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento.

**InnerSakura: Ahora tú dime un motivo para no matarme T.T?**

"¿Que te salve de una desagradable violación no es motivo suficiente?"

**InnerSakura: Claro que no! No es ni siquiera un pretexto! Desde la primera vez que nos toco, ya nos había gustado T.T, como ahora te estás enamorando de "Don Itachi-Hot-sex-symbol-Uchiha" Ya quieres cerrarte a otras posibilidades U_U'**

"No me estoy enamo…"

**InnerSakura: Ni siquiera toques el tema! No te entiendo a ti y tu deseo por convertirnos en SAKURA "PATEA-BOLAS" HARUNO! Tu maldita obsesión por mantenernos vírgenes dejara estériles a todos los hombres de este lugar! No me hables, no quiero saber de ti por la próximas horas¬_¬! TUUU Maldita Monjaaaaa Mojigataaaa! Grrrrr ¬¬! **

Sakura simplemente suspiro cansada, si salía algún día de ese lugar buscaría aun psiquiatra que la ayudara a superar sus problemas mentales. Cualquiera que le quitara esa voz de su cabeza.

-Zzz…- Un ronquido detrás de ella la sobresalto. Pero alcanzo a taparse la boca para no hace ruido.

Sakura se giro, y vio que estaba en una de las habitaciones principales. Su vista recorrió todos los rincones hasta posarse en la cama. Ahí descansaba, la última persona con la que deseaba encontrarse.

"Lo que me faltaba. De todos los cuartos, tuve que venir a meterme en el del hombre pez…".

La persona que desde el inicio había dejado muy en claro que la detestaba, sin razón aparente.

"Lo mejor es que salga de aquí".

La pelirrosa estaba girando la perilla de la puerta, cuando otro sonido la detuvo en seco. Un ligero sonido, muy parecido a un murmullo, se escuchaba al otro lado de la habitación. Giro su rostro buscando en todos los rincones del cuarto a alguien (o algo) que causara ese ruido. Después de unos instantes su vista se posó en una enorme espada vendada recargada en la pared

"Pero que extraña, acaso esa cosa esta… ¿viva?".

Sakura trato, pero no pudo contener su curiosidad. Retiro la mano de la perilla y se acerco silenciosamente hasta aquel extraño artefacto. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, empezó a observarlo meticulosamente. Era muy grande, por lo que suponía que debía ser sumamente pesada. Movió un poco la venda y se topo con una sorpresa: en vez de encontrarse con el filo plateado de una espada, lo que vio la dejo helada.

"¿Qué es esto? Parecen, ¿escamas?".

Nuevamente movida por la curiosidad, la chica acerco su mano al arma, quería saber cómo se sentían esas escamas al tacto. Sin embargo, cuando rozo ligeramente la cosa, esta emitió el mismo sonido extraño, y al sobresaltarse hundió su dedo en la filosa superficie.

"Agh ¡Mierda! Me corte el dedo." Se dijo mentalmente mientras miraba la herida superficial por la que brotaba una gota de roja sangre.

-Y se puede saber… ¿Qué demonios vienes a hacer por aquí?- La voz de Kisame inundo los oídos de la joven.

-Kisame-san, esto yo…- Comenzó a excusarse la chica volteando a verlo, pero el hombre pez no la dejaba hablar.

-Sabes que si el líder se entera de que andas deambulando por la base, te matara ¿Verdad?- Dijo sonriendo malignamente mientras la miraba.- No creí que mientras Itachi estuviera a tu cargo fueras a cometer una tontería así… pero veo que eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba.

-¡¿A quién crees que llamas estúpida aliento de sushi?- Contesto enojada la chica ante el comentario, olvidando a quien le gritaba.

-¡A ti niñata idiota! ¡A la única mocosa lo suficientemente estúpida como para meterse en la habitación del enemigo!- Respondió igual de molesto él.

-¿Enemigo?- Sakura pregunto extrañada. - ¿Por qué me has declarado tu enemiga? Yo en ningún momento he dicho nada contra ti, y ahora que peleare por unirme a Akatsuki, no creo que debería buscarme enemigos…- Razono más calmada.

-No te unirás a Akatsuki, tú morirás y yo reiré sobre tu tumba. – Sonrió mientras la miraba los ojos, entonces al ver sus orbes jade, la expresión del hombre cambio.- Y en verdad espero ver tu ojos apagarse en un rio de sangre.- Finalizo secamente.

-Pero…- Sakura trago saliva nerviosa por la profundidad de las palabras de Kisame.- ¿Qué demonios te he hecho como para que me detestes de esa manera? Soy yo la que debería sentir rencor, tú junto con Deidara-san me raptaste.

-Y no lo habría hecho de haber saber sabido que existía la posibilidad de que te quedaras con vida. Te hubiera asesinado ahí mismo, en ese bosque.

-Kisame-san- .

Sakura en vez de sentirse herida por sus palabras, sentía algo de lastima por él. Había algo detrás de su mirada asesina, algo oculto, pero no podía descifrar que era.

-Kisame-san yo…- Intento tocar su mano para remarcar que ella no lo aborrecía, pero la reacción de él fue algo que nunca hubiera esperado.

En cuanto la yema de sus dedos rozo la piel azul del ninja, este reacciono violentamente, tomándola de los hombros y azotándola contra la pared. La apretaba tan fuertemente que sentía que le rompería los huesos bajo su agarre.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME MALDITA BASTARDA!-. Gritaba como loco Kisame.- SI VUELVES A TOCARME ¡TE MATARE! NO DUDES QUE ACABRE CON TU MISERABLE VIDA.

-¡Agh!- Sakura sentía tanto dolor que unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-MALDITO SEA EL DIA ENQ UE NACISTE KYOKO, ¡MALDITA SEAS!- Gritaba una y otra vez mientras la azotaba mas fuerte contra la pared, mirándola directo a sus llorosos ojos verdes. Los ojos del Akatsuki estaban nublados, perdidos en un nubarrón de tiempo y rencor.

-¿qu-quien e-es ky-kyo-ko?- Pregunto apenas en un susurro la chica, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

En ese momento, su vista se despejo. Miro perplejo a la chica que tenía enfrente, como dándose cuenta que no estaba en ese lugar y ese tiempo al que su mente lo había transportado. La soltó de inmediato, dejándola caer al suelo y dándole la espalda, respirando agitadamente.

Sakura agradeció que la liberara de la brutal fuerza de su ira. Inmediatamente se abrazo a sí misma, intentado averiguar si los huesos de sus brazos no fueron rotos en el proceso. Pozo tímidamente su mirada en el hombre que le daba la espalda. A pesar de todo, su curiosidad era grande, había algo detrás de la mirada rabiosa de Kisame, algo que creía haber comprendido.

-Kyoko…- Su voz era un susurro cohibido, pero aun así perfectamente audible.- Esa mujer, te lastimo ¿verdad?

El criminal se quedo helado al escucharla, pero no respondió. Al no recibir respuesta, ni negativa o positiva, la kunoichi siguió tanteando el terreno, mientras se ponía en pie.

-Ella… sin duda, fue importante para ti ¿no? Pero… ¿en qué sentido?-.

-Cállate.- Contesto él con un murmullo lúgubre y cargado de odio, desprecio.

La pelirrosa se congelo en su lugar, temiendo que volviera a tener otro ataque violento contra ella.

-Lárgate.- Siguió sin mirarla, con la misma voz asesina.- No diré que estuviste aquí, no me importa si se entera alguien o no. Pero, solo vete y aleja tu maldita faz de mi vista.-

Sakura quería obedecer, pero había algo en su interior que la mantenía en ese sitio. No podía moverse, su cuerpo no deseaba dejarla escapar.

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!- Grito por fin Kisame, mirándola directo a los ojos lleno de rabia.

Por fin reacciono, y sin pensarlo más salió a toda prisa de aquella infernal habitación. Ese lugar estaba cargado de odio e infinito dolor. Sí, porque Sakura vio detrás de esa mirada, ese oscuro sentimiento que carcomía poco a poco el espíritu de ese hombre: el estaba sufriendo; sufriendo por una mujer.

Kisame la vio salir por su puerta, dejándola abierta a su paso. Se acerco y la cerro de golpe, también atestando un puñetazo de frustración contra la pared. Estaba sumergido en su desprecio y sus heridas. Esa malditas heridas sin cerrar, ardiéndole a carne viva en su alma.

-Malditas sean las kunoichi…- murmuró para sí.- Malditas sean todas esas arpías de ojos verdes.

Y se quedo ahí, hundiéndose en los tormentosos recuerdos de su pasado, la vida que había enterrado hace ya tantos años. Y que la Kunoichi trajo al presente, convirtiendose ella en su calvario.

La ojiverde salió corriendo de la habitación de Kisame. Esa abrumadora ráfaga de emociones que había sentido en el lapso de aquellos minutos la había mareado. Tantos sentimientos experimentados de golpe no podían ser buenos para ella.

Se recargó en la pared del pasillo y respiró profundamente. Algo le ardía en su pecho, muy hondo en su corazón. Tenía un escozor atorado en la garganta, desde que vio al Akatsuki de tez azul; algo que la molestaba.

Sin darse cuenta, un sollozo escapo por sus labios y las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar por sus orbes jade. Tan intensas fueron las emociones que le mostro, que se las transmitió a ella. Ese pesar que reflejaba en su mirada, el coraje y dolor en su voz; todo estaba siendo experimentado por ella; también a ella le dolía.

Se quedo ahí en el pasillo y se dejo caer al suelo lentamente hasta quedar sentada. En medio de ese dolor, la imagen de Sasuke acudió a su mente, y recordó aquella sensación de abandono que albergas cuando alguien te traiciona. Lloró más.

Estaba tan sumergida en esas lágrimas ajenas, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto rubio que la observaba.

-Vaya vaya, pero mira lo que me trajo el viento.- Comenzó a decir con su voz seductora.-

"Genial, como si no hubiera tenido suficientes Akatsuki por un día" Pensó entre sollozos la pelirrosa.

-¿Pero no me vas a decir lo mucho que me extrañaste preciosa?- Ínsito intentado hacerla enojar.

Sakura no dijo nada, tenía escondido su rostro en sus manos, por lo que el ojiazul todavía no se daba cuenta de su situación sentimental. Aun así, se extrañó de no recibir respuesta.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Pensó curioso él rubio. "Por lo general se cabrea cuando empiezo a hablarle de esta forma… ¿Qué le sucede?"

-Sakura.- La llamo.

Ella levanto su rostro y lo miro través de la cortina de agua que empañaba sus ojos. Él se sobresalto.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Itachi te hizo algo?- Pregunto sinceramente preocupado, agachándose para quedar al mismo nivel de su cara.

-N-no.- contesto la joven, intentado contener su lloriqueo.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

-Ven conmigo.- Le dio la mano y con la otra la tomo de la cintura para que se levantara.- El líder no debe de darse cuenta que estas deambulando por los pasillos.

Eso era cierto. Todo el drama la había hecho olvidar que estaba haciendo algo sumamente prohibido que ponía en riesgo su oportunidad de vivir. Sakura asintió al rubio y lo siguió obedientemente hasta su habitación (la cual se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que la de Itachi), por lo que Sakura instintivamente se aferro a Deidara asustada buscando con la mirada a Hidan, él también dormía en ese pasillo.

Al sentir la cálida presión de su mano en el brazo, el rubio se giro a ver a la kunoichi. La chica miraba a todos lados entre alerta y cohibida.

-Sakura ¿en verdad que fue lo que te paso?- Cuestiono de nuevo a la joven mientras la hacía pasar a su dormitorio.- Estas actuando muy… extraño.

-¿A qué te refieres Deidara-san?- Pregunto la chica disimulando todas sus emociones de hace un momento, con una voz serena y suave.

-Mmm, nada, olvídalo.- frunció el ceño Deidara, no muy convencido pero dejo el asunto. Por lo menos temporalmente.

Sakura dio una rápida ojeada a la habitación. La cama y los muebles eran igual a las de los otros Akatsuki, la de Deidara era de un color café muy claro, también tenía una pequeña sala frente a un enorme ventanal, pero su vista daba al bosque. En ciertas partes de la pieza, podía observar como había marcas negras en el piso o en los muros, marcas enormes como de quemaduras. Y las marcas se volvían más frecuentes de camino a una puerta dentro del cuarto. Esto le llamo mucho la atención a la kunoichi.

-Deidara-san ¿qué hay detrás de esa puerta?- Dijo señalándola.

-Ah, ese es mi…- Se quedo serio un momento y miro a la chica. La pelirrosa pudo notar una chispa de emoción al momento en que el joven le sonreía.- ¿Te gustaría verlo?

-Está bien.- Por alguna razón, la mirada del Akatsuki le decía que no era nada malo.

Ambos caminaron hacia esa puerta y al abrirla Sakura pudo notar un ligero olor a pólvora y lodo… no, no era lodo. Era algo terroso, pero no estaba segura de que.

Paso dentro del oscuro lugar mientras Deidara le daba empujoncitos en la espalda. El rubio se alejo de ella un momento, se escucho un chasquido y entonces una luz ámbar ilumino todo el interior del sitio. Se quedo maravillada ante lo que observaron sus ojos.

El lugar era tal vez mas grande que el cuarto del ojiazul, por todo lo largo y ancho había montones de estantes repletos de figuras de arcilla moldeada; todo lo que se le hubiera podido ocurrir esculpir a un artista, claro que lo que más predominaba entre las esculturas eran aves: de todos los tamaños formas y clases, todas ellas hermosas.

Sakura se quedo muda admirando todo lo que los rodeaba, el rubio sonrió satisfecho ante la reacción de la joven.

-Este es el taller en donde trabajo en mis esculturas con arcilla y mis explosivos. – Comenzó a decir Deidara orgulloso mientras Sakura caminaba admirando todo lo que los rodeaba.- Aquí paso la mayor parte del tiempo moldeando y creando cosas que puedan perfeccionar mi arte.

La pelirrosa parecía no escucharlo, sus ojos brillaban de emoción como una niña en una juguetería, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro al momento que acercaba su mano a una de las aves de los estantes. A unos milímetros de tocarla se contuvo y miro a su acompañante.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunto tímida Sakura.

Deidara asintió divertido, dándole su aprobación para que tocara lo que quisiera. Ella agarro con mucho cuidado un pequeño pájaro que cabía en el centro de su mano. Lo giraba y observaba absorta en cada detalle.

-Deidara… esto es asombroso.- Murmuro feliz la chica sin quitar la vista de la figurilla.

Sakura recorrió un poco más el lugar, acercándose al centro del estudio, donde había una larga mesa rectangular repleta de materiales para trabajar. La mesa, como todo buen entorno artístico, era un completo caos, el desorden estaba presente por todo lo largo y ancho del mueble. Una sabana cubría algo en la mesa, pero Sakura no quiso curiosear mas, se limito a admirar el pajarillo que seguía en su palma y sonrió.

-Sabes, este lugar es fantástico. Pareciera que hay miles de figuras en cada rincón y todas excepcionales. Pero entre todas, esta es la que más me ha gustado.- Dijo dulcemente la chica sin dejar de ver la figurilla.

-En verdad tienes ojo para la paz.- comento divertido el joven.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Pregunto sin entender la kunoichi.

-Pues veras… De todas las piezas en esta habitación, esa- señalo la escultura miniatura en su mano.- Es la única que no está hecha de arcilla explosiva.-.

-¿Arcilla explosiva dices? Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué habrías de querer hacer explotar tan magnificas creaciones?- Pregunto sorprendida al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, nuevamente maravillada por lo que las manos del rubio eran capaces de hacer.

-Las hago explotar, para convertirlas en verdadero arte.- contesto el rubio.

La chica alzo una ceja aun dudosa y cerro un poco la mano en la que tenía el pajarito como protegiéndolo del posible peligro de desaparecer en una detonación. Él simplemente sonrió viéndola, su curiosidad y miedo por la idea de destruir la figurita le causaba algo de ternura.

-Veras, yo soy un firme creyente de que la belleza más pura que existe es la que no rodea. Todo en nuestro entorno está destinado a fallecer, marchitarse, durar solo un instante. La vida en realidad, es una sucesión de momentos que llegan a su fin. Eso es lo que la hace tan maravillosa.-

Comenzó a hablar más emocionado, sus ojos brillaban y comenzaba caminar mientras hablaba, haciendo movimientos con sus manos como para enfatizar cada palabra que decía.

-La vida es algo pasajero, como una estrella fugaz: en el momento en que se encuentra en el centro del cielo, es cuando se vuelve más bella, en ese instante antes de caer de su trono. Eso me ha hecho creer siempre, que las cosas eternas son antinaturales, antiestéticas, la inmortalidad no te deja apreciar los pequeños detalles, porque no lo valoras, crees que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para observarlos y cuando menos lo piensas ya ni recuerdas que era lo que deseabas admirar.- Tomo aire.- Y lo curioso es, que las cosas fugaces son irónicamente, las que duran en nuestro corazón eternamente.- son rio y sus ojos brillaron con emoción y orgullo.

-El arte efímero, cargado de su pasión y su fuerza, es el verdadero arte.- finalizo Deidara en su monologo. Se quedo en silencio por un instante, pensando en cuan ciertas era sus palabras para él, no esperaba que en realidad alguien lo comprendiera. Por eso se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de la ojijade inundando sus oídos.

-Entonces esa es la razón para que destruyas cosas tan bellas, para que así perdure su verdadera belleza. Esa es la manera en que logras que tu arte prevalezca. Lo entiendo, entonces sería como si, el arte fuera… una explosión ¿no?-.

Deidara se quedo sin aliento al oír esas palabras provenir de una boca que no fuera la suya. Voltio a mirarla aun anonadado; la mirada cálida y enternecida de la chica, su hermosa sonrisa juguetona llena de orgullo y la paz que emanaba lo dejaron sin habla.

No había notado hasta ese momento lo verdaderamente hermosa que era esa criatura frente a él. Tantas veces la había tenido enfrente, deseándola, mirándola de cabeza a los pies. Incluso había sentido su cuerpo bajo sus manos en una ocasión.

Pero nunca, jamás, en ninguna ocasión se había sentido como se sentía en aquel momento.

Su pulso se agito, sentía como su temperatura corporal aumentaba y la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Se acerco lentamente a ella alzando una mano a la altura de su rostro. Sakura vio la palma que se acercaba a ella y ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa. Rápidamente Deidara cerró su mano alejándola avergonzado.

"Mierda" Se reprendió el chico por haber olvidado por un instante ocultar sus manos de ella. No quería que ella en realidad viera los frutos de sus jutsus prohibidos.

-Discúlpame Sakura, no era mi intención mostrarte algo tan desagradable.- Susurro al momento que le daba la espalda a la chica para alejarse.

-¡No, Espera!-.

El ojiazul se detuvo impresionado al sentir el fuerte agarre de las manos de la pelirrosa en su brazo.

-No es nada malo ni desagradable. No te vayas, no me has asustado; solo es que, bueno…- soltó una risita divertida.- Es que no es algo que uno normalmente esperaría.- Y dicho esto tomó la mano del ninja y la estrecho entre las suyas.

-Sakura… no te importa saber ¿Por qué?- Pregunto mirándola, aun asombrado. Ellas e limito a negar con un gesto.

-Si Deidara-san desea contarme hoy, en diez años o nunca, respetare sus deseos.- Dijo con un gesto de comprensión la kunoichi.

-Sakura…-. Susurro casi sin aliento.

Definitivamente esa chica era especial; aunque demostrara constantemente ser una fiera, un aura angelical podía rodearla al instante. Era una beldad.

No pudo contenerse más. Pego su cuerpo mas al de la chica, mientras ella lo miraba sin entender de todo lo que hacía. Tomo su rostro blanco con su mano libre y acaricio su suave mejilla haciéndola sonrojar. Estaba acercándose lentamente a esos labios de cereza suaves como la seda, al tiempo que sus pensamientos se perdían en los orbes color jade de la joven. No soportaría un instante más sin tocarlos.

-Saku… lo ojos.

-¡SAKURA!-.

Una voz furiosa irrumpió en el lugar, rompiendo la calma que había dominado la atmosfera hacia solo un segundo.

-¡¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DEIDARA! ¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!-.

Sakura volteo rápidamente hacia el causante de esos gritos rabiosos, ella conocía muy bien aquella voz seductoramente fría y mordaz. Sin embargo nunca había notado en él una ira tan grande que la hiciera temblar como en aquel instante.

-¿Itachi-san?-. Pregunto la pelirrosa al encontrarse con los hermosos y letales ojos rojos del Uchiha.

"Esto no es bueno". Sentencio en su mente la kunoichi.

* * *

Después de lo que parece años, he vuelto.

Pido disculpas, pero verán, estos últimos mese he estado con muchos pendientes y ajetreos por lo de los papeles de certificación del instituto, la graduación, los documentos de admisión a la universidad, etc.

En fin, por fin soy libre (bueno, en realidad lo soy desde hace como dos semanas, pero me fui a un concierto en otra ciudad y no lleve mi lap lol).

Pero finalmente he aquí el fic. Nuevamente, lamento la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga demora, pero no se preocupen, no lo he abandonado. Todo lo que empiezo, en un momento dado lo termino, no me gusta para nada dejar las cosas a medias.

Mis más cordiales saludos a todos lo que lean esta historia. n.n

Salut!

At: SaAdikDolL


	15. Sentimientos Abrumadores

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? Lo que le mostraban sus ojos podía ser todo menos verdad. Esa escena que se desarrollaba ante él no podía ser otra cosa que un mal sueño. Verla ahí, ingenua ante los brazos de otro, era algo que no quería creer. Cerró bruscamente los ojos y los volvió a abrir, esperando que la imagen se fuera como si de un espejismo se tratara. Pero al mirar de nuevo ella seguía siendo sujetada por otros brazos, y los labios amenazantes de otro hombre desafiaban con clavarse en los de ella.

Una furia asesina recorrió todo su cuerpo, su sangre hervía y la temperatura de su cuerpo subió a tal grado que juro que se encendería en llamas. No fue hasta unos segundos después cuando se dio cuenta de que su rabiosa voz resonaba en la habitación.

-¡SAKURA!-.

Inmediatamente la chica reacciono ante el llamado de su nombre. Una expresión confusa se apoderaba de su rostro. Pero ahora él se concentraba en la otra persona, el maldito bastardo que aun tenía sus manos sobre ella.

-¡¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DEIDARA! ¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!-.

Aunque no estuviera gritado, su voz fría y rotunda sonaba más amenazante que un grito.

-¿Itachi-san?-. La dulce voz de la joven que tanto le gustaba resonó en sus oídos. Inmediatamente giro su mirada a ella. Encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas brillantes, en vez de apaciguarlo lo pusieron más furioso.

Los orbes de la chica reflejaban sorpresa e incredulidad, una duda se asomaba en esa mirada, pero ¿Qué era lo que no podía creer? ¿¡Como no podía comprender su reacción!

Sus ojos refulgían con el color rojo sangre del Sharingan, podía sentirlo. Había tratado de no mostrar ese lado de si mismo ante ella, pero aquello era demasiado.

-¿Itachi, que demonios?- Esa voz, esa maldita voz del hombre que estaba a punto de asesinar.

El pelinegro camino a paso decidido e intimidante en dirección de aquellos dos, pero ahora su mirada mortífera se concentraba solo en aquel rubio, quien inmediatamente soltó a la chica para enfrentarse al peligro que le esperaba.

Finalmente, quedo cara a cara enfrentándose a Deidara, quien se sentía nervioso, pero se ocultaba ante una máscara de desafío.

-¿Qué carajo crees que estabas haciéndole?- Le recrimino con voz más tranquila, pero no por eso menos perniciosa. Deidara sonrió de medio lado, burlonamente.

-Lo que el gran señor Uchiha no ha tenido el valor de hacer-. Soltó el rubio. Reconocía que eso era un movimiento muy peligroso.

-No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar…- Siseo el portador del Sharingan.

-Puedes querer lo que quiera, pero no puedes evitar que ELLA se acerque a MÍ.

-Repite eso.- Sus mirada y su voz eran filosas y letales.

-Dije que...- No pudo continuar, rápidamente el rubio cayó en el suelo tras recibir un puñetazo en el rostro cortesía del Uchiha.

-¡Deidara!-. Grito la pelirrosa y se acerco veloz a donde estaban para interponerse entre él y su agresor.

Sakura revisó a Deidara rápidamente, eso había sido un golpe fuerte. Coloco cuidadosamente su mano sobre la mejilla del joven para curarlo con chakra.

-¿Te encuentras bien Deidara?- Pregunto la chica.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Le contesto tranquilamente, sintiendo la calidez que emitía la piel de la nin-medica.

Mientras esto pasaba, el pelinegro miraba la escena sintiendo como su rabia aumentaba, era casi algo palpable en el ambiente.

-Sakura, apártate de ahí.- Se escucho la voz glacial del Uchiha.

La aludida escucho esta voz fría, nunca había usado ese tono con ella. A pesar de la orden absoluta que se escuchaba en sus palabras, la kunoichi no se movió, simplemente lo ignoro.

-Sakura, te he dicho que te alejes de él.- Repitió el pelinegro más insistente. Esta vez Sakura si voltio a verlo.

- ¿Y quién se supone que eres para andarme diciendo que hacer?- La pelirrosa también estaba furiosa, se le notaba en su mirada.

Genial, ahora aparte de todo, él era el culpable de ponerla de mal genio. Esta situación no podría ser mejor…

-Yo soy tu sensei y el encargado de ti en este lugar, si no haces lo que digo lo más seguro es que mueras…

-¡Ah! ¡¿O sea que debo agradecerle al "GRAN SEÑOR UCHIHA" por proteger mi patética vida mortal? Bueno ¡Muchas gracias ITACHI-SENSEI!- Enfatizo el nombre y las últimas palabras llenas de sarcasmo.

-¡Pues si deberías hacerlo!- Itachi perdió la calma que lo caracterizaba, nuevamente los gritos afloraron desde su pecho, como aquella vez que le confesó a la pelirrosa que se preocupaba por ella.

-¡¿Debería hacer qué?- La nin-medico ya se había puesto de pie, enfrentando cara a cara al joven. Deidara solo los miraba desde el suelo sin atreverse a moverse o respirar; él ya no formaba parte de aquella discusión.

-¡Deberías agradecernos a Konan y a mí que puedas seguir respirando! ¡Si no fuera por su insistencia no tendrías siquiera la mínima oportunidad de luchar por tu vida!- Grito el Akatsuki.

-¡Y Le agradezco mucho A ELLA!-. Recalco las últimas palabras y después de esto ambos callaron.

Así pasaron unos segundos en los que se quedaron observándose furiosos en silencio. El rubio solo los miraba como un espectador, no se atrevía a interferir en aquella discusión.

Nuevamente Itachi comenzó a hablar.

-Te lo diré una vez más…-Comenzó a decir con su voz más calmada, pero aun así no dejaba de cargar ese tono asesino.

-No me muevo de donde estoy.- Interrumpió con voz soberana la pelirrosa, adelantándose a sus palabras.

-He dicho que te alejes de él.- El Shinobi estaba llegando a su límite.

-NO.- Sentencio la joven dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al rubio.

-Te lo advierto Haruno, esta es la última vez que te lo repito.

-¿Te sigue doliendo **DEIDARA**?- La pelirrosa ignoro el comentario, comenzando a pretender que Itachi no estaba detrás suyo. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Suficiente!-. Itachi se agacho y rápidamente tomo por la cintura a la kunoichi, colocándola sin dificultad sobre su hombro, como si de un paquete se tratase.

-HEy ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces?- La joven comenzó a forcejearan intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre del hombre.- ¿¡Qué caraj… -.

Sakura sintió la fuerte presión de una mano sobre su hombro, advirtió que la somnolencia se apoderaba de ella y poco a poco, todo se volvió oscuro.

…..

Corría a toda velocidad buscándolo, algún indicio o señal que le mostrara su ubicación. Sabía que él tenía las respuestas que buscaba. Era el portador de las noticias; noticias que esperaba fueran buenas (aunque claro, algo como una buena novedad había paso a ser un mito desde hacía ya tiempo).

Saltando ágilmente de rama en rama, el adolescente rubio escrutaba con la mirada en todas direcciones, concentrado únicamente en un único objetivo.

"¿Dónde demonios se metió? Se supone que estaría por aquí."

Finalmente alcanzo a distinguir a unos metros una conocida cabellera plateada. Acelero el paso.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei!- Naruto bajo de de los arboles hasta el suelo, para quedar al mismo nivel que el Jounnin.

-¡Eh Naruto!-Saludo alegremente.- ¿Qué haces fuero de la aldea?-.

-Ah, la vieja Tsunade me envió a buscarlo Kakashi-sensei, quiere saber por qué demonios ha tardado tanto.- Respondió sonriendo el chico.

-Si, lo sé. La misión tardó mucho más de lo que esperaba.-

-¿Y porque una misión tan larga? ¿Qué fue a investigar Kakashi-sensei?.- Pregunto el rubio, con un falso tono de desinteres.

-Ah Nada importante.- Respondió indiferente su interlocutor, avanzando y pasando de largo al ojiazul.

-Kakashi-sensei…- La voz de Naruto comenzó a escucharse nuevo, pero el ninja lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que me apresure, ya he hecho esperar bastante a Tsunade-Sama.- Se disponía a irse, pero la rápida mano de su alumno sobre el hombro lo detuvo.

-Kakashi.- La voz del gennin había dejado su falso tono de alegría, ahora resonaba decidida desde el fondo de su pecho. El peli-plateado suspiro cansado.

-No deberías salir sin permiso de la aldea Naruto.- Fue su respuesta.

-Sabía que la historia que te dije no funcionaria mucho rato.- Menciono Naruto.

-Si Tsunade-sama se entera de tu partida, tendrás problemas.- Contesto ignorando lo que le había dicho el chico.

-Esa clase de problemas no me importan ahora.-

-¡Esa clase de problemas son los que menos deberías estar provocando en estos momentos!- Kakashi se soltó del agarre del joven y se giro para verlo cara a cara.

La mirada de Naruto brillaba retadoramente con su fulgor celeste. Esa mirada tan determinante que plasmaba en su rostro cada vez que se proponía lograr algo. Pero esta vez, la cara que enfrentaba a Kakashi era distinta.

La diferencia radicaba en que, en esta ocasión, la sonrisa optimista que siempre portaba brillaba por su ausencia. En su lugar una mueca de fastidio curvaba la comisura de sus labios.

"Al parecer todo el mundo llega a un límite antes de que la desesperación afecte su ánimo" Penso Kakashi para si.

-¿Qué averiguaste?- Interrogo el joven, directo al punto.

-No mucho. En realidad nada-. Respondió intentando lo más posible evitar el tema.

-¿Sabes sensei? No naci ayer. Sé que sabes algo mas, la vieja no te habría mandado en una misión donde te fueras y regresaras secretamente por nada y menos a una tan larga. Tampoco me habrían tratado de distraer Sai y el Cejotas el día de tu partida.

-Que tomaran esas precauciones quiere decir que saben de algo…- Naruto se acerco mas al peli plateado hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia y agrego retadoramente.- Algo de lo que no quieren que me entere.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue que Naruto dejo de ser ese joven ingenuo que conocía? ¿En verdad la desaparición de Sakura podía afectarlo a tal grado? No sabía en realidad como reaccionar ante el joven frente a él, era tocar territorios bastante desconocidos, así que decidió su única opción:

Decir la verdad.

-En efecto Naruto, estas en lo correcto: fui a una misión relacionada con Sakura.- Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de su estudiante.

La misma expresión seria.

-Esta misión fue solo para confirmar nuestras sospechas, ahora estamos casi…no; ahora es indudable quienes fueron los que se llevaron a Sakura. Pero también estamos seguros de que debe seguir con vida…-

-Solo dime lo que necesito oír Kakashi-sensei, los detalles se los preguntare a la vieja en su despacho.- De nuevo, el rubio fue directo al punto.

Kakashi se quedo en silencio, algo ya le decía que iba a ser él quien tuviera que decirle aquello a Naruto. Tal vez era lo correcto, después de todo él estaba preparado para cualquier reacción que tuviera, no dejaba que sus sentimientos los tomaran desprevenido.

También consideraba que lo mejor era decírselo en ese lugar, lejos de la aldea. La idea de que la ira del kyuubi se soltara no sonaba descabellada en ese momento.

Entonces lo mejor sería dejar de divagar, diría lo que el chico quería escuchar, solo necesitaba cuatro silabas para formar esa palabra letal. Respiro hondo y exhalo audiblemente antes de pronunciar la respuesta.

Lo dijo solo una vez:

-Akatsuki.-

Mientras flotaba la palabra en el aire, Kakashi pudo contemplar los ojos de Naruto que se abrían como platos y por un segundo, casi estuvo seguro de ver a aquellos orbes azules opacarse y volverse vacios, antes de que los consumiera una roja y demoniaca furia.

…..

(En la base de Akatsuki)

-Mmm- Sakura comenzó a despertar quejumbrosamente de su inconsciencia, se estiro un poco y sintió algo firme pero suave al tacto, algo así como un muro acolchonado.

-¿Ya despertaste?- Se oyó una voz detrás del muro, como desde más alto.

-¡Kyaa!- La chica se sorprendió tanto que se impulso contra el muro y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Abrió los ojos y miro aquel mueble del que había caído, lo que ella había estado tocando era el soporte del sofá en el que alguien la había acostado.

Sakura se apoyo sobre sus manos para levantarse, pero se detuvo a medio camino y se quedo sentada sobre el frio suelo; esa caída le había dolido. Se sujeto la muñeca para revisarla, pero al parecer todo estaba bien.

-¿Te lastimaste?- la misma voz que tan repentinamente la había despertado volvió a hablarle, esta vez si la reconocía.

-Está bien. Porque ¿te importa?-. Respondió la joven sarcásticamente dirigiendo su mirada al Uchiha.

-No debería. Pero si, me importa.- Contesto el pelinegro serio, pero con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

La pelirrosa se le quedo viendo unos momentos en silencio, seguía molesta con él, la había traído contra su voluntad a su alcoba sin escuchar razones.

-No debiste sacarme del cuarto de Deidara de esa manera.- Reclamo Sakura en voz baja.

-Y tú no debiste salir de la habitación de Konan.- Reviro Itachi.

-¡Pero eso no fue…- La joven comenzaba a ponerse de pie para protestar, pero la voz serena del pelinegro la interrumpió.

-Si ya sé que no fue tu culpa… todo fue por Hidan.- Al pronunciar el nombre sus ojos pasaron de preocupados a molestos.

-¿Cómo sabes… como es que te enteraste?- Pregunto muy confundida la pelirrosa.

-Me entere de todo.- Itachi respiro profundamente para calmarse, ya había comenzado a apretar los puños.- Lo escuche de sus labios.

La joven trago saliva y lo miro algo asustada, no tenía idea de si estaba enojado con ella, con Hidan o ambos. Lo único seguro es que enterarse de eso lo puso furioso, lo que explicaba el porqué de su ira momentos antes. Entonces, al pensar en eso una duda acudió a su mente.

-Pero, él no sabía a donde había huido. ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

Itachi se le quedo viendo a esa confusa mirada esmeralda frente a él.

El cómo se había abierto paso hasta llegar a la pelirrosa, no era muy fácil de contar. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido en esa tarde…

_**(Inicio Flashback)**_

_Acaba de tomar una ducha, ese entrenamiento había sido bastante largo y sus heridas aun lo molestaban un poco, por lo que ese baño fue un muy vigorizante y merecido premio._

_Caminaba rápido hacia la habitación de Konan, intentando disimilar su impaciencia; la verdad es que no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin Sakura y las noches que pasaba en la habitación de Konan siempre las encontraba largas y abrumadoras. Soportaría eso y más con tal de que se sintiera cómoda en aquel lugar, que no sintiera que él la forzaba a estar a su lado._

_Pero esta noche toda sería diferente, porque por decisión propia la chica decidió dormir en su cuarto, una idea que no le desagrada para nada. Encontraba dificultad en disimular la media sonrisa que se quería formar tercamente en la comisura de sus labios, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Pensar en esa ojijade siempre le causaba el mismo efecto._

_Finalmente había llegado al pasillo donde dormía Konan, pero lo tomo por sorpresa escuchar la voz de la peliazul gritando enfurecida. _

_-¿¡Qué carajo le hiciste! ¡No, no me vengas con choradas estúpidas! ¿¡A donde s e fue!_

"_¿Qué demonios?" Se pregunto para sí el pelinegro y acelero su paso._

_Encontró la puerta de la habitación abierta y a la kunoichi de cabellos azules cerca de la ventana, dándole la espalda y gritando al parecer á algo entre ella y el cristal. No podía ver bien que era._

_-Konan ¿Qué te sucede?- La voz tranquila y extrañada del Uchiha resonó en el recinto._

_-¡Itachi!- La mujer giro sobre si y espantada se llevo las manos a la boca. Itachi se alarmo ante este gesto._

_-¿Qué paso? ¿Sucedió algo con Haruno?- Nuevamente intento disimular exitosamente todas las emociones que intentaban aflorar en su voz._

_- Este… no. No sucedió nada… eh...- Konan comenzó a balbucear pero alguien la interrumpió._

_-Oy, no sucedió nada que no hubiera disfrutado.- Se escucho detrás de la criminal, desde la ventana._

_La peliazul e Itachi voltearon hacia la ubicación de esa voz. La sonrisa socarrona de Hidan se estrello contra la fría mirada negra del ninja._

_-Si hiciste algo…- Comenzó a decir Itachi, al tiempo que se acercaba hasta el peligris._

_-Al carajo con tus amenazas, nada de lo que digas podrá quitarme el "buen sabor de boca".- Y al decir esto se relamió los labios, como aclarando al Uchiha cualquier duda que pudiera tener al respecto de lo que había pasado._

_Los ojos de Itachi se tornaron rojos, y a una velocidad sobrehumana se coloco detrás del peligris, haciéndole una llave de lucha aprisionando sus brazos, torciéndolos._

_-¡Agh joder! ¿¡Que crees que haces! ¡AGH!- Itachi retorcía cada vez mas fuerte sus brazos a su espalda y con su chakra lo hacía sentir como si agujas recorrieran su sangre. Por más que trataba no podía soltarse._

_-Con estas manos la tocaste ¿no?- Pregunto con voz glacial el pelinegro mientras apretaba mas su brazo izquierdo._

_-¡AGH JODETE UCHIHA!- Respondió en dolor, pero aun con su orgullo intacto._

_-Itachi, no iras ah…-_

_Pero antes de que Konan pudiera terminar la frase, el pelinegro arranco el brazo de Hidan de un solo y rápido movimiento. La sangre broto abundante._

_-¡AH MIERDA!- Grito el oji-lila._

_-Prepárate, porque lo que sigue será tu maldita cabeza.- Susurro a la altura de su oído el portador del Sharingan._

_-¡ITACHI YA BASTA!- El aludido voltio hacia quein lo llamaba. Konan lo observaba con esa mirada y ese tono autoritario que solo ella poseía, pero que casi nunca le gustaba utilizar.- Es suficiente._

_El Uchiha se le quedo viendo un instante, como dudando en si debía obedecerla o no._

_-Sakura salió de la habitación, no conoce el lugar y si Pein la encuentra todo se acaba.- Añadió la criminal._

"_¡Sakura!"_

_Inmediatamente Itachi soltó al Jashinista dejándolo caer de golpe al suelo. Suficiente con su ira, tenía que calmarse y encontrar a la chica._

_Rápidamente salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Pudo escuchar la voz de la ojiazul a su espalda reprendiendo a Hidan:_

_-En la que te metiste esta vez. Habrá que buscar a Kakuzu para que te ayude…_

_Pensar lo que pudo haberle hecho Hidan a la pelirrosa le incitaba una furia asesina, pero tenía que ordenar sus prioridades. Primero que nada: Encontrar a Sakura._

_Se suponía que ella no tenía permitido vagar por los pasillos de la base o ir ningún lado sin Itachi o Konan escoltándola. Si no la buscaba, su esperanza de vida se iría a la basura, Pein la eliminaría._

_Pero Él no iba a permitirlo._

"_¿Por dónde te fuiste Haruno?"_

_El pelinegro se quedo estático en el pasillo buscando por algún rastro que le dijera el camino que había tomado la joven. No se veía nada. Entonces fue cuando un muy sutil pero conocido aroma inundo su olfato._

"_Es el perfume de su piel…" _

_El pelinegro cerró los ojos y se concentro en esa nota de efluvio que capto su nariz. Tardo unos segundos pero averiguo lo que quería _

"_Se fue a la izquierda". _

_EL Akatsuki recorrió izquierda y derecha, por los pasillos, caminando por los mismos sitios que había pasado la ojijade antes. Llego a una hilera de puertas, eran donde estaban los dormitorios de Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu._

_Se detuvo frente a una de las puertas. El olor seguía su camino por el pasillo, pero también se concentraba en una de las entradas: La habitación de Kisame._

"_¿Sera caso qué?" No espero mucho para llamar a la puerta._

_-¿¡Quien es y qué quieres!-. Se escucho la bravucona voz del hombre-pez._

_El hombre no respondió, simplemente volvió tocar._

_-¿¡Ya pregunte quien eres!- La voz de Kisame se escuchaba molesta, pero más cercana. En un instante abrió la puerta y sus ojos no mostraron ninguna sorpresa al encontrarse con los negros del Uchiha mayor._

_-Se lo que buscas.- Sonrió de medio lado el ninja de tez azul.- Estuvo aquí hace unos momentos._

_-¿Dónde?¨- Pregunto el ex Shinobi de Konoha._

_-Escuche la voz de Deidara afuera. Saca tus conclusiones.-Fue todo lo que dijo._

_Itachi comprendió perfectamente, se retiro del lugar escuchando como Kisame azotaba la puerta a su espalda. Ya sabía a dónde tenía que ir._

_**(Fin Flashback).**_

El pelinegro recordó como había recorrido aquellos pasillos para llegar a la pieza de Deidara. Sentir frustración al no encontrar a nadie en la habitación; también recordó como el aroma de la joven lo guió nuevamente, pero ahora hacia el taller del rubio.

La escena que había contemplado lo hacía desear matar a Deidara. Un instante, un solo segundo que se hubiera retrasado y sus ojos habrían visto algo de lo cual no estaba seguro como reaccionaria.

Solo sabía algo; una ira desconocida, más fuerte que el odio por matar, golpear o vengar; algo irreconocible inundaba cada fibra de su ser. Ese algo solo lo sentía cuando su botón de cerezo estaba con alguien más.

-¿Y bien?- Se escucho la suave voz inquisidora.

Itachi alzo la mirada hacia la voz que lo llamaba. Esa joven frente a él esperando una respuesta era la misma que le provocaba tantas emociones.

-Sentí la presencia de tu chakra y la seguí. Las habilidades ninjas no son solo un mito ¿sabes?- Una mentira. Prefería mentir a tener que confesar la vergonzosa verdad.

- ¿Qué hiciste con Deidara?- Pregunto la chica mostrando preocupación por el rubio.

Esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Una duda se arremolinaba en su mente, un temor que le provocaba ira.

-¿Por qué no lo apartaste lejos?- Su voz fría hacia eco a la rabia de sus ojos.

-N-No me di cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer…- Respondió excusándose avergonzada, la había tomado por sorpresa con esa pregunta.

-¿¡Como es posible que digas eso! ¡Estaba prácticamente rozándote la maldita punta de la nariz con la suya!- Grito Itachi apretando los puños. Nuevamente había perdido la calma.

-¡No estaba tan cerca!- Se defendió ella.

-¿¡No estaba tan cerca!- El pelinegro camino con pasos largos hasta donde estaba la joven, y se coloco a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. - ¿¡Que tan cerca te parece esto!

-¡Itachi ya es suficiente!- La joven trato de apartarse, pero las manos del ojinegro la agarraron por los brazos.

-¿¡Suficiente! ¿¡Que es suficiente para ti Sakura! ¡Dímelo por favor! ¿¡Que tan cerca debai haber estado Deidara para que lo apartaras!-.

-¡Te digo que no sabia lo que trataba de hacer! ¡Me tomo por sorpresa!-. Esa mirada negra la perforaban como un taladro hasta el fondo del alma, sentía un escozor en el pecho. No podía soportarlo, dolía mucho.

-¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Esto no es lo suficientemente cerca! ¿¡Tengo que estar encima de ti como Hidan para que me sientas cerca! ¿¡EH!- Sus gritos se hacían más y más fuertes. Sus ojos estaban nublados, perdidos en un océano de rencor y su pulso se aceleraba.

-¡YA CALLATE!-. La joven grito a todo pulmón y su voz se quebró.

En ese instante, Itachi reacciono. Se dio cuenta de él volumen de su voz y de sus manos aferrando a la chica. Ella solo tenía la cabeza agachada escondiendo su rostro de su oscura mirada. Se escuchaban los débiles sollozos que intentaba ahogar sin éxito dentro de ella.

El ninja regulo su respiración y recupero la calma, ahora su furia era remplazada por la culpa, se sentía culpable por ser él el causante de su llanto.

Soltó uno de sus hombros y llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de la joven, pero ella lo alejo con su mano.

-Por favor…- Susurro implorante el pelinegro y lentamente coloco la yema de sus dedos en la mejilla de la chica, esta vez ella se lo permitió.

Acaricio su piel, rozando suavemente sus dedos por la línea de su quijada hasta llegar al mentón. Levanto el rostro de la joven despacio y sintió como una fría lágrima mojaba el dorso de su mano.

Los ojos jades, borrosos entre un manto de lagrimas silenciosas, brillaban tan divinamente como siempre. Una vez más, aquellas esmeraldas le mostraban de manera abierta las emociones de la kunoichi.

Se dedico a contemplarla por un momento: sus cabellos suaves como seda emanaban ese perfume dulce y delicioso que lo aturdía; su piel blanca y tersa se sentía cálida bajo su tacto y sus labios…

Sus labios lo llamaban a gritos.

Se veían tan suaves, tan voluptuosos y tentadores; su color rojizo los volvía todavía más incitantes. Llevo su dedo pulgar a la boca de ella, quien la entre abrió algo sorprendida por la acción y sus mejillas se tornaron de pálidas a rosadas.

Ese sonrojo tan dulce que acentuaba el verde de su iris y la inocencia de su faz.

Simplemente era tan hermosa.

No podía mas, se sentía abrumado. Tantas emociones nuevas y desconcertantes se agolpaban dentro de él, haciéndolo perder su control. Fue ahí cuando la razón murió y se dejo llevar por el momento.

-Sakura… en verdad…- paso la mano del mentón a su cuello acariciándola suavemente hasta colocarla en su nuca, enredando sus dedos entre mechones de su cabello. Pudo sentir la piel de ella erizarse bajo el tacto de sus manos y su cuerpo temblar por el escalofrio que la recorrió.

Acerco su rostro, su frente se apoyaba en la de ella. Pero la chica no se movió.

-Itachi… yo…- La joven no pudo continuar.

-Tú Sakura, eres…mi…debilidad.- Susurro suavemente sobre su rostro cerrando los ojos.

Y después de eso, después de todo el tiempo que había intentado esconderlo, sus sentimientos lograron vencerlo.

Se deshizo de la distancia que los separaba, finalmente dejando flaquear su voluntad. La tomo por la cintura, inhalo el perfume delicioso de su blanca piel y rozo suavemente sus labios sobre los parpados de la adolescente , de ahí paso a la punta de su nariz y resbalo hasta acariciar sus dulces labios de cereza.

Disfruto sentir como la respiración de la joven se agitaba ante sus movimientos, expectante. Se detuvo unos segundos disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla tan cerca y una media sonrisa se asomo sutilmente por un instante.

Por fin, en un rápido pero delicado movimiento, sus labios se fundieron con los de Sakura en un insaciable y anhelado beso.


	16. Remordimientos y el Ave de la Esperanza

Ahí estaba, por un segundo su respiración se atoro dentro de su pecho y su corazón se detuvo. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras sentía los labios del Uchiha unidos a los suyos.

Su cuerpo era aprisionado dentro de un abrazo firme pero gentil y al tenerlo tan cerca podía sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. Todo eso debía parecerle un sueño, solo soñando podría ser capaz de besar a Itachi Uchiha ¿cierto?

Pero no, eso no era un sueño. No era una deliciosa fantasía creada por su imaginación. Y algo le decía que tampoco era lo correcto.

Sakura comenzó a moverse debajo del agarre del pelinegro, a lo que este separo su rostro del de ella para poder verla. Su mano seguía enredada entre sus cabellos rosados y su pulgar acariciaba su sonrosada mejilla. Pero esto no fue suficiente para ocultar lo que le decía la mirada jade de la joven; solo había un nombre para el sentimiento que le revelaban:

Culpa.

Inmediatamente la soltó.

Se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada, el ambiente se había vuelto incomodo y no se atrevían a hablar. Entonces el Shinobi decidió romper el silencio.

-Sakura, yo…- Pero fue interrumpido.

-Por favor, no digas nada.- Contesto cortante la joven desviando la mirada hacia una de las paredes de la habitación.

Sin lugar a dudas, Itachi se había imaginado muchas cosas que pudieran pasar al confesarse ante la pelirrosa, pero si alguien le hubiera advertido que esta sería su reacción, no lo hubiera creído. ÉL pensaba que ella correspondía sus sentimientos, pero al perecer todo indicaba que estaba equivocado.

Tal vez no sentía nada por nadie, o peor, sus sentimientos le pertenecían a alguien más. Eso era la respuesta más probable, pero no por eso lo tranquilizaba. Algo comenzó a dolerle en el pecho, presionándolo dolorosamente. Decidió que lo mejor sería acabar con el asunto.

Se dio media vuelta y paso de largo a la kunoichi, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Sakura se voltio rápidamente en dirección al ojinegro.

-Itachi espera lo siento, yo…- Ahora fue ella quien no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Lamento lo que acaba de suceder.- La voz de Itachi sanaba cortante y áspera.- Esto fue algo absurdo e inapropiado, pido disculpas.-

-No , escucha, no digas eso.- La chica comenzó a caminar hacia él pero las palabras de quien le daba la espalda la congelaron.

-LO UNICO que puedo hacer para enmendar mi error es prometerte que esto jamás volverá repetirse.- Sakura noto como los puños de él se cerraban con fuerza.- De ahora en adelante la única comunicación que tengamos será en tu entrenamiento.

El Uchiha retomo su marcha hacia la salida, pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Itachi ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto preocupada.

El Akatsuki respiro hondo y lentamente giro su rostro hacia ella. Ahí estaba, parada tras de él con sus brillantes ojos llenos de arrepentimiento. No podía tolerar verla así.

-Solo… necesito algo de aire.- Y sin más salió tras la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Sakura se quedo mirando la salida por la que prácticamente había huido el hombre. Si, por más bizarro que sonara: Uchiha Itachi había huido de ella.

Pero ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué era eso en la mirada generalmente dura de él?

"Es que acaso estaba… ¿dolido?" Se pregunto la joven.

"No, no puede ser eso".

**InnerSakura****: ¿Y por qué carajo no puede ser eso? Me podrías hacer el favor de explicármelo ¬¬!**

"Este no es momento para que me vengas con tus reclamos…"

**InnerSakura:**** PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE ES EL MOMENTO INDICADO PARA VENIR CON LO QUE ME DE LA GANA! ¿Es que acaso no viste lo que acaba de pasar? Itachi te beso Sakura! TE DIO UN MALDITO BESO!**

"Ya lo sé, pero es que…"

**InnerSakura****: Es que NADA! En este momento no existe excusa para lo que acabas de hacer.**

"¡Si lo sé! Es que yo…"

**InnerSakura: ****No intentes decir nada ¿sabes lo que hiciste? LO HERISTE! ¿Estas orgullosa, es acaso eso lo que querías?**

-¡PERO ES QUE YO NO QUERIA QUE PASARA NADA DE ESTO!-. Grito a todo pulmón la joven.

Sakura comenzó a llorar ante las palabras de su conciencia, ella sabía bien lo que había hecho, no podía con la carga de su culpa. Se dejo caer al suelo y se quedo ahí, sollozando emotivamente.

-Yo no pedí nada de esto. No debería estar aquí… no quiero lastimar a más personas, no a él. No quiero hacerlo sentir como a Naruto, ni quiero tratarlo como Sasuke me trató a mí…-.

La joven no podía parar sus lágrimas, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Lo-siento-I-tachi…- Le susurro en la habitación esperando que este llegara a escucharla.

Una vez más, las emociones de la nin-medica eran confusas y dolorosas. Como si no fuera suficiente con tener que lidiar con los recuerdos de sus dos mejores amigos, ahora agregaba a eso lo que sucedió con el mayor de los Uchiha.

Ya no podía negarlo más.

"_**Lamento lo que acaba de suceder. Esto fue algo absurdo e inapropiado, pido disculpas…"**_

Era obvio, desde el primer momento en que estuvo en la mira de esos orbes negros...

"_**LO UNICO que puedo hacer para enmendar mi error es prometerte que esto jamás volverá repetirse**_…"

Y sabia que había sido una estúpida por no querer admitirlo...

"_**De ahora en adelante la única comunicación que tengamos será en tu entrenamiento"**_

Itachi estaba enamorado de ella.

Y lo peor era que Sakura le correspondía.

Las lagrimas de pesadumbre no tardaron en inundar sus ojos, haciéndola sentir todavía más impotente.

¡¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había llegado a pasar esto tan rápido? ¿Qué pasaba con Sasuke y con Naruto?

En ese momento se dedico a maldecir a su voluble corazón, y a su mente por recordarle que debía sentirse culpable por enamorarse de su enemigo y el hermano mayor de su primer amor.

-¡Malditos sentimientos conflictivos!- Se dijo así misma entre lagrimas apretando su mano y golpeando el piso. No pudo evitar causar unas grietas en el suelo.

Pero pasara lo que pasara, aunque admitiera la verdad, ya nada importaba. Lo había arruinado, el pelinegro ya no quería saber nada del asunto.

Se dedico a derramar lágrimas, ahí tirada el mármol sintiéndose tal y como se veía: una gran cría idiota y patética.

"Te encanta arruinarlo todo Sakura". Fue lo último que pensó antes de desconectarse de todo y entregarse a su remordimiento.

….

(Afuera, en el bosque)

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente entre los arboles del bosque, escuchando los suaves sonidos que solo trae consigo la noche. Rondaba sin un destino en especial, dejando que el fresco rocío nocturno enfriara sus ideas.

Estuvo así, dando vueltas durante un largo rato. Finalmente llego a la orilla de un arroyo, en el centro de un claro. Era ese lugar el que abastecía de agua a la base. A veces el pelinegro iba ahí después de las misiones largas para meditar un momento antes de volver bullicio de la base, (aunque muchos no lo crean, los Akatsuki habitando juntos pueden llegar a ser muy escandalosos).

Sintió como una de sus heridas en el torso comenzaba a escocer y se llevo inmediatamente la mano a su costado izquierdo. Lo mejor sería sentarse, no quería volver a lastimarse y retrasar su recuperación.

Se acomodo en el pasto, recargando su espalda sobre una enorme roca cercana al arroyuelo. Alzo su mirada al cielo. Esa noche la luna resplandecía plateada en el centro del cielo, pero era una noche sin estrellas; debía admitir que el satélite se veía solitario sin aquellos pequeños puntos de luz que siempre lo rodeaban.

"Solitario"

Esa palabra resonó haciendo eco en cada rincón de su mente. Al parecer la soledad siempre había sido parte de su destino, no estaba predestinado a nada más. Tenía que recordar cuál era la misión que se asignó a si mismo para antes de morir; su camino ya había sido trazado y no debía desviarse de su travesía.

Una suave brisa soplo de repente, agitándole el cabello. Se llevo una mano al rostro para sujetarlo y entonces el suave vestigio de un deleitable aroma jugueteo por su nariz.

Examino su mano: una pequeña hebra de la cabellera de Sakura se había enredado entre sus dedos.

"Debe ser de cuando la be…".

Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase. No quería pronunciar la palabra, porque temía evocar al recuerdo. No quería pensar en nada de lo que acababa de suceder ese día. Pero era muy tarde, el olor a flor de cerezo lo inundo y su mente se vio invadida por la pelirrosa.

Sus ojos brillantes color jade, su melena suave y rosada, el sabor de esos labios que por fin había sido capaz de probar.

"Sakura…" Su nombre resonó dentro de él, activando cada fibra de su ser.

Cerró los ojos y se paso la punta de sus dedos por los labios, recordando el roce de la boca de la chica con la suya. Sentir como le pertenecía durante unos segundos antes de que lo jalaran a la abrupta realidad.

Ella no era suya, ni lo seria jamás. De ahora en adelante tenía que controlarse y limitar su relación con la joven a una que fuera estrictamente mentor-estudiante. Entender eso hacía que la conciencia de su soledad se hiciera más presente.

-¿Por qué?- Comenzó a preguntar susurrante al cielo.- Si mi destino es estar solo… ¿Por qué apareció ella en medio del camino? ¡Maldición!.- Se llevo las palmas a la cabeza y apoyo los codos sobre las piernas.

"Me has convertido en un caos Botón de cerezo. Y lo peor es que ahora que te he conocido, que se de tu existencia en este mundo, aunque tú me lo pidas… no estoy seguro de poder ser capaz de alejarme de ti…".

Pero que lio se había armado. Todo porque un día Pein decidió secuestrar a la mejor amiga del jinchuuriki de Konoha. Quién diría que esa chica que sonaba tan insignificante terminaría siendo la causante de tanto jaleo.

Alzo nuevamente su mirada a la luna, su fulgor era puro y blanco. Se llevo la hebra rosada de la melena de la nin-medica e inhalo su suave perfume una vez más. Su corazón latía mas rápido al pensar en ella, que curioso era todo aquello. Una media sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

-¿En qué me has convertido Sakura?- Fue lo último que susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse en silencio escuchando las armonías de la noche.

….

(A la mañana siguiente).

No había logrado dormir en toda la noche, su cabeza solo se dedicaba a darle vueltas al asunto. No tenía idea de cuantas horas habían pasado desde que el Uchiha salió de la habitación, pero sabía que habían sido muchas; lo podía sentir en el reclamo de sus músculos engarrotados por quedarse tirada en el frio suelo.

Escucho el suave susurro de la puerta abriéndose a su espalda, pero no hizo ni el más mínimo ademan de moverse. Los pasos eran ligeros pero cautelosos, ese no podía ser el caminar seguro del Shinobi; solo una persona vino a su mente, solo ella podía caminar con ese agraciado andar de bailarina.

-¿Qué sucede Konan?- La voz de a pelirrosa sonaba apagada, pero no por eso menos amable.

-¡Oh Sakura! Veo que ya estas despierta…-La voz de la peliazul era suave y cautelosa.

Lo más seguro es que sospechara algo de lo que sucedía, de otra forma hubiera bombardeado a Sakura de peguntas, empezando por la razón de que se encontrara acostada en el piso de manera tan sombría.

-Itachi me pidió que viniera por ti para llevarte al campo de entrenamiento. Dijo que nos esperaría ahí igual que ayer.- Continuo la mujer.

"Itachi…campo de… ¿¡Que!" La joven se levanto del suelo precipitadamente.

-¡Espera! Es verdad, aun tengo que verlo otros dos días por el entrenamiento ¡MIERDA!- La joven se paso preocupadamente las manos por el cabello.- ¡Ahora! ¿Cómo SE SUPONE QUE DEBA COMPORTARME?-.

Konan se quedo callada observándola. La kunoichi frente a ella era un completo caos, la preocupación en ella era casi contagiosa.

"¿Pero qué demonios paso a noche?" Se pregunto para sí misma.

Como era de esperarse Itachi no le había dicho nada, solo se limitó a ir a hasta su alcoba y pedirle el gentil favor de acompañar a la kunoichi de Konoha a su entrenamiento. Cuando la peliazul le pregunto el porqué no la despertaba él si ella durmió en su habitación, Itachi adopto un aura fría y respondió que había pasado la noche en el bosque.

Por supuesto que estas respuestas no podrían apaciguar su curiosidad en lo mas mínimo.

-Sakura.- Su voz se hizo escuchar, interrumpiendo el caótico monologo de la aludida.

-¿Si, que sucede?- Pregunto algo nerviosa la pelirrosa.

-Eso es precisamente lo que te quiero preguntar. ¿Qué sucede entre Itachi y tú?-.

Inmediatamente la tensión se apodero de su cuerpo, no podía decirle a Konan lo que había ocurrido. El imaginarse a sí misma contándole del beso y sobretodo la reacción que tuvo después de este… bueno, no creía que la ojiazul la fuera a entender mucho.

-La verdad, no tengo la mas remota idea de lo que me hablas.- Su voz sonó firme y convincente, algo que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.

-¿Segura?- La mujer le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes que Sakura sintió eternos. Al final, al ver que la nin-medico no flaqueaba se resigno.- ¡Bien como gustes! Te espero afuera.-

Y sin añadir más salió del cuarto para darle algo de privacidad, arrojando una muda de ropa limpia por un lado de ella.

Sakura fue corriendo al baño y se dio una ducha rápida para despabilarse. En menos de 10 minutos estaba lista. Tal vez no se sentía fresca como lechuga, sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para ir a entrenar sin contratiempos.

"Aunque un contratiempo me sería muy útil ahora".

Tenía miedo. Miedo a la reacción que podría tener con ella el Uchiha; pero más miedo aun al efecto que sus traicioneros sentimientos pudieran tener sobre ella.

…..

El camino fue corto y casi rutinario. Konan cubrió sus ojos con un pañuelo, la tomo del brazo y la guio hasta que estuvieron fuera de la base.

Era el mismo camino de ayer, si Sakura pusiera la suficiente atención podría escapar de ese lugar memorizando los pasos que daba en esos momentos. La Akatsuki estaba siendo descuidada al recorrer los mismos trayectos, se notaba que no tenía la menor intención en despistarla.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no la creían capaz de escaparse por su cuenta?

Sería muy extraño que pensara que era una chica lista, una gran nin-medico y tan fuerte como para que se le diera la oportunidad de luchar contra un Akatsuki; pero ¿en verdad la creían tan estúpida hasta caer en ser incapaz de encontrar la salida de aquel lugar?

No, era imposible que creyeran eso. Oh al menos ella no pensaba que Konan la creyera tan idiota, después de todo, era esa criminal la responsable de armar todo aquel alboroto de dejarla unírseles.

En ese momento una duda acudió a su mente… ¿era capaz de escapar de ese lugar? Peor aún…

¿Es que todavía quería escapar?

De eso ya no estaba tan segura.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento, lo pudo sentir por la brisa que recorría su piel en cuanto salieron fuera de los muros de la base. Su acompañante le retiro la venda negra de los ojos y la pelirrosa tardo unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la luz.

Cuando su vista se enfoco, pudo ver frente a ella a la persona que menos deseaba encontrarse en esos momentos. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente nervioso ante aquellos orbes negros.

Itachi la observaba seriamente y con fría indiferencia, esto le provoco una sensación incomoda en el pecho. No le gustaba la forma en que la veía… era como si la atravesara, como si fuera transparente. La veía sin realmente verla.

-Gracias por traerla Konan –comenzó a decir volteando a la peliazul.- Ya puedes retirarte.-

-Eh, si, no hay problema.- Konan estaba absorta viendo su comportamiento, por lo que la voz del Uchiha la había tomado desprevenida.

Asintió y le dio una última mirada curiosa a la joven antes de retirarse de aquel lugar, dejándola sola con **él.**

-Bien Haruno- Comenzó a hablar sin siquiera dirigirle un mísero hola.- El mismo entrenamiento de ayer: kunai en mano, rasguño en mejilla derecha. Tienes hasta mediodía.

-Itachi yo…- Eso no estaba bien, sentía que debía decir algo, pero el pelinegro no la dejo continuar.

-Empecemos.- Dijo de manera rápida y cortante, casi evasiva y en un segundo había desaparecido.

Sakura simplemente dio un largo y cansino suspiro. Al parecer ese entrenamiento seria peor de lo que se imaginaba.

…..

Nuevamente la kunoichi no fue capaz de causar ni el más leve rasguño al Akatsuki, aunque sí estuvo mucho más cerca en esta ocasión que el día anterior.

Después del mediodía el pelinegro le dejo una manzana sobre la roca donde se habían sentado en el entrenamiento pasado, solo que esta vez ella tuvo que comer sola. Una vez terminado su manzana el Uchiha aprecio frente a ella y de la forma más mecánica y fría le pidió que lo siguiera para comenzar el entrenamiento de fuerza.

Así estuvieron practicando en un sepulcral eh incomodo silencio durante todo el día. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los kunais chocando, la respiración agitada de Sakura (porque por supuesto que el Uchiha no se cansaba con algo tan sencillo) y el soplido del viento.

-Bien, eso será todo por hoy.- Soltó de repente Itachi cambiando su posición de defensa por una mas casual.- Konan…

-Emm ¿si?.- Sakura se giro al escuchar aquella voz detrás de ella.

"¿Desde cuándo esta Konan ahí?" Se pregunto curiosa.

-Lleva Haruno a que se lave a tu habitación y que descanse ahí.

-¿A mi habitación?- interrogo extrañada-. Pero creí que…

-Por favor, solo hazlo.- Finalizo el pelinegro. La Akatsuki habría jurado que, por instante, se escucho un tono suplicante en su voz. Eso si daba miedo.

"En verdad, insisto ¿¡Qué carajo sucedió anoche!" Como deseaba poder gritar esa palabras.

-De acuerdo- suspiro cansada.- Vámonos Sakura.-

-Hai.- y se acerco rápidamente a la peliazul para que le colocara el vendaje sobre los ojos. Solo deseaba alejarse lo más posible de la fría mirada de Itachi.

Caminaron hacia el cuarto de la criminal en silencio, pero la tensión por saber lo que había pasado carcomía a Konan por dentro, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser una verdadera entrometida.

Sakura pudo sentir la desesperación de su acompañante, era algo casi palpable. No quería que le preguntara sobre lo de la noche anterior pero sabía que al entrar al cuarto de la mujer está la se dejaría caer con numerosas preguntas; Tenia que pensar en la mejor manera de escapar del asunto. Inmediatamente una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Konan ¿ya estamos cerca de tu habitación?- Pregunto la joven.

-De hecho estamos a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta ¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Bueno…- La chica se quito rápidamente el vendaje con las manos para poder verla directo a sus azules orbes.- La verdad es que me siento algo mareada y me gustaría darme un rápido chequeo también en varias heridas que tengo.

Konan la miro un instante hasta que comprendió a donde quería llegar con esa conversación.

-Quieres ir a la enfermería.- Una media sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en su rostro.

-Si, me gustaría mucho.- Afirmo la pelirrosa.

-Ok, entonces te acompañare a…-

-¡NO!- Sakura la paró en seco. – Digo… no es necesario que me acompañes, ya conozco el camino ¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que hablaste conmigo me llevaste sin nada que cubriera mis ojos?-.

Era verdad, en aquel tiempo no les importaba mucho si Sakura conocía o no el lugar, pues el plan era que muriera después. La pelirrosa daba gracias al cielo que en aquel momento no consideraran cuidar su privacidad.

-Es cierto, pero ¿segura que sabes cómo llegar? Lo mejor sería que te acompañara.- La peliazul no se veía muy convencida ante la idea de dejarla ir sola.

-El recuerdo sigue tan fresco como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Por favor Konan déjame ir ¡Por favor!- Puso unos ojitos de borrego herido, que jugada más infantil.

-Pero Itachi me matara si se entera... ¡Qué diablos! Me importa un bledo lo que ese tonto piense, si es verdad que necesitas un momento de privacidad.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Está bien te dejare ir sola.- Sonrió condescendiente.

-¡SIII! – Dio un brinquito en el aire y abrazo a su amiga.-Y no te preocupes, seré discreta.- Aseguro guiñándole un ojo a la mujer de ojos claros antes de desaparecer corriendo por el pasillo.

"Pues no me parece que este muy mareada." Pensó Konan divertida antes de entrar a su cuarto.

….

(En el taller de Deidara)

Un rubio terminaba de dar los últimos toques a una pequeña escultura de arcilla que llevaba unos minutos moldeando. Esa obra era algo especial, no precisamente por la escultura en sí, más bien por lo que ocultaba dentro.

-¡Listo!- Exclamo satisfecho el ojiazul.

Tomo rápidamente una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir unas palabras, la doblo hasta que quedara un pequeño cuadrito de papel y la coloco en el diminuto pico del pajarillo de arcilla que acababa de crear.

Puso el ave sobre una de las palmas de su mano e inspecciono cada uno de los detalles antes de dar marcha a su plan. Era perfecta, como todo lo que él hacia (era un poco arrogante cuando se trataba de su arte).

Si alguien descubría lo que intentaba hacer lo más seguro es que se metiera en grandes problemas, en unos muy serios.

-Ok, espero que funcione.- formo un sello con su mano libre.- Ve a cumplir con tu misión.-

Y así satisfecho miro al pequeño pajarito alzar vuelo desde su mano y salir de la habitación.

"Se que esto te ayudara". Pensó para sus adentros esperanzado Deidara.

….

(En la enfermería)

Sakura limpiaba con algo de alcohol unas cuantas cortadas que se había hecho durante la práctica. En realidad no estaba realmente lastimada, pero trataba de matar el tiempo, no quería volver a la habitación de Konan aun.

Además no había peligro de que pasara tiempo en ese lugar: Pein le permitía estar en el cuarto de Itachi y en la enfermería u otro lugar que fuera autorizado por el Uchiha. Por esto último había pasado sin problemas algunas noches en el cuarto de la peliazul, porque Itachi se lo permitió.

-Itachi…-.

El nombre del pelinegro reboto en la habitación como un eco, haciendo a la pelirrosa estremecerse ante el sonido de su propia voz susurrándolo. Cerro lo ojos un instante y se dispuso a recordar el momento preciso en que sus labios se unieron en un dulce roce con los de él.

Quiso imaginarse de nuevo aquel dulce aliento acariciándole el rostro y esas suaves manos tomándola firme pero suavemente para aprisionarla más a su cuerpo. Todo fue tan delicioso…

**InnerSakura: ****¡Suficiente! Ahora mismo me explicas que mierda pasa contigo ò_ó!**

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

**InnerSakura: ****Sabes muy bien a que me refiero Sakura Haruno :! A mí no me vas a poder cambiar de tema con las mismas preguntitas idiotas que usaste para desviar Konan de la conversación ¬¬! Me vas a decir ahora mismo porque carajo rechazaste el beso del sexy Uchiha si de todas maneras te gusta!**

Sakura se quedo en shock, que pregunta más directa. En verdad tenía que tratarse con un psiquiatra para borrarse esa incriminatoria voz dentro de ella.

"Eso fue, este…porque…emmm…"

**InnerSakura: ****Deja de divagar! Mira que para ser yo un producto de tu mente no entiendo ni un poco lo que ocurre dentro de tu cabeza¬¬!**

"¡ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME GUSTE ITACHI!" soltó de una para su subconsciente.

**InnerSakura: ****O_O! okeeeeey… ¿y porque no quieres eso? (como si en verdad no pudieras quererlo u_u').**

"No quiero olvidarme de Naruto o de Sasuke, siento que los estaría traicionando."

**InnerSakura: ****Sakura, déjame decirte que desde que comenzaste a dudar entre a cual de los dos querías ya los estabas traicionando¬_¬!**

"¡Exacto! La verdad es que soy un mar de confusión… e Itachi me gusta y mucho. Simplemente, no se… no quiero arrástralo a este caos con el que tengo que lidiar, no creo que se lo merezca ni sea tampoco lo que desea."

**InnerSakura: ****Oye… ¿y tu como sabrás lo que en verdad desea si no le das oportunidad de decírtelo? **

Sakura guardo un silencio mental. Dudaba en si esa sabiduría era de merito propio o si en verdad había otra persona habitando dentro de su cabeza. Que extraño era todo aquello.

**InnerSakura: ****Dale la oportunidad de decirte lo que quiere Sakura… y date una oportunidad a ti misma de ser feliz, con quien sea que escojas (:**

"Pues cuando lo pones así…"

**InnerSakura: ****Tengo razón;D Oh por dios a veces puedo ser tan sabia *_*!**

"Querrás decir que YO puedo ¿no?"

**InnerSakura: ****Claro que no, no tomes mi crédito niña absurda¬_¬! **

Sakura comenzó a reír limpiamente en voz alta, esas conversaciones consigo misma tal vez la desquiciaban un poco, pero también tenían el poder curativo de relajarla. Estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento después de soltar tan sonora carcajada, cuando algo entro volando por el resquicio de la puerta entreabierta.

Lentamente el pequeño objeto se pozo suavemente sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama para los enfermos. Sakura contemplo aquello un momento estupefacta.

"¡Pero si es uno de pajarillos de Deidara!" Entonces al comprender que era, pudo notar el pequeño trozo de papel que portaba en su pico.

La pelirrosa dudo un momento antes de acercar su mano a la escultura, no sabía que pensar del asunto. Respiro hondo decidiendo confiar en el rubio, acerco su mano y lo más despacio que le fue posible tomo el papelito. Cerró rapidamente los ojos como un reflejo de instinto, pero el ave no exploto.

"Uff, menos mal no era una trampa."

Sakura desdoblo la hoja que tenía en las manos, era una nota.

"_**Cuando se está solo en el mundo tu única acompañante se vuelve la aflicción,**_

_**Para desasirse de esos sentimientos muchos renuncian a su humanidad;**_

_**Pero por más que se trate de asesinar el alma, siempre quedara el corazón**_

_**Recordando que existe un **__**antídoto**__** para el veneno de toda maldad.**_

_**Mas la única cura para un corazón ensombrecido es liberarlo de su inmortalidad,**_

_**Cosa que el solo golpe de un ángel **__**en su debilidad**__** puede lograr, otorgando así al alma su descanso en la serenidad."**_

La chica se quedo mirando el poema en silencio, sin comprender que era todo aquello. ¿Es que acaso Deidara le quería dedicar alguna especie de cumplido haciendo alarde de dotes poéticos? Sin embargo esos versos eran todo excepto románticos.

Lo volvió a releer otras dos veces, cuando iba a comenzar una tercera lectura un sonido como de crujir la distrajo.

Giro su cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando en la habitación algo que produjera ese sonido. Nuevamente un crujido se hizo escuchar, esta vez supo de donde provenía.

Torno su mirada a la mesita de noche, el pequeño pajarillo de arcilla que había creado Deidara se estaba resquebrajando. Unas grietas lo recorrían en todas direcciones, volviéndose más grandes hasta que…

(¡CRACK!)

El pajarito se partió en muchos pedazos.

Si Sakura no hubiese estado absorta viendo lo que había ahora frente a sus ojos, hubiera sin duda lamentado la destrucción de la hermosa miniatura.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-. Susurro para sí misma.

Entre los pedacitos de arcilla esparcida por la mesa, estaba un diminuto tubito de cristal. La joven lo tomo con sus dedos cuidadosamente y lo acerco a la altura de sus ojos para examinarlo. Era un líquido negro y espeso que al momento identifico.

"¡Esto es un veneno! Es una clase muy rara… ¿Por qué siento que lo he visto antes?".

Intento recordar donde había observado alguna vez algo parecido a aquel liquido extraño, estaba segura de que no fue nunca estudiando con Tsunade-sama, si hubiera sido así sabría exactamente de qué tipo se trataba.

Repentinamente una imagen fugaz cruzo entre sus recuerdos, haciéndola abrir los ojos como platos. Ya había recordado.

Hace lo que parecían ser varios días, se había envuelto en la necesidad de buscar un escondite y sin desearlo se encerró a sí misma en un extraño taller lleno de materiales para marionetas.

-¡Esto es uno de los tubitos que estaban sobre los estantes del taller Sasori!- Miro estupefacta la muestra de aquel liquido letal que pertenecía a su enemigo.- ¿Es que acaso Deidara ah roba...?-.

Leyó nuevamente el poema que le había enviado el rubio, por fin comprendiendo su significado oculto. Ahora era tan sencillo de entender.

Esa era la clave, el arma que utilizaba Sasori en sus batallas era aquella ponzoña que ahora se encontraba en su poder. Lo único que tenía que hacer era crear un antídoto para así estar completamente preparada para su encuentro con el pelirrojo.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente al ver de nuevo la nota.

Se suponía que nadie debía ayudarla ni darle una remota pista de las debilidades de su enemigo, pero ahí estaba aquel pequeño objeto que le devolvía la esperanza al cuerpo. Todo lo que hizo el Akatsuki para ayudarla sin decirle abiertamente lo que necesitaba saber.

-Eres un busca-problemas Deidara…- su mirada se lleno de ternura.- Gracias, prometo no decepcionarte.-

Inmediatamente se puso en pie y camino hasta el microscopio que había en el tablón con herramientas medicas del otro lado del lugar, coloco una gota en el aparato para examinarla y tomo un cuaderno que estaba a un lado para hacer algunas anotaciones.

Después fue hasta el almacén lleno de químicos y plantas que estaba anexo a la enfermería. Al aparecer todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí.

Aquello seria pan comido, después de todo, esa era el área de su especialidad en la medicina ninja.

Sonrió nuevamente, pero ahora con satisfacción y una mirada determinante en su rostro. Si se hubiera visto a sí misma en un espejo, en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de la similitud de su gesto con los de Naruto. Estaba decidida a dar todo de ella, no moriría sin luchar.

-Bien, tengo toda la noche.- Se recogió su cabello (el cual desde su llegada a Akatsuki le había crecido ya por debajo de los hombros) y lo sujeto con un lápiz.

-Manos a la obra.- y sin añadir más comenzó a buscar el antídoto para aquel veneno.

* * *

**Bien, ahora les contare lo que ha sucedido a lo largo de estos meses, creo que se merecen una explicación del porque no he actualizado en tan largo tiempo.**

**Veran, yo comenze a subir esta historia hace ya más de un año en otra pagina, pero cuando esa pagina comenzó a tener muchas fallas, decidi comenzar a subir mi fanfic en otra, solo para poder seguir subiendo, asi fue como encontre fanfiction y asi fue como ustdes comenzaron a leerla.**

**Entonces publicaba en las dos paginas alternadamente, claro que la historia iba mucho más avanzada en la primera, es logico ya que ahi comenze mucho antes. Con el tiempo, esa pagina dejo de tener problemas con el servidor y eventualmente volvi a enfocarme solo en ella. de vez en cuando publicaba tambien en fanfiction, pero como la otra la iba actulizando conforme avanzaba en mi historia, me sentia más presionada en subir capitulos.**

**Conforme el tiempo paso, fue tanta la demanda de los lectores de aquel sitio web, que termine abandonando la historia aqui poco a poco, incluso comenze una nueva totalmente distinta (tambien un fanfic de Naruto), el cual tuvo eventualmente aceptacion allá. Y con dos fanfics en proceso y continuos comentarios sobre el cuando actulizaria de nuevo, fue como me olvide totalmente de la historia en esta pagina que se encontraba tan atrasada.**

**Planeaba actualizar esta pagina, por mi cabeza JAMAS paso el querela abandonar, sin embargo, con el tiempo tambien entre a la universidad, y mi tiempo para actulizar culaquiera de los dos sitios se vio reducido a cero para cualquiera de las dos paginas. **

**Entonces tal vez algunos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿qué me trajo de vuelta a aqui?**

**Bueno, conforme se termino el semestre y llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, me llegaron nuevos correos acerca de los nuevos suscriptores, comentarios y alertas a esta historia en (siempre reviso mi correo electronico, no lo tengo solo porque si). Eso me hizo recordar de como abandone mis historias, senti realmente algo de verguenza, porque dejenme decirles, que aunque esto sea un entretenimiento para ustedes al leerlo y para mi ala escribirlo, cuando alguien comienza una hisotria, tiene el compromiso de terminarla, asi solo tengas un lector, pues es un tiempo que estan inviertiendo en tus palabras y esa es la principal forma en la que les puedes agradecer. Yo tambien me he molestado bastante cuando leia fanfics muy buenos que al final resultaban incompletos, asi que entiendo que lo ´pero que podia ahcer era abandonarlos, eso jamas cruzo por mi mente, insisto. Ademas, en mi naturaleza no esta dejar las cosas incompletas.**

**Asi que decididi regresar a publicar, primeramente en la otra pagina. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que mi cuenta habia sido borrada ¡con todo y mis historias! No tienen idea del coraje que me deio, pues no tenian razón para haberlo hecho, nisiquiera la ausencia era la suficiente como para justificar esa acción. Asi que asumo que tuvieron DE NUEVO probelmas con esa pagina. Asi que he abandonado completamente aquel sitio web, para venir a esta pagina que tan abandonada he tenido, pero jamas me ha dado problemas.**

**Lo que mas coraje me da es que los lectores del otro sitio creeran que efectivamente, desisiti de escribir mis fanfics.**

**En fin, esa es la historia de porque no actulize en TANTO TANTO tiempo,no busco excusar, no son excusas, simplemtente por si se preguntaban el porque, eso fue lo que paso. Agradezco a los nuevos lectores que me hicieron volver aqui a esta comunidad, y me disculpo con los antiguos, si es que quuedan alguno de ustedes, entiendo que lo mas seguro es que se hartaran y los haya perdido, con ustedes me deisculpo más que ocn nadie.**

**Como disculpa a ustedes, a lo largo de este dia ire publicando los capitulos que llevo de este fanfic (creanme que con bastantes), asi que espero que los disfruten, porque sera un dia largo.**

**He incluso tratare de mañana publicar el segundo fanfic que escribi, ese lleva alrededor de 6 capitulos, pero es algo más que leer ¿no? Y digpo tratare porque no se si seguire publicando la primera historia mañana o si terminare hoy, a veces mi internet puede llegar a ser exasperantemente lento. Pero de pasado mañana no pasara.**

**Bien, aqui les dejo el capitulo 15 de la historia, y esten pendiente de los siguientes.**

**Si leiste todo esto, gracias por tomarte la molestia, recuerda que tu opinion como lector de esta historia es importante para mi. (:**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Su amiga:**

**SaADikDolL  
**


	17. Debilidades

Aviso:

Este capitulo contiene Lemon.

* * *

-¿¡Pero entonces donde demonios esta!- Comenzó a reclamar una voz de hombre con grandes señales de molestia.

-¿En verdad no fue a tu habitación anoche? ¡Vaya mentirosa! Me engaño.- A diferencia de la otra voz, esta denotaba una molestia infantil de ofensa.

-No es momento para que actúes como una niñata Konan ¿a dónde demonios se fue?-.

-Pues donde quiera que este se ha de haber quedado dormida, ha de haber hecho algo muy agotador anoche. Mira que para que tengas dos horas esperándola en el campo de entrenamiento…- Soltó sin pensar la peliazul.

-Cierra la boca Konan, no te estás ayudando.- Ahora la voz era más rabiosa.

-¡Hey! Que Sakura te este sacando la vuelta no es mi culpa, solo dios sabe qué carajo le hiciste Itachi.- Susurro cruzada de brazos.

-¡Yo no le hice nada!- Ahora era él quien respondía como un crio.

-Si claro y la luna es de queso.- Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Puedes enfocarte y dejar tu maldito sarcasmo en paz?-. Su voz suave y serena comenzaba a ser exasperada.

-Está bien ¡De acuerdo! Solo déjame pensar-.

La Kunoichi se quedo en silencio unos segundos meditando en lo que sucedía. La noche anterior Sakura le había dicho que quería dormir en la habitación de Itachi, pero esa mañana el mismo pelinegro había acudido a su cuarto para preguntarle porque no llevaba aun a la pelirrosa al bosque para entrenar. Después de darse cuenta de que ella no estaba con ninguno de los dos, la discusión no había cesado. Hacia 30 minutos de aquello.

"_Ok Konan, Sakura dijo que se iría con Itachi, eso era lo único que te interesaba, pero ¿A dónde demonios dijo que llegaría antes? Piensa… ¡Agh, es muy temprano!"_

La Akatsuki se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

"_¡Mierda! No abría pasado la noche con Pein si hubiera sabido que me despertarían tan temprano. ¡La cabeza me martillea! Necesito ir a la enfermería…"_

Entonces los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron como platos.

"_¡BINGO!"_

-¡Ya sé donde esta!- Le dijo feliz al pelinegro.

-Bien por fin, entonces dime.- Ahora el ambiente alrededor del Uchiha se sentí un poco más relajado.

-No, mejor vete al campo de entrenamiento, yo te la llevare en unos instantes.- Sonó como una orden para que se largara. Él Shinobi enarco una ceja dudosa.

-¿Por qué no mejor me dices donde está y te dejas de juegos?-. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

-Solo quiero maltratarla un poco por mentirme antes de que tú la asesines, es todo.- Dijo con una rabia juguetona de amiga traicionada.

-¿Dónde está Haruno, Konan?- Sonaba molesto nuevamente.

-¡Ok nos vemos afuera en unos minutos ciao!- Se Despidió evasivamente y escapo por el pasillo ante la vista del pelinegro.

-Aahh, de acuerdo Itachi, recuerda que no te debes de preocupar tanto…- Dijo suspirando cansado para sí mismo.

Y sin más se fue al campo de entrenamiento intentando ocupar su mente en otros asuntos que lo distrajeran de los pensamientos que estuvieran relacionados con la pelirrosa, después de todo, se había prometido dejar de pensar en ella de manera sentimental.

Esperaba poderlo cumplir.

…

Konan corría en dirección hacia el lugar donde sabia que encontraría a Sakura, tenía que estar ahí. De otra manera se metería en muy MUY serios problemas.

"_Que este ahí, que este ahí… ¡porque si no está moriré en manos de Itachi o Pein…!"_

Trago saliva audiblemente, algo nervioso ante la idea. De repente sus ojos se toparon con un letrero pegado a una puerta.

"**ENFERMERIA"**

Abrió la puerta bruscamente azotándola, e inspecciono el lugar con la mirada. Sintió un gran alivio al ver a una chica dormida en una silla con su cabellera rosa revuelta descansando encima de un escritorio. Se quedo tranquila viéndola unos segundos, estaba feliz de que estuviera bien.

Entonces recordó porque había tenido tanta prisa y preocupación y un resentimiento lleno su cuerpo.

-¡HARUNO SAKURA!-. Grito la peliazul a todo pulmón enojada.

-¡WAAAA! ¡AYYY!-. La aludida despertó repentinamente y la sorpresa la hizo caer de la silla.

-¡Me mentiste Sakura!- Comenzó a reprocharla la mujer viéndola desde arriba.

-¿Eh?- La pelirrosa aun estaba somnolienta a pesar del golpe y la miraba con una expresión de no tener la menor idea de lo que le decían.

-¡Me dijiste que dormirías en la habitación de Itachi! Y esta mañana fue él personalmente a mi cuarto para preguntarme por qué demonios no estabas en el campo de entrenamiento ¡Tienes idea de cómo se puso al enterarse que no estabas conmigo!-.

Konan solo le gritaba histérica, no bromeaba cuando le dijo al Uchiha que la maltrataría un poco antes de entregársela.

-¡Estaba preocupada! ¡¿Que tal si el estúpido de Hidan te volvía a agarrar? ¡Itachi me mata!...-.

Sakura se quedo callada viéndola desde el suelo, aun le dolía el cuerpo. Las palabras de Konan no cobraban sentido en su adormilada mente, tuvo que desconectar sus oídos de los gritos de la mujer para poder pensar.

"_Habitación de Itachi, Campo de entrenamiento… ¿Por qué siento que olvido algo?"_

Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La somnolencia se había ido.

-… Así que vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude a la enfermería ¡Y te encuentro aquí dormida! ¡Gracias al cielo de que recordé a donde dijiste que irías! Pero se supone que solo sería una escala ¡No que pasarías toda la maldita noche…

-¡MIERDA ME QUEDE DORMIDA!- Ahora los gritos acusadores de Konan fueron opacados por los alaridos histéricos de la Haruno.

-Ah, ¿tu crees?- Añadió con sarcasmo la peliazul.

-No es momento para esos comentarios.- Sakura se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hasta el baño de la enfermería para lavare el rostro.

-Itachi estará muy molesto cuando te vea, y peor al saber que tuve razón y en verdad te quedaste dormida…- Comenzó a comentar en voz alta para que la pelirrosa la alcanzara a escuchar.

-Sería muy vergonzoso que le dijeras que esa fue la razón de mi tardanza… ¿No podrías inventar algo?- El tono sonó algo implorante desde el baño.

-No existe excusa que pueda cubrir exitosamente dos horas de retraso. A menos que le dijera que estuviste con Deidara, pero eso solo haría todo peor… ¡ayy!-..

La criminal se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¡La jaqueca me está matando! Sakura ¿no tienes algo para el dolor?- Preguntó.

-Mmm, creo que en la mesa hay unas píldoras…- dijo distraídamente la joven mientras salía del tocador secándose la cara con una toalla.

-En la mesa… oye ¿Qué es esto?-Sonaba curiosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- La nin-medica por fin presto atención a su compañera y sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba al verla.

Konan estaba señalando un enrome frasco de cristal con un liquido color ámbar dentro. El frasco estaba rodeado de un sinfín de apuntes, hierbas y botellas de distintas formas y tamaños, pero para Konan, (que pasaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería antes de la llegada de Sakura), esa sustancia era totalmente desconocida.

Por supuesto que no era familiar, ese era el antídoto que ella había creado para el veneno de Sasori, lo cual se suponía que era secreto. Y lo pero era que la nota de Deidara estaba a solo unos centímetros de la botella.

"_¡!"_

_**InnerSakura:**__** Estamos taaaan jodidas O_O!**_

-Nunca lo había visto ¿Qué es?- Se acercaba peligrosamente al antídoto y al rango visual de la nota.

-¡ESO ES!...- La voz de la kunoichi salió más agudamente alta de lo que deseaba, la peliazul la miro extrañada.

"_Malditos nervios" _Se reprendió la pelirrosa.

-Eso es… simplemente un medicamento para Itachi.- Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

_**InnerSakura**__**: Que raro que ese sea el primer nombre que se te ocurra ¬w¬…**_

"_Este no es el momento para tu sarcasmo¬¬"._

-¿Medicamento para Itachi?- Miro de nuevo el frasco con ademan de tocarlo.

-¡SI! Es para que su recuperación se acelere-. Dijo acercándose hasta ella interponiéndose entre la mesa y Konan para tomar el frasco.

-Pero creí que el Uchiha ya estaba del todo recuperado…- .

-Emm no, aun tiene unas heridas sin cerrar, esto ayudara a que suceda más rápido.- Contesto la joven intentado sonar convincente.

-Oh ¿Y de que esta hecho? Pareciera que tiene ve…

-¡Mira aquí están las píldoras!- Sakura la interrumpió y coloco el medicamento en su mano.- Ve a tomar dos y el dolor de cabeza se ira.

-Ah gracias, lo hare rápido, Itachi nos está esperando.- Y se dio la vuelta para tomar un poco de agua del grifo del baño.

La pelirrosa aprovechó esos pocos segundos de soledad para tomar tres jeringas de un cajón del escritorio y llenarlas con el antídoto. Después guardo rápidamente las jeringas en un pequeño estuche negro el cual sello con chakra para que solo ella lo pudiera abrir.

-Listo.- Susurro triunfante para sí misma.

Miro nuevamente la mesa y comenzó a tomar los apuntes del veneno y el antídoto para tirarlos, pero entonces algo le llamo la atención.

La nota que Deidara le había escrito, por suerte Konan no había alcanzado a verla. Daba gracias a ello, no tenía la menor idea de cómo podría explicar aquello. La doblo y la guardo dentro de su blusa (a falta de bolsillos en su short).

-Sakura vámonos, ya estás muy atrasada.- Le dijo Konan tomándola por el hombro repentinamente, haciéndola espantarse.

-Si… oye Konan, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- Pregunto la kunoichi intentado calmarse, el asunto del antídoto secreto la tenía toda nerviosa.

-Si, por supuesto dime.-

-¿Podrías guardar esto en la habitación de Itachi? Bueno, en realidad en mi maletín, esta sobre la mesilla de la habitación.

-De acuerdo.- Lo tomo sonriendo y lo guardo dentro de su capa, de donde saco el pañuelo negro para cubrirle los ojos.- Ahora vámonos.

No sabía que la tenia más nerviosa, si el secreto encomendado a Konan sin que ella lo supiera, el hecho de que al siguiente día tenía que enfrentarse a Sasori, o el no saber si sobreviviría a ese día sola con Itachi.

Lo último era lo que más ahuyentaba su calma. Trago audiblemente saliva ante la idea de volver a ver al Uchiha, no creía soportar otro entrenamiento con una actitud tan fría como la del día anterior. Además, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar ante ella después de haberse perdido tres horas del último entrenamiento.

Decidió mejor no darle vueltas al asunto e intentar entablar una conversación con su acompañante para distraerse, empezó con un pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza desde la noche.

-Konan…- Era extraño hablar con una persona que no puedes ver.

-¿si?- Escucho su voz junto a ella.

-Sinceramente, ¿piensas que podre sobrevivir mañana?-.

El silencio lleno sus oídos. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que la criminal le contestara.

-¿Honestamente?- Pregunto la peliazul.

-Honestamente- Afirmo Sakura.

-Si lo creo. Pero solo serás capaz si logras descubrir una cosa.-

-¿Qué cosa?- La curiosidad de Sakura aumentó junto a su esperanza. Si ella creía que podría sobrevivir a la pelea, entonces tal vez si tuviera una oportunidad de ganar.

-Tendrías que lograr encontrar la debilidad de Sasori.- Respondió la peliazul.

-La debilidad de Sasori…-susurro la pelirrosa.- ¿Te refieres a la debilidad en su ataque o su armamento?-.

-No, en absoluto.- Sakura pudo sentir como Konan se detenía y suspiraba cansada.

-Mira Sakura, si de ese tipo de debilidad se tratara, no te estaría diciendo nada, se supone que no pudo tocar el asunto contigo.-

-Entonces… no comprendo.- Respondió honestamente la chica.

-Escúchame bien, solo lo diré una vez. TODOS, sin importar nuestras habilidades o fuerza, tenemos algo que nos hace débiles. En algunos casos pueden ser varias cosas o solo una. Por lo general las debilidades se ven ligadas a las emociones, es por eso que los ninjas somos entrenados para no dejar que nuestros sentimientos influyan sobre nuestro juicio.-

Sakura escuchaba atentamente sin decir una palabra, asintiendo a una Konan perdida ante su mirada, bloqueada por la oscuridad del vendaje.

-Sin embargo, por más que tratemos, siempre habrá algo que se quede estrechamente ligado a nosotros o algo nuevo que tome más importancia de la que esperábamos. Piensa por un segundo, no tienes que contestar en voz alta: si formaras parte de Akatsuki y te enviáramos a Konoha ¿Qué o quién podría representar un impedimento para ti?- Pregunto Konan a su amiga.

Sin pensar mucho, las imágenes de Naruto, Sasuke y Tsunade se cruzaron por su mente. Si se enfrentaba a ellos en una lucha no creía poder siquiera hace el intento de herirlos... al menos no en este momento.

La nin-medico debió haber puesto una cara de preocupación porque Konan le respondió:

-Difícil ¿verdad?- De alguna forma la joven podía casi ver su sonrisa a través de la venda.

-Creo que tengo el punto.- Le respondió Sakura.

-Bien, la única manera en que puedas derrotar a Sasori es si encuentras ese punto débil, ese secreto que esconde. No necesariamente tiene que ser un sentimiento, también podría ser algo físico, algo a lo que normalmente no le tomemos importancia, pero él si.-

-Pero ¿Cómo podría encontrar ese punto débil?- La mente de Sakura trabajaba a mil por hora intentando averiguarlo.

-El problema es que, para encontrarlo necesitas convivir u observar mucho a esa persona, tendrás que ser muy hábil para averiguarlo durante la batalla. Pero… - la voz de Konan ahora sonaba juguetona- Siempre puedes practicar…

-¿Practicar?- Nuevamente las palabras de su acompañante caían fuera de su comprensión.

-¡CON ITACHI! ¿De que crees que se trata todo tu entrenamiento? Te lo dije, Tienes que encontrar su punto débil para derrotarlo.- Le dijo en un tono de que aquello era obvio.

-Ahora sé que estoy muerta. Itachi no tiene puntos débiles.- Su esperanza se vino abajo.

-¡NO SEAS TONTA!- Konan la tomo por los brazos y la sacudió como queriéndola despertar.- ¡CLARO QUE ITACHI NO TIENE PUNTOS DEBILES FISICAMENTE! Pero… recuerda que existen otro tipo de flaquezas. Encuéntrala ahora y lograras vivir mañana.-

Las palabras de Konan eran entusiastas y cargadas de ánimo, sin embargo a Sakura no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer flaquear a Itachi ¿Qué seria aquello que podría hacerlo bajar la guardia?

Volvieron a emprender el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Nuevamente supo que habían llegado por la fresca brisa que recorrió su cuerpo al salir, igual que en los días anteriores. Konan acerco sus manos para retirarle la venda, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Déjasela Konan. Ya puedes irte, gracias-. El tono de Itachi era frio y serio.

-Hai. Adiós Sakura.- La voz de la peliazul sonaba como si le estuviera dando condolencias.

Sakura solo se quedo en silencio sintiendo como sus nervios hacían que sus piernas temblaran ligeramente. Definitivamente algo peor que tener que recibir el reproche del pelinegro era tener que hacerlo sin poder verlo.

-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es Haruno?- La voz irritada de Itachi resonó detrás de ella, haciéndole erizar los vellos de la nuca.

-Disculpe Itachi-san…- No se le ocurría que mas decir.

-¿Itachi-san?- Pregunto con tono extrañado, pero rápidamente cambio el tema.- Bien ¿al menos podría saber en dónde estabas? – Nuevamente estaba enojado.

-Estuve en la enfermería toda la noche haciendo un medicamente y me quede dormida.- Lo dijo rápidamente de un solo golpe, era la coartada que mantendría.

-Como digas. - No sonaba muy convencido… o amigable.

-Como reprimenda por haberte atrazado tanto, la primera parte del entrenamiento será cancelada.- La voz del pelinegro ahora se escuchaba frente a ella, un poco más alejada.

-¿Qué? Pero…- Maldita sea, eso era lo que ella estaba esperando, solo en esa parte podría encontrar su debilidad.

-Y tendrás que luchar conmigo con los ojos vendados, para ver si puedes sentir mi chakra y enfrentarme a ciegas.

-¡¿Tengo qué?- La joven no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle ¿pelear con Itachi a ciegas?.

-Lo que he dicho. Ahora comencemos… ¡Ya!- LA voz del Uchiha era cortante y acelerada.

Sin más la chica cayó al suelo por un rápido movimiento que hizo el joven para derribarla.

-¡Estate alerta! De pie.- Le ordeno sin piedad el hombre.

Sakura se paro y se coloco en posición de ataque, no podía creer que él la hiciera pasar por eso, ¿era acaso esta su forma de venganza por apartarlo cuando la beso? Estaba actuando como, como si…

"Como si yo fuera simplemente su alumna".

_**InnerSakura:**__**Duh! Pues si en eso no convertiste tonta¬¬! Que esperabas? Que después de que lo mandaras a freír espárragos se comportara tan atento como siempre?**_

"No, pero tampoco pensé que actuaria así"

_**InnerSakura: **__**Aww, afróntalo nena U_U , nos convertiste en otra del montón :/ . A menos que hagas algo para remediarlo, tendrás que vivir con ello¬_¬.**_

"_¿Algo para remediarlo?"_

-¡YA!- Nuevamente Sakura recibió un golpe, esta vez en el estomago.

-¡Agh!- Se llevo las manos al estomago y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Pon atención Haruno! Va de nuevo, ponte de pie.- Ahí estaba otra vez, esa maldita voz estricta de Itachi que le colmaba los nervios.

-¡HAI!- La voz de ella estaba cargada de resentimiento. Ahora en vez de sentir miedo, estaba molesta.

Sakura respiro profundamente y se concentro en intentar sentir el chakra del Uchiha. Podía sentir su presencia tan cercana como si lo tuviera a centímetros de distancia, en vez de metros.

-¿Lista? Un, dos tres ¡YA!-

Sintió como Itachi corría para abalanzarse nuevamente sobre ella. La joven comenzó a correr también, pero se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¡Sakura!- Itachi se inclino haciendo ademan de quererla sujetar.

Sin embargo Sakura agarro impulso y dio un enorme salto, le dio una patada en la cara al pelinegro, esto hizo que su rostro se volteara a la derecha y fue cuando Sakura le dio un puñetazo con su mano izquierda.

La kunoichi solo escucho cuando el cuerpo de su sensei se estrello contra un árbol.

-¿Así está mejor **Itachi-sensei**?- LA voz de la pelirrosa era sarcástica y desafiante.

_**InnerSakura: **__**JODER CONTIGO D:! No sabía que podíamos hacer eso O_O!**_

El ojinegro dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirrosa que estaba a unos metros de él. Su cuerpo quedaba de perfil frente a él, ella estaba cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Itachi sintió un cálido liquido llenar su boca y lo escupió. La poca sangre resaltaba en el césped brillante bajo el sol. Se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano y miro nuevamente a la joven.

"Si lo quieres así, perfecto." Ahora **ÉL **estaba molesto.

-Está bien, quítate el vendaje Haruno.- Itachi se puso en pie y vio como la dudosa joven destapaba sus ojos ante él.

Itachi tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para volver a concentrarse y desviar su atención de aquellos orbes jades tan magnéticos. Si la miraba a los ojos no podría cumplir su promesa de olvidarse de ella.

-Por lo visto fuiste capaz de tocarme, ahora comprobemos…- saco un kunai de su bolsillo y se lo lazo a la joven.- …si no fue solo suerte de novata.

El kunai rozo su mejilla antes de irse a clavar al suelo. Otra vez broto sangre por el mismo corte del primer día. Sakura se llevo una mano a la herida y con la otra se agacho a agarrar el arma.

-¿Suerte? Te mostrare lo que esta "novata" puede hacer- Respondió la desafiante Kunoichi.

Itachi comenzó a correr entre los árboles para perderse de vista, pero Sakura lo siguió inmediatamente, esta vez acabaría la prueba.

El objetivo de esa prueba ya lo conocía: lograr cortar al Uchiha en su mejilla derecha.

Sonaba sencillo, pero habían pasado ya dos días y no lograba acercarse ni unos centímetros al pelinegro. Eso no era aceptable, estando ya en el día preliminar a su encuentro con Sasori, debería encontrar una manera de tocarlo.

Si no encontraba la forma de ganarle a Itachi, entonces definitivamente no sobreviviría al encuentro, aun con el antídoto del veneno del marionetista en su poder. Solo tenía tres inyecciones, o sea: tres oportunidades de cometer errores antes de que pudiera ser asesinada.

Por esa razón debía aprender a encontrar una debilidad en su contrincante, por más pequeña que esta fuese siempre será de gran impacto y como había dicho Konan:

¿Para qué creía que era su entrenamiento con Itachi si no para aprender eso?

Pero al peliazul también dijo que la flaqueza del ojinegro no era física, entonces ¿De qué tipo era?

¿Aquel tipo frio y reservado podía tener una flaqueza emocional?

_**InnerSakura: **__**Bueno, si puede ser capaz de sentir ganas de besarte, entonces no esta tan en control de sus emociones O:!**_

"_Ganas de…"_

-¡Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!- La voz del pelinegro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Una enorme bola de fuego paso peligrosamente cerca de ella, si se hubiera movido unos segundos tarde se hubiera envuelto en llamas.

-Woow, veo que vas enserio Uchiha-. Dijo en voz alta la joven mientras veía como se chamuscaban las hojas de un árbol cercano.

-Puedes apostar que si.- La voz susurrante en su nuca le erizo la piel.

-¡Kya!- Sakura se giro rápidamente y clavo enérgicamente el Kunai en su mejilla, pero el hombre desapareció- ¡Mierda un kage bunshin!

-Pareciera que quieres matarme Haruno…- Sakura miró hacia arriba siguiendo nuevamente la voz.

Itachi estaba sentado sobre una gruesa rama en lo más alta de uno de los arboles con una pierna descansando en la rama y la otra balanceandose en el aire, su espalda estaba recargada en el tronco y la miraba muy serio.

En ese momento, Sakura se quedo observando la pose y los ojos negros del ninja…

"_Se parecen tanto él y Sasuke…"_

Pero en ese momento sus orbes oscuros se volvieron rojos y se desvaneció.

"_Mierda, me atrapo en su Mangekyo Sharingan" ._

Un Itachi apareció frente a ella intentando golpearla en el estomago, pero Sakura fue rápida y logro patearlo antes, al momento del impacto el Shinobi se transformo en varios cuervos.

"_Controla tu chakra Sakura" _Se ordeno a si misma mientras juntaba rápidamente las manos en un sello de liberación.

-¡KAI!- Tras sus palabras logro salir del genjutsu.

El Shinobi seguía sentado en el mismo tronco observándola.

Al parecer el pelinegro no estaba siendo tan duro, de otra forma no la habría atrapado en un genjutsu tan básico y fácil de romper.

"_¡DEMONIOS! ¿A que está jugando? Dijo que iba en serio"_

_**InnerSakura:**__** eres idiota? Claro que va enserio, pero en realidad no es capaz de herirnos D:! Se preocupa por nosotras (:**_

"_¿Se preocupa por nosotras? Pero en ese caso no podría ponernos en peligro, sería algo…"_

En ese momento abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de Konan:

"_**Tienes que encontrar su punto débil para derrotarlo"**_

"_**¡NO SEAS TONTA! ¡CLARO QUE ITACHI NO TIENE PUNTOS DEBILES FISICAMENTE! Pero… recuerda que existen otro tipo de flaquezas…"**_

Y también recordó sus propios pensamientos de momentos antes:

"_**Si puede ser capaz de sentir ganas de besarte, entonces no esta tan en control de sus emociones"**_

¡Eso era! lo que se suponía que debía encontrar para derrotarlo. Se quedo anonadada sin poder creerlo.

-Entonces, su debilidad…- susurro para sí misma la joven mientras miraba incrédula a los ojos al pelinegro. -La debilidad, de Itachi… ¿soy yo?-.

"_En ese caso, sé que es lo que tengo que hacer"_

Estaba decidida. Apretó firmemente el Kunai que tenía en su mano derecha, como asegurando que no se cayera, y formo un puño con la izquierda llenándolo de chakra. Tomo aire.

-¡AAHH!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba duramente el suelo .

La tierra se levanto por la violencia del impacto; los arboles frente a ella comenzaron a caer incluido el de Itachi. Él salto rápidamente hacia el suelo y cuando aún estaba en el aire repitió nuevamente:

-¡Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!- nuevas olas de llamas rojas surgieron de la boca del Akatsuki.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron llenos de terror al ver que la pelirrosa se quedaba estática en su lugar esperando recibir el impacto.

"¡PERO QUE!" Pensó el pelinegro mientras la ráfaga de fuego se acercaba a ella. Los ojos jades de la chica voltearon a verlo una vez más y en ellos podía ver el reflejo de la luz de las llamas.

-¡SAKURA!- El katon envolvió abrazante a la joven ante su mirada estupefacta.

La joven yacía en el suelo, boca abajo, con quemaduras por toda la piel visible. Él acudió presuroso a la chica.

-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA REACCIONA!- Una interminable preocupación llenaba su voz al verla que no se movía.- ¡SAKURA!-.

Al llegar a su lado intento tocarla pero…

(¡PUFF!)

El cuerpo de la joven se evaporo en el aire justo en el instante en que sus dedos la rozaron.

-¡¿Qué diablos?- Grito Itachi.

-¡YAAAAAAA!- La voz de Sakura llego desde por encima de su cabeza.

La kunoichi había saltado de uno de los árboles y aprisiono el cuello del pelinegro entre sus piernas; con un último impulso y fuerza sobrehumana logro levantarlo en el aire, los cuerpos de ambos giraron en una ángulo de 180° sobre sí mismos y al final el cuerpo de Itachi colisiono contra el suelo, con Sakura encima de él, aprisionando fuertemente el cuerpo de Itachi entre sus muslos, inmovilizándolo y con su Kunai amenazante haciendo presión en su cuello.

-¡Agh! ¡Era un clon se sombra!- Se maldecido forcejeando el pelinegro aun entre sorprendido y adolorido ante el impacto que el golpe tuvo en su espalda y heridas.

-Se supone que nunca debes bajar la guardia…- Sakura acerco los labios a su oído y le susurro lentamente.- Ni siquiera por una dama, Uchiha.

Y el arma paso rápidamente del cuello del ojinegro a su mejilla derecha, clavando su filo lentamente en su carne, haciendo un profundo corte.

Eso era todo, Sakura lo había logrado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo. Ambos podían sentir el calor del otro debido a la cercanía y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la piel de Sakura y su respiración era jadeante debido al desgaste físico.

Finamente la joven levanto el rostro y miro a los ojos al Akatsuki. Él le sostuvo la mirada mientras la joven intentaba recuperar el aire, pero algo en los ojos del hombre provoco que su corazon se acelerara.

-Sabes Sakura…- Murmuro con voz aterciopelada y desquiciantemente seductora.

La pelirrosa lo miro dudosa y en menos de un segundo Itachi logro zafarse de su agarre, tomándola a ella por las muñecas y arrojándola al suelo. Ahora era el cuerpo del Shinobi el que quedaba encima de la pelirrosa, poniéndola entre su pecho y el suelo.

-Detesto cuando me llamas Uchiha.- Sakura pudo sentir su embriagante aliento en el rostro.

-Itachi…- Susurro la joven.

-¿Si?- Pregunto él mientras, con ojos cerrados, inhalaba el delicioso aroma de su cabello.

-Mírame.- Pidió la joven con una voz incitante que lo tomo por sorpresa.

La miro nuevamente a los ojos. Algo destellaba en esas esmeraldas, algo nuevo para él, algo que prendía seductoramente su cuerpo.

La joven se soltó despacio del agarre de las manos del pelinegro, él ya no estaba ejerciendo presión. Tomo el rostro del ninja entre sus manos y lo acerco un poco al suyo antes de añadir:

-Yo también detesto llamarte Uchiha.- Soltó, haciendo que ahora su aliento chocara con el rostro de él.

Y en un arranque de pasión, la adolescente lo tomo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, acortando los milímetros que existían entre sus labios.

Itachi contesto dominante el beso, desesperado y extasiado, sintiendo por fin esos suaves labios unidos a los suyos de manera tan demandante.

No importaba que sucediera ahora...

Ni aunque ella se lo pidiera...

Por nada del mundo pensaba volver a separarse de ese roce, ni renunciar al dulce sabor que le dejaba probar esos labios.

**(En algún lugar cercano a la villa de la Arena)**

Habían pasado semanas investigando escrupulosamente cada rincón y detalle, habían sacado información de todo tipo de personas: shinobis, comerciantes, mujeres de la zona… y a lo único que había logrado llegar era al mismo jodido inicio del laberinto.

¿Dónde estaba? Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Sin embargo, algo se empeñaba en ocultarle la respuesta.

Estaba sentado sobre el tronco caído de un árbol, frente a un lago. El sol hacia ademan de querer meterse, haciendo al cielo tintarse de color rojizo. Llevaba un largo rato sentado ahí, con sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos juntas frente a su rostro, reflexionando en silencio sobre la forma de encontrar respuesta a su incógnita:

"_¿Dónde estás metida Sakura"_

-Sasuke…- Una voz irrumpió en la tranquilidad del entorno.

-¿Qué sucede Juugo?- Pregunto muy serio el peli-azabache- Más vale que sea importante.-

El tono en que dijo esto último dejo muy en claro que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ser interrumpido cuando reflexionaba.

-Suigetsu no ha regresado aun de su misión.- Comento él hombre.

-¿Entonces a que has venido?- Sasuke giro ligeramente su cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor.

-Se trata de Karin…- Su frase quedo abierta, sabía que no necesitaba decir nada más.

-Hmp.- Fue todo lo que el ojinegro respondió antes de ponerse en pie para ir al campamento.

-Avísame cuando vuelva Suigetsu.- Ordeno a Juugo antes de pasarlo de largo.

-Hai Sasuke.-

El adolescente caminaba despacio, fastidiado por tener que dejar sus pensamientos. Desde que habían comenzado la misión para encontrar a la kunoichi de la hoja desaparecida, Karin se había encargado de volverse una verdadera carga.

A diferencia de cómo sucedía con la búsqueda de Itachi, la pelirroja no se mostraba cooperativa a la hora de rastrear chakra, no, tampoco demostraba el mismo desempeño(fuera físico o mental) al que normalmente tenia.

La verdad era que desde que se entero del nuevo objetivo del Uchiha menor, la ninja se había mostrado algo… decaída.

Lo único que podía agradecer Sasuke de todo eso era que las molestas peleas entre Suigetsu y Karin habían cesado, la mujer ya no parecía tener ánimos para contestarle a sus comentarios.

Finalmente el joven llego a la entrada de la tienda de la kunoichi. Se detuvo un momento para respirar hondo antes de tener que hablar.

-Karin.- Llamó la fría voz de Sasuke.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"_En verdad que esto es un fastidio" _Pensó el ojinegro.

Se abrió paso en la tienda y vio a la pelirroja sentada en una esquina dándole la espalda. Estaba absorta en ella misma, porque no sintió la presencia del Uchiha menor en ese momento.

-Karin.- Llamo nuevamente un serio Sasuke.

-¿Huh?- La chica voltio lentamente el rostro y pudo ver a su deseado pelinegro de pie ante ella.-¡Sasuke!- rápidamente se puso en pie también.

-¿De nuevo no has querido salir de la tienda ni para comer?- Pregunto el ninja sin verdadera preocupación.

-No tengo ganas.- Respondió ella mirando al suelo.

"Que patética postura" Pensó él.

-Si caes enferma te volverás una carga, así que dime ¿Por qué diablos estás haciendo esto?-.

El silencio fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-¡Contéstame! ¿Qué carajo quieres?- Odiaba que no le obedecieran una orden.

-¡Tu sabes lo que quiero Sasuke!- Karin levanto la mirada llorosa ante el Uchiha.

Esos ojos profundos y negros la miraban sin piedad o ternura, eran tan fríos como un tempano. Ella lo sabia; sabía que Si se volvía algo que lo retrasara, no pensaría dos veces en dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Pero también comprendía que eso sería una gran pérdida para el pelinegro en cuestión de rastreo: mientras buscara a Itachi, la necesitaría a ella.

Entonces se sentía con el derecho de poderlo chantajear con algo, por lo menos si él iba a usarla, que le permitiera a ella usarlo. Sin embargo habían pasados semanas desde la última vez que la había tocado…

-No vengas con tonterías.- Contesto Sasuke.

-¡No me has dirigido ni la mirada desde que empezamos con la búsqueda de la maldita estúpida, la tal Sakura esa!- Comenzó a gritar Karin, pero fue acallada por la voz del pelinegro.

-Vuélvela a llamar así, te reto a que lo hagas.- La incitó Sasuke con una fría furia.

La Kunoichi se quedo en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada. Cuando se ponía de aquella manera era mejor no molestar al Shinobi. Su cuerpo aun temblaba nervioso cuando se encontraba ante aquella dura mirada azabache.

Ahí estaba, otra vez le mencionaban a la pelirrosa. No había dejado que nadie tocara su nombre desde que les había informado a todos de la misión para encontrarla. En una ocasión Suigetsu lo menciono y recibió una completa paliza. Por alguna razón no soportaba oír su nombre en labios ajenos, le causaba rabia.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió furioso de la tienda de campaña sin decir nada. Camino adentrándose entre los arboles del bosque que los rodeaban y golpeo a puño limpio con coraje.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué me pasa?- Se grito a sí mismo.

De repente, tras haber escuchado el nombre de Sakura, una presión se sintió en su pecho. Pero esto era algo nuevo, nunca había experimentado esa sensación. Era como si algo le dijera que estaba sucediendo alguna circunstancia no muy placentera, algo preocupante que le debería causar enojo.

"¡¿Qué carajo está pasando contigo Sakura?"

Apretó fuertemente los puños, recargo su frente sobre su brazo aun apoyado sobre el árbol y ocultó su rostro.

-Sasuke.- La voz de Suigetsu se escucho a unos metros detrás de él.

El pelinegro no contesto de inmediato. Respiro hondo para calmarse un poco, mas le valía al otro ninja haber averiguado algo útil esta vez.

-¿Qué averiguaste?- Preguntó Sasuke autoritariamente mientras se giraba a verlo.

Suigetsu se quedo en silencio, parecía no muy seguro de querer responder esa pregunta. Sasuke levanto una ceja sin entender.

-Bueno pues veras…- comenzó a decir el peliceleste tragando saliva.- Al parecer Konoha ya averiguo quienes fueron los captores-.

-Hmp.- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke. Aunque por dentro su corazón latía aceleradamente.

-Lo escuche de boca de uno de los ninjas cuando regresaban a la aldea. Los idiotas venían hablando en voz muy alta las noticias que les acababan de dar. La Hokage está formando ya un escuadrón para encontrar el paradero de Akatsuki…-

-¡Espera!- interrumpió de una el Uchiha- ¿dijiste Akatsuki?- No podía en verdad haber escuchado eso.

-Sasuke…- Suigetsu lo miro muy serio, aquello era lo que habría deseado omitir.-…Los captores de la kunoichi de la hoja fueron dos Akatsuki.

Sasuke se quedo helado ante esas palabras. Aquello no sonaba posible, ¿cómo era eso? No entendía para qué demonios esos renegados podrían querer secuestrar a la joven. La sensación en su pecho que había sentido instantes atrás se intensifico palpitante.

La sangre le hervía de furia y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y cargado de odio. Algo estaba sucediendo con Sakura, lo sabía, lo podía sentir: algo que no le agradaría saber en lo más mínimo.

"¡¿QUE CARAJO LE ESTAN HACIENDO?"

El peli azabache comenzó a caminar rápidamente dejando atrás a su acompañante.

-¡Hey! Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?- Suigetsu solo lo miro extrañado alejarse.

"¿y ahora qué diablos va a hacer?" Pensó el espadachín.

Todo ese sentimiento de frustración e impotencia era demasiado, no podía quedarse tranquilo ni controlarse ante tal situación. Necesitaba algo que ocupara su atención completamente, cualquier cosa que distrajera cada uno de sus sentidos.

Se paró en seco y observo la carpa en la que se encontraba Karin. ¿En verdad quería hacer eso?

Entonces escucho nuevamente las palabras de Suigetsu frescas en su mente:

"_**Sasuke…Los captores de la kunoichi de la hoja fueron dos Akatsuki".**_

-¡AGH!- Gruño lleno de rabiosa resignación y se adentro en la tienda de campaña.

Karin lo miro sorprendida ante la abrupta intromisión.

-¿Qué sucede Sasu…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta los labios del pelinegro la callaron en un arrebatado, un brusco beso.

La pelirroja podía sentir la tensión del cuerpo de Sasuke, su chakra hirviendo en llamaradas de intensa furia. Separo sus labios de los de ella y se quedo a unos centímetros de su rostro mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Esto es lo que querías no?- Siseó con voz ronca Sasuke.

Ella contemplo esos orbes negros mirándola cargados de Pasión, mas esa pasión carecía de verdadera lujuria. La ninja sabía que Sasuke estaba descargando algún sentimiento desesperante en ella, fuera el que fuese.

"_No, lo que yo quería era que me desearas…" _Respondió para sus adentros la pelirroja.

Sasuke la tomo nuevamente de la nuca y volvió a robarle un violento beso mientras la apoyaba contra el suelo. Ella no se negó a recibirlo, su carne era debil ante aquel hombre.

Imaginaria esos cabellos rojos en tonalidades rosadas; esos ojos mirándolo hechizados en un brillo esmeralda, y la suave piel que tocaba seria deliciosa y tersa, con olor a flor de Cerezo impregnando sus sentidos. La haría suya ahí en el bosque, aunque no la quisiera, aunque no lo encendiera; porque esa era su única forma de escapar de la realidad que se presentaba en su mente.

Sakura estaba donde estuviera Akatsuki y donde Akatsuki estaba, se encontraba Itachi.

Por más que odiara la idea, sus dos búsquedas se habían convertido en un solo propósito.

-¡Ah! Sasuke…- suspiro con lujuria la mujer en su oído.

-¡Agh!- Gimió él.

"_Sakura…"_ se dijo a sí mismo con deseo en su interior.

Aunque en esos momentos, mientras se adentraba en el cuerpo de Karin, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que sus dos objetivos estaban más unidos de lo que esperaba.

...

Sakura e Itachi habían abandonado el bosque desde hacía ya varios minutos.

Después del largo derroche de pasión que intercambiaron en el entrenamiento, el pelinegro la había tomado en brazos y la había llevado con velocidad sobrehumana a la habitación, intentando evitar con un esfuerzo mortal las ganas de volver a besarla durante el trayecto.

Todo aquello se sentía tan bien que parecía irreal, si al llegar a la habitación Itachi no la hubiera recostado delicadamente en la cama y la hubiera vuelto a besar, Sakura hubiera creído que lo del bosque había sido simplemente una fantasía.

Itachi la besaba lenta pero apasionadamente y sus manos acariciaban su rostro de manera suave. Ella enredaba su mano en su cabello negro y acercaba más su rostro para profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas bailaban una danza erótica y placentera dentro de sus bocas y los cuerpos de ambos estaban tan pegados que Sakura podía sentir el roce de la excitación de él.

Lentamente los labios de Itachi fueron bajando por el cuello de la kunoichi, haciéndola suspirar al tiempo que él inhalaba el dulce perfume de su blanca y tersa piel.

-Itachi…-Susurro la joven suavemente con voz aterciopelada al momento que su boca dejaba una línea de saliva hasta su escote.

El pelinegro separo su boca de piel de la joven y se coloco al mismo nivel visual que ella. La miro directo a sus enormes y brillantes orbes jade, que lo observaban con deseo… cuanto amaba esos ojos.

-Sakura… si quieres que pare, dímelo ahora. Después no creo ser capaz de detenerme…- Le dijo el ojinegro con voz ronca.

Ese era el último momento para volver atrás, después de eso la vida de ambos cambiaria para siempre. Si en ese instante Sakura lo apartaba, por más que le costara trabajo, él comprendería el mensaje y la dejaría en paz, si no… jamás renunciaría a ella.

Sakura tomo el rostro del Uchiha entre sus manos y acaricio su piel. Levanto su cabeza de la almohada, cerró los ojos y beso de manera dulce sus labios, Itachi imito el gesto. Se separo y mirándolo a los ojos respondió con voz seductora:

-Hazme tuya Itachi, no quiero volver atrás.-

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado (la sonrisa que le causaba Sakura) y después la comenzó a besar de manera más apasionada. Sus manos empezaron a descender por su cuerpo rozando sus pechos por encima de la blusa y la piel descubierta de sus piernas. La tomo con una mano de la nuca y con la otra de la espalda y la sentó en la cama sin separar sus labios.

Sakura sentía el calor aumentando en su piel mientras el hombre besaba su cuello y le quitaba el top negro que cubría su busto, no llevaba sujetador. Las manos de Itachi comenzaron descender por su espalda desnuda, acariciándola lentamente con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo erizar la piel de la pelirrosa.

La chica se separo de su agarre y le quito la camisa. Su torso fuerte y cuidadosamente marcado seguía tan incitante como la primera vez que lo vio, nuevamente como aquella vez volvió a sonrojarse.

Itachi sonrió ante el gesto y volvió a besarla en los labios recostándola de nuevo bajo su cuerpo. Al sentir el roce de esos senos contra su cuerpo, una ola de calor y lujuria se extendió por toda sus espina.

-Sakura…- susurro con voz anhelante de deseo.

Sus besos se volvieron más feroces, demandantes y sus manos aprisionaron uno de sus pechos, acariciando el pezón con su pulgar.

-Aah…- La chica gimió ligeramente ante el roce.

El pelinegro bajo su boca hasta la altura de sus senos y aprisiono uno entre sus labios, comenzando a hacer círculos en el con la lengua.

-Aah…Itachi…- Susurro ahora más fuerte la chica.

La joven sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, jamás había experimentado una sensación como aquella. Él siguió acariciándola y probándola durante largo tiempo, ella no quería que parara nunca.

El Uchiha separo sus labios del manjar de su piel y bajo sus labios rozando levemente bajando por su abdomen. Se salto su parte erógena y llego hasta sus piernas, las cuales comenzó a acariciar y besar. Nuevamente los estremecimientos se apoderaron del cuerpo de la kunoichi, al sentir su rostro tan cerca de su intimidad.

Itachi subió su boca por sus muslos y llego a esa parte cálida del cuerpo de la joven, la cual comenzó a besar por encima de la ropa, mientras sus manos subían y bajan por sus piernas.

-Ah..Ah…- La joven ardía de deseo, se desesperaba por la erótica tortura del ninja.

Finalmente el pelinegro le quito el short negro que traía puesto, dejándola completamente desnuda; se tomo ese instante para admirar el cuerpo postrado frente a él.

-Sakura, eres hermosa…- Susurro sin aliento el joven, embelesado.

La chica se sonrojo ante la mirada cautivada de su pareja, la miraba como hechizado, haciendo sus ojos negros seductores y magnéticos.

-Bésame.- Le pidió la joven anhelante, y él sin dudar, tomo sus labios.

La lengua del hombre entro en la cavidad de ella frenéticamente, probando una y otra vez el dulce sabor a cereza de esa boca. Los labios de ambos estaban rojos he hinchados pero eso solo los hacía más atractivos.

Sin previo aviso, mientras se besaban, la mano de Itachi comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de Sakura.

-¡Ah!- Gimió casi en un grito.

El pelinegro siguió acariciando y jugando con aquella zona suave, mientras besaba los labios y el cuello de la joven. Después de unos minutos, cuando sintió que estaba húmeda introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella.

-¡Ah ah! ¡Itachi!...- Comenzó a gemir, mientras el Shinobi probaba nuevamente uno de sus senos.

-¡Ah … aaah!- La respiración de la Kunoichi se aceleraba y las gotas de sudor comenzaban a resbalar por su cuerpo.

Itachi podía sentir como su mano se adentraba en aquel rincón hirviente y húmedo de ella, y su miembro se endurecía loco de deseo. Saco sus dedos de dentro de ella, estaban empapados en aquella sustancia proveniente de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar probarla.

-Eres deliciosa…- le susurro al oído con voz ronca.

Ya no soportaba mas, tenía que hacerlo o perdería la cordura. Claro que la pelirrosa pensaba igual.

La chica comenzó a bajarle el pantalón con las manos, rápida y torpemente con ayuda de él, hasta que al fin el cuerpo desnudo del hombre quedo descubierto ante ella.

Era perfecto.

Cada curva y musculo cincelado minuciosamente desde su cuello hasta sus piernas. Su pecho fuerte y bien formado, su abdomen marcado insinuante y provocador, sus gruesos muslos que la hacían desear tenerlos entre los suyos… y finalmente aquel miembro grande y erguido tan sugerente.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto él suavemente, interrumpiendo la inspección visual que llevaba a cabo la Haruno.

-Sí, hazlo ahora.- Sonrió la joven.

Itachi comenzó a besarla suavemente, y de manera lenta comenzó a adentrar su duro miembro en la cálida cavidad de ella. Al momento sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo, acentuando el hermoso color jade de sus ojos de manera inocente.

-¡AGH!- La chica ahogo un quejido de dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

-Tranquila.- Le dijo el ojinegro besándole la frente, intentado calmarla.

Pero Sakura no podía estar tranquila, en ese momento su cuerpo entero se sumergía dentro de oleadas de dolor, una sensación incomoda y torturante que provenía de su vientre. Tenía ganas de parar y golpear al criminal por darle tanto dolor.

Fue entonces cuando otra sensación se fue apoderando de ella.

Tras unos instantes casi eternos, el dolor había desaparecido, dejando algo electrizante llenara cara poro de su cuerpo.

-¡AAHHH!- Gimió de placer con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Agh! Sakura.- gimió también con voz ronca y entrecortada Itachi.

El pelinegro comenzó a embestirla, primero despacio a ritmo seductor. Pero entre mas se rozaban sus cuerpos, más acelerado se volvía esos deliciosos compas.

Las embestidas de Itachi se volvían mas frenéticas y Sakura lo abrazaba fuertemente, enterrando sus uñas en la carne de su espalda sudorosa. El cabello del ninja se había desatado por el continuo movimiento y su cabellera negra resbalaba por encima de sus hombros, acariciando la piel de la excitada joven.

-¡AAAAAHH! ¡Mmm ITA…I¡! ¡AHg!- La voz de ella se entrecortaba, sus palabras morían ahogadas entre gritos de placer.

EL hombre la escuchaba y la penetraba con más fuerzas, se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación. El tener por fin a la pelirrosa entre sus brazos, transpirando debajo de su cuerpo, retorciéndose y contorsionándose de placer ante sus caricias; sentir lo estrecho y demencial del interior de la joven. Su cuerpo y su espíritu se sumergían en emociones tan fuertes. Tan extremas, que parecían ajenas a toda realidad.

-¡AAAH Sa-ku-ra! ¡Agh!-. Gruñía excitado.

-¡ITACHI… Agh…ahh Ita…Ahhh!- Respondía ella con esfuerzo.

Finalmente, ignorantes del tiempo que había pasado, sucedió lo que ambos tanto ansiaban.

-¡AAAAHHH!- gimieron de placer ambos, mientras su cuerpo se dejaba poseer por completo ante el orgasmo.

Aquello era llegar al nirvana… y un poco más alto.

Una vez la sensación se hubo esfumado, Itachi beso una vez más los labios de Sakura. Esta vez la caricia fue larga y dulce, como tratando de marcar el amor que fluía por él hacia ella en aquellos momentos.

El Uchiha se separo de su boca y salió despacio del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, dejándose caer a un lado de la cama. Ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando que sus respiraciones se regularan y sus corazones dejaran de latir de manera desbocada.

-Oye Itachi…- Dijo la chica después de un rato.

-¿Si?- Contesto el joven.

-¿Te diste cuenta verdad?- Pregunto algo nerviosa la joven.

-¿Hmm?-.

-Tú sabes… eso de que yo era… bueno…- Le daba algo de vergüenza terminar la frase.

-Sí, si lo note Sakura.- Respondió con una sonrisa afectuosa de medio lado.

-Oh…- Se puso roja como un tomate.- y ¿no te importa?- Continúo.

-Hmmm, ahora que lo mencionas…- Se acostó de lado para poder mirarla a los ojos.- Me encanta la idea de haber sido yo.- Y un brillo en sus pupilas que Sakura no pudo comprender refulgió en su mirada.

-Bien, al menos si mañana fallo en la prueba, no podrán decir que morí virgen.- Bromeo Sakura sonriendo.

Al parecer el comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Itachi, quien se quedo serio de repente. Coloco una mano sobre la sonrosada mejilla de la kunoichi y dijo:

-Escúchame bien Sakura.- La tomo de la nuca y acerco hasta su pecho para abrazarla de manera protectora.- Tu no morirás mañana.

-Sí, lo sé.- Respondió la joven con voz adormilada. Estaba agotada.

El Shinobi apretó más el cuerpo de la adolescente con sus firmes brazos y jalo la sabana de la cama para cubrir el cuerpo de ambos del frio de la noche. La beso dulcemente en la frente. Se quedo ahí recostado con ella a su lado, inhalando el dulce y delicioso efluvio de su cabello rosado, hasta caer dormido.

La verdad era que Sakura no sabía si sobreviviría o no mañana, solo había dado aquella respuesta al Uchiha porque sabía que eso lo tranquilizaría. La realidad era que si a la Haruno le quedaban años u horas de vida, no le importaba.

Sinceramente, después de lo que había sucedido, ahora que él por fin la había mirado abiertamente con esa chispa de emoción en la profundidad de sus orbes negras, ahora que ITACHI UCHIHA LA HABIA CONVETIDO EN MUJER…

Realmente, aun si moría en batalla mañana, sabía que de todas formas podría fallecer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Si solo la muerte le permitía dejar ese recuerdo vivo en su memoria como en aquel instante, moriría mil veces para no olvidar como se sentía el calor de Itachi rodeándola.

Recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del Uchiha y se acurruco cómodamente lo más pegada que pudo a ese cuerpo.

Sakura se dejo vencer por el cansancio y se quedo dormida entre los brazos de su amante.


	18. Amaneciendo en el Preámbulo

"_Esta calidez rodeando mi cuerpo, como esta piel y esta figura se amoldan tan bien entre mis brazos. Esta criatura de apariencia tan frágil, pero de carácter indomable… y su aroma como brisa refrescante inundando mis sentidos…"_

El pelinegro había despertado desde hacía unos minutos, pero no se atrevía a moverse. Deseaba evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar el pacifico sueño de la joven entre sus brazos. La imagen de aquella chica, de respiración acompasada y tranquila, soñando pacíficamente sobre su pecho… era tan hermosa.

Pero no podía permitir darse el lujo de tenerla así por siempre. Suspiro decepcionado ante esa idea, y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rosados que descansaban sobre la blanca espalda desnuda de la chica.

-Sakura…- Comenzó a susurrar despacio a su oído.

La kunoichi solo se movió un poco, acurrucándose más entre aquellos brazos. Itachi sonrió ante eso.

-Sakura, despierta…- Repitió de nuevo suavemente.

Esta vez, Sakura se movió un poco mas y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Mmm…- empezó a quejarse adormilada. Ese era el sueño más placentero que había tenido en meses.

La chica por fin entorno su mirada y lo que observo la hizo sonrojar de inmediato.

Ahí estaba, a solo centímetros de ella, el rostro del Uchiha observándola con una mirada que no podía descifrar y una sonrisa de medio lado. El cuerpo del Shinobi estaba completamente desnudo, lo único que cubría su intimidad era una sabana, la misma que cubría la piel de ella. Se sonrojo más al darse cuenta de su propia desnudez.

-¿Itachi?- Susurro confundida.

-Mmm, dime…- Contesto él distraído, absorto en su propia mano jugueteando con los cabellos rosas de la chica, enredados entre sus dedos.

Se quedo callada. De manera fugaz, todas las memorias de la noche anterior comenzaron a proyectarse como una película en su mente. Todas las sensaciones experimentadas en aquella velada hicieron eco en su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

Entonces en verdad había pasado, Itachi y ella habían pasado la noche juntos de aquella manera. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus rojos labios.

-¿Querías preguntarme algo Sakura?- Interrumpió Itachi sus pensamientos.

-No, solo quería saber la hora.- Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Falta cerca de una hora para el amanecer.- El cuerpo del pelinegro se tenso tras decir aquello.

-Ya veo…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Caían por fin en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada al respecto.

Sakura se puso en pie, enredando su cuerpo en la sábana blanca de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Itachi, sin hacer el más mínimo intento de cubrir su cuerpo, descubierto sin aquella prenda.

-Iré a tomar una ducha.- Respondió la joven sin bajar su campo visual de la cara del ninja. No estaba preparada emocionalmente para ver de nuevo aquel delicioso cuerpo sin sufrir un infarto.

Sakura se encerró en el baño y abrió el grifo. Se sentó en el suelo con su espalda pegada a la puerta. Mientras esperaba que la tina se llenara de agua, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y su cuerpo a temblar. Había llegado el día, el momento para el que se suponía se había estado preparando.

-La pelea contra Sasori…- Tras susurrar aquello, intento aclarara el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba nerviosa.

Aun peor:

Estaba muerta de miedo.

Por fin la bañera se lleno y Sakura sumergió su cuerpo denudo en las cálidas aguas. Aquello logro relajarla un poco, pero no del todo. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios o no lograría sobrevivir a la lucha. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en el agua caliente.

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta del baño.

-¡¿Si?- Pregunto la chica sobresaltada. Su reacción agitada causó que parte del agua saliera de la tina, mojando el suelo.

Sin preguntar nada más, Itachi abrió la puerta, mirando a la joven sonrojada dentro de la bañera.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?- Comenzó a gritar avergonzada, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo inútilmente con sus manos.

-¿No crees que hacer eso es ilógico después de lo de anoche?- Pregunto divertido el pelinegro ante la reacción de la chica.

Su rostro paso de sonrojado a rojo escarlata.

Ser adentro en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El ninja seguía estando como Dios lo trajo al mundo, Sakura no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada ante la visión de ese cuerpo.

-Muévete un poco.- Pidió amablemente el hombre.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, obedeció a la petición. Cuando menos pensó, sintió como Itachi se metía dentro de la bañera, quedando a espaldas de ella. El pelinegro tomo el jabón que estaba a un lado del grifo y comenzó a tallar la espalda de la chica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Itachi?- Comenzó a decir con su corazón revoloteando como colibrí.

-Te ayudo a que te relajes.- Susurro en su oído tranquilamente.

-P-pero…- Comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa.

-Shhhh.- Le cubrió sus labios con su dedo índice.- Deja tus nervios y solo relájate.- Y tras eso la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso.

La chica, embelesada, decidió obedecer. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por lar caricias del hombre en su piel. Podía sentir cada roce tan intimo, pero sin tener ninguna clase de intención sexual. Cuando termino de jabonarla, la rodeo con su cuerpo, y la sostuvo ahí dentro del agua contra su pecho.

Pasaron el rato en silencio, disfrutando tranquilamente de la compañía del otro. Sakura se sentía segura entre aquellos brazos. Lentamente, la paz de Itachi fue calmando sus nervios sobre la pelea.

Si por lo menos en esos momentos no sentía la confianza para ganarle al Akatsuki rival, al menos tenía un propósito para esforzarse. Lucharía hasta el cansancio para al final, poder volver a esos brazos.

La chica respiro hondo una vez más, antes de ponerse en marcha. Se soltó despacio del agarre del Uchiha y salió de la tina. El pelinegro solo se le quedo observando mientras ella secaba su cuerpo con una toalla. Le costaba trabajo controlar su instintos ante ese sensual cuerpo frente a él, pero debía calmarse, lo que menos necesitaba Sakura en esos momento era tener que lidiar con la lujuria del Uchiha.

-¿No piensas salir de la tina?- Pregunto Sakura curiosa al ver que el Shinobi no se movía ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-Me quedare un rato mas.- Dijo intentando sonar natural, la verdad es que su embelesamiento había logrado que lo tomaran por sorpresa.

Sakura solo sonrió y se fue enredada en la toalla hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí. Cuan inocente podía ser esa chica al no sospechar que su cuerpo le inspiraba deseo en cada instante que estuviera descubierto.

Itachi necesitaba urgentemente una ducha… ¡FRIA!

La pelirrosa se cambiaba con la ropa que le dejó Konan junto con el estuche médico que le había dado a guardar el día anterior. Ahora la pregunta era donde poder meter las inyecciones de antídoto. Las dejo a un lado por el momento y continúo vistiéndose.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el cielo escuchara sus plegarias.

TOC, TOC

-¿Quién?- Dijo Sakura apretándose el top negro al pecho. Aun no se ponía blusa, y hasta ese momento, sus experiencias con la gente que visitaba esa habitación, no eran para nada buenas.

-Soy Konan.- Se escucho del otro lado.- ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Ah, sí claro.- Contestó respirando aliviada.

Konan entro mientras Sakura terminaba de ponerse la blusa y comenzaba a calzarse los zapatos. La peliazul se detuvo y le sonrió.

-¿Te acabas de bañar?- Pregunto intentando entablar una conversación casual. Sakura sabía que aquello solo era para intentar no ponerla nerviosa.

-Si hace un instante termine.- La pelirrosa miro las manos de la Akatsuki, traía algo que parecían porta shuriken y armamento ninja.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo la joven señalando todo aquello.

-¿Esto? Ah, necesito que este Itachi presente para poder decirte. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Ya trajiste las cosas Konan?- La voz de Itachi se escucho detrás de ellas.

Ambas kunoichi voltearon, pero Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente al ver que el pelinegro aparecía en solo una toalla cubriéndolo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y sus manos intentando sujetar su melena negra en una coleta.

"_¡Pero que está haciendo! Konan se va a dar…"_

Los ojos jade de la joven se dirigieron hacia su compañera para confirmar aquello y su corazón se acelero al ver esa sonrisa picara que miraba a Sakura. La pelirrosa suspiro resignada.

Muy tarde, ya había entendido todo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero que tenemos aquí.- Comenzó a decir la peliazul mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando…- Comenzó a decir el Uchiha, quien se colocaba a un lado de la Haruno.- Es justo eso.

-¿¡Eh!- Sakura exclamo sorprendida mirándolo, creía que intentaría negarlo. En lugar de eso, rodeo a la chica con un brazo y beso su frente. Ella se sonrojo al instante avergonzada y desvió su mirada fuera del alcance de sus dos acompañantes.

-¡Kyyyyyyya! ¡Por fin! Ya estaba dudando de tu hombría Uchiha…- Comenzó a decir la peliazul feliz, pero fue interrumpida por la seria voz del pelinegro.

-¿Comienzas tu? Voy a vestirme.- Sin más soltó a la chica y se adentro al baño nuevamente con una muda de ropa limpia bajo el brazo.

-Bien. – Suspiro decepcionada.- Pero me contaras todo después Sakura.- Le advirtió con mirada amenazante.

-Me agrada saber que me das suficiente crédito como para creer que hablaremos al rato.- Dijo la pelirrosa animada.

Konan la siguió mirando amenazante, detestaba los comentarios pesimistas de la chica.

La Akatsuki se aclaro la garganta y se puso seria. Sakura no la había visto tan formal desde el día en que la habían llevado a la reunión de la organización, en la que se decidió, precisamente, lo que sucedería ese día.

-Haruno Sakura. Este día se te ha otorgado el Honor de poder luchar por un puesto en nuestra organización. Cuando te encuentres frente a nuestro líder, te referirás a él bajo el título de "Pein-sama" y te arrodillaras hasta que el te de autorización de ponerte en pie.- Comenzó con voz solemne Konan.- En este momento te hare entrega del armamento básico para tu enfrentamiento contra Akasuna no Sasori. Cualquier intento de utilizar estas armas antes de tu prueba, contra otro Akatsuki que no sea tu contrincante, se te someterá inmediatamente y se te dará muerte.-

Sakura trago saliva, pero no pudo evitar sentirse más indignada que nerviosa. Como si en verdad quisiera atacar a Konan o a Itachi. Aunque si se encontrara a Hidan o a Kisame…

-Si tus habilidades requieren otra clase de armamento además del que se te está otorgando, se te permitirá llevarlo. Solo que tú misma debes haberlo conseguido.- Konan coloco todo en su manos, repasando el nombre de todo lo que le daba, como si estuviera leyendo una lista.

Sakura recibía todo en silencio, observando cómo sus manos se llenaban de porta shuriken, kunais, pergaminos. Todo aquello se sentía tan bien en sus manos… debía admitir que hacía tiempo que no se sentía como una kunoichi del todo.

-Y eso sería todo lo que te daremos. Oficialmente estas armada.- Termino Konan.

-Hay algo más que te guardamos.- Susurro Itachi a su oído.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo ante el aliento del Uchiha rosándole cálidamente el cuello ¡¿Cuantas veces planeaba Itachi provocarle esa reacción? Estaba segura de que le encontraba gracia a su cara rojiza.

Pero su atención se desvió por completo hacia lo que la mano del ninja le mostraba. Eran sus guantes negros. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que los recibía.

Sakura se coloco todo el armamento en su sitio, amarrado a su cintura, a su pierna, etc. Tomo el estuche medico y lo ato firmemente al cinto que traía puesto, los Akatsuki solo la miraron curiosos, pero no dijeron nada. Al último, se coloco lentamente sus guantes, jalándolos de las muñecas hasta que los sintió ajustados.

Trono sus puños y sonrió. Estaba lista.

-Ahora Konan y yo te escoltaremos hasta el lugar del encuentro.- Comenzó a decir Itachi.- No hay necesidad de cubrir tus ojos, cuando ganes de todos modos tendrás que conocer el camino.

-Y supongo que si perdiera tampoco importaría mucho conocerlo…- Dijo la nin-medica queriendo bromear, pero ninguno de sus escoltas sonrió ante el comentario.

-Andando.- Ordeno Itachi, quien ahora había adoptado una expresión tan solemne como la de Konan.

Los tres ninjas salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron hacia su destino. Sakura prestaba mucha atención a todo lo que los rodeaba en los pasillos. El numero de puertas era inimaginable, y conforme seguían avanzando, mas ventanales y amueblado lujoso se apreciaba en las salas. Sus pies hacían eco en el número de pasos recorridos anteriormente con Konan, la pelirrosa recordaba el camino, pero nunca habría imaginado lo que había del otro lado de la venda.

-¿Cómo es que pueden tener tantas cosas?- Susurro mas para sí misma que para los otros.

-Las misiones que llevamos a cabo, son por lo general… costosas.- Respondió el pelinegro.

La chica se quedo en silencio analizando aquello. O sea que: sus misiones bien pagadas eran ilegales. Bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? A la gente no la convertian en criminal solo por gusto.

A cada paso, el aire se sentía menos encerrado, podía notar la brisa que se colaba por alguna entrada cercana. Finalmente, logro ver la enorme puerta de cristal abierta de par en par, dejándole la salida libre al campo.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ese campo era un área mucho más grande, casi despejada completamente de arboles. Al parecer, no conocía tan bien el camino después de todo.

Esta vez Sakura no tenía los ojos vendados, y podía ver con toda claridad al grupo de hombres vestidos en capas negras con nubes rojas frente a ella. En especial, pudo notar como la perforaban con la mirada, los ojos cafés de aquel que planeaba robarle la vida.

La kunoichi fue guiada por sus escoltas hasta quedar enfrente del mismísimo líder de la organización, quien la observaba silenciosamente de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Konan le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se arrodillara, lo cual no le agrado para nada a la pelirrosa. Claro que, tenía que seguirles el juego.

Tras obedecer, los demás miembros menos Itachi, Konan y Sasori, fueron a tomar asiento un poco alejados del campo. La nin-medica noto la mirada fugaz de Deidara, como preguntándole algo. Sakura sonrió sutilmente, para dar respuesta a aquella duda. El rubio imito el gesto. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos negros y otro par de ojos amatista habían notado aquello.

En ese momento Pein comenzó a hablar.

-Haruno Sakura. Ya se te ha indicado el objetivo de esta misión.

-¡HAI!- respondió Sakura. Su mirada estaba enfocada en los pies del pelirrojo.

-Dime cual es.- Ordeno Pein de manera autoritaria.

-¡Luchar contra un Akatsuki _Pein-Sama!_- Aquello se le dificultaba salir de su boca.

-Eso es circunstancial ¿Cual es tu verdadero objeto tras la pelea?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-_A-Asesinar a Akasuna no Sasori…- _Sus palabras sonaron entre dientes, se odiaba a si misma en ese momento.

-Bien, ya que comprendes eso, te lo preguntare una vez más: ¿Estas dispuesta a cumplir tu objetivo o morir intentándolo?-. Sakura podía sentir la sonrisa burlesca que se dibujaba por encima de su cabeza, en los labios de Pein. Sabía que él no la creía capaz de ganar.

En ese instante la pelirrosa sentía rabia. Ella era un maldito espectáculo para entretenerlo, solo eso. Tal vez los únicos que la creían capaz de ganar eran Konan e Itachi, posiblemente también Deidara, después de todo se había metido en problemas por ayudarla. Aunque la posibilidad de que internamente ninguno de ellos creyera completamente en sus capacidades también rondaba por su cabeza.

Apretó sus puños, aquello en verdad la ponía furiosa. ¿Ser derrotada por cualquiera de aquellos idiotas Akatsuki? ¡Ni loca! Ni siquiera les daría la oportunidad.

-No.- Contesto cortante con voz glacial.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observándola, no creían lo que había escuchado.

-¿Cómo? O sea que todo ese entrenamiento con Itachi-san… ¿para nada? Maldita mocosa cobarde, hacernos perder así el tiempo…- Comenzó a susurrarle Kisame a Deidara desde lo lejos.

-¡Calla tu jodida boca y mira!- Le ordeno Hidan apuntando con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban el líder y la chica.

Sakura se estaba poniendo de pie, aun con su cabeza agachada, sin permiso de Pein. Sus puños estaban tan cerrados que las uñas se le enterraban en la carne. Aun a través del guante, la sangre comenzó a gotear.

-¿No?- Pregunto Pein levantando una ceja.

-No…- Comenzó Sakura. Levanto su vista y miro directo a los ojos al líder.-…**No estoy dispuesta a perder.**

La mirada verde de la chica estaba cargada de determinación y odio, como un fuego que brotara dentro de ella. Por un segundo Pein se quedo sin habla, no creía que la chiquilla aquella fuera contestar tan decidida.

Sakura giro su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Sasori, quien la observaba sorprendido, y una sonrisa irónico se formo en los rojos labios de la Kunoichi.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Este será tu ultimo día de pie en este mundo, _Sasori-san.- _La sonrisa de la joven se volvió siniestramente burlona.

Todos estaban en silencio observando aquello. ¿Era esa la misma Sakura de hacia unos instantes? Esa joven frente a ellos se veía sádica y determinada, incluso parecía amenazante.

Itachi la miraba silenciosamente con su inescrutable expresión. Esa Sakura le preocupaba.

Por otra parte, a lo lejos, Los ojos amatista del Jashinista refulgían ante la imagen de aquella chica. Su sonrisa socarrona se curvo en su rostro. Más le valía ganar a esa jodida mocosa, porque definitivamente, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer.

Sasori la observo, y tras las palabras de ella su expresión serena volvió. Incluso parecía divertido, Sakura alzo una ceja extrañada.

-Me alegra saber Sakura… que harás esto más interesante.- Respondió el hombre de ojos cafés, sonriendo.

Ese siniestro brillo en sus ojos oscuros refulgió, tal y como la vez del taller de marionetas, pero en esta ocasión, la kunoichi no estaba nerviosa.

-Entonces está decidido.- Se escucho la dominante voz de Pein.- Haruno, Sasori: A sus posiciones.

-¡Hai!- Repitieron los dos.

Ambos se colocaron, sin dejar de mirarse, en partes alejadas del resto del grupo, a una distancia de unos 20 metros entre ellos. Era un campo muy grande.

Pein se coloco a una distancia prudente, con Konan por un lado. Sonrió divertido ante lo que acaba de ocurrir. Al aparecer la Kunoichi de la hoja podía ser insubordinada, pero debía que admitir que tenía coraje. Ahora tenía un genuino interés por ver lo que ocurriría.

Konan lo miro curiosa, pero él le dio a entender que ignorar aquella expresión. Torno su mirada a los contrincantes, y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, esta es la batalla entre Akasuna no Sasori y Haruno Sakura. El objetivo: Vencer al otro para tomar su lugar en Akatsuki. La única regla que existe es que solo uno puede quedar con vida. No hay límite de tiempo.-

El corazón de Sakura se aceleraba a cada segundo de espera. Estaba en posición de ataque, y las gotas de sudor corrían por su sien. Su mirada era retadora y furiosa, el preámbulo la estaba volviendo loca.

Ella no era la única, tres hombres y una mujer también se sentían tortuosamente desesperados.

Sasori solo la observaba tranquilo, desde el otro lado.

Todos miraban en silencio.

-**¡Empiecen!**_**- **_Grito finalmente Konan.

-Prepárate Sakura, tú serás la joya de mi colección.- Aseguro Sasori.

Lo siguiente que vio Sakura, fue una enorme marioneta que se acercaba para aprisionarla.


	19. Liberación

Una marioneta con forma de hombre se acercaba a una velocidad sobrehumana para atraparla. A duras penas Sakura logro esquivarla, pero en el momento en que intento tocar el piso, de nuevo fue por ella.

Así estuvo esquivando cada segundo los movimientos del artefacto, parecía ser que el marionetista intentaba cansarla.

-No creí que fueras tan veloz.- Le comento Sasori divertido.

-No lo era, Itachi me entrenó bien.- Respondió de manera ruda la joven

En ese momento uno de los brazos de la marioneta se abrió y comenzaron a salir decenas de brazos de este mismo, por unos segundos más que hubiera tardado, esos brazos la abrían atravesado de la misma forma que lograron atravesar el suelo, creando un enorme cráter frente a sus pies.

Sasori, en un parpadeo, saco un pergamino, con el cual logro convocar poderosas llamas de fuego a través de sus palmas. Sakura evito rápidamente esto, pero sintió el calor abrazador de las llamas rozando su mejilla.

En otro veloz movimiento, un nuevo pergamino apareció, con el cual el pelirrojo arrojo un chorro de agua, que venía a tal velocidad y con tanta presión, que cuando Sakura salto hacia unos árboles, pudo ver como las rocas que estaban atrás de ella hacia unos instantes se partían y cortaban como si fueran mantequilla ante un cuchillo caliente.

_"Increíble, solo unos segundos que no hubiera reaccionado…."_ Pensó la chica, quien bajo de nuevo de los arboles hasta el pasto. Sasori comenzó a hablar.

-Pues parece que Uchiha te entreno muy duro.- Todo lo que salía de esos labios sonaba tanto como una broma de mal gusto, que Sakura se irrito.

-Supongo que es como lo vería una persona cuya velocidad no llega ni a una fracción de la de Itachi.- Soltó venenosamente sonriendo.

-¿Eso crees?- El comentario no le había causado ni la mas mínima gracia. Su ceño estaba fruncido y se veía la molestia en sus ojos.

-Eso lo sé, estamos viendo la prueba ¿o no Sasori-san?- Añadió con sorna, su sonrisa era parecida a la de Hidan.

En un parpadeo, un enorme brazo de marioneta con un Kunai se le clavo en el hombro.

-¡Agh!- Se quejo la pelirrosa.

Furiosa, tomo la marioneta desde ese brazo, y la alzo de un solo golpe por los aires, haciéndola separarse de los hilos de chakra de Sasori para ir a estrellarse, a metros de distancia, en el suelo, completamente deshecha.

La kunoichi tomó fuertemente el kunai clavado en su hombro y se lo saco de un solo tiro, un ligero chorro de sangre broto borboteando desde su carne. La joven maldijo y miro con desdén al pelirrojo frente a ella. Ahora era él quien sonreía.

-Tal vez presumas de su velocidad, pero sé que no tiene la misma habilidad que yo para crear venenos.- La sonrisa de satisfacción relucía en aquel rostro pacifico, mofándose de ella.

_"Mierda". _ Se maldijo la pelirrosa mientras se cerraba la herida con un poco de chakra.

¿En verdad estaría ese Kunai envenenado? No quería pensar en usar tan pronto su antídoto.

A lo lejos, la tensión se sentía entre los miembros de Akatsuki. Hidan tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro. Volteo hacia Itachi, quien se veía serio, mas el estrés se denotaba en su semblante.

-Maldita sea comadreja, si ya la enveneno entonces ¿para qué carajo le sirvió tu jodido entrenamiento?- Reclamo el jashinista.

-No la ha envenenado.- Respondió cortante el Uchiha.

-¿Y cómo mierda es que estas tan seguro?- Retó Hidan.

Itachi entorno su roja mirada llena de furia al tipo, ese no era momento para distraerlo con sus estupideces. Estaba tan tensionado que podría matarlo de un golpe para descargarse. Podría decirse que la vida de Hidan se salvo en esos momentos gracias a la intervención de terceros.

-Sasori nunca daría un golpe tan rápido contra Sakura-san.- Se escucho la voz de Deidara junto al peligris.- Ella es su presa, está seguro de que se llevara a casa su premio, pero antes de cobrarlo quiere divertirse un poco con ella. Para Sasori, la kunoichi es como una flor: la admira fresca y llena de vida antes de cortarla.- Todo esto lo dijo sin despegar su vista de aquellos dos contrincantes.

-Carajo, el psicótico con daltonismo me mira como queriendo golpearme y él hermafrodita habla como marica. Malditos fenómenos mentales que te buscas para la organización…- Susurro Hidan por lo bajo, observando furtivamente a su líder. Por supuesto que Pein escuchó, pero solo sonrió de medio lado. Quería prestar toda su atención en la batalla.

-Bueno, ya puedes decir que tienes un juguete menos con el cual entretenerte.- Dijo Sakura retadoramente señalando los restos de la marioneta que descansaban a metros de distancia.

-Si, ya lo veo, pero como has dicho...- en un movimiento rápido, Sasori saco unos pergaminos e invoco decenas de marionetas al campo de batalla.- Solo UNA ha sido destruida.

Sakura observo en silencio como todas las amenazantes creaciones de Sasori la contemplaban, con sus ojos estáticos en ella, llenos de una vida apagada que estaba segura, había sido arrebatada por el marionetista. Aquella imagen era tan macabra, que un sudor frio corrió por su espalda. Para ella todo aquello parecía un ejército de muertos vivientes.

-Suficiente admiración, hasta aquí llegara tu golpe de suerte.- La sonrisa de Sasori se había convertido en una expresión determinante.

De un segundo a otro, con un ligero movimiento de brazos, todas las marionetas de Sasori comenzaron a moverse en dirección a Sakura, tratando de atacarla con innumerables armas, brazos y objetos. Todo era un borroso mar de movimientos, estaba atrapada en una multitud.

Agitadamente, se movía tratando de atacar y esquivar al mismo tiempo, pero aquello parecía imposible; cuando lograba deshacerse de dos, otras cuatro venían a embestirla. Además, su instinto era engañado numerosas veces por su vista, cada vez que sentía que se acercaba algo a ella, no se movía hasta que lo veía, sus nervios la traicionaban. Aquello era agotador, si seguía así, caería en cualquier momento.

Entonces recordó lo que Itachi había tratado de hacer en el último entrenamiento. Lo que había comenzado el golpe que desencadeno en la pelea antes de… bueno, antes de su "noche".

_"Sentir el chakra… ¿servirá mas eso en verdad, que la vista?"_

Claro que esto lo pensaba mientras destruía dos marionetas haciéndolas chocar entre ellas con su fuerza sobrehumana.

Bien, le valía mas intentarlo.

Dio un largo salto para quedar fuera del alcance de Sasori por unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, concentrándose primero en ella. El marionetista alzo una ceja curioso y después comenzó a reír.

-Se puede saber ¿a qué juegas Sakura?- El suave silbido que era su risa no cesaba mientras la observaba desde una distancia moderada.

Ella no lo escucho, en ese momento sentía su propio chakra fluyendo por sus canales de energía dentro de su cuerpo. Después pudo sentir a la lejanía, el inmóvil chakra de sus espectadores, estáticos en sus lugares. Pero algo le llamo más la atención. Entre ese mar de energía a lo lejos, podía sentir claramente la cálida presencia del Uchiha. Sobresalía entre todas las demás, tal vez porque era muy poderoso, o, tal vez porque ya se había acostumbrado a esa presencia.

Tenía, que ganar, demostrarles a todas aquellas personas que podía hacerlo, que ella era fuerte. Y sobre todo, tenía que volver a los brazos de aquel hombre. Ella sonrió de medio lado.

_"Juro Itachi, que cuando gane esto, no te dejare salir de la cama por lo menos en tres días"_

**InnerSakura: Así se Habla:D! Ahora a patear culos de madera, que ya me motivaste¬w¬!Chyyyya _!**

Sakura, siguió concentrándose, y entonces, por fin, entre todo lo que la rodeaba, sintió la presencia de numerosos contenedores y fibras de chakra. Podía sentir la conexión de energía que iba desde las manos de Sasori, por unas delgadas fibras que conectaban el chakra hasta aquellos artefactos que se acercaban rápidamente hasta ella.

_"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…"_

Velozmente, la joven comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la derecha. Sin abrir ni un milímetro los parpados, se giro dando una patada en el aire, destruyendo una marioneta. Al mismo tiempo, lanzaba dos Kunai a otras dos que se acercaban a sus costados.

-Una, dos, tres…- Contaba mientras las destruía.

En cuanto toco el suelo con la punta de su pie derecho, se impulso nuevamente y dio un salto hacia atrás, dando otra poderosa patada a una marioneta que originalmente la atacaría vía aérea. Mientras seguía de cabeza en el aire, tomo otra marioneta que quedaba frente a ella, la abrazo y la estrello contra el suelo, quedando sobre esta.

-Cuatro, cinco…-.

Sentía algo alargado y de dimensión casi plana a la altura del pecho: La escultura de madera traía de armamento una katana, la tomo y se puso en pie rápidamente.

La desenvaino sin dificultad y haciendo un movimiento vertical y otro horizontal en dirección a su costado derecho, logro deshacerse de la última marioneta cortándola en cuatro tajos.

-…Seis.- Término de contar, sin abrir aun sus ojos. Su respiración aun no se agitaba.

Desde sus lugares, los Akatsuki miraban sin palabras a la pelirrosa. Una ligera sonrisa se quería formar en los labios de Konan, pero no. Sabía que aun era demasiado pronto como para confiarse.

_"Tu puedes Sakura"_

La kunoichi de la hoja apretó su katana aun más fuerte en su mano. Sentía como la ira comenzaba a cambiar la forma en que se sentía el chakra de Sasori.

-¿Quieres jugar rudo niñata?- Su voz había abandonado cualquier deje de sarcasmo.- Te demostrare que el precio por destruir mi arte se paga con sangre.-

Sakura escucho, y al instante sintió como decenas de marionetas se acercaban a ella, veloces y amenazantes. Nuevamente junto chakra en sus manos y comenzó a golpear a todas aquellas presencias alrededor de ella, estaba totalmente concentrada en el chakra de aquellos contenedores de madera.

Ese fue su error.

-¡Agh!- Sintió como un kunai se le clavaba detrás de su muslo izquierdo.

Levanto su pierna casi al instante, la sentía entumecida. Volvió a apoyarla en el suelo, pero un intenso dolor atravesó sus venas, por lo que se apoyo de nuevo en un solo pie casi al instante.

-¡Estúpida!- Se reprendió a sí misma en un susurro de dolor.- No solo te tienes que concentrar en energía, sino en todo… ¡¿Cómo iba a sentir un Kunai si eso no tiene ni un carajo de chakra? ¡Mierda!-. Dijo eso al tiempo que seguía defendiéndose a como podía.

Seguía luchando furiosamente, pero el dolor de la pierna era insoportable. No sentía que pudiera resistirlo más…

-¡Al Carajo! ¡Chaaa!- Gritó harta. Lanzo un enorme puñetazo al suelo, el cual se desquebrajo en un radio de medio kilometro alrededor de su puño.

Los Akatsuki miraron anonadados la acción de la chica, quien estaba parada como si estuviera jugando rayuela, con un puño en el suelo y un pie al aire. Entonces, comenzaron a sentir como la tierra del terreno se hundía un poco. Miraron intrigados hacia abajo y ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

Todo el suelo comenzó a colapsar debajo de los pies de todos los presentes, haciéndolos caer dentro del enorme agujero que se había creado en donde antes estaba el campo de batalla. Cada uno de los miembros aterrizo limpiamente en el suelo, de pie, a pesar que aquello había sido una sorpresa. Ahora la pelea se llevaría a cabo dentro de aquel inmenso cañón.

Sakura abrió rápidamente los ojos cuando sentía como empezaba a caer en el aire, pero aun así no pudo evitar colapsar de costado contra el suelo.

-¡Aaaahh!- Susurro en dolor al sentir como aquel kunai se le clavaba más en la carne al estrellarse su pierna contra una roca.

Se sentó en un rápido movimiento y se observo la herida. Alrededor del lugar donde estaba clavado el kunai, las venas debajo de la piel de Sakura se marcaban sobresaliendo hinchadas y de apariencia oscura. Tiro del arma para retirarla y el jalón la hizo casi aullar de dolor. La pierna le ardía horrores, como si estuviera en carne viva.

Al retirar el kunai, su sangre comenzó a brotar lentamente, más espesa y oscura de lo normal.

-¡Mierda! Estaba envenenado…- La kunoichi rápidamente saco una de las inyecciones de antídoto de su estuche. Se la administro en la pierna, y casi al instante sintió alivio ante la sensación de quemazón en su muslo.

La cortada gradualmente fue perdiendo su color negruzco, dejando una limpia línea de color rosado en la piel de Sakura y unas limpias gotas de sangre roja. Sus venas ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, pues ya no sobresalían tan grotescamente como hace un instante.

Sakura utilizo un poco de chakra en su pierna para cerrarse la cortada. Después se puso en pie. Miro a su alrededor, todo seguía siendo cubierto por unas gruesas nubes de polvo que se habían levantado de la tierra. El cráter era lo suficientemente profundo para que la luz del sol no llegara a iluminarlo todo, rodeándolos ligeramente por una incierta oscuridad.

_"Sera mejor que revise con cuidado"._

Tomo un Kunai de su bolsillo y lo empuño frente a ella. Comenzó a caminar sigilosamente por aquel terreno irregular, algunas rocas servían muy bien de escondite, sus enormes dimensiones te permitían refugiarte detrás de ella. Así que tenia cuidado cuando las revisaba.

En su trayecto, Sakura fue encontrando poco a poco, restos de marionetas, pulverizadas debajo de las enormes rocas o simplemente desechas a causa del impacto contra el suelo. Parecía que su plan había funcionado, se había deshecho de las marionetas que la atacaban y había ganado algo de tiempo para curarse la herida haciendo un agujero en el suelo.

Había sido una gran distracción, no quería que Sasori se diera cuenta de sus inyecciones de antídoto.

_"Pero esto ya se está volviendo muy sospechoso, no puedo escuchar ni sentir que nadie haga algún movimiento en ningún lado"._

Eso la inquietaba bastante.

-Entonces ¿crees que destruyendo mis marionetas me dejaras desarmado?- .

Sakura se sobresalto al instante y se giro. Encontró a Sasori a unos dos metros de donde estaba ella. La veía desde una cierta altura, como si estuviera de pie sobre alguna roca. Sakura entorno más la vista, había algo raro en aquella imagen. Sasori ya no portaba su capa de Akatsuki, mas sin embargo, tenía algo blanco con algo escrito en rojo sobre la parte superior izquierda de su pecho.

Las nubes de polvo que los rodeaban como niebla por fin se fueron disipando, pero lo que dejaron tras de sí fue algo que a Sakura la dejo sin aliento.

Si, no había duda, ese era Sasori, pero… ¿Qué demonios era él?

El pelirrojo, en el centro de su tórax, donde se supone estaba todos sus músculos, órganos y demás cosas anatómicas, estaba hueco. En vez de tener una fisonomía normal, el tipo tenía un enorme y grueso cable de metal enroscado en el centro de su torso. El cable terminaba en una especie de misil, también de metal de apariencia punzante. Era tan largo que, en realidad, aquello en lo que estaba parado el Akatsuki no era un roca, si no una fracción del cable.

Todo ese objeto rebosaba en veneno, las letales gotas del liquido escurrían como agua espesa y negra de lo metros y metros de aquel alambre. También, de la parte de su espalda, sobresalían unas enormes cuchillas a modo de hélices, que se veían sumamente afiladas.

Toda parte de su cuerpo; las articulaciones, la piel, las extremidades, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba creado del mismo material que el de sus marionetas, ningún sector en aquel ninja seguía siendo ni el eco de un humano.

-Pero… ¿que te has hecho?- Murmuro Sakura sin aliento al ver a aquel Ser, aun incrédula. -¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hiciste Sasori?-.

Ante su sobresalto, Sasori solo la miraba en silencio, ni su sonrisa tranquila, ni su expresión enfurecida rondaban aquel rostro. En una serenidad glacial, casi melancólica, el pelirrojo la miraba desde lo alto.

-Simplemente…-comenzó a decir.- buscaba crear el ultimo arte.-

-¡Peor que carajo! ¡DEJA ESAS IDIOTECES! ¿QUÉ, COMO ES QUE TE HAS PODIDO DESTRUIR A TI MISMO?-.

-No me destruí, al contrario, casi he alcanzado la perfección.- Respondió Sasori con voz apacible.

-¿Casi la perfección?- En ese momento, algo vino a la mente de Sakura. Algo que parecía casi lejano, pero no habían transcurrido ni dos días desde ello.

**_"Cuando se está solo en el mundo tu única acompañante se vuelve la aflicción,_**

**_Para desasirse de esos sentimientos muchos renuncian a su humanidad;_**

**_Pero por más que se trate de asesinar el alma, siempre quedara el corazón_**

**_Recordando que existe un antídoto para el veneno de toda maldad._**

**_Mas la única cura para un corazón ensombrecido es liberarlo de su inmortalidad,_**

**_Cosa que el solo golpe de un ángel en su debilidad puede lograr, otorgando así al alma su descanso en la serenidad."_**

"El poema de Deidara…. ¿era esto a lo que se refería?"

Sakura miro con detenimiento a aquel Akatsuki, cada rincón descubierto de su cuerpo mecanizado. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de un compartimiento, sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Era de color blanco y tenía el nombre de Sasori escrito en letras rojas.

**_"Recordando que existe un antídoto para el veneno de toda maldad…"_**

_"Ese fragmento hablaba sobre el veneno que me dio Dei-san, entonces en realidad, me estaba diciendo la respuesta sobre cómo ganar esta batalla"._

**_"Para desasirse de esos sentimientos muchos renuncian a su humanidad;_**

**_Pero por más que se trate de asesinar el alma, siempre quedara el corazón…"_**

Sakura recito esas palabras en su mente de nuevo y miro detenidamente a aquel Shinobi frente a ella. Sasori había dicho que **CASI **había alcanzado la perfección, era completamente una marioneta… ¿oh en realidad no del todo?

"¿Sera acaso, un poema literal?".

-¿Ya te cansaste kunoichi?- Pregunto la apacible voz del pelirrojo.

-Ni un poco.- Contesto la joven, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado y entonces, a una velocidad sorprendente, la cadena de su torso comenzó a desenroscarse, acercándose como un misil peligrosamente a ella. La pelirrosa lo esquivó rápidamente y corrió en dirección a su contrincante.

-¡Haaaa!- Sakura grito a todo pulmón y destruyo una de las enorme rocas que había frente a ella a su paso, abriéndose camino para poder golpear a Sasori. Mientras los pedazos de piedra volaban en el aire haciendo una nube de polvo, la kunoichi apareció frente a él, intentando atacarlo en el pecho. El pelirrojo esquivaba fácilmente los puñetazos y ataques con kunai que la pelirrosa le lanzaba.

En eso, un shuriken que apareció sorpresivamente de otra dirección, rozando la zona del cuerpo de Sasori que tenia escrito su nombre. Él se elevo ligeramente con sus cuchillas traseras para así evitar que la kunoichi se le acercara más. Fue entonces cuando el Shinobi de la arena se dio cuenta de la otra Sakura que intentaba atacarlo desde su flanco izquierdo.

-Esa niñata hizo un kage bunshin.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El marionetista dirigió la filosa y envenenada punta de su cable hasta ese clon, rodeándolo y apretándolo hasta destruirlo, como una anaconda. Pero en el mismo instante en que aquel jutsus se evaporo en una nube de humo, la verdadera Sakura dio un brinco desde detrás de su clon y se subió ágilmente corriendo por aquel grueso mecanismo.

Sasori abrió los ojos sorprendido por la rapidez de la kunoichi, quien ya se encontraba a menos de un metro de él.

-Maldita estúpida…- Susurro molesto y alzo las palmas de su mano de las cuales salieron unos explosivos.

La pelirrosa los esquivo a tiempo dando un giro en el aire, pero aun así se logro impulsar lo suficiente para poder darle una patada en el cuello a Sasori al tiempo que se giraba.

La cabeza del marionetista salió volando, pero el cable siguió con vida y se le clavo a la chica en la parte trasera de su hombro izquierdo, retorciéndose y desgarrándole dolorosamente la carne.

-¡AGH!- grito llena de dolor la chica. Lanzo como pudo una patada al mero centro de aquel contenedor en el pecho de Sasori, y esa cosa con letras rojas salió volando fuera del cuerpo de la marioneta, el impacto fue tan grande que el pecho artificial comenzó a desquebrajarse.

Sin embargo, aquel artefacto la sostuvo de la herida y aun clavado en su cuerpo, la lanzo con un brusco movimiento hasta una de las paredes del cráter, enterrándola duramente en aquel pedrusco.

-¡aagghh!- Sakura sintió como todo su cuerpo crujía ante el impacto de ella contra esa dureza y luego al caer al suelo.

No tenía idea de cómo, pero aquella cosa de metal ponzoñoso aun se siguió moviendo incluso después de haberle arrancado la cabeza Sasori. Pero una cosa fue clara para ella antes de estrellarse contra el muro de piedra: el cuerpo de Sasori había quedado hecho añicos.

Al caer en cuenta de ello, un poco de tranquilidad (la única que le permitía sentir el horrible dolor en su espalda) recorrió su cuerpo.

"Lo hice, destruí a Sasori".

Su respiración era cansada y casi dolorosa. El aire salió de su lastimado pecho como un suave silbido. El punzante dolor del veneno del marionetista la quemaba espantosamente en la espalda, incrementando a cada segundo como si estuvieran avivando una fogata dentro de su piel.

Aquello era insoportable, la embargaba una sensación de agujas recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, destrozando lentamente sus venas, mientras la espesa sangre contaminada brotaba lentamente por la piel de su espalda, saliendo de su cuerpo, infectando más la herida.

Sakura movió su brazo derecho, aun tirada en el suelo boca abajo, y saco su segunda inyección de antídoto. Lo más seguro es que no funcionara tan rápido como la anterior, pues esta vez la cantidad de veneno era más grande que la de su herida en la pierna.

Cuando alargo el brazo arriba del nivel de su cabeza, para poder inyectarse lo más cercano posible al hombro, un pie apareció de la nada y el piso en la muñeca con brutal presión.

-¡aaa!-Se quejo la chica soltando la jeringa.

Miro hacia arriba y al instante entro en shock. Sus ojos estaban mirando a los vacios orbes cafés de aquel que creía haber vencido.

-Sa-sa-so-ri…- Murmuro incrédula la joven.

El Shinobi no le hizo caso, se agacho un poco para tomar la jeringa tirada en el suelo. La acerco a su rostro para admirarla mejor y la presiono para que un poco de aquel líquido ámbar saliera por la aguja y así poder olerla. Entonces el ninja comenzó a reír.

-Con que… ¿esta era tu gran arma?- Sasori cerró su mano destruyendo la inyección.- Debo admitir, que no me intriga para nada el hecho de que hayas logrado obtener una muestra de mi veneno.

Sakura lo miraba desde el suelo, su respiración se entrecortaba más y unas gotas gruesas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, además de sentir el dolor en su muñeca al seguir siendo pisada por el pelirrojo. De alguna forma, aquel hombre-marioneta había cambiado de cuerpo, pues este ya no se veía con ninguno de los aditamentos que tenia anteriormente, sino que lo único que conservababa era su cabeza y aquel contenedor blanco sobre su pecho.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura….- Dijo negando con la cabeza de forma irónica.- En verdad eres muy talentosa. Lo que me sorprende es que lograras crear un antídoto para lo que nunca nadie había podido curar.-

Sasori retiro su pie del brazo de la joven y se puso en cuclillas junto al costado izquierdo de la chica.

-Pero mira que fea herida te has hecho Haruno, ¿sabes lo que me costara arreglarlo?- Susurro Sasori a manera de infantil reproche mientras recorría con la yema de sus dedos la suave piel blanca de su espalda que estaba al margen de la herida.

-Jo-jodete Sa-sori- Respondió la chica con desdén y escupió hacia donde estaba el hombre.

-¿A si?- Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, los dedos de Sasori entraron dentro de la herida de la espalda de Sakura.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!- **Sakura se retorcía y gritaba de dolor.

La mano de Sasori se adentraba más y más dentro de su carne, desgarrando más la cortada, haciendo que la negruzca sangre de la chica se derramara a borbotones saliendo de su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que puedes matarme de una simple patada? ¿Tienes idea por todo el proceso que he pasado intentando perfeccionar mi arte, como para que una niñata como tú venga a pensar que con una simple patada puede destruirlo todo? - Le decía con voz tranquila mientras introducía ahora sus cinco dedos dentro de aquel agujero en su espalda.

-**¡AAH AA AGHH!- **Las lágrimas de Sakura rodaban por sus mejillas y se atragantaba su saliva en la garganta. Su boca comenzaba a tener un gusto metálico a sangre.

-¿Crees que esto duele? No tienes ni la menor idea Haruno, de lo que significa el verdadero dolor.

Finalmente, él introdujo la mano entera en la herida con la presión de un puñetazo. Sakura sentía que pronto se desmayaría de agonía.

-E-enton-ces… t-tu di-dime q-que es el do-lo-r…- Susurro casi dentro del delirio la kunoichi.

Sakura sintió como la mano de Sasori se quedaba congelada ante las palabras de la chica. Entonces, lentamente comenzó a sacarla de adentro de su herida. La pelirrosa sintió un monumental alivio al sentir aquella parte ajena a su cuerpo fuera de ella.

-¿Qué es el dolor?- Repitió mas para así que para la chica.- Dolor… es el porqué de la perfección en mi arte-.

Sakura giro a como pudo la cabeza y vio el rostro de Sasori. Él estaba muy lejos de ese lugar, perdido en el horizonte de la evocación de alguna memoria del ayer. Sus orbes cafés hacían eco de la soledad que se escondía tras su recuerdo.

Entonces Sakura comprendió por fin todo.

-¿D-don-de e-esta t-tu fa-milia?- Susurro débilmente la Kunoichi.

Sasori salió de su trance y miro extrañado a la joven. Y luego negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-La inmortalidad es lo único que queda…- Susurró.

-No.- Respondió la kunoichi.

Se arrastro soportando su dolor para estar más cerca de su contrincante, y se recostó sobre su costado derecho. Una mueca de dolor disimulado cruzo por su rostro al sentir como el cambio de posición abría aun más su herida.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Sakura logro sentarse, ante la mirada curiosa de Sasori.

-Eres…el único…que eligió este camino…-Dijo pausadamente la kunoichi para que sus palabras no se entrecortaran ante la falta de aire.

-Uno afronta las consecuencias de sus actos Sakura.- Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.- Así como yo elegí este camino…-

Sasori se puso en pie y agarro una katana que tenía en su espalda. La empuño frente a la chica.

-… tu aceptaras las consecuencias de tu elección al enfrentarme.

**_"Cuando se está solo en el mundo tu única acompañante se vuelve la aflicción,_**

**_Para desasirse de esos sentimientos muchos renuncian a su humanidad"_**

Sakura lo miraba con ojos adormilados, no tenía casi nada de fuerza como para intentar moverse. La joven asintió y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir como el chakra de Sasori se acumulaba en el centro de aquel contenedor con su nombre escrito en kanji rojo.

-Aceptare…las consecuencias.- Susurro la Kunoichi apacible.

**_"Pero por más que se trate de asesinar el alma, siempre quedara el corazón_**

**_Recordando que existe un antídoto para el veneno de toda maldad"_**

-Serás mi obra maestra, Sakura.- Respondió mirándola casi con orgullo y con su apacible sonrisa.

**_"Mas la única cura para un corazón ensombrecido es liberarlo de su inmortalidad"_**

Sasori dio un rápido movimiento con la katana para al fin terminar la batalla, pero con un último arrebato de fuerza Sakura también hizo un movimiento con su brazo derecho que iba desde su pierna hasta su pecho.

En esa fracción de segundo, parecía que el mundo se había parado por completo.

Sasori y Sakura se miraban, él estaba sorprendido y ella lo contemplaba llena de paz.

-Pero…- El pelirrojo agacho su mirada hasta la altura de su pecho.

Ahí, podía observar la escena. Su katana envenenada se había alcanzado a clavar en parte del centro del estomago de la chica, pero eso era lo de menos. Sakura se había clavado a sí misma en el pecho su última inyección de antídoto, cerca de la altura del corazón.

Sin embargo, nada de esto sorprendía tanto a Sasori como lo último. Un brazo lo atravesaba con un kunai por dentro del contenedor. Ahí, esa era la única parte humana que le quedaba, la que necesitaba conservar para tener una fuente de chakra, la pequeña imperfección de su arte: el lugar en donde guardaba su corazón.

Podía ver como una mano blanca y tersa manchada con su propia sangre, idéntica a la suave piel de Sakura, lo atravesaba desde su espalda llevándolo al final.

- A pesar del dolor… lograste ocultar y conservar un tercer kage bunshin todo este tiempo…- Susurro Sasori, devolviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia aquella joven.

-Un t-tru-co de un a-migo…- Murmuro Sakura sonriéndole. Una gota de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Pero también la sangre del corazón del pelirrojo la había salpicado, manchando ese hermoso rostro de rojo, resaltando siniestramente el verde de sus orbes.

-Sakura….- susurro sorprendido.

Pero después de un instante, su característica apacibilidad invadió su faz. Pero ahora había algo diferente, algo que Sakura no necesito descifrar, las palabras de Sasori decían todo.

-Gracias… Sakura.

El clon de la pelirrosa se evaporo en el aire y el kunai cayó inerte al suelo, aun clavado en el corazón del Shinobi.

Y así, los ojos de Sasori se cerraron y su cuerpo cedió ante el peso, aterrizando sobre el regazo de la joven.

**_"Cosa que el solo golpe de un ángel en su debilidad puede lograr, otorgando así al alma su descanso en la serenidad."_**

-Descansa, Sasori…- Susurro la joven cálidamente, pasando la mano que aun podía mover por aquellos cabellos rojos de manera lenta.

Entonces la misma Kunoichi pudo sentir como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante el dolor de sus heridas y el agotamiento de su energía y chakra. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, y se entrego a la fuerza de gravedad cayendo de espaldas en dirección al suelo.

Casi al instante, sintió como en vez de aterrizar en la roca, unas manos firmes la atrapaban suavemente, de manera protectora. El calor que irradiaba aquel cuerpo la llenaba de una paz indescriptible.

-Lo lo-gre Itachi…- Susurro la joven sin abrir los ojos.

-Siempre supe que lo harías, mi botón de cerezo.- Sakura sintió como palabras nacían vibrantes desde el interior de aquel pecho en el que estaba apoyada.- Ahora por favor, concéntrate en quedarte conmigo.-

Sintió como el pelinegro se movía rápidamente cargándola, antes de dejarse caer en la inconsciencia completamente.


	20. La 2da Fisura del Angel de Cristal Pt1

Bien, he estado muy presionada en la escuela, y he tenido listo este capitulo desde antes de el 14 de febrero,

(iba a ser un regalo de mi para ustedes para desearles un Happy Marketing day a todos), sin embargo las tareas no me permitieron darme el suficiente tiempo para corregirlo y subirlo.

Pero finalmente he aqui! capitulo 19 para todos ustedes, dividido en dos, pues 31 paginas de word me parecia demasiado para subirlo todo junto.

Espero lo disfruten(:

* * *

La tensión que sentía era exasperante. Si, había ganado, pero:

¿A qué costo?

Ahora en esos momentos, Sakura yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, debatiéndose en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, mientras él se movía tan velozmente como sus pies se lo permitían.

Le desesperaba tenerla así, que la pelirrosa se encontrara de aquella manera. Desde el momento que la sostuvo entre sus brazos para evitar que colapsara contra el piso en el campo de batalla, su vista se había concentrado en su sosegado rostro.

Sus negros ojos no le permitían bajar más allá del cuello de su amada; pues desde sus mejillas Itachi podía observar las enormes manchas de sangre brillando con su resplandor carmesí sobre la suave piel blanca de la kunoichi. Aquel macabro contraste ya era por si solo bastante difícil de contemplar, no creía tener el valor de ver el resto.

-¡ITACH POR AQUÍ!- Le ordenaba la voz urgente de Konan, mientras le señalaba la camilla donde en un tiempo que parecía tan lejano, la misma chica que estaba recostando le había salvo a él la vida.

Observo el irónico giro del destino con una mueca de desdén.

La recostó delicadamente sobre la camilla, por miedo a herirla más, y fue entonces cuando, finalmente, se permitió a si mismo contemplarla completamente. Aquella imagen era sumamente cruda.

Sakura tenía una Katana de hoja corta clavada un poco por debajo del centro de su pecho. La sangre aun brotaba lentamente de aquella herida. Apretaba firmemente (aun estando inconsciente), algo oculto en su mano derecha. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, llenas de manchas de tierra y sangre seca, y no había un solo pedazo de su piel descubierta que no tuviera moretes o rasguños.

La situación presentada frente a él, era tan surrealista, parecía increíble lo que había sucedido tras una pelea entre aquella chica que llevaba poco de conocer y Sasori. Aun más extremo era sentirse tan extraño al verla lastimada. Lo peor, lo que más le agregaba irrealidad a la imagen que se formaba ahí, desde esa camilla, era ver a una inconsciente Sakura, que a pesar de todo, parecía sonreírle entre sueños. Simplemente parecía dormida.

La imagen de un ángel lastimado… era algo muy doloroso de contemplar.

-Botón de cerezo…- Murmuro para sí ocultando su aflicción.

-Itachi.- Lo llamo Konan, pero él no presto atención. Seguía sumergido en aquella visión.- ¡ITACHI!

El Shinobi tornó la vista hacia la compañera a su lado.

-Sera mejor que salgas, no ayudaras de nada ahí parado. Además sabes que no puedes hacer nada en una situación como esta. Zetsu y yo no encargaremos.- Afirmo la mujer seria.

El pelinegro la siguió mirando en silencio por un segundo más y después regreso su vista a la pelirrosa. La apariencia de eso, en verdad le causaba fuertes sentimientos encontrados.

Asintió a Konan sin realmente mirarla y salió utilizando una enorme fuerza de voluntad, fuera de la habitación.

Cuando se encontró parado en el pasillo, recargado en un muro, su semblante se veía serio. Sin embargo, que no lo reflejara no significaba que no estuviera desesperado. Internamente podía sentir gritos de afligida furia, haciéndose presente con más insistencia conforme los segundos pasaban.

Se sentía impotente. Cuando realmente Sakura necesitaba verdadera ayuda, no se la podía brindar, no podía hacer absolutamente nada por ella. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido de aquella manera… De hecho, no recordaba haber experimentado JAMÁS sensación parecida a esa.

Camino los pasos necesarios en el pasillo para no estorbar a quien necesitara entrar o salir por la puerta, pero no se atrevía a alejarse realmente de la puerta. Recargó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. En ese momento cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo. Su cabeza se apoyaba contra el muro, sosteniendo su semblante.

Lo peor era escuchar dentro de su cabeza ecos de los desgarradores alaridos de dolor que soltaba Sakura antes de que la batalla terminara. La imagen de la inmunda mano de Sasori adentrándose en la preciosa carne de su chica le hacía hervir la sangre. Aun no se percataba que la fuerza con la que lo había sujetado Kisame del hombro para que se calmara le había dejado un hematoma.

A pesar de su pose serena, Itachi estaba deseando correr fuera de ahí, quemar los restos de Sasori por dejar en ese estado a Sakura, deseaba que en realidad estuviera vivo para poder torturarlo, masacrarlo, desmembrarlo, volver a asesinarlo:

¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESTAR SENTADO EN ESE LUGAR!

Pero aunque estaba sumamente intranquilo, solo le quedaba esperar. No había poder humano que lograra separarlo ni un metro más de donde estaba la chica.

-Quédate conmigo Botón de Cerezo, no te atrevas a rendirte… no cuando al fin te he encontrado.- Susurro mientras hundía su rostro preocupado en la palma de sus manos.

Por otro lado; Deidara, Hidan y Kisame recorrían, cada uno con mucha atención, el campo de batalla, o lo que quedaba de él.

Escrutaban en cada rincón, entre los escombros de tierra, rocas, y armas abandonadas. Revisaban escrupulosamente las marionetas tiradas (mejor dicho sus restos), en caso de encontrar algún rastro de chakra, cualquier señal que pudiera objetar contra el resultado final.

Después de unos largos minutos, los tres hombres se reunieron en el centro del área.

-Pues yo no encontré ni jodida señal de la muñeca de madera.

-Tampoco yo. Me pareció sentir varias veces algún rastro débil de su chakra, pero solo eran ecos de la batalla que quedaba en las armas.

-Entonces ¿es oficial no?- La voz de Deidara sonaba sutilmente sombría. Su rostro trataba de ser inexpresivo, pero su neutralidad se veía opacada por un extraño brillo de conflicto interno en sus ojos. Mantener ese semblante parecía casi tortuoso.

-Vayamos con el imbécil del líder.- Sentencio Hidan, ignorando la actitud del rubio.

Los otros dos asintieron y salieron de las profundidades del enorme cráter de un salto. Aterrizaron frente a Pein, quien se encontraba sentado en una roca cercana a la entrada de la base.

-Pein-sama…- comenzó Deidara.

-¿Nada?- Interrumpió, pero parecía más concentrado en algo en el horizonte que en la respuesta. Su expresión era pensativa, y su mentón se apoyaba en el dorso de sus manos juntas, que a su vez recaían sobre su regazo.

-No señor.-

-Ya veo… lo imagine, deje de sentir la presencia de Sasori justo en el momento final de la pelea. - Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Entonces ¿En verdad?…-

-Si, Sasori ha muerto.- Contestó Pein con voz indiferente. Cuando Deidara volvió a hablar, su voz se ensombreció ligeramente.

-Entonces imagino que Haruno formará parte de la organización.-

-Por supuesto que lo hará…- dijo Pein poniéndose de pie y comenzando a retirarse. Una sonrisa divertidamente sádica se dibujo en sus labios.- Si es que sobrevive a esta tarde.

Los tres hombres restantes se quedaron en silencio, observando cómo su jefe se adentraba tranquilamente a la base. Después de eso, el silencio reino por un rato.

-¿En verdad creen que la mocosa muera?- Se escucho la voz de Hidan, más seria de lo acostumbrado, rompiendo la quietud.

Ninguno de los otros dos respondió. Los tres continuaron estáticos en sus lugares, sintiendo como la brisa suave del atardecer les rosaba el rostro. En ese momento, solo una cosa era segura: uno de los suyos había muerto, pero lo único que importaba era saber si su remplazo lograría llevarse a cabo.

En la fría vida de Akatsuki, todos viven bajo un hecho: Nadie es irremplazable.

-Hey ¿te encuentras bien?- El tipo lo miraba inclinándose intrigado.- Tienes buen rato sentado ahí con la misma extraña expresión en el rostro.-

El aludido no respondió, ni siquiera parecía escuchar o percatarse de la otra persona que lo acompañaba. Sus ojos negros apuntaban hacia el rio frente a él, pero en realidad, se encontraban lejos, en algún extraño rincón desconocido, donde algo sucedía.

-¡Oye Sasuke!- Le grito Suigetsu sacudiéndolo ligeramente del hombro. La reacción inmediata del joven fue tomarlo en un feroz arrebato por la muñeca, al grado de hacerla crujir.

-¡Agh mierda! ¡Suéltame!- Se quejo el joven retorciendo su cuerpo para sentir menos presión en su brazo.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo seriamente durante un instante, antes de dejarlo ir. Suigetsu tomo su muñeca y la apretó fuertemente.

-Con un demonio, es la última vez que vengo a verte cuando estas pensando, si continuo interrumpiendo tus meditaciones del día, terminare parapléjico.-Se quejo con su ceño fruncido, sentándose en el suelo, por un lado de la roca donde descansaba el joven.

-Si, tal vez deberías dejar de hacerlo.- Respondió indiferente el Uchiha observando el rio nuevamente, sin embargo, algo sonaba distinto en su voz.

-Sasuke ¿te encuentras bi…- Comenzó a interrogar extrañado el ojiazul, pero Sasuke se puso de pie.

-Voy a caminar.- Y sin añadir más, se alejó de aquel sitio y de su compañía.

-¿Pero que se trae este?- Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Sasuke caminaba por entre los árboles, lejos de la presencia de todos sus acompañantes. Se concentro en esconder la presencia de su chakra, para que ni siquiera Karin pudiera rastrearle. Desde hace mucho tiempo había aprendido a evadir las técnicas de la pelirroja, para poder evitarla y que no perturbara sus momentos de paz.

La verdad, es que en ese momento sentía una ansiedad en el pecho que no podía contener. No lograba comprender esta emoción que afloraba saturándole los sentidos. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba pasando, algo preocupante.

-Maldita sea…- Murmuro para sí.

Era ella, solo podía ser ella.

Desde el momento en que Sakura desapareció, esa constante ansiedad aparecía de vez en vez, como si estuviera advirtiéndole sobre algo. Ya había aprendido a sobrellevar esas abrumadoras sensaciones para no mostrar que realmente algo lo afectaba. Incluso Karin cedió en el hecho de estarlo molestando, pues Sasuke daba la apariencia de ir más tranquilo con la búsqueda de la pelirrosa. No parecía tener la misma urgencia por encontrarla.

Claro que esto era una reverenda mentira.

Cada vez estaba más desesperado por encontrar algún rastro de ella, llevaban semanas buscando en vano. Pero a pesar de su impaciencia, causada por aquellos sentimientos extraños, ese día era distinto.

Algo lo carcomía por dentro, una sensación lacerante, proviniendo desde la boca de su estomago hasta lo más hondo de su pecho. Era como si lo atravesaran con algo por el centro de su tórax, algo infinitamente doloroso.

Se detuvo para recargarse en el tronco de roble. Se llevo la mano al pecho, apretando su camisa y cerrando los ojos en señal de dolor. Nuevamente estaba sintiendo aquella tormentosa noción de estar herido. Sentía como si alguien estuviera jalando desde afuera aquello enterrado en su pecho. Su respiración se acelero, cayó al suelo y por un instante su visión se nublo. Creía que iba a desmayarse de agonía.

Después de unos instantes de luchar contra aquel extraño momento, logro aplacar su suplicio, pero solo un poco.

Sasuke se sentó recargándose en el tronco del árbol nuevamente, pasándose la mano derecha por sus cabellos azabache. El sudor corría por su frente y cuello, una transpiración helada.

-¿Qué demonio está pasando?- Se pregunto en voz alta molesto, observando sus temblorosas manos.

Pero no importaba, solo imploraba que pudiera ser cualquier cosa, pero que solo él la sintiera. Esperaba que no fuera su Sakura la que estaba pasando por aquello, pero solo la imagen de esos ojos verdes se le venía a la mente cundo experimentaba aquel dolor.

"_Más te vale que seas fuerte, aun de lejos sigues siendo __**MI**__ molestia"._ Pensó Sasuke mirando al cielo.

Era mejor que regresara al campamento, necesitaba volver a iniciar la búsqueda. Mejor ahora, tenía miedo de que su presentimiento acabara, pues la idea de dejar de sentir CUALQUIER COSA, le atemorizaba más que la aflicción misma.

-Naruto-kun…- Susurraba una voz suave y preocupada.

-_Sa-ku-ra_…- Eran las silabas que su entrecortada voz podía pronunciar.

Shizune veía acongojada la imagen del joven rubio frente a ella.

Esa tarde, Yamato y Sai trajeron en brazos al chico, quienes decían, se había desmayado de la nada durante el entrenamiento. Inmediatamente la mujer de ojos oscuros asumió que Naruto nuevamente se había extralimitado en su entrenamiento, era algo muy común en él.

Pero enseguida, después de un rápido chequeo, descartó la idea y casi al instante llamo a la Hokage.

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba tembloroso, cubierto en sudor debido a una fuerte fiebre y le costaba mucho respirar. Su pulso era débil y estaba pálido.

Al llegar Tsunade al hospital y verlo en aquel estado, ordeno a los Shinobi que lo trajeron, que le dijeran exactamente lo que sucedió. La única explicación que pudieron darle fue que en un momento estaba corriendo y al siguiente se paró en seco durante unos instantes, se llevo las manos al pecho y perdió el conocimiento.

Tras algunas horas de intentar encontrar la causa de aquello, la rubia desistió y se concentro en el estado actual del adolescente. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría con Naruto, pues a pesar de su estado crítico, no parecía realmente tener algo en específico. Lo único que les quedaba a Shizune y ella era intentar bajarle la fiebre.

Entre el delirio que le causaba la alta temperatura de su organismo, el Uzumaki no dejaba de repetir el nombre de la pelirrosa. Asumían que era debido a que su entrenamiento para partir en su búsqueda se truncó, ahora que finalmente Tsunade le había permitido acompañar a Kakashi y Yamato junto con otros ninjas ANBU a la búsqueda de la joven Haruno.

-¿Alguna mejora Shizune?- Se escucho la voz de la Hokage entrando a la habitación.

-No Tsunade-sama.- Respondió rápidamente la mujer.

-_Saku-ch-chan…-_ Volvió a repetir débilmente Naruto, con su voz rasposa.

-Ya veo…- Comenzó a decir la mujer frunciendo el ceño. Su gesto de enojo se dirigió hacia el rubio.- ¡Escúchame bien Naruto! Estuviste jodiendo durante semanas para que te dejara ir a buscar a Sakura. ¡ASI QUE MÁS VALE QUE TE RECUPERES PRONTO!-.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- Grito espantada la ayudante de la sannin ante la reacción de su superiora.

La rubia hizo un gesto para que se callara y mirara al joven. El ojiazul tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus temblores habían cesado. Shizune se quedo boquiabierta ante aquello. Nuevamente, Tsunade hizo otro ademan con las manos para que la siguiera fuera de la habitación.

-Shizune, escúchame bien.- Comenzó a decir en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras de ellas.- No tengo idea de que esté sucediendo. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que Naruto realmente no es el herido.- Comenzó a decir la mujer de ojos achocolatados.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto sin comprender su amiga.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pero espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.- Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

La verdad es que Tsunade tenía una extraña corazonada sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

"_Sé que ninguno de ustedes dos se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente"._ Pensó para sí, mientras se retiraba por el pasillo a ver a otros pacientes, dejando al Shinobi bajo el cuidado de su subordinada.

Dentro de la habitación, Naruto apretaba los puños, forzándose a sí mismo para contener sus temblores. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y una expresión de dolorosa concentración se dibujaba en su rostro.

-_N-no Sa-ku…agh-_ Su garganta estaba seca y rasposa por la deshidratación.- _No t-te rin-das-._

-¡VAMOS ZETSU!- Se escuchaban las órdenes bramantes de Konan.- La hemorragia ya ha parado, pero su pulso aun sigue siendo débil…-.

"_**Esa voz, es de Konan…" **_Sakura estaba perdida en su inconsciencia.

-Tal vez si inyectaras la…- Comenzó a decir el Akatsuki, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

"_**¿Por qué esta gritando?"**_

-No confió en ello.-Sentencio cortante. - Además ¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de remediar estas manchas negruzcas que se formaron alrededor del área donde fue clavada la katana de Sasori! Aun brota algo del pus negro que provoca el veneno.-

"_**Todo mi cuerpo, duele mucho…"**_

-No logro comprender como logró encontrar el antídoto adecuado para la ponzoña…- Comentó el Shinobi mirando de reojo la jeringa vacía que estaba en la mesita junto con los artefactos quirúrgicos.

Ahí descansaban la katana que habían logrado sacarle del pecho con sumo cuidado y aquella inyección que llevaba consigo la pelirrosa cuando estaba inconsciente.

"…_**Estoy tan cansada…"**_

-Algo debió haber hecho bien. Pero de no haber sido por esa inyección que se administro al mismo tiempo que el golpe, no…

"…_**solo quiero descansar, dormir…"**_

-¡MIERDA!- Grito la peliazul como entre furia y desespero. - ¡NO RESPIRA!

Zetsu inmediatamente se concentro de nuevo en la pelirrosa. Su pulso se estaba debilitando al grado de casi detenerse. El corazón de la pelirrosa sufría un paro… amenazaba con detenerse, abandonando la lucha.

-¡Con un demonio Konan, muévete!- Dijo el ninja, quitando a la mujer de su camino y comenzando a dar respiración de boca a boca y a presionar con sus dos manos entrelazadas el esternón de Sakura con firmeza.

Konan observaba desesperada como el electrocardiograma iba dibujando una línea totalmente recta.

-¡NO SAKURA!- Comenzó a gritar la mujer, viendo como las gotas de sudor brotaban por la frente de Zetsu debido al esfuerzo físico de intentar reanimar a la chica.

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR Y DALE RESPIRACION!- Ordeno el Shinobi.-¡Hazlo dos veces, cada una de un segundo, después de que yo haga 30 compresiones!-.

Konan asintió al instante ante la orden y la llevo a cabo. Observo como el pecho de Sakura descendía después de que ella separaba sus labios de los de la chica. Nuevamente, en cuanto Konan se separaba ligeramente, contaba junto con Zetsu las compresiones que hacía en su pecho.

-¡CON UN CARAJO, DEBERIAMOS TENER UN JODIDO DESFIBRILADOR!- Grito hecho una agotada fiera el hombre-planta.

-¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y SIGUE CONTANDO!- Konan estaba aun más desesperada.

Ahí siguieron haciendo lo mismo durante 5 rondas, dejaron descansar un minuto exacto y volvieron a empezar. Si no lograban reanimar Sakura antes de que pasaran 8 minutos, era muy probable que sufriera un daño cerebral, o peor aún... que ya no volviera a despertar.

Sakura se sentía como si estuviera sumergida en un estanque o un lago. No podía respirar, creía incluso que su cuerpo flotaba ligeramente por encima del suelo. A pesar de esto, no sentía desesperación o dolor alguno. Era como si el oxigeno fuera un elemento extraño perteneciente a un sueño lejano.

Todo a su alrededor era tan pacifico que casi podía jurar escuchar el eco del silencio resonando en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, casi al instante, una luz blanca cegadora la hizo volver a cerrarlos. Parpadeo un momento hasta que por fin logro acostumbrarse al brillo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto a sí misma.

Se dio cuenta que la luz provenía de las lámparas en el techo, y que ella yacía acostada debajo de ellas, en una camilla. Se levantó, quedando sentada sobre el mueble y miró a su alrededor intentando descifrar en qué lugar se encontraba: todo estaba lleno de artefactos médicos, sentía que había estado ahí antes. Pero nuevamente, todo lo que logro concluir fueron los ecos de alguna ensoñación de antaño.

La joven se puso en pie, al plantarse en el suelo sintió como si aquello fuera algo extraño, nuevo. Inmediatamente la palabra "caminar" se hizo presente en su mente. Aquello sonaba familiar. Sin embargo, al intentar desplazarse, sentía como los músculos adormecidos de las piernas comenzaban a hormiguearle, señal de que circulaba su sangre. Eso resulto nuevo y excitante.

Comenzó a caminar despacio, acostumbrándose como un bebé que recién es consciente de la milagrosa fuerza de sus piernas, las cuales sostienen su cuerpo contra la gravedad del suelo. Estaba absorta, disfrutando de la sensación del movimiento, también maravillándose ante la delicadeza y fluidez de sus brazos y articulaciones, danzantes ante su vista. Era la primera vez que estaba realmente lucida ante la maravilla que resultaba ser su cuerpo.

Entonces, paso frente a una superficie extraña, unida a la pared. Desde ese pequeño cuadro a la altura de su cabeza, podía ver la asombrada mirada de otro ente. Ella se le quedo viendo, también sorprendida por la intromisión, pero enseguida cambiando su expresión por curiosidad. Nuevamente, el ser ante ella cambio sus gestos, igualando las emociones que la joven sentía.

Se acerco un poco más, analizando los delicados rasgos, el color rosado de los labios, su forma curveada, la manera en que los despeinados cabellos lacios enmarcaban aquella blanca faz ovalada. Miro intrigada los ojos que la estudiaban a ella también, como asemejaban pozos de esmeralda y jade, con líneas cada vez de un verde más profundo conforme se acercaban a las oscuras pupilas. La nariz fina y pequeña y la forma en que se dilataban sus fosas al respirar, aquella criatura observándola ahí, sin aliento, era hermosa. El aspecto que daba todo aquello era de calor y suavidad, alargo la mano hacia la persona, curiosa por el tacto que debía tener aquello.

Sus dedos chocaron suavemente con una superficie fría y dura, donde se supone debería haberse encontrado con el tacto de la mano de aquella mujer.

-Espejo…- Susurro Sakura, recordando el nombre de aquello. – Por lo tanto, ella soy yo.-Concluyó.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y sus manos taparon su boca en un gesto de impresión.

Nunca, hasta ese momento, al igual que como había ocurrido con su cuerpo, jamás había contemplado o estado al tanto de su verdadera belleza. Ese espejo no era para nada igual a los otros en lo que se había reflejado durante su vida. Presentía que era distinto, pero no lograba averiguar en qué.

"_Sakura…" _Una voz amortiguada del otro lado de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

Instintivamente giro su mirada hacia la salida.

-Sakura.- Repitió, haciéndose consciente de su propio nombre.

"_Sakura…" _Se escucho nuevamente, esta vez mas claro.

La joven comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, siguiendo aquel llamado. Toco el picaporte y se quedo estática un momento. Algo en aquella voz de hombre le causaba sentimientos extraños. ¿Qué era eso? Era algo que la ponía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo la alegraba a sobremanera.

-_Sakura, ven conmigo.- _Se escucho de nuevo, tranquilamente, del otro lado de la salida.

La chica sonrió: estaba emocionada.

Abrió la puerta y enseguida, se vio en un bosque. Dio un paso hacia el exterior, disfrutó la humedad del roció en la hierba suave bajo sus pies descalzos. En cuanto se giro nuevamente, fue consciente de que la puerta por la que salió hace unos segundos había desaparecido, pero no la preocupo. Ya nada le preocupaba.

-¡Sakura!- Se escuchó detrás de ella. Era una voz atónita y maravillada al mismo tiempo.

La chica volteo hacia quien la llamaba. Lo contemplo unos momentos, en lo que él se apresuraba hasta ella. No pudo siquiera exhalar ante la sensación de aquel hombre pasando sus manos acariciantes por su cuello, deslizándose por su nuca y enredándose en su cabellera rosada. Inhalo el perfume de su cabello tranquilamente y después recargo su propia frente en la de ella, rozando las puntas de sus narices.

-Creo que nunca había tenido un sueño tan vivido como este.- Susurro aquel joven con sus ojos aun cerrados.

Sakura lo observaba, jamás lo había visto tan en paz como en aquel instante, estaba segura. Lo que le causaba duda era algo más, algo que manifestó en palabras:

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto la chica, observando con peculiaridad el asombro que se reflejaba en aquellos profundos ojos negros a milímetros de ella.

El joven se separo unos instantes de su rostro, pero aun sin soltarla, y la miro extrañado.

-¿En verdad no me conoces?- No había reproche en esto, solo suave incredulidad.

-No; se que te conozco. Lo que no puedo recordar es de donde.- Respondió la chica al tiempo que intentaba hacer remembranza.

Ella se quedo pensativa unos instantes, mientras él la observaba en silencio con su serio rostro. Sakura lo miró cuidadosamente de pies a cabeza, su piel era casi tan blanca como la de ella, su cabello lacio caía por su rostro y se alzaba en puntas de manera curiosa en la parte de atrás. Sus labios eran de apariencia suave, pero con una mueca de seriedad contorsionándolos. Sus ojos eran unos profundos pozos negros, que la hacían palpitar, le provocaban recuerdos de una vida pasada, los cuales no podía evocar.

Después de tanta meditación la chica solo suspiro y negó.

-Lo siento, no lo recuerdo-. Sentenció algo avergonzada.

El chico sonrió de medio lado y la contemplo. Este gesto hizo que el pulso de Sakura se acelerara.

-Bien, supongo que me lo merezco.- Respondió sin darle importancia.

Él alzo una de sus manos y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de ella, quien se ruborizo ante el gesto. Nuevamente el joven sonrió de medio lado, se veía genuinamente feliz. Bajó su mano hasta el mentón de la chica y se quedo ahí.

-Debes continuar Sakura. No puedes quedarte aquí.- Le dijo mas serio.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso soy una molestia?- Pregunto algo apenada.

-No es eso. Algo muy fuerte me dice que tienes que seguir caminando. No puedes quedarte aquí, aun no.- Aseguro él.

-Pero, me gusta estar aquí… contigo.- Dijo ella, colocando su mano en el centro del pecho del joven.

-Créeme, si te quedas aquí de alguna manera te perderé, y no quiero que eso suceda.- Se acerco hasta la frente de ella y la beso suavemente.- Confía en mí.

La sinceridad en sus ojos y la calidez que embargo su cuerpo tras ese gesto la convenció de continuar. Sakura asintió suavemente, tras lo que su acompañante se separo de ella despacio. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia delante, avanzo de manera pausada, sin miedo a lo desconocido, pero añorando lo que dejaba atrás. En eso, cuando comenzaba a perderse entre los árboles y arbustos aquel joven la llamo de nuevo.

-Sakura.- La chica giro su vista al instante, contemplándolo por última vez.

-¿Si?- Pregunto ella curiosa.

-Tú siempre serás una molestia para mi.- Finalizo él, sonriendo de medio lado nuevamente.

De alguna forma, en vez ofenderse, Sakura encontró dicha ante la frase. Rio suavemente con un sonido tan fresco y fluido como el correr del agua cristalina de un rio y se giro de nuevo, continuando su camino por el bosque.

(En el campamento de HEBI)

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre el bosque, podía sentir la refrescante brisa que venía de la mano con el ocaso, relajando su cálido cuerpo, refrescando y revitalizando su mente. Sasuke comenzó a caer consciente de que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo se encontraba recostado en el duro suelo.

¿En qué momento se había dormido?

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero el primer encuentro de su vista con la luz de una antorcha lo obligo a cerrarlos casi al instante, agresivamente. Una mueca de dolor se hizo presente ante la sensación de martilleo de sus sienes. Una palpitante jaqueca que no podía explicar comenzó a molestarlo.

-Sasuke… ¡SUIGETSU, JUUGO! ¡HA DESPERTADO!- Comenzó una voz enmudecida, antes de convertirse en un frenético grito.

En menos de un segundo, se escucharon los retumbantes pasos de dos personas acercándose, transmitiendo el peso de sus pisadas a través del suelo en el que su cuerpo estaba apoyado.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Karin?- Se escucho la voz sorprendida de Suigetsu.

-¡LO QUE DIJE CON UN CARAJO! ¡SASUKE ESTA VIVO!- Grito entre molesta por tener que repetirse, pero eufórica ante el hecho de sus palabras.

-Eso es un alivio.- Aseguro el tercero en el grupo.

"_¿Vivo? Pero qué demonios…"_

-¿Alguno de ustedes me podría explicar sus presencias en mi tienda?- Se escucho la cortante voz de Sasuke, quien había abierto los ojos para intentar comprender mejor la escena.

Ahí estaban los tres, desconcertados ante el comportamiento habitual de Sasuke, la duda se hizo a un más presente en él.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto más serio.

Los tres ninjas intercambiaron miradas inquietas antes de mirarlo nuevamente, al final fue Karin la que decidió hablar.

-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada Sasuke?- Pregunto algo preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que debería recordar? Lo único que quiero saber es cómo demonios termine aquí con ustedes tres dentro.- Replico rápidamente el Uchiha.

-Pues, realmente no tenemos idea de que te sucedió Sasuke…- ahora era Suigetsu quien tomaba la palabra- cuando nosotros te encontramos en el bosque ya estabas inconsciente.

-¡Espera!- Sasuke se sentó rápidamente, pero aquel movimiento lo mareo.- Agh.

-No te esfuerces Sasukito...-

-Ya te dije que no me llames así.- Ordeno con voz rotunda.- Explíquenme de una buena vez que fue lo que sucedió.

-Bien, después de que te alejaste de mí en el bosque regrese al campamento.- Comenzó a relatar el peliceleste.- Pero después de unas horas, decidimos que algo raro estaba sucediendo como para que no llegaras.

-Fue entonces cuando yo decidí rastrearte, pero por más que trataba, solo lograba encontrar una débil señal de tu chakra.- Continuo Karin.

-Fue hasta después de una hora de búsqueda que logramos encontrarte desmayado en el bosque. Para ese momento, tu pulso era casi inexistente.- Prosiguió ahora Juugo.

-Te trajimos a toda prisa al campamento donde Karin pudiera hacer algo para reanimarte, pero por más intentos no volvías a la lucidez. Temíamos lo peor. Cuando por fin creíamos que no quedaba más remedio que darnos por vencidos, Karin comenzó a gritar y henos aquí.- Finalizo Suigetsu sonriendo aliviado y pasándose una mano despreocupada por la nuca.

-¿Me desmaye?- Pregunto Sasuke incrédulo.

-En realidad… estuviste oficialmente muerto durante 2 minutos.- Respondió la pelirroja también sonriendo serena y aliviada.

-¿Q-qué?- Sasuke se quedo observándolos sin aliento. No podía comprender todo aquello.

Karin asintió nuevamente, con esa serenidad tan rara de ver en ella.

-Fue justo antes de que volvieras en ti.- Sentencio.

-¡Wow! Ahora podrás decir que venciste de cierta manera a la muerte. Oye Sasuke ¿Es cierto lo que dicen esos tíos raros acerca de ver tu vida pasar por tus ojos? ¿Oh tuviste alguna experiencia extrasensorial? ¡Mejor aun! ¡¿Viste algún muerto?- Comenzó a preguntar rápidamente Suigetsu como los niños curiosos, pero recibió un rápido golpe de Karin directo en su rostro que lo hizo callar al instante.

-¿Ver algún muerto?- Pregunto sin comprender Sasuke.

-¡YA CIERRA EL MALDITO PICO FENOMENO DE COÑA! ¿¡Qué no vez que Sasuke necesita descansar!- Comenzó a gritar hecha una furia la mujer.

-¡Si necesita descansar entonces deja de estar gritando maldita zorra histérica!- Respondió molesto el espadachín frotándose el golpe.

-¡Salgan todos!- Ordeno Sasuke con su estricta voz.

-Hai Sasuke.- Respondieron los tres al unisonó, aun podía escucharse los murmullos de la discusión entre Karin y Suigetsu, pero el pelinegro solo lo ignoro.

Había algo que no le agradaba en todo eso. Más allá del asunto de su corazón deteniéndose en una supuesta muerte que él mismo no podía explicar, las preguntas insensatas de Suigetsu despertaron una serie de interrogantes en su interior.

Recordaba haber soñado, había sido algo reconfortante pero que por más que se concentraba no podía evocar.

Aquello era exasperante.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era, que al intentar recordar su sueño, hizo memoria del dolor que lo había embargado momentos antes de perder la conciencia. Se llevo la mano al pecho, pero en este no hubo ni un ligero eco de el dolor, mucho menos la más mínima señal de daño.

Eso era aun peor.

-Solo dime que estas bien Sakura.- Rogó en un murmullo inaudible para otros oídos que no fueran los suyos.

Sin dejar de apretarse el área del pecho donde horas antes había sentido agonía pura, recordó lo que había pensado en aquel instante.

-La idea de dejar de sentir cualquier cosa, es más atemorizante que la aflicción misma.- Susurró, sin dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos verdes y en la inquietud que comenzaba a aflorar en su piel.

"_Sakura…"_

_

* * *

_

_Nos vemos en la parte dos!  
_


	21. La 2da Fisura del Angel de Cristal Pt2

Y aqui esta: capitulo 19, segunda parte.

Enjoy(:

* * *

Mientras avanzaba, podía notar como la tonalidad el cielo se iba aclarando cada vez más. De nuevo, todo a su alrededor se iba desvaneciendo conforme aumentaba sus pasos.

Poco a poco siguió derecho por su camino, hasta que llego frente a un enorme muro de piedra en el que se encontraba una puerta igual a la que había atravesado momentos antes.

Como en la ocasión anterior, sintió la curiosidad de indagar en lo que se encontraba del otro lado. Coloco su mano suavemente sobre la perilla y la giró sin prisa, a sabiendas de que lo que sea que estuviera dentro, no se movería de ahí. Tras pasarla la sorpresa la invadió al instante.

-¿Huh?- Susurro extrañada, inclinando su cabeza a manera de duda.

Una vez más, se encontraba en una sala médica.

Pero le bastó un breve vistazo a su alrededor para darse cuenta que aquella no era la misma de donde provenía.

Esa habitación, aun siendo para el mismo uso, distaba de mucho con la que había dejado atrás. Sus muebles eran mucho más nuevos y se notaba que habían recibido un mejor trato; sus paredes eran de un verde claro, con algunos cuadros en ellas para darle un poco mas de color a la frialdad de acero inoxidable de los aparatos médicos. Pero lo que daba realmente calidez era el enorme ventanal que estaba situado frente a ella, por el cual se colaba la reconfortante luz ámbar del atardecer.

Junto a la ventana, una cama cuyas sabanas, de apariencia suave, la invitaba a sentarse. Camino hasta ella sonriendo y se acomodo en el mullido colchón. Al sentir el cómodo toque de este que se amoldaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, le invadió la extraña sensación de familiaridad que no lograba realmente asociar con nada.

-Al parecer ya he estado aquí antes…- Se susurro.

-… Y yo me he mantenido en este lugar esperando tu regreso _Sakura_.- Respondió alguien más repentinamente.

Sorprendida, pero nunca asustada ni mucho menos sobresaltada, giro su cabeza hacia la proveniencia de aquella voz. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos apacibles y brillantes orbes azules que hicieron que su pulso se acelerara. Sentía como su cuerpo era dominado por un extraño cosquilleo y una calidez reconfortante invadía cada centímetro de su ser. Observó como los labios de aquel joven de pie ante ella se curvaban en una sonrisa zorruna que subía hasta sus ojos, y ella sentía como su propia faz imitaba el gesto como un espejo.

Estaba feliz.

A diferencia del joven calmo de apariencia seria que había visto hacia unos instantes, este de la nada corrió del rincón en donde se encontraba y la tomo de manera cálida y fuerte entre sus brazos, bruscamente alzándola del piso pero al mismo tiempo haciéndola sentir segura.

-¡Dios no Sabes cuánto me has hecho falta Saku-chan!- Dijo el joven con voz quebrada, estrechándola más en aquel abrazo.

Sakura automáticamente respondió a aquel agarre, apretándose más contra el cuerpo del joven, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

-Tú también me hacías mucha falta.- Respondió al instante Sakura, sin realmente comprender la razón de sus palabras.

El joven la sostuvo así durante un largo rato, hasta que finalmente se decidió a ponerla de nuevo en el suelo, solo para poder abrazarla mejor. La miro durante unos instantes, examinando cada línea y milímetro de ese rostro blanco, tras lo cual hundía el suyo en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de la joven. Sakura sentía una ligera sensación de calor que recorría su espina tras este contacto. Después esta sensación aumento cuando él comenzó a dar ligeros besos desde la zona en la que reposaban sus labios hasta el hueso de su mandíbula y terminar en la comisura derecha de sus labios.

-Sakura…- dijo sin aliento el rubio, tomando su rostro con su mano derecha.- Te he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, no puedes siquiera imaginar cuanto.

Sakura se quedo examinando a su acompañante. Sus brillantes ojos azules tan vivaces, tan cálidos; sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sincera, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello lacio y rubio alborotado. Una chispa de reconocimiento broto en su borrosa memoria, pero no la clase de recuerdo que hubiera esperado él.

-Tú eres el chico de mi sueño.- Aseguro ella en un susurro.

-¿El chico de tu sueño? Bueno, debo decir que es halagador el hecho de que sueñes conmigo…- comento en tono juguetón el joven.

Pero solo pudo decir estas palabras, pues la pelirrosa inmediatamente lo estrecho en un sofocador abrazo. El joven podía sentir como el corazón de ella palpitaba preocupantemente aprisa.

-¡Estás vivo! No estás herido ¡Pensé que él te había herido! ¡Que sus ojos rojos como la sangre habían apagado los tuyos!- Su voz iba subiendo de tono conforme hablaba. La kunoichi no podía explicar que era esa sensación tan atosigante.

-Shhh Sakura tranquila. Estoy bien, pero por el momento la que realmente me preocupa eres tu.- le dijo separándola cuidadosamente y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Yo?- Ella observó extrañada como él asentía ante sus palabras.-

-Sí. Por más que quiera, no puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.- Un deje de tristeza brillo de manera fugaz en sus orbes azules tras esas palabras, mientras con su rostro miraba hacia el ventanal.

Al seguir el trayecto de su mirada, Sakura cayó en cuenta por primera vez que aquella luz ámbar no era el atardecer. Era una luz más limpia y brillante, tan brillante que no permitía ver nada más sin embargo, no hería sus ojos, era algo que desconocía por completo.

-¡NO! Otra vez no….- Nuevamente se estrecho contra aquel tipo, pero este la retiro suavemente y sostuvo con delicadeza su mentón para que lo observara mejor.

-Saku-chan, puedes decirme con seguridad ¿Quién soy yo?- Pregunto tranquilamente.

La joven se quedo inmóvil, confundida ante la pregunta. Cerró los ojos he intento recordar el nombre de aquel muchacho que la tenía entre sus manos. Si, era él quien salía en aquellos sueños tan preocupantes que la atormentaban por las noches, pero eso era todo.

-No lo sé.- Declaro decepcionada. - ¿Por qué no lo sé?- Una sensación incomoda por todo su cuerpo la embargo, era algo molesto que quería sacudir, pero no era nada físicamente palpable.

"_Desesperación",_ fue el nombre que su mente dio a aquello.

-Tienes que seguir Sakura, yo tampoco conozco la razón, pero es algo más fuerte que nosotros. Solo así podre asegurarme de volverte a ver.- Dijo mientras rozaba su mejilla con el pulgar.

-¿Por qué no me dejan quedarme con ustedes?- Se sentía al borde del llanto, una sensación de abandono la embargaba al pensar en cómo tenía que dejar a ese joven igual que al anterior.

-No lo sé… - lanzo un suspiro y tomo la mano de la kunoichi para colocarla lentamente sobre su pecho..-… pero recuerda lo que te dije aquella última noche juntos Saku-chan: no importa lo que pase o lo que decidas, esto siempre será tuyo…

_-"_…y siempre recuerda, que mi corazón vive por tu calidez… y solo se detendrá el día en que tú dejes de existir en este mundo".- Susurro la joven interrumpiéndolo, recordando.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y su mirada se lleno de una alegría pura y sincera. Sakura evocó esa noche en el departamento, más aun así no recordaba su nombre. El estrechó fuertemente la mano que sostenía la suya.

-Te amo Sakura.- Después de esto la soltó.- Ahora ve, y hagas lo que hagas no mires atrás. Prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos no te dejare ir de nuevo. Y menos de una manera tan fácil.

Y tras este comentario comenzó a reír con alegría algo avergonzada, cuyo sonido contagioso lamia como espuma las paredes de su corazón, apaciguándola y dándole confianza para continuar.

La chica asintió, y sin decirle nada, sonrió majestuosamente como él sabía que solo ella podía. Tras eso le dio la espalda y abrió aquella enorme ventana al margen del suelo que le había indicado momentos antes. Una dulce brisa acaricio tersamente su piel invitándola a dar el primer paso.

Y así, el joven aun dentro de la habitación vio como aquella hermosa figura frente a él desaparecía en un abrasante océano luminoso, dejando solo el suave aroma de flores de cerezo a su paso.

-Mmm….- Comenzó a quejarse.

Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido por permanecer mucho tiempo en la misma posición, su cabeza martilleaba y se sentía algo mareado. Abrió los ojos y no oculto su expresión de sorpresa al percatarse de donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo en el hospital?- Se incorporo pero sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos, se aturdió un poco y se apoyo de nuevo en la orilla de la cama.

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y sintió un tirón desde el interior del codo: tenía un catéter puesto. También se percato de la serie de cables que estaban en su pecho y muñecas pegados con ventosas a su piel.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué demonios paso conmigo?- Se pregunto en voz alta extraño mientras se quitaba aquella molestia del cuerpo. Justo cuando terminaba y trataba de ponerse de nuevo en pie, alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Exclamo una voz sorprendida.

-Oh Shizune... ¿Podrías decirme que…¡Pero qué!- La interrogante inicial de Naruto fue interrumpida por la rápida embestida de un abrazo por parte de su interlocutora.

Lagrimas de alegría rodaban por las mejillas de la mujer, mientras sollozaba una y otra vez entre sonrisas aferrándose más a la cintura del rubio, quien estaba demasiado confundido para siquiera tratar de apartarse.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado! - No paraba de repetir la misma frase.

En medio de la confusión del ninja, alguien más se unió a la escena, una voz de mujer que sonaba algo ruda por su notable autosuficiencia.

-¡Shizune! Sigue así y lo tendremos que retener más tiempo por causa de un trauma torácico. Lo último que deseo es atender a un chiquillo quejumbroso con costillas rotas queriendo escapar cada tres minutos por ir a entrenar.- Pero su alivio no se podía ocultar aun en un comentario tan mordaz.

-S-si Tsunade-sama.- Respondió Shizune intentando controlar su lagrimeo al tiempo que se apartaba del adolescente. Su sonrisa seguía inalterable en sus labios.

Naruto miro extrañado a la mujer de cabello negro, sin comprender aun bien lo que acababa de suceder. De ahí su vista se poso en la persona cruzada de brazos ante él observándolo, sonriendo satisfecha desde el umbral de la habitación.

-Nunca cambiaras Naruto Uzumaki ¿En verdad pensabas irte sin que te diera de alta? Tendré que anestesiarte las piernas cuando te vuelvan a internar para que te quedes en cama.-

Pero a pesar del comentario burlón, Naruto no pudo pensar en nada más que la incógnita que revoloteaba por su cabeza desde que despertó.

-¿Qué me sucedió?- Solo quería recibir respuesta cuanto antes.

Al instante de escuchar esto, las sonrisas de las mujeres cambiaron por una mueca tensa. Se miraron un instante sin contestar, pero el joven rubio seguía viéndolas penetrantemente, esperando una explicación.

Finalmente la Hokage suspiro cansinamente y miro al ninja.

-Te desmayaste durante tu entrenamiento con Yamato y Sai, ellos fueron lo que te trajeron inmediatamente aquí después de fallar numerosas veces al intentar reanimarte.- Naruto escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

-Cuando llegaste aquí presentabas fiebre muy alta, y tu pulso cardiaco se encontraba en estado crítico.- Prosiguió Shizune.- Después caíste en un estado de semi-consiencia, sin embargo nunca despertaste del todo. Solo murmurabas cosas sin sentido, delirios por la misma fiebre y te quejabas de un dolor en el centro de tu torso constantemente, pero por más estudios que te realizamos, no encontramos nada.

-¿Dolor en el torso?- El rubio miro extrañado a sus acompañantes y se llevo la mano al pecho. –Si… ahora recuerdo. Estaba en el campo practicando un nuevo jutsu cuando sentí…- Se quedo mudo un instante.-… Sentí como si me atravesaran el cuerpo.- Lo último fue un murmullo audible solo para sí mismo.

La cara de desconcierto de Naruto provoco que Tsunade frunciera el ceño con preocupación.

-Naruto, deberás quedarte esta noche en observación.

-¿¡Eh!- Se alejo de sus pensamientos un instante para alegar.- Pero si estoy bien…

-Te quedaras y no se negociara el asunto.- La voz de Tsunade era tajante, llena de autoridad. Sin embargo, el rubio noto algo extraño.

-Dime Tsunade-san- la voz de él se torno seria y madura, algo atípico de su personalidad.- ¿Realmente que fue lo que paso conmigo?-.

Tsunade guardo silencio. Deseaba no responder, pero sabía que era su obligación no solo como nin-medica, sino como persona cercana al chico.

-Sera mejor que te sientes Naruto, lo que te diré no es fácil de asimilar.-

El rubio obedeció al instante, pero no oculto su escepticismo.

-Shizune no vino corriendo a esta habitación por casualidad, en realidad acudía a auxiliarte. La alarma que se activa con los registros anormales en el electrocardiógrafo se activo momentos antes. – Tsunade camino hasta un lado del joven, pero se detuvo a revisar un aparato extraño junto a la cama. Él se dio cuenta que era el lugar de donde provenían los cables que estaban pegados a su piel cuando despertó.

Tras ver la larga lista de papel que provenía del aparato, Tsunade cerró los ojos y tomo aire, después de esto miro a su compañera, quien se llevo con preocupación las manos al pecho al comprender aquella mirada. Todo esto no ayudaba al joven.

-Efectivamente. El aparato no miente, no fue un error del sistema.-

-Tsunade-sama…- Shizune quería añadir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Ya basta de tanto rodeo anciana! ¡Dime que está sucediendo!- Tanto preámbulo le causaba desesperación, lo único que deseaba era largarse de aquel sitio.

-De acuerdo, iré al grano: Hace unos momentos estuviste oficialmente **muerto** Naruto.- Tsunade no hizo pausa alguna ni utilizo el menor tacto.

El golpe de estas palabras le pego con una fuerza tan violenta que lo dejo sin aire. Tuvo que aferrarse del borde de la cama para no resbalar hasta el suelo a causa del mareo que sintió.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, entonces no sería posible que estuviera aquí hablando con ustedes…- La voz de Naruto era un susurro débil.

-El electrocardiograma no miente Naruto, tu pulso se detuvo durante un minuto completo. Sin embargo en este momento te vez como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, lo cual es preocupantemente extraño. No es algo común que una persona que sufre un paro cardiaco se recupere sin intervención alguna, a decir verdad el hecho de que una reversión espontanea suceda es algo casi imposible. Por eso lo mejor será que te quedes en observación ¿comprendes esto?-. Su voz era más suave, intentado aligerar la conmoción que acababa de causarle.

Naruto simplemente asintió, más su semblante no se atrevía a moverse ni un centímetro.

"Muerto, Muerto, Muerto…" Una y otra vez, las palabras de la rubia hacían eco en su desconcertada mente.

¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Era imposible que fuera cierto. Después de todo se había enfrentado en numerosas situaciones de peligro, había luchado con enemigos que atentaban contra su vida en muchas ocasiones, lograba sanar siempre de sus dolorosas heridas como si nada… ¡¿Cómo era posible que pudiera realmente **"Morir"** sin motivo alguno?

¿Acaso eso significaba que a sus 17 años debía vivir con el miedo de sufrir en cualquier momento una muerte súbita?

Este pensamiento le helo la sangre.

Justo cuando toda esta confusión lo embargaba, una suave brisa entro a la habitación desde el ventanal a su espalda.

-Naruto-kun, no debes abrir la ventana, no sabemos si el frio podría enfermarte.- Le dijo Shizune al tiempo que caminaba en dirección de esta para cerrarla.

-Yo no abrí la venta…- Comenzó a susurrar Naruto, más un flechazo de un borroso recuerdo lo golpeo.-¡Espera!-. Grito mientras se levantaba para detener a Shizune.

-¡Naruto siéntate en este instante!- Ordeno Tsunade, pero este no le obedeció.

-¡Espera!- Repitió el rubio nuevamente tomándola por el brazo para detenerla.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- Preguntó confundida la mujer de ojos negros mientras miraba como el chico que la tomaba del brazo se quedaba contemplando fuera del ventana.

-Yo no la abrí…- Respondió él, más para sí mismo que para ella mientras la soltaba de su agarre.

El ninja miro al rojo atardecer, majestuoso desde el bosque, pero sentía que esta imagen no encajaba ahí. Cerró los ojos y por un instante recordó una cálida y brillante luz, que aun detrás de sus parpados lo cegaba ligeramente, brindándole el calor de un sueño lejano el cual no podía recordar.

De nuevo como hace un instante, un céfiro volvió a entrar tímidamente en el recinto, pero esta era distinta.

El vientecillo era más fresco que el día, y un ligero perfume lo teñía sutilmente de algo, que le causaba melancolía al rubio. Él conocía ese efluvio más que cualquier otra cosa, ese aroma fresco y seductor que apaciguo la gelidez de su sangre, pero al mismo tiempo lo lleno de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo Sakura?-.

Y tras sus palabras, desconcertantes para sus acompañantes, abrió los ojos y se quedo ahí, de pie en silencio, mirando el ocaso teñido de sangre, sintiéndose menos solo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Aun así, no sabía si eso era algo bueno.

Itachi seguía en la misma posición desde que se había sentado, la única diferencia desde que dejó la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura era que su aliento, el cual se había detenido haci unos instantes. No sabía porque de repente un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina, pero no se atrevía a moverse.

Era como un mal presagio, algo estaba sucediendo, pero no sentía que pudiera trasladarse ni un ápice de su lugar. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera pegado al duro suelo. Tanto preámbulo estaba acabando con su cordura.

-¿Quién diría que el gran Itachi Uchiha podría verse tan patético?- .

Itachi normalmente no se hubiera molestado siquiera en mirar, conocía esa voz perfectamente como para causarle curiosidad alguna, últimamente no dejaba de molestarle a donde sea que fuera. Tal vez era este mismo hecho lo que provoco que su paciencia de evaporara.

-Si vienes a estarme jodiendo Hidan te advierto que este no es el momento.- Su voz era fría y clara.

El rojo Sharingan del Uchiha resplandecía amenazante al momento que se ponía de pie ante aquel intruso de su silencio. Más al ver a aquel hombre frente a él, quedo extrañado.

-No estoy aquí para estarte jodiendo.- Dijo el tipo de ojos amatista seriamente.- Solo venia ha…

-¿Ah qué?- Era cortante, no sabía porque, pero el semblante de aquel tipo le causaba aun más rabia que si lo hubiera venido a provocarle. Era ese coraje extraño que no podía descifrar desde hacia días cuando lo sintió con Deidara.

Un silencio incomodo fue lo único que inundo el pasillo. Ambos se miraban serios, sabían realmente la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero ninguno de ellos deseaba hablar realmente con el otro al respecto.

-¿Cómo carajo se encuentra?- Y si: esa era su manera sutil de preguntarlo.

-No tengo la más remota idea.- Respondió Itachi.

A pesar de esto, los dos sentían que algo no estaba bien. Era una corazonada asfixiante. Para acabar con su incertidumbre, un grito proveniente de la enfermería se escucho por todo el pasillo, desgarrando furiosamente la paz de sus semblantes solemnes.

-¡MIERDA KONAN HAZLO AHORA!- Aquella era la voz de Zetsu exasperada a un grado que jamás habían oído.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- Y ese fue el aullido que los perturbo.

Se miraron un breve instante y sin pronunciar palabra se adentraron a velocidad sobre humana a la enfermería.

-¿¡QUÉ CARAJO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- grito Hidan en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, pero calló enseguida.

Lo que vieron al entrar, fue algo tan bizarro que los dejo helados.

Tras atravesar el ventanal, Sakura caminaba sin rumbo por aquel limbo de luz blanca. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que vio al primer joven de cabellos oscuros hasta ese momento. Sentía que eran horas largas y pausadas, casi podría jurar que el tiempo había trascurrido en su lento compas hasta un nuevo día. Pero realmente en ningún segundo desde que despertó, se asomo un amanecer, ocaso o una noche en aquel lugar, por lo que no estaba segura de nada.

"_Sakura…"_

La joven se detuvo en seco. Por un instante, un hormigueo reocrrio por sus palmas hasta sus dedos, y una ligera presión se hizo notar esporádicamente en su pecho. Le pareció escuchar su nombre, pero no sentía el sonido proveniente de otro lugar… era como si alguien la hubiera llamado desde dentro de sí misma.

No escucho nada más, así que continuo por su indefinido camino en silencio. Nuevamente la embargo aquella extraña sensación y volvió a escuchar:

"_Sakura…"_

¿Sería su imaginación o alguien la estaba llamando?

Se quedo inmóvil tratando de descifrar que era todo aquello. En eso, sintió como una mano la tomaba suavemente del hombro.

En lugar de sobresaltarse, hubo algo en la calidez de ese roce que calmo todo su ser, era sumamente familiar. Sin perder tiempo, Sakura se giro al encuentro de aquel quien la buscaba.

Su rostro al instante dibujo una de las sonrisas más genuinas y radiantes que jamás hubieran curvado aquellos labios; y es que nada la llenaba más de felicidad que reconocer, entre todos los rostros que se habían presentado ante ella en ese viaje, el rostro de ese hombre.

-¿Papá?- La voz de Sakura era una dulce expresión forzada para no quebrarse en un sollozo.

-Mira que hermosa te has puesto Sakura, mi niña.- Dijo cariñosamente aquel hombre, mientras posaba su otra mano en el rostro de su hija.

Sakura cerró los ojos y disfruto de la calidez de aquel toque. También fue consciente de la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y del momento en que su padre la secaba con su pulgar.

-Después de todo, sigues siendo un chica sentimental cariño.- Agregó el hombre bromeando.

-S-supongo.- Respondió ella, secándose el resto de las lágrimas e intentado calmar sus sollozos.

-Y yo que había apostado con tu padre que no llorarías hasta que yo llegara.- Aquella nueva voz, era femenina y cantarina, tan fluida y fresca como el agua de un manantial.

-¿¡Mamá!- La respiración de Sakura se detuvo en una exclamación de sorpresa.

Detrás de su padre, la hermosa y esbelta figura de aquella mujer los contemplaba con esos penetrantes y abrazadores orbes color jade, mismos que había heredado ella.

El hombre soltó a la chica, para que esta corriera a los brazos de su amada progenitora, los cuales la acunaron suavemente. Sakura podía sentir su desbocado corazón golpeando contra su pecho, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto, solo le importaba sentir la calidez de su madre, pues algo le decía que aquello solo seria temporal.

-Déjame verte Sakura.- Le pidió su madre mientras cambiaba la posición de sus manos hasta tomar las de su hija, para tener una mejor imagen de esta.- Ya casi eres una mujer.

-Mamá yo…- la chica comenzó a hiperventilar, la emoción que la embargaba era abrumadora.- No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, a los dos.- Continuo girando su mirada hasta su padre, quien se acerco para abrazarlas a ambas.

-Lo sabemos hija. Pero debes que entender que siempre estamos contigo, no debes echarnos de menos.- La voz de su padre era tan profunda y serena como la recordaba.

Sakura comprendía esto, pero aun así no podía evitar la añoranza que la invadía cuando los recordaba, el sobrecogedor vacio que sentía cada vez que estaba sola en casa, en la casa de ellos.

Ahora comenzaba a recordar todo: comenzaba a recordar su hogar, la aldea, sus amigos, Akatsuki, y por fin recordaba quienes eran aquellos dos jóvenes que había encontrado en su camino.

Pero tras esto, la comprensión de algo mucho más pesado cayó sobre sus hombros.

-He luchado a muerte hace no se cuanto tiempo.- Sakura los observo a ambos anonadada.- Y hace años que ustedes están muertos…

-No amor, no venimos a llevarte con nosotros.- La interrumpió su madre.- Aunque lo desearas, no es tiempo aun de que nos acompañes.

Sakura sintió un ligero alivio al escuchar estas palabras. Aun así, necesitaba sentir a sus padres más que nunca. Después de todo, en esos pocos meses había pasado por tantas cosas.

-Sakura, ya es hora de que vuelvas.- Comenzó su padre, acariciando su cabello rosa.- Recuerda que él aun está esperando.

-¿Me está esperando?- Sakura sintió que el corazón volvía a acelerársele con esa frase.- ¿De quién me hablas?-.

Su padre solo comenzó a reír suavemente, y su madre fue la que contesto:

-Si en este momento no lo sabes, lo descubrirás más tarde, con el tiempo. Y lo aprobamos, porque confiamos en tu juicio, además de la paciencia con la que él aguardara siempre por ti…

-Después de todo es un buen hombre, y sabemos más que él mismo lo mucho que te ama.- Finalizo su padre.

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio pensando en aquellas palabras. ¿De qué demonios hablarían sus padres? No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de no saber a quien se referían, era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Sakura.- Su madre llamo nuevamente su atención, pero esta se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas brillantes y puras rodando por sus mejillas.- Ten en cuenta que en esta vida tendrás miles de dudas, retos y situaciones difíciles. Pero siempre debes ser fuerte y seguir avanzando con la mirada en alto. Lo que más nos duele es no poder afrontar esto contigo, mas siempre ten en cuenta que te amamos, más que nada.

-Y estamos orgulloso de ti, hagas lo que hagas. No temas a las incitaciones ni retos, eres una Haruno, eres fuerte. -Añadió el hombre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Gracias.-dijo la chica. No podía pronunciar más, sentía que cualquier otra palabra solo arruinaría el sentimiento que realmente les quería transmitir. A veces no era necesario agregar nada.

-Ahora, debes continuar tu camino.- Dijo la hermosa, mujer mientras ella y su esposo la soltaban suavemente.- Sigue Sakura.

La chica asintió, y les dio la espalda, echándose a andar de nuevo, sin voltear atrás.

"_Prometo que la próxima vez que los encuentre, no habrá ningún remordimiento en los recuerdos de mi vida"_

Y con este pensamiento, continuo durante un largo rato, deambulando sin rumbo pero segura de que aquel era su camino.

….

(Momentos antes de la entrada de Hidan e Itachi)

-Sakura….-.

Era ya mucho tiempo el que había transcurrido sin obtener respuesta por parte de Sakura. El intento de reanimarla se estaba tornando cansino y desesperante, más Konan no se rendía en su tarea.

-Vamos Sakura, tienes que despertar.- Alegaba con convicción Konan mientras Zetsu le daba compresiones a la chica.

-¡Es inútil Konan! Esto no va a funcionar… ¡tienes que usar el otro método ya!- Apuro Zetsu sin detenerse.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡TU solo continua!- Grito la chica.

Pero contrario a sus palabras, Zetsu se detuvo y fue rápidamente hasta la mesa para tomar una jeringa y un frasco.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?- Comenzó a reprender histérica la peliazul al tiempo que tomaba el lugar de Zetsu desesperada.- ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?-.

Peor Zetsu estaba concentrado en llenar la jeringa con aquel líquido denso.

-¡Sakura!- Exclama entre jadeos exhaustos la peliazul.

-¡Escúchame bien Konan! ¡Ya vas a cumplir los 8 minutos intentando lo mismo! Si esta chica muere no es problema mío, pero si por tu terquedad logras traerla solo en coma… bueno no pienso vivir cuidando de un cuerpo inmóvil, y sé que Pein no guardara uno.- Declaro mirándola con la inyección en la mano ya preparada.

Konan solo se quedo en silencio molesta, sin dejar de ver a Sakura ni parar su labor.

-¡Ahora Toma!- Agarro furiosamente su mano y deposito la inyección en ella.- ¡Oh le administras la jodida inyección de adrenalina o le saco el corazón ahora mismo para que aceptes que ha muerto!-.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!- Grito hecha una fiera Konan.

La mujer de cabello azul giro a ver a la chica en la camilla. Sakura lucia tan apacible que era doloroso de observar. No, no dejaría que sus planes se arruinara así, no permitiría que la joven se fuera para siempre, no cuando había logrado entrar a la organización.

La Akatsuki respiro hondo y tomo la inyección firmemente entre las dos manos, apuntando al corazón de la kunoichi. Sentía como las gotas de sudor frio le resbalaban por la espalda, y la mirada inquisitoria de Zetsu no la apoyaba en nada.

-Más te vale que despiertes después de esto Sakura…-Susurro amenazante por sus nervios.

….

Sakura caminaba sin saber bien que buscar, pero algo le decía que iba en la dirección correcta. La experiencia que acababa de tener la emocionó de tal manera, que había olvidado aquella sensación que la embargo antes de ver a sus padres.

Sin embargo, depuse de un rato de caminar, ese hormigueo en las manos y presión en el pecho habían continuado. Era algo rítmico y firme, pero más allá de la mera sensación, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Por fin, a lo lejos, pudo observar a una persona en alguna clase de umbral caminando hacia ella. La chica decidió acelerar el paso para encontrarse con aquella persona, preguntándose quién seria ahora su siguiente guía.

-Solo falta que me encuentre a mi abuela.- Murmuro en una broma personal. Ralamente no creía estar preparada para encontrarse con más personas teniendo ahora el recuerdo de que había pasado con ellos.

Conforme Sakura se acercaba a su nuevo acompañante, el umbral se hacía ligeramente más grande. La chica por fin topo con aquella persona de extrema belleza que había reconocido al inicio de su viaje, y una vez más miro incrédula la imagen que se mostraba frente a ella.

-Este espejo es enorme.- Exclamo sorprendida al ver aquel cristal que se elevaba metros y metros por encima de su cabeza, y cuyo ancho parecía extenderse kilómetros.

Ese era el límite de aquel mundo.

Sakura observo curiosa la figura que le mostraba su reflejo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su propia vanidad. Cada vez que se miraba en algún cristal de ese lugar, se sentía una beldad.

-Ojala pudiera llevarme uno de esto conmigo, seguro que me haría amanecer de buen humor.- Una suave risita broto de entre sus labios, y como era de esperarse, su yo del otro lado del espejo imito el gesto con una encantadora gracia.

Entonces la sensación de presión en su pecho se intensifico, lastimándola.

-¡Agh!- Exclamo ella llevándose las manos al punto que la afligía.

"_Sakura…"._

-E-es de nuevo esa voz…-murmuro jadeante la chica.- ¡Agh!-. Una presión más fuerte la hizo doblarse de dolor.

"_¡Sakura!"_

Aquella voz desesperada, no podía ser otra, ahora la reconocía sin problemas.

-¿Ko-nan?- Pregunto al aire.

Sakura miro al espejo de nuevo, y lo que vio la dejo pasmada.

Desde el otro lado del espejo, podía ver la imagen de Konan desde arriba, como si aquel espejo estuviera flotando por encima de su cabeza, mientras esta intentaba desesperada y furiosa junto a Zetsu reanimar a su cuerpo inerte.

Pero en si no era esta imagen lo que sorprendía a la kunoichi, sino era ver como la figura ensangrentada y malherida recostada en aquella camilla la miraba desafiante a los ojos, sonriendo socarronamente ante la ignorancia de los Akatsuki, quienes al parecer no veían esto.

"_**Tienes la opción de escoger Sakura".**_

Aquella voz era la que escuchaba ahora dentro de su cabeza, satisfecha y altanera, era nueva. Era la voz que provenía de aquella figura, aquella Sakura desconocida, quien la llamaba sin mover los labios.

"_**Aun puedes quedarte a vagar por ese mundo tan apacible, allá donde no conocerás el dolor ni la pena. No tendrás que vivir con la idea de que eres un maldita traidora, ya sea con tu aldea o con tus hombres: Sasuke, Naruto, ITachi… bueno ¿vaya que eres una incitadora no?".**_

_-_¡¿Qué demonios quieres?- Grito Sakura desesperada, sin poder librarse de aquel dolor exasperante.

"_**Tranquila, solo te estoy ofreciendo la paz eterna. ¿No es eso acaso lo que todos desean?"**_

La voz de aquella mujer del espejo era pausada y seductora, una invitación tentadora a algo que no le causaba buena espina a la joven.

_-_¡¿Quién crees que eres? ¡YO DEBO REGRESAR! ¡AGH!- La calidez de la sangre resbalo por sus dedos, nuevamente el dolor de las heridas que se abrían volvía a ser parte de su cuerpo.

Una risilla perversa resonó en los oídos de Sakura aturdiéndola.

"_**Yo soy quien soy. Solamente buscaba darte el privilegio de elegir, eso es todo. Si lo que quieres es volver, adelante."**_

Sakura comenzó a jadear y cayó de rodillas a suelo. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y para no caer completamente al piso, se apoyo en aquel espejo.

Entre su semi-conciencia (o lo que sea que aquello fuera), pudo observar como Zetsu pasaba una jeringa a Konan, quien tras vacilar la tomaba firme entre sus manos.

"_**Entonces está decidido."**_

La mano de aquel taimado reflejo estiro su mano hasta la de Sakura. Esta observo como sobresalía más allá de la superficie de su lado, acariciando y tomando la mano de la chica. Pero Sakura estaba en demasiada agonía como para tener reacción alguna.

La Sakura del otro lado del espejo pasó ligeramente su rostro a través del cristal, como si de un estanque se tratara. Sus labios se acercaron hasta el oído de Sakura y susurro provocadoramente:

"_**Nos veremos pronto Sakura".**_

Al mismo tiempo, más allá de aquella imagen, pudo escuchar como Zetsu gritaba a Konan algo furioso y esta dejaba caer de golpe la aguja sobre su corazón.

_-_-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- Fue el grito que desgarro la garganta de la chica ante el brinco que dio su corazón.

Y sin añadir nada más, Sakura fue arrastrada velozmente en un parpadeo hacia el otro lado del espejo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- El grito de la kunoichi levantándose repentinamente de su sopor desgarro los tímpanos de Konan y Zetsu.

En ese preciso instante, los pasos veloces de personas se hicieron presentes, hasta que dos figuras entraron abruptamente por la puerta.

-¿¡QUÉ CARAJO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- Grito Hidan, pero enseguida guardo silencio.

Sakura respiraba aceleradamente, ante la mirada anonadada de todos. Entonces, miro hacia abajo, donde pudo apreciar una enorme jeringa clavada en su pecho.

Aun sin poder calmar sus palpitaciones, torno su temblorosa mano hasta el objeto y con una firmeza que no sabía de donde provenía, extrajo aquello y lo arrojo al suelo.

Todos en la habitación estaban demasiado conmocionados como para detenerla.

Sakura sentía como las gotas de sudor le brotaban por la frente, pecho y espalda. Tenía tierra y sangre seca por toda la piel y el cuerpo le dolía horrores. Finalmente se llevo una mano al rostro eh intento inhalar profundamente en vano. Tras su intención se sentó lo más derecha que le permitía el cuerpo y miro a Konan, quien estaba a su lado.

Con su entrecortada voz, pronuncio sus primeras palabras:

-¿D-donde Es-ta Sa-so-ri?- A pesar de su agitación, su pregunta sonaba determinante.

Konan se quedo en silencio observándola, aun sin poder ocultar el asombro de su rostro. Después de todo, hacia unos segundos esa chica estuvo…

-Sasori está muerto.- La dura voz de Hidan fue la que le otorgo respuesta.

Sakura lo observo en silencio, aun algo jadeante. Los ojos amatistas del hombre la miraban con seriedad, pero no demostraba la misma turbación que Konan, daba este mensaje con el grado de importancia que ameritaba.

Entonces, la kunoichi miro fugazmente al hombre que se encontraba al lado de Hidan, que la observaba también serio e imperturbable. Itachi solo asintió confirmándole aquello.

-Bi-en Enton-ces... de-jen-me sola- Concluyo la chica.

Sin decir nada más, Sakura se hecho hacia atrás, dejándose caer en la camilla agotada.

Todos se le quedaron viendo de pie desde sus lugares. Nadie entendía realmente lo que acababan de observar, aun Zetsu y Konan que habían llevado a cabo la reanimación de Sakura, no podían ignorar del todo el hecho de ver a alguien volver a la vida de manera tan abrupta. La Kunoichi de la hoja había vencido a Sasori.

No.

La Kunoichi Sakura Haruno había vencido a la muerte.

Fue Itachi el primero en moverse, ordenándoles a todos con la mirada que salieran de la habitación mientras les sostenía la puerta. Uno por uno fue abandonando la enfermería, siendo el penúltimo Hidan, que dio una rápida ojeada a la chica y sonrió satisfecho de manera altanera al Uchiha. El pelinegro solo lo miro serio.

Itachi se quedo observando a su pelirrosa, jadeante y ensangrentada como se encontraba. Frunció el ceño ante esto y su deseo de soledad, algo le daba mala espina. Sin embargo salió de la habitación sin decir nada, no planeaba atentar contra la petición de Sakura.

La joven sintió como todos abandonaban la habitación, eh incluso noto como un vacilante Itachi se debatía entre quedarse y salir.

Finalmente, se quedo sola.

Poco a poco, fue regulando su respiración, hasta que su pulso volvió a un ritmo tranquilo y su cuerpo logro encontrar un deje de paz.

Mirando a las luces del techo, se quedo pensando en lo que acaba de suceder. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la pelea, pero presentía que era ya bastante. No recordaba nada después de que Sasori la atravesara con su katana.

-Sasori ha muerto.- Susurro para sí misma.-Y yo estoy viva.-

Y sorprendentemente, algo insólito sucedió. Sintió como su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca, y una risa suave comenzó a brotar de entre sus labios. Poco a poco, su risa fue subiendo de tono, hasta volverse una limpia carcajada.

Tal vez ignoraba lo siniestro del gesto, pero eso no le importaba un bledo. Ella estaba viva, malherida, pero aun así era lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir y eso era lo que en ese momento más le importaba.

Gradualmente, se calmo de nuevo, regresando a la serenidad que había alcanzado en cuanto la dejaron sus compañeros. Y ese último pensamiento resonó en su mente fuertemente.

Si, ahora ellos eran sus compañeros.

-Sakura Haruno, miembro de Akatsuki. Tal vez no suene tan mal después de todo…- Y su sonrisa satisfecha se le volvió a dibujar en el rostro, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Eventualmente Konan regreso a la enfermería, y bajo las instrucciones de la pelirrosa, la ayudo a terminar de curar sus heridas.

* * *

Vaya final cierre eh? Disculpen si fue algo melodramatico para su gusto en ciertas partes, pero tenia rato que no me entretenia tanto escribiendo.

Este es mi regalo muy atrasado para ustedes de MArketing day! (14 de febrero), espero les haya gustado.

Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, lo que deseen.

y este domingo son los oscares! soy la unica emocionada?

Naah, no lo creo(;

Quienes creen que ganaran este año?

Tambien dejen sus comentarios(:

Nos vemos pronto, con suerte antes de el domingo;D!

oh si, y chequen mi otro fanfic, que subiere hoy mas tarde(:

Espero tengan una gran semana.

Salut!

by: SaAdikDollL


	22. Maquinando Planes

Aqui le dejo el capitulo 20 de este fanfic.  
Espero sea de su agrado.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Naruto y su universo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (c)

* * *

Esa noche la pasó sola en la enfermería, así lo había pedido ella. Se quedo recostada en la incómoda cama de hospital mirando al techo que se elevaba sobre ella, aunque la realidad era que su concentración en las imperfecciones de la construcción era solo un distractor de las molestas heridas que le escocían por todo el cuerpo.

Maldecía dentro de sí misma a Sasori por usar un veneno tan potente. Este era tan dañino que no solo causaba un dolor insoportable, sino que también refrenaba el flujo de chakra en su cuerpo antes de dar paso a la muerte.

El antídoto creado por ella evitó que pereciera, pero aun así el efecto colateral de ausencia de chakra seguiría por un par de días. Sin chakra, no podía realizar jutsus médicos que la ayudarían a sanar más rápido e indoloramente.

-Jodida ponzoña.- Escupió entre dientes mientras sentía como un agudo espasmo contraía los músculos cercanos a la boca de su estomago.

Paseo cuidadosamente la yema de los dedos por la zona, aun con la venda puesta podía sentir la ligera presión de sus dedos sobre el lugar donde la habían atravesado con una Katana de hoja corta.

Sonrió algo divertida ante la naturalidad con la que pensaba aquello, decirse a sí misma que estuvo a punto de morir y no sentir siquiera un escalofrió al respecto… eso de ser kunoichi comenzaba a matar su sensibilidad emocional.

Apartó la mirada del gris techo y observo la mesita médica a un lado de ella, el arma del mismo ancho que su herida descansaba impasible sobre esta. A pesar de de los desesperados intentos de Konan por limpiar y acomodar todo antes de que la Kunoichi pudiera notar el caos que había provocado, (cosa que resultaba inútil si lo pensaba, pues de todos modos tendría que darle recuento del evento a Sakura para que esta decidiera el paso a seguir su tratamiento), Konan había olvidado guardar la Katana.

La kunoichi se puso cuidadosamente de pie, pero aun así sintió el tirón de las puntadas en sus diversas heridas. Cuando por fin se pudo sostener en pie y tomó entre sus manos aquella arma, fue como admirar una pieza de arte.

El mango de Ébano pintado completamente de negro, ornamentado con una serie de delicados grabados en plata, era de una belleza y un acabado minucioso. Sin embargo su mirada alcanzo a notar unas palabras camufladas entre los grabados, entorno más su vista pero las palabras habían sido borroneadas por el continuo uso, haciéndolas ilegibles.

Sakura miro la delgada hoja teñida de rojo por manchones de sangre, tomó su ropa y comenzó a limpiarla (qué más daba una mancha más, después de todo era su propia sangre). Le sorprendió ver su propio reflejo tan claro como en un espejo después de unos tres tallones, la hoja había sido pulida a tal grado que de alguna manera aparentaba ser casi cristalina.

En medio de la exanimación comenzó a sentirse fatigada, al parecer el calmante que le administraron comenzaba por fin a hacerle efecto. Sintió sus parpados pesados y su fuerza flaquear.

Dio un paso hacia la cama, pero el medicamento era tan fuerte que inmediatamente perdió ante el cansancio y se dejo caer al suelo. Sintió como antes de colapsar, unos brazos la atraparon en el aire, también se percató de de cómo la cargaban hasta recostarla suavemente en la cama. Aun ante estos movimientos, Sakura estaba demasiado exhausta como para abrir los ojos.

Las mismas manos que la estaba cuidando le acariciaron la frente e intentaron quitarle el sable que aún conservaba en su agarre. Sakura al sentirlo, se aferró más al arma con sus pocas fuerzas impidiendo que se lo arrebataran. La otra persona tras un momento de duda (que ella logro percibir), cedió ante su acción.

Cuando tras unos minutos la presencia desapareció, fue entonces cuando la chica por fin pudo entregarse completamente al sueño.

….

(A la mañana siguiente)

En la cocina, Konan picaba fruta apaciblemente mientras murmuraba distraídamente una melodía suave, al parecer estaba de buen humor esa mañana.

-Y bien ¿Cuándo será la reunión?- Se escucho una voz que entraba a la habitación.

La mujer ignoro el comentario, continuando con su tarea.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?- Insistió- Solo saque algo útil de todo aquel jaleo…

Konan paro de cantar, pero no aparto la vista de la fruta, aunque los cortes que realizaba se escuchaban más agresivos contra la tabla de picar.

-Mira, si quieres puedo intentar darte un porcentaje de las ganancias…

-Kakuzu, si sigues hablando sobre la apuesta que hiciste de la batalla, juro por todo lo que es sagrado para mí que te arrancare la cabeza.-Ahora la molestia se reflejaba en su tono.

-No es prudente jurar por la vida de tu líder…- Pero no continúo la insinuación, pues un enorme cuchillo de cocina paso rozándole el rostro hasta clavarse en la pared detrás de él.

La kunoichi termino de colocar el plato de fruta, junto con otras delicias matutinas en una bandeja y la tomó para retirarse con ella de la cocina. Antes de salir se detuvo junto a Kakuzu y con la misma voz apacible del comienzo le comento:

-La reunión se efectuara en cuanto Sakura se sienta mejor.

Y sin añadir más emprendió su camino.

Kakuzu se quedo observando el cuchillo aun sin moverse, después dio un largo suspiro de cansancio.

-Si la paga no fuera tan buena, no dudaría ni dos segundos antes de abandonar esta casa de locos.

Agarro el mango del cuchillo y de un tirón lo extrajo de la pared, pequeños trozos de concreto se vinieron junto al cubierto.

"_Hace tiempo que ya no actuaba como una maldita tipa loca" _Pensó el tragando saliva.

Konan caminaba intentando apaciguar su ira, no sabía porque, pero desde que Sakura había llegado a ese lugar la protegía muy recelosa. Al principio lo hacía por una sencilla razón: la necesitaba para lograr un plan, un plan desesperado, pero aun así parecía que podía funcionar.

Sin embargo, la criminal jamás se imagino que engendraría un cariño real por la pelirrosa. Ahora la protegía como una clase de hermana…. Y aquello en ocasiones se sentía extraño.

"_No recordaba la última vez que tuve esa sensación por alguien que no fueran esos dos…"_

Tal vez fuera el hecho de Sakura era la única mujer con la que había socializado en años, al menos Pein asumía que ese era el motivo de Konan para armar tanto jaleo por ella. También era raro para la mujer ocultarle sus verdaderas razones a Pein, pero comprendía que a veces, todos necesitamos guardarnos ciertos secretos.

Iba ella cavilando muy concentrada en estos pensamientos, cuando casi choco de frente con otra persona.

El hombre frente a ella alcanzo a salvar los platos en la bandeja, pero el vaso con jugo callo inevitablemente al piso, haciéndose añicos.

-Demonios Deidara.- Susurro molesta la peliazul mientras se agachaba a juntar los pedazos de cristal.- ¿Nunca te fijas por dónde vas?-.

-Lo siento Konan, pero eras tú quien iba con la mente en el espacio.- Reviro rápidamente el ninja, sin embargo, no había ningún tipo de reproche en su voz, sonaba muy cansado.

Konan extrañada, levanto la mirada de los pedacitos de cristal para verlo: sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados por ojeras casi tan grandes como las de Itachi y se notaba en su rostro la fatiga.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?- Pregunto curiosa.

El rubio no le contesto, miro por encima de su hombro de donde venia antes de chocar con Konan y respiro hondo, la kunoichi no entendió este gesto. Después contemplo la comida que sostenía sobre sus manos.

-¿Esto es para que Sakura desayune?- Comentó finalmente.

En vez de lograr la evasiva que Deidara buscaba con esa pregunta, algo en la frase la volvió aun más curiosa.

-¿Sakura? ¿De cuándo acá dejo de ser "Haruno" o "Sakura-san"?-.

Konan frunció el ceño intentando comprender la situación, y de repente noto que estaban a la vuelta del pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería.

-Deidara ¿Dónde estabas?-Esta vez su tono era insistente.

Deidara rápidamente le entrego los platos de comida sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y comenzó a caminar a paso apremiante.

-Te traeré un nuevo vaso, tu ve con Sakura.- Y sin añadir más se alejo casi huyendo de ella.

Ella se quedo sin palabras ahí de pie, con un plato en cada mano.

"_Por favor, no me digas que tu también"._ Pensó para sus adentros algo fastidiada.

Dio un paso y escucho un sonido metálico debajo de su pie: no había caído en cuenta de que la bandeja seguía en el suelo.

La mujer pateo rápidamente la bandeja, esta reboto contra el muro, le dio otro punta pie para alzarla y en un rápido movimiento soltó el plato de su mano derecha para atrapar el otro objeto. Antes de que cayera al suelo el plato aterrizo en seco sobre la tableta de metal.

Malabares sencillos, mucho más fácil que los que tenía que hacer con las personas.

Deposito el otro plato en la bandeja y retomo su camino hacia la enfermería.

Hacía más de una hora que Sakura había despertado, el efecto del medicamento se fue tan fugazmente como apareció. El extremo dolor en sus coyunturas y la sensación de quemazón en la carne bajo sus costuras la trajo de vuelta a la conciencia sin piedad alguna, más no se movió un ápice de donde estaba, no quería hacerlo.

Ni siquiera entorno la mirada hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió haciendo su chirrido metálico por la falta de aceite en sus bisagras.

-¡Buenos días Sakura! ¿Cómo te sientes?- La alegre voz de Konan invadió la habitación de golpe.

Sin necesidad de observarla, Sakura podía sentir la mirada y la sonrisa en el rostro de Konan clavadas en ella. Aquello le importaba un bledo.

Tal vez la mujer de cabellos azules sintió aquel deje de rechazo, pues titubeo antes de continuar.

-Debes tomar tus medicamentos de la mañana, imagino que ya lo sabes...- Aun no había respuesta.

La criminal se acerco a ella, parándose frente a donde debía dirigirse su mirada, pero los ojos de la kunoichi estaban extraviados en un mar de pensamientos. La sombra de pesadumbre en ella la envolvía en una densa aureola que te robaba el aliento.

-Sakura, te traje algo de comer para que tomes tu medicina.- Dijo la mujer suavemente, colocando la bandeja junto a la mesita de noche. – Si aun no tienes hambre, puedes tomarlas más al rato…-

La falta de respuesta de la pelirrosa estaba logrando ponerla incomoda. Decidió que lo mejor sería irse, así que tomo camino hacia la salida.

Fue entonces cuando por fin la escucho a su espalda.

-No entiendo como lo haces…-

Konan se giro, y vio como Sakura estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cama, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia las sabanas sobre sus piernas, pero aun así no se enfocaban a algo en específico. En aquel momento fue la primera vez que la peliazul se percato del arma que sostenía la Haruno en sus manos.

-Sakura ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, pero ante el movimiento, la pelirrosa se apretó más el objeto contra si, como protegiéndolo de su acompañante. Konan se detuvo al instante, temerosa de que la kunoichi pudiera lastimarse intencionalmente.

-Dime por favor como lo haces Konan…- Su voz era un suave susurro.

-¿Hacer qué?- Respondió, intentando aplacar los nervios que comenzaban a aflorar revoloteantes dentro de ella.

Sakura sonrió melancólicamente, buscando dar eco a un gesto irónico.

-Ayer mate a un hombre. Asesine a una persona solo por el simple merito de matarla.-

-Sakura, lo hiciste porque tenías que hacerlo…-

-No, Konan.- Interrumpió al instante la kunoichi. – Pude haber intentado más: pude tratar realmente de escapar, pelear contra ustedes por huir de aquí, utilizar a Itachi para que me ayudara a salir, o a Hidan… Si mi más grande anhelo era irme, entonces hubo muchas cosas que pude haber hecho. Incluso pude haber elegido morir antes de vender mi alma al diablo.-

La Akatsuki escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la joven. Notaba como cada vocablo se empapaba de una nota de sarcasmo.

-Pude haber hecho muchas cosas, pero ayer mate un hombre. Asesine a Sasori, solo porque quise hacerlo.-

-Sakura…- Algo de lastima embargo a Konan. Pero la pelirrosa retomo rápidamente la palabra.

-A pesar de eso, el aire sigue oliendo al mismo aroma hipnótico del bosque, el mismo silencio inquietante embarga la estancia cuando estoy sola, y el exacto calor abrazante de la noche de verano me envolvió acunándome en mis sueños.-

Las inquietantes palabras de la chica dieron paso a una risa que perturbo a su acompañante.

-No somos nada Konan, no somos irremplazables. Ayer mate a Sasori y sin embargo pude dormir como si nada, no siento remordimientos y la vida sigue, por lo cual se que yo también continuare junto con ella; Incluso tomare su lugar, el puesto de él en Akatsuki, con el tiempo dejaran de pronunciar su nombre arrojándolo al olvido, y entonces será como si realmente lo que hubiera pasado formara parte de un sueño.-

La risa de Sakura se fue pausando poco a poco, y finalmente miro a su compañera directo a los ojos. Pudo notar como su mirada expresiva dejaba de mostrar preocupación, dando paso a una comprensión absoluta.

-Nunca te enseñan en la escuela que debas matar a un ninja sin un motivo poderoso, eso solo lo hacen los criminales...

-Más si te inculcan la idea de que el asesinato viene de la mano con culpa de deshonra a la vida misma, aun cuando ser ninja implique hacerlo.- Respondió Konan, ahora ella comenzaba a sonreír.

-Entonces ¿Cómo lo haces Konan? ¿Cómo puedes vivir realizando lo que tú consideras tu deber, sin sentir que afrontas consecuencia alguna por ello?- Sakura la observaba casi desesperada por su respuesta.

La peliazul no pudo contenerse más, y su risa afloro de su garganta retumbante y melodiosa.

-Sakura, mi deber va más allá de matar personas.- Respondió intentando recobrar fallidamente la compostura.- Tengo una meta que considero mucho más importante que mi propia vida, y hare lo que sea necesario para cumplirla.

-¿Una meta?- Pregunto extrañada la kunoichi, a lo que Konan asintió.

-Así es, y créeme, la primera vez que asesine a alguien, más que el remordimiento o el pesar, me invadía la ira.-Konan se acerco hasta la cama de Sakura, y se sentó en el borde quedando con su rostro frente al de ella.

-¿Ira? ¿Por qué ira?- Por un instante, el semblante de la peliazul se volvió sombrío. Al parecer recordar aquello le provocaba malestar.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello.- Respondió cortante.

Sakura se quedo observándola por un instante. Ambas dejaron que el silencio invadiera la enfermería durante una larga pausa, aquel lugar callado era bastante apacible.

Finalmente Konan retomo la palabra.

-Sakura, dentro de toda esa maraña de palabras que acabas de soltar, simplemente te confunde una sola cosa: "¿Por qué no estás llorando por matar a alguien?" Te lo contestare en un parpadeo:

**Porque no conociste nunca a Sasori. **

**Porque no era alguien que representara importancia para ti.**

**Porque interfería en una meta que, tal vez no te has percatado, pero te la has fijado a ti misma.**

**Porque eres una Kunoichi y es parte de tu senda.**

No tengas miedo por no sentir nada Sakura, eso no significa que te estés volviendo fría. Cuando mates por el simple placer que te cause hacerlo, porque te haga sentir fuerte, o cuando veas con desprecio a tus victimas, entonces será cuando debas sentir miedo, pues la bondad que te caracteriza tanto se habrá esfumado.-

Sakura se quedo sin aliento un instante, si ese era el punto en todo aquel asunto. Sonrió a su acompañante y se sintió mejor cuando esta le respondió de la misma manera. Comenzaba a conocer ciertos aspectos de Konan que nunca sospecho siquiera que existieran.

-Bien, teniendo eso en claro…- la peliazul tomo la bandeja de la mesa de noche y se la coloco enfrente a Sakura.-… Sera mejor que regreses a lo tuyo.-

La pelirrosa asintió gentilmente y tomo el tazón con fruta que estaba en la bandeja. Comenzó a comer pausadamente, sintiendo como el alimento caía dentro de su estomago vacio provocándole más nauseas que saciedad. Otro efecto colateral de sus medicamentos.

Su compañera caminaba de aquí a allá conversando alegremente con ella como si nada hubiera sucedido desde que entro por la puerta, ella la observaba divertida, era tan entretenida que la hacía olvidarse por completo del dolor de sus heridas.

Entonces recordó algo.

-Konan ¿Dónde está Itachi?- Hasta ese momento la pelirrosa no había cavilado en ello.

-¿Itachi?- La peliazul la miro sorprendida por la espontaneidad con la que surgió la incógnita.- ¡Oh es verdad! Pein lo envió a una misión anoche después de que cayeras consiente, al parecer era algo urgente.

-Ya veo.- Respondió en un susurro Sakura.

-Vamos, sabes que él no se iría si no supiera que es de suma importancia. No se separo ni un metro de la puerta cuando estuviste inconsciente después de la batalla.- Comenzó a decir despreocupadamente intentando animarla.

-No es eso Konan, es que…- Hizo una pausa y miro a la expectante ninja frente a ella.-… olvídalo, no tiene importancia. Mejor cuéntame sobre eso del incidente en la cocina con Kakuzu.-

La pelirrosa le sonrió alentándola a continuar con su anécdota, a lo que Konan imito el gesto y continuo la historia creyendo que solo trataba de ocultar recelos amorosos.

Sin embargo, Sakura no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que le contaban, estaba concentrada en otro asunto que ahora la intrigaba.

Después de una larga mañana de realmente no hacer nada, Pein se sentó en la silla de su oficina. Se suponía que tendría una serie de deberes que cumplir para antes de mediodía (sobretodo con la muerte de Sasori), pero el continuo eco de lo que acababa de escuchar horas antes seguía retumbándole en los tímpanos, distrayéndolo continuamente de sus pendientes.

Buscando a Konan fue a dar a la enfermería, ahí se quedo detrás de la puerta, escuchando alerta la voz perturbada de la Akatsuki tras notar su nerviosismo en su tono de voz. Sin tener la menor intención, el líder de la organización escucho toda la conversación entre la mujer y Haruno.

"_**No somos nada Konan, no somos irremplazables. Ayer mate a Sasori y sin embargo pude dormir como si nada, no siento remordimientos y la vida sigue, por lo cual se que yo también continuare junto con ella"**_

Al parecer, aun con su actitud aniñada y débil, la kunoichi estaba realmente lista para ser entrenada bajo la protección de Akatsuki.

"_¿Quién diría que de un simple secuestro se armaría todo esto?" _Aquello era insólito, pero indudablemente al Shinobi le entretenía el pensar cuál sería el verdadero desenlace.

Estuvo pensando distraídamente en esto, hasta que por fin llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa Konan.- Apremió el al instante.

La ninja entro casi antes de que terminaran de pronunciar la ultima vocal de la frase, tenía prisa pues sabía que el líder la estuvo buscando desde hacía horas.

-Discúlpame Pein, estaba en la enfermería atendiendo a Sakura…- Se excuso rápidamente haciendo un ligera reverencia.

-Sí, ya estoy enterado de ello. Precisamente de Haruno es de quien deseo hablarte.- Declaro interrumpiendo la disculpa de su subordinada.

-¿Haruno? – Parecía algo sorprendida, ese tema de conversación no era el predilecto del líder.

-Así es, toma asiento.- Indicó, ella obedeció sin dar rodeos.- Realmente no se la verdadera razón de que armaras tanto alboroto Konan. Y para serte sincero el hecho de que me ocultes cierta información es algo nuevo y no muy agradable para mí. – Pein entrelazaba las manos sobre su escritorio, adquiriendo una pose formal para equilibrar lo íntimo de la conversación.

-Supongo que es lo sano ¿no? Guardarnos algunas cosas para nosotros mismo.- La mujer sonrió divertida, precisamente había estado pensando en ello esa mañana. Cuanto la conocía aquel hombre.

-Supongo. Sin embargo, aunque al principio me desagrado por completo la parte de tu plan que me expusiste (porque no soy tan ingenuo como para no saber que solo es una minúscula parte), comienzo a creer que será bueno para la organización.-

-No debes dudarlo.- Aseguro ella.

-Escúchame bien Konan.- La voz de Pein ahora sonaba rotunda.- Sabes que se te dan muchas consideraciones por el hecho de que eres mi mejor aliada, más quedaras encargada de lo que suceda con Haruno; cualquier error, problema o falla afrontaras las consecuencias junto con ella. Ya conoces las reglas.-

-Si Pein-sama.- Cuando adoptaba ese tono, la kunoichi sabía que todo era formal.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, ambos se mostraban sus expresiones serias, seguras y decididas refulgiendo en sus caras, aquello era el rostro de un ninja.

-Ahora, con respecto a la iniciación de Haruno…- El tema seguía siendo referente a lo mismo, pero ahora se podía hablar de manera más casual.

-Si, tuve un encuentro esta mañana con Kakuzu, deseaba saber la fecha de que se fijaría para la reunión.- Respondió la criminal.

-Kakuzu, de alguna manera ya debe estar planeando como sacer alguna ventaja de esto.-Comento Pein por lo bajo.

-Sin duda ama demostrar el porqué lo nombraste administrador de nuestras finanzas, es un avaro.-

-Pero un avaro eficiente.- Aseguro Pein.- Regresando al tema, ¿Cuándo consideras que Haruno estará lista para la iniciación?-.

-En realidad a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, se ve como si no mucho le hubiera sucedido.- Comento Konan intentando ocultar la satisfacción en su voz.

-Bien, entonces ya estará lista para hacerla esta misma semana…-comenzó a declarar Pein.

-Disculpa por interrumpirte Pein, pero considero que lo mejor sería esperar un poco.

-No lo creo ¿Por qué habría de esperar?- No le agradaba esta interrupción.

-Itachi no regresara hasta dentro de 5 días de su misión, y es él quien entrena a Sakura…-

-Ya veo a donde quieres llegar.- Respondió Pein sonriendo de medio lado, Konan se extraño de este gesto.

-¿Sucede algo que ignore?- Pregunto ella.

-Veras Konan, normalmente me habría molestado tu interrupción, pero en realidad es gracioso el hecho de que mencionaras a Uchiha.

-¿Itachi?- Ahora comprendía menos.

-Sí, él mismo. Vino esta mañana antes de partir para solicitar la posibilidad de que esperara hasta su regreso para la iniciación de Haruno.

-Ya veo…- Sin duda Itachi se estaba volviendo obvio.

-La condición para aceptar esto es que llegara dentro de 4 días de su misión, es día sin excepción será la iniciación de Haruno.- Afirmó el líder.

-Pero, ese tiempo no es suficiente para que haga lo que se supone que le enviaste a realizar…

-Él ya ha aceptado, y yo he tomado mi decisión: dentro de 4 días Haruno se unirá oficialmente a Akatsuki, independientemente de quien esté presente. ¿Haz entendido?

-Si, Pein- Afirmo ella.

-Bien, en ese caso estas encargada de la Kunoichi hasta ese día, dejo a discreción tuya cualquier asunto relacionado con ella, su salud, ubicación y esas cosas. Puedes retirarte Konan.- Finalizo él sin dar opción a continuar con la conversación.

Konan asintió con una ligera reverencia y se retiro del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Vaya que eres imbécil Itachi, mira que dejarte expuesto de esa manera ante Pein…- Susurro molesta la mujer.

Sí, eso había hecho, ahora Itachi tenía cola que le pisaran, y su debilidad era tan obvio que se volvía preocupantemente vulnerable.

"_Idiota"_ Pensó para sí suspirante, antes de retirarse de aquel lugar.

"_Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de estar preocupada como él, ante la idea de lo que su ausencia pueda causarle a Sakura…"_

Kakuzu caminaba por los pasillos decidido, se le veía molesto, casi sacando chispa de rabia. Llego a una de las puertas de las numerosas habitaciones y la abrió azotándola de golpe.

-¡¿Pero a ti qué Carajo te pasa por tu jodida cabeza fenómeno?- Preguntó Hidan con su característica sutileza ante la intromisión.

El Jashinista ni siquiera lo miraba, tenía su vista fija en su guadaña, limpiando los rastros de sangre y suciedad que quedaban en esta desde la última vez que la utilizo.

-¡Cierra tu maldito pico! Konan casi me rebana la cabeza por andar averiguando lo que querías saber.- Reclamo iracundo.

-Y bien ¿al menos lo lograste o te amariconaste antes de preguntar algo?- La sonrisa burlona asomándose.

-Juro Hidan, que si no me debieras dinero aun por este asunto, tu sangre estaría ahora mismo escurriendo por mis dedos.- El intentar apaciguar su ira no parecía dar resultados.

-Vamos Kakuzu, como si en verdad pudieras asesinarme.- Rio a carcajadas el hombre.- Ahora deja de hacer tus bromas de coña y cuéntame ¿Cuándo va a hacer la iniciación?-Repentinamente se puso en una actitud más seria.

-Konan no me dijo nada, pero la estuve siguiendo hasta el despacho de Pein y pude escuchar su conversación.- Comenzó el Shinobi, pero su acompañante lo interrumpió.

-Mira que espiar al líder por unas cuantas putas monedas, ¿Estas así de jodido o la edad te hizo tan imbécil?

-¡¿Quieres saber o no idiota?- Su paciencia se agotaba.

-¡Oy tranquilo! Dime entonces.-

-Al parecer lo harán dentro de cuatro días.

-¿¡CUATRO DÍAS! Eso es una eternidad… ¿Por qué carajo tanto tiempo?- Arrojo su guadaña al suelo de la sorpresa y miraba a Kakuzu expectante por lo que respondería.

El Shinobi frente a él comenzó a reír con malicia burlesca, Hidan lo miro exasperado.

-Oy Kakuzu, ¿y a ti qué coño te sucede ahora?-

-Itachi.- Respondió él sin dejar de reír.

-¿Eh?- Hidan alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-Vaya que eres imbécil… Cuatro días fue el tiempo que Pein le otorgó a Itachi de espera para que llegara de su misión. Si no cumple con en ese lapso, se perderá la iniciación.

Al comprender lo que le decía, la sonrisa socarrona del jashinista no se hizo esperar.

-Con que la comadreja no está… Me parece jodidamente perfecto.- El tipo se puso de pie y comenzó a deambular por la habitación pensativo.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- Pregunto Kakuzu.

-Si… -Hidan miro a su compañero y un brillo perverso ilumino sus ojos.-…Esa jodida niñata no tiene idea de lo que le espera.

Durante todo el día hasta la caída del anochecer, Sakura había estado leyendo algunos de los libros que se encontraban en la enfermería, la idea de permanecer en ese lugar sin poder moverse a ningún otro sitio y sin anda que hacer la desesperaba; ahora comenzaba a comprender un poco el porqué de las continuas escapadas que realizaba Naruto del hospital.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle por el continuo esfuerzo de estar leyendo, no era un verdadero descanso estudiar estando tan medicada como se encontraba, pero no concebía la idea de quedarse simplemente dormida todo el día.

Konan la visitó nuevamente durante la tarde para llevarle algo de comer, sin embargo su visita fue breve, informándole que no podría volver en la noche, así que si no tenia apetito podía hacer el almuerzo a un lado y comerlo hasta la cena.

Por supuesto que aquella merienda seguía intacta, lo último que pasaba por la cabeza de la kunoichi era su alimentación.

"_Entonces Itachi no está dentro de estos muros… interesante". _Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Cerro el libro que estaba en sus manos estrepitosamente, ya no le apetecía sentir esa horrible migraña. Cuando se estiro para dejarlo en la mesita de noche, su vista se poso en la Katana con la que había dormido la noche anterior. Rozó el grabado del mango con la yema de sus blancos dedos y suspiro, no sabía el porqué de su fascinación ante aquella arma.

Entonces comenzó a asentir como sus sienes martilleaban inténsame y paulatinamente, un ritmo desquiciante.

"_Agh, será mejor que tome algo para la cabeza"._

Se puso en pie con sumo cuidado de no estirar la piel donde tenía los puntos, y se dirigió hacia el almacén donde se encontraban todos los medicamentos. Su mirada empezó a buscar el frasco de aspirinas, pero la interrumpió y suave sonido.

Sakura se asomo por la orilla de la entrada del almacén, pero no vio nada.

"_Juraría que escuche a alguien suspirando". _Pensó extrañada.

No le dio importancia y continúo con lo suyo.

Ya habiendo consumido las pastillas, solo ansiaba cerrar los ojos en su cama y esperar a que surtieran su milagroso efecto. Caminando hacia la cama, miro una vez más la mesita de noche, pero se quedo congelada en su lugar al tornar su vista ahí.

La Katana ya no estaba.

Nuevamente el suspiro que pensó que había imaginado se escuchó, ahora detrás de ella.

Y en vez de ponerse nerviosa, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en sus labios y una suave risilla sarcástica surgió de su pecho, más no se giro en ningún momento. Su voz se escucho suave y clara, con un tono que seducía retadoramente:

-¿Acaso has venido a matarme Deidara?-.

* * *

Bien, siento mucho la demora de MESES!

la universidad esta acabando conmigo,

pero personalmente puedo decir que apesar de haberlos abandonado todo este tiempo,

he logrado subir mis objetivos escolares, por lo cuál lo veo como un sacrificio bien retribuido.

Con estas vacaciones de primavera y el semestre casi llegando a su fin (GRacias DIOS!)

Volvere a subir capitulos más seguidos.

Se que no dice mucho este capitulo en especial, pero se siente bien regresar a ustedes.

Nos leemos pronto, y disculpen por no responder comentarios, ahora ya tendre tiempo.

Salut!

SaAdikDolL


	23. Actitudes Intrigantes

-Acaso has venido a matarme Deidara?-.

La voz de Sakura era un incitante susurro que seducía al reto.

Durante el instante tras su comentario, lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación era la pausada respiración de ambos. Sakura podía incluso percibir el sonido privado del palpitar de sus sangre por las sienes.

Finalmente, Deidara suspiro con decepción.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa? Si yo mismo intente ayudarte para que sobrevivieras.- Sus palabras tranquilas estaban bañadas con amargura.

-No existen muchas alternativas cruzando por mi mente cuando alguien entra furtivamente a mi habitación, mucho menos si esa persona porta un arma…

-¿Un arma?- El joven se sorprendió un instante, luego su mente logro comprender el comentario tras mirar su mano.-Ah, te refieres a la wakizashi de Sasori-Dana.

-¿wakizashi?- Nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes.

-Sí, es el nombre que reciben esta clase de Katana de hoja corta. El conjunto de la Katana con la Wakizashi es conocido como "daishō" y es parte del armamento de los Samurái.

-No lo sabía.- Susurró la pelirrosa con su voz cautivada por el nuevo conocimiento adquirido.

-Eso es algo decepcionante para un ninja Sakura.- Dijo sonriendo burlonamente Deidara, pero aun así, una nube de melancolía se mezclaba sutilmente dentro de su gesto.

-Eras tú quien vino anoche cuando caí inconsciente.- Era más una afirmación que una duda.

Deidara asintió.

-Fui yo quien te atrapo antes de caer al suelo.

-Lo imaginaba.

-¿No sospechabas de Itachi?- Esto le sorprendió un poco.

Sakura sonrió confiada.

-Digamos que lo único de lo cual estaba segura era que no podía ser él.- Sakura suspiro.- Pero también está el hecho de que conozco muy bien tu presencia Deidara, para bien o mal, hemos estado muy cerca uno del otro desde mi llegada.-

A pesar de su aparente seriedad, la chica no pudo simular un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Estado muy cerca", una vaga etiqueta para esos momentos que me agrada recordar…-.

El Shinobi sonrió ante esta reacción; por primera vez desde su llegada, la sonrisa subía hasta su mirada.

-Supongo que sería una manera de nombrarlo, aunque lo mejor sería no mencionarlo con Itachi.

-Complaces a mi ego al mostrarme cuan nerviosa te pone recordar nuestra cercanía.- Deidara comenzó a acortar la distancia, pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

-¿A qué demonios has venido Deidara?- Su tono era exasperado.

Aquello eran cosas que la ponían incomoda, pues el recordarlas la podía confundir tanto como en el momento que sucedieron. En ese caso prefería pensar que habían venido a matarla antes que para "reavivar" sus recuerdos.

-Créeme que me gustaría responder "a terminar nuestros asuntos", pero en estos momentos eso no es una opción.- Nuevamente, su mirada bajo al arma que sostenía su mano, y un aire lúgubre lo rodeo.

-Deidara, dime que sucede.- Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por el rubio.

-Siéntate Sakura, he venido a hablar contigo. Juro que una vez que me hayas escuchado me iré y te dejare tranquila.- El rubio la invito con un gesto de su mano a que tomar asiento en la cama.

Sakura dudo un momento, sin embargo sentía que lo que fuera a decir Deidara, era importante para él. Así que obedeció y al instante se le unió el rubio.

Él contemplo en silencio la Wakizashi en su mano y tomo aire antes de comenzar:

-La primera vez que crucé palabra con Sasori-Dana, fue una conversación corta que termino tan abruptamente como empezó. Recuerdo haber pensado que era una persona frustrante y cerrada, tal vez no me equivocaba del todo, pero no creía que hubiera un trasfondo más profundo bajo la superficie.-

Sakura lo miraba atenta, expectante ante sus palabras tras escuchar el nombre de Sasori.

"Conforme el tiempo pasó, me di cuenta de los talentos artísticos de Sasori, y aunque nuevamente su punto de vista defiriera tanto con el mío, comenzaba a verlo como un superior en varios sentidos. Podría decirse que comenzó a apreciar su presencia. Debo añadir que JAMÁS creí poder sentir algo como eso en Akatsuki.

Fue en esta organización donde me vi forzado a renunciar a parte de mi, y pensé que mi soledad nunca seria comparable a la que nadie más podría sentir; claro que esto dejo de ser cierto una vez que me di a la tarea de conocer a mi compañero.

Sasori era… como podría decirlo, era un libro cerrado. Jamás logre que el mencionara más de dos palabras acerca de su pasado y entonces a mi no me interesaba mucho. Sin embargo, por parte de los demás pude ir atando la historia de Sasori poco a poco. Al final resulto ser un infante huérfano más de una familia ninja, tal vez no puedas entender lo que es eso, pero cuando uno comprende esa sensación, las respuestas sobre ciertas actitudes comienzan a aflorar solas.

La verdad es que él siempre fue un poco más retraído que el resto, una persona impaciente y sin el mínimo valor por la vida humana. También guardaba un rencor tremendo contra su antiguo compañero, (aunque Itachi podría hablarte mejor sobre eso)…"

Una expresión que solo causan las bromas privadas se dibujo en su rostro.

"Algo que note con el tiempo, fue que realmente ya no se le veía esperanza de poder continuar como estaba, cuando alguien llega a tal grado de odio contra su naturaleza, el deseo de deshumanizarse arraiga todo consigo; Una soledad tan profunda como esa no es posible borrarla cuando llega a esta etapa."

Finalmente Deidara posó su mano suavemente sobre la de Sakura, ella no reclamo nada y lo dejo continuar como si no hubiera notado esto. Esta historia la intrigaba demasiado como para interrumpirlo por nimiedades.

"A lo que viene todo esto Sakura, es que quiero que sepas que el día de la batalla liberaste a Sasori; lograste hacerlo de la única forma en la que se podía. Esta arma es lo único que él conservaba cerca de si en todo momento, no creo que cayera en cuenta de que yo lo notara."

El rubio tomo el arma y se la coloco a la chica en la mano que sostenía. Ella miro sin comprender el porqué de esto.

-Cuando seas un miembro de Akatsuki Sakura, serás libre de ir y venir durante las misiones. Si quieres encontrar respuestas algún día a todas tus dudas, en la aldea de la arena estarán esperando.- Apretó suavemente su mano antes de soltarla.- Por ahora creo que lo más indicado es que conserves esto.-

Deidara se puso en pie con intención de irse, pero la mano de Sakura impidió que se moviera de su sitio.

-¡Espera Deidara! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué no me odias!- Grito la joven desesperada.

El rubio la miro tranquilamente con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Sakura? Esta fuera de mi capacidad el odiarte, nunca podre odiar a algo tan perfecto como tu.- Mientras decía esto su mano se deslizo suavemente por la mejilla de la chica.

-¡Pero asesine a Sasori! Te quite a tu compañero ¡¿Cómo no detestarme, POR QUÉ NO DESEAR VENGARTE! – Sakura sentía como unas lagrimas se deslizaban por su piel, preferiría que él la odiara, ella lo habría hecho si hubiera sido al revés, ¿es que acaso era mejor persona el Shinobi por no guardar rencores?

-Ciertamente debería, pero: **Me agrada más el hecho de que seas TÚ quien sigue con vida.**- Y así la tomo suavemente del rostro y la beso.

La pelirrosa estaba demasiado conmocionada como para intentar quitarlo, así que respondió al rocé aun sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar por sus pómulos. El beso de Deidara era suave y cálido, muy diferente a las caricias entusiastas que se dieron la primera vez.

Después, tan sutilmente como comenzó, él joven se separo de ella y gentilmente seco sus lágrimas antes de retirarse. Ella solo observo cómo se alejaba en silencio y salía de la habitación, no tenía que decir nada, Sakura sabía que esa era como una despedida a aquella clase de momentos.

Se llevó la yema de sus dedos a los labios, aun estaban tibios. Una expresión reconfortante se dibujo en su faz.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer contigo?- Suspiró suavemente la kunoichi mirando la wakizashi en sus manos.

Definitivamente no esperaba que la muerte de Sasori desencadenara en todo aquello, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si realmente considero la idea de que Deidara llegaría a odiarla. Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba más que absurdo.

"_Mejor dormir y mañana iré a ver a Pein, no soporto estar restringida en este sitio por más tiempo, necesito ponerme a entrenar cuanto antes"._

De repente, mientras se recostaba en su cama, un pensamiento inundo su mente.

-Cada vez me escucho más como él…-

Y la melancolía se apodero de ella antes de caer inconsciente.

-_Ya no tengo idea de que puedo hacer para quitarme esta sensación_.- Sus palabras eran torpes por el alcohol que había bebido, pero aun se entendía perfectamente.

-¿Pero qué es lo que sientes? Depresión, tristeza, hay toda una gama de sensaciones para escoger.- su acompañante se escuchaba mejor, al menos él sabia esconder su embriaguez.

-_No lo sé, hay algo que me desespera, no logro saber qué carajo es lo que siento…- _renegó dando otro trago de Sake.

-Tal vez si me describes tus emociones yo les pueda poner nombre.- Propuso comprensivo.

_-¿Ahora un vago como tu se cree terapeuta?-_ Era más burla que insulto, por la expresión en su rostro al decirlo.

-No, pero mi mente está más clara que la tuya en este momento, podría serte de ayuda.- Declaro mientras le servía de nuevo Sake en su vaso.

-_Bien, como digas_.- Di un nuevo trago y comenzó.- _Hay este sentimiento de molestia, el no saber qué demonios está haciendo, como la están tratando, es algo que me hace querer correr a buscarla de inmediato, ver que se encuentra bien_.-

-Eso es preocupación.- Respondió ahora bebiendo él.- ¿Qué más?-.

-_Pues… esta también esta sensación no poder verla, o peor: encontrarla y no poder rescatarla o no que quiera ser rescatada. También el hecho de que alguien más pudiera llegar a tocarla… ¡Arg! ¡Hace que me den ganas de destruir todo!-_ Sus puños se apretaron tan fuerte que su vaso de sake se resquebrajo.

-Inseguridad y celos al parecer; Prosigue.- Ni siquiera parpadeo para identificarlo.

-_Y además está el peor, sé que es lo último que debería pensar, pero realmente es el que más invade mi cabeza últimamente.-_ Sus ojos se veían vacios, una reacción que su compañero no esperaba.

-¿Qué es Naruto?- El aura a su alrededor se había vuelto gélido y depresivo.

-El encontrarla demasiado tarde.- Naruto se llevo las manos al rostro preocupado.

-Hey Naruto, no pienses eso. Algo me dice que ella está bien, además es demasiado problemático emprender una búsqueda con esa clase de dudas.

-Supongo…- Susurro el rubio.

-_¡Hey Udzumki! No puedes acobadharte antes de empedzar la búsqueda…_- Reclamó un tercero.

-¡Neji vuelve a dormir! Vaya que este Sake era fuerte.- Comentó exasperado.

-¡_Tu ve a dodmir Shikamadu! Los Hyuga toledamos cualquier tipo de bebida sin poblema_…- Alego el ninja recostado en el suelo.

-¡Por favor Tran-tranquilizate Neji nii-san!- Comentó Hinata quien estaba en la cama sentada con la cabeza de una muy ebria Ino recargada sobre sus piernas.

-_¡Shhhhh! Dejen dormiiiir_-. Ordenó la rubia sin levantar la mirada.

Esa noche habían tenido una reunión con la Hokage acerca de la búsqueda de Sakura; Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino y Naruto eran quienes partirían junto con los Ninjas experimentados en la misión. Tras la orden de Tsunade de no partir hasta dentro de dos semanas más, Naruto se había puesto histérico, al grado de casi ser expulsado de la misión.

Para relajar las cosas, los chicos decidieron hacer una reunión en casa de Naruto para ayudarlo a "despejarse". El problema es que tal vez lo habían ayudado demasiado, pues la caja entera de Sake ahora contenía puras botellas vacías y todos menos Hinata y Shikamaru se encontraban en estado etílico.

Aunque completamente ebrio, Naruto aun parecía tener cierto control sobre lo que decía.

-¿D-donde conseguiste el Sake Shikamaru-kun?- Preguntó la ojiperla curiosa.

-Ah, en realidad lo trajo Ino, originalmente fui yo a la tienda, pero había tanto tipos diferentes que era problemático escoger uno. Así que se lo deje a ella…-.

La rubia comenzó a reír por lo bajo ante el comentario, todos los presentes la miraron curiosa.

-¿Y a ti que te pico Ino?-Cuestiono Shikamaru.

-_Nada, solo habrá que preguntar a Tsunade-sama para aclarar tu duda.- _Y tras eso comenzó a reír histérica.

-N-no me digas que…- Comenzó Hinata Incrédula.

-_¿¡ROBADSTE LAJS BOTELLAS DE TSUNADE-SAMA!- _Gritó el ebrio Neji.

_-¿Se imaginan lo que dirá cuando se dé cuenta mañana_?- A lo que Ino rio más fuerte.

-¡Me lleva! Esto será demasiado problemático.- Aseguro Shikamaru viendo la botella que sostenía en su mano.

-¿_¡Querían el mejor Sake o no! Ella tiene docenas de cajas, no creo que por una nos diga algo_…-.

-_La anciana nos va a aniquilar_.- Declaro Naruto.

-¿A-a qué hora debemos reunirnos con ella?- .

-Al amanecer… lo cual será dentro de una hora.- Respondió el chico Nara.

-_Entonces, no queda otra opción.-_Dijo Naruto arrebatando la botella de la mano de su amigo y dándole un largo trago.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces Naruto!- Gritó el tipo.

-_¡Si la anciana va a matarme por su Sake, al menos que valga la pena!-_ Respondió el rubio antes de darle fondo.- _¡Agh! Además, estando ebrio no se sentirán tanto sus golpes_.-

-Buen punto.- Secundo Shikamaru tomando otra botella imitándolo.

-_Yo te ayudo.- _Dijo Ino levantándose con fuerza de la cama para caer en el suelo junto a Shikamaru.

-¡_Yo tamdbien_!- Comenzó Neji, pero fue interrumpido por Shikamaru.

-Tu mejor duerme Neji.- Ordeno.

-¡_Esta va por Saku-chan_!- Grito Naruto.

Todos se quedaron callados tras sus palabras repentinas, algo en los ojos de Naruto ardía con decisión.

"_Juro que te encontrare Sakura, y no te perderé de vista nunca más"_

-¡_Por Sakura_!- Grito una vez más y dio un largo trago.

Todos se miraron sonrientes y hasta Hinata que no estaba bebiendo agarro un vaso de Sake. Naruto vio alegre como imitaban su gesto.

-¡Por Sakura!- Brindaron todos.

-¡_Te traeremos devuelta frentona_!- Añadió una eufórica Ino y todos rieron.

Fuera de la ventana, un Kakashi y un Jiraya observaban la escena divertidos.

-¿Quién diría que ese Hyuga sería tan malo para beber?- Rio Jiraya.

-Ciertamente debo admitir que me ha sorprendido el verle así.-

-¿Recuerdas esos días de juventud Kakashi? La época donde creías poder salvar al mundo aun con una terrible resaca al día siguiente.-

-En realidad era bastante disciplinado en mis días de estudiante.- Aseguro Kakashi viendo a los chicos.

-¡Ah vamos! ¿Qué hay de ese día en que Minato los llevo a brindar para celebrar la noticia del embarazo de Kushina? Aun recuerdo a la joven rubia que te golpeo estando ebrio por meterle la mano debajo de su fal…- Comentó riendo el Sannin.

-¡A-Accidentes del pasado!- Interrumpió avergonzado y molesto el Shinobi.

Jiraya comenzó a reír fuertemente. Ver a Kakashi tan abochornado era algo demasiado cómico.

-Bien, mejor irnos antes de que Tsunade-sama nos encuentre. Es mejor que los dejemos disfrutar un poco antes de que ella se entere de todo, no saben lo que les espera.- Dijo Kakashi con mirada piadosa para sus estudiantes.

-¿Hace cuanto no veías a Naruto pasarla bien?- Preguntó repentinamente Jiraya observando enternecido a su discípulo.

-Realmente prefiero no recordarlo, será más difícil verlo después cuando todo caiga de nuevo en la realidad.- Respondió Kakashi.

El Sannin se quedo en silencio, cuan ciertas eran aquellas palabras. Sin añadir nada más, emprendió su camino, tratando de guardar aquella imagen de un Naruto sonriente. Sabía que esa expresión sería más difícil de conseguir, ahora que se enteraría dentro de unas horas de la partida de Kakashi y él.

Después de todo, eran ellos los que tenían que adelantar la búsqueda para encontrar a Akatsuki.

Como iba a odiar el rubio todo aquello.

(En la base de Akatsuki)

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?- Sakura miraba incrédula a Pein, aquello no podía ser verdad.

-Lo que escuchaste. Realmente necesitas trabajar tus modales Haruno, no ha reducido ni un ápice tu insolencia desde la última vez que nos encontramos.- La voz de Pein era rotunda y fría como siempre.

-Perdone usted Pein-sama, pero esto me ha tomado totalmente por sorpresa.- Se disculpo Sakura, intentando disimular el cinismo de su gesto.- ¿Por qué se ha tomado esa decisión si Itachi-san aun no ha vuelto?-.

-Nada me asegura que Uchiha volverá a tiempo para tu iniciación, así que lo he tomado como una precaución. –

-¿Precaución dice? No veo como este hombre puede darle aire de precavido…-Volvió a alegar Sakura.

-¡Ah Callar Haruno!- La silencio Pein.- La decisión ya fue tomada. –Konan también ira, pero si sigues hablando con osadía te enviare sin ella. ¿Has entendido?-.

Sakura miro con desprecio a aquel hombre, definitivamente era alguien que no se ganaría su respeto ni mucho menos en un LARGO tiempo.

-Si, Pein-sama.- Asintió Sakura forzada.

-Partirán al atardecer; ahora retírate de mi vista.- Ordenó.

La pelirrosa hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar intentando contener su furia.

"_¿¡POR QUÉ! De todas las jodidas personas ¿¡POR QUÉ ÉL!" _

-¡Es que esto está demasiado jodido!- Exclamo la chica rabiosa.

-¿Y acaso crees que la idea para mí es un campo de rosas? Niñata idiota.- Respondieron a espaladas de ella.

Sakura se giro de inmediato y pudo ver a Kisame recargado de brazos cruzados contra la pared, su rostro reflejaba incluso más desagrado que el de ella.

"_¿Cómo carajo termine en esta situación?" _Pensó para sí la pelirrosa.

_**(Flashback)**_

Era de mañana cuando Konan apareció en la enfermería nuevamente, pero a diferencia de las visitas anteriores, su cara no parecía entusiasta.

-Sakura…- Comenzó la peliazul, pero al perecer no deseaba continuar la frase.

-¿Sucede algo Konan?- Pregunto la kunoichi extrañada ante el raro comportamiento de la peliazul.

No dejaba de evitar su mirada, mientras escondía sus manos para no mostrar sus movimientos nerviosos.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?- Respondió con una risilla fingida que no convencía a nadie.

Sakura solo suspiro cansada.

-Mira Konan, si tienes algo que decirme, mejor escúpelo de una vez y no alargues esta situación incómoda…- Declaró la pelirrosa, quien había decidido aceptar ya cualquier cosa que le dijeran en ese lugar. Ahora que era su "nuevo hogar" (por llamarlo de alguna forma), no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse.

La mujer se le quedo observando ligeramente sorprendida ante su respuesta, luego se limito a respirar hondo y sonreírle aun nerviosa, pero con una mirada resignada.

-De acuerdo, si sucede algo.- Comenzó Konan.

-Eso es obvio.- Susurro la nin-medica.

-Y estoy segura que no te agradara mucho la idea, pero esta ha sido una orden irrevocable de Pein…-

-¡Ya dilo Konan!- Finalmente se había exasperado.

-¡Pein nos ha ordenado partir esta misma tarde a una misión!- Sus palabras salieron veloces y fluidas como torrente.

-Eso… realmente no es algo malo.-Dijo Sakura alzando una ceja.- ¿Por qué tanto drama entonces?-.

-Es que, se nos ordeno partir a ti, a mí y a…-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron tras escuchar el final de aquella frase.

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

-¡DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME ENVIARAN CONTIGO!- Grito una Sakura colérica en el pasillo.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dijo el líder? Itachi no está, Deidara es un imbécil, Hidan esta afanado a Violarte y Kakuzu está ocupado en otra asignación como para ser tu niñera.- Respondió de mala gana Kisame sin mirarla.

-¿Pero no pudo dejarme solo con Konan?- Siguió quejándose Sakura ignorando este último comentario.

-Konan está demasiado enredada en algo contigo y el líder ya se las huele, no piensa dejarlas solas mucho tiempo.- Kisame se separo de la pared y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Dándole la espalda a Sakura comenzó:- Más vale que dejes de estarte quejando niñata, o dejaran de ser tan benevolentes contigo. Mejor vete y empaca porque partimos en cuanto caiga el sol, no me des más motivos para querer asesinarte de los ya tengo. –

Y con estas palabras el hombre de tez azul desapareció de su vista.

-Este hombre no puede ser menos arrogante…- Susurro colérica Sakura para sí.

La kunoichi comenzó a emprender camino a pasos firmes y agigantados hacia la habitación de Konan, ya conocía el camino, y suponía que ahí se encontraría ella empacando, después de todo no la había seguido tras abrirse camino abruptamente por los pasillos para ir a gritarle a Pein.

Conforme avanzaba, podía observar los distintos pasajes y salas de la habitación, hasta ese momento nunca se había aventurado sola por esos lugares sin el temor de ser descubierta y asesinada.

Ya no debía esconderse.

Este pensamiento la hizo para en seco. ¿Qué más daba postergar unos minutos más su equipaje? Aun faltaba bastante para el atardecer. Esta era la oportunidad para conocer un poco más acerca de aquel lugar, ahora podía caminar a sus anchas.

Miro a su alrededor y se aventuro por un camino que jamás había recorrido antes. Era un pasillo amplio como todos los demás, lleno de puertas sencillas de madera oscura, que daba en una sala bien amueblada que se convertía en el punto de intersección entre ese y otros pasillos.

Sin embargo, al adentrarse más en aquella estancia, pudo notar como uno de aquellos corredores parecía más estrecho y oscuro que los demás. Siguiendo su curiosidad insaciable, Sakura decidió continuar su recorrido por aquel cautivante pasaje.

-Se nota que no es un lugar muy transitado.- Se comentó la chica mientras observaba las numerosas telarañas en el techo conforme iba pasando.

Aquel lugar eran solo muros cerrados, no lograba divisar ni una sola entrada a sus costados.

Continúo avanzando por el pasadizo hasta que finalmente termino frente a una entrada.

A diferencia de todas las que había visto a lo largo de su estadía en la base, jamás se había encontrado frente a una como esa.

Era una estrecha puerta de hierro oxidada, no tenía ninguna clase de picaporte, solo el agujero donde solía estar la manija. Para sorpresa de Sakura, al examinar la puerta pudo notar que el rastro de polvo que había por el pasillo tenia marcadas una pisadas más grandes que las suyas, y que el deslizamiento de la entrada al abrirla estaba limpio dejando libre el rastro entre la capa de suciedad del piso.

Aun más intrigada de lo que se encontraba al principio, se adentro con cuidado a aquel sitio que ocultaba aquella gruesa lamina de hierro, era muchísimo más pesada de lo que parecía realmente. Lo que las esperaba del otro lado era una estancia dominada por una oscuridad casi absoluta.

"_Tal parece que realmente es un sitio abandonado" _Dedujo la chica.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero un sonido fuera de lugar hizo que se detuviera. Sakura aguzo más el oído, aquello era el jadeo cansado de alguien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro más en esa densa penumbra, despacio y en guardia para lo que pudiera encontrar (no tenía idea de que podría ser, pero debía estar preparada para lo que fuera). Entre más caminaba, se daba cuenta que había un muro de piedra entre ella y otro lado de la habitación, al final del este se podía ver el resquicio de una tenue luz. Sakura preparo sus manos para efectuar cualquier jutsu.

Pero la Haruno no sabía que sus técnicas ninjas no la protegerían contra el remordimiento que todo eso le causaría.

**(En el bosque)**

-En verdad no era necesario que vinieras a avisarme.- Aseguraba una voz fría y tranquila.

-El líder lo ha ordenado, simplemente creo que es como una clase de incentivo para que no falles en tu asignación.-

-Zetsu, una cosa es viajar unos cuantos kilómetros para dar un recado, y otra muy distinta es seguirme los pasos hasta casi llegar a la misión. Dime la verdad ¿Ha que has venido realmente?- Demandó el primer hombre autoritariamente.

Zetsu se quedo observándolo unos minutos en silencio, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Esa chica…-Comenzó.

-¿Haruno? ¿Qué sucede con ella?- Pregunto disimulando su curiosidad.

-Si llegara a morir pronto ¿Qué harías?- Cuestiono.

El otro se quedo en silencio tras aquella interrogante, a pesar de la pregunta, parecía que su apacible paciencia no sería quebrantada por aquella duda.

-Ella no morirá.- Aseguro él.

-Itachi, todos mueren tarde o temprano…-

-Lo sé.- Interrumpió el pelinegro.- A lo que me refiero es que yo no llegare a verla morir.-

-¿Sigues en marcha con tu plan?- Preguntó Zetsu.

-¿Es acaso eso lo que realmente has venido a averiguar?- Contraataco el Uchiha.

Zetsu suspiro cansado.

-Realmente eres exasperante Uchiha. En fin, dime que has averiguado hasta el momento, antes de que me veas partir.-

-Kakashi-san y ese Sannin de Konoha partieron esta mañana a investigar el paradero de la base.- Comenzó Itachi.

-Aun la búsqueda de Haruno ha sido la excusa perfecta para redoblar las fuerzas contra nosotros.- Murmuro Zetsu más para sí que para su compañero.

-Lo cual significa que dos de los elementos más fuertes en cuestión de protección se retiraron de la aldea…- Itachi miro al horizonte, analizando la situación.- El kyuubi es impulsivo e imprudente, no dudo que venga detrás de ellos.-

-Bien, eso tendrás que averiguarlo.- Zetsu añadió.- Iré a informar de esto al líder.-

-Espera, hay algo más…- Itachi torno su mirada hacia él.- ¿Ella no sabe nada sobre esta misión verdad? -.

-Realmente tu mente fría desfallece cuando se trata de esa chica; por supuesto que no, lo último que necesitamos ahora es que Haruno nos pueda causar algún problema. Aun no está lista para recibir tanta información, ni siquiera ha formado parte aun como miembro oficial.-

-Por supuesto.- Susurro el pelinegro secuenciando esto. Su vista regreso al horizonte.- A la próxima dile a Konan cuando te envié a averiguar algo, que no importa si realmente él líder mismo lo pregunta, mi plan sigue siendo él mismo.- Respondió a una pregunta jamás formulada en voz alta.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Contesto cortante Zetsu, al tiempo que se retiraba de su manera tan particular.

El Uchiha se quedo solo en el bosque, concentrado en una sola cosa.

"_Puedo sentir tu presencia en la lejanía, pero aun hay cosas que debo hacer."_

-Nuestra batalla no será hoy Sasuke.- Murmuro al viento, mientras se echaba a andar por su trayecto hacia Konoha.

Sakura se quedo observando desde la penumbra aquello que la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar. Extenuado y jadeante, aquel hombre intentaba recuperar su compostura. Tras unos instantes una brutal fuerza manó de él, retomando de nuevo su enérgico entrenamiento.

Su cuerpo se movía hábil realizando todas las formas y golpes de taijutsu, su rostro mostraba absoluta concentración y su cuerpo… bueno esto la dejo sin habla.

Aquel hombre sin camisa, cubierto de finas gotas de sudor recorriendo por su piel bronceada y su cuerpo marcado, iluminándolo con una lucecilla ámbar que se colaba por algún agujero del techo, uno de esos rayos de luz se reflejo en el collar oscilante sobre su pecho, otorgándole por un instante un destello sobrenatural.

Su imagen iba más allá de mil palabras. Sin embargo, aun con la obvia distracción física, la seriedad que embargaba todo en torno a él era lo que más lograba maravillarla.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo observándolo, pero realmente esto no le interesaba, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba habitando en ese lugar, JAMÁS vio a Hidan como en ese instante.

Cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo retiro rápido la mirada avergonzada. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Ese era Hidan, ¡HIDAN!

Al parecer su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Decidió mirar mejor más allá del Shinobi, ignorando su persona para apreciar la profundidad de la oscuridad a su alrededor. Aquello era alguna especie de cueva inmensa a su parecer, pues no se observaban ningún otro muro aparte del que ella se encontraba detrás. Aun en las tinieblas que se rodeaban, Sakura podía notar que ese sitio no era frecuentado por nadie, a excepción del Jashinista.

Y es que no había nada más que él en esa maldita cueva.

Miro de nuevo al ninja y una vez más se quedo prendada de él. Suspiro ligeramente sin notarlo, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de su acción, cubriéndose los labios con sus manos.

Él que estaba en una pose de combate se quedo quieto por un instante, y en lugar de continuar adoptó un semblante más relajado. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, con una voz tranquila que la pelirrosa nunca le había escuchado, comenzó a hablar:

-Puedes salir de tu madriguera, no pienso cazar roedores este día.-

Sakura dudo un segundo congelada en su sitio, antes de convencerse a sí misma que no existiría peligro ante tal acción.

Ella camino lentamente con paso dudoso en torno a él, deteniéndose a unos palmos de distancia, solo a unos cuantos, lo suficiente como para que la luz ámbar bañara también su figura.

Hidan la miro en silencio.

-No mentiré al decirte que me sorprende tu presencia en este lugar.-

-Y yo no mentiré al confesar que me intriga tu manera de hablar tan poco vulgar.- Reviró Sakura sin ocultar su sorpresa.- ¿Donde quedo el "joder" y el "carajo" querido Hidan-san?- Aquello casi le provocaba una risilla.

Pero ese signo de felicidad murió en el momento mismo en que amenazo con aparecer, pues el Shinobi apareció a solo milímetros de ella, rozando sus labios susurrantes al oído.

- Este no es el sitio para eso.-Murmuro con su voz suave, provocándole escalofríos a la joven.-Este es un lugar espiritual ¿Comprendes?- Tras esto, la miro a los ojos con una mirada solemne y pasiva, Sakura solo asintió anonadada.

-Ahora por favor, te pediré que te retires para poder continuar.- Solicito apacible.

Sakura intento separarse de él para hacer lo que decía, pero inadvertidamente los brazos del hombre le impidieron el paso, acorralándola entre él y la pared. La chica se quedo en silencio, sentía como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse nerviosamente. Miro al jashinista a los ojos y este la observaba con un rostro altanero y pupilas dilatadas, pero a diferencia de otras veces, ahora no era maniaco el brillo en su mirar, a decir verdad su vista estaba nublada, como en un trance profundo.

-No digas nunca nada de lo que viste o sentiste, o mínimo pensaste al encontrar este sitio. A decir verdad, no deberás mencionar nunca que estuviste siquiera aquí.- Ordeno con palabras arrastradas, amenazantes y por alguna razón desconocida, aquello le parecía incitante.

-No diré nada…- Respondió sin saber realmente que era lo que decía.

-Shhhh…- La silencio Hidan colocando su índice sobre los labios rosas de la kunoichi.- Cuando te vea fuera de este sitio, deberás saber que volveré a ser yo mismo. Entonces…- La tomo del mentón con firmeza, pero sin herirla como en otras ocasiones y le planto de lleno un beso en los labios.

Sakura no forcejeo, ni se entrego. Simplemente se quedo helada ante la acción tan inesperada y a la vez anticipada. Aquello era una mezcla confusa entre el conocer que Hidan podría hacerlo, y el dejarse arrastrar ante aquella misteriosa naturaleza no prevista.

El peligris se retiro despacio después de aquel toque, y se acerco a los hombros y cuello desnudos de la chica para respirar el aroma que emanaba su piel. Un escalofrió la recorrió como respuesta.

-¿Entonces qué?- Susurro con una voz aterciopelada y casi suplicante, que desconoció completamente.

-…Entonces Haruno, encontrare la manera de hacerte TODO lo que quiera y más.-

-¿Todo?- Suspiro ella temblorosa, no precisamente de miedo.

-**TO-DO.-** Concluyo.

Y junto a sus palabras la sonrisa socarrona se asomo en sus labios, y en esa fracción de segundo en que su semblante volvió a ser el mismo, Sakura reaccionó.

¡¿Qué estaba pensando?

Lo empujo con fuerza lejos de ella y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Corrió por el corredizo vacio, corrió por los pasillos que con curiosidad había explorado momentos antes, esquivo muebles y objetos por inercia, siguió su veloz marcha pero su mente estaba congelada, hasta que cuando menos lo pensó, se encontraba jadeante y con la frente perlada de sudor ante Konan, quien se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe.

La peliazul (que se encontraba terminando de preparar su equipo), tardo un momento antes de comprender que era el motivo de tanto jaleo.

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- Indago dudosa.

El pecho de la pelirrosa se agitaba excitado y sus mejillas estaban rojas, resaltando el verde de sus claramente confundidos ojos.

Konan se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola fuertemente.

-¡Sakura reacciona! ¿Ahora qué demonios te ha ocurrido?- Si, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado de rutina.

-¿Ha donde fue Itachi?- Pregunto con su aliento entrecortado la joven.

-¿Qué?- Le extraño la pregunta.

-¿¡Donde Carajo se ha metido Itachi!- Le grito sobresaltada.

-Itachi está en una misión urgente asignada por Pein desde ha…- pero no pudo continuar por los gritos.

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES LABORALES! ¿¡DONDE JODER SE METIO ITACHI! ¡SU UBICACIÓN GEOGRAFICA DENTRO DE UN PUTO MAPA!- Estaba encolerizada y comenzaba a temblar de rabia.

-¡Tranquilízate Sakura!- Le ordeno Konan.

-¡PERO COMO QUIERE SQUE ME CALME DESPUES DE TAN BIZARRA EXPERIENCIA! ¡CALMARME ES LO QUE MENOS PUEDO HACER! ¡¿Dónde CARAJO ESTA ITA…-.

**¡Plaff!**

Y así Sakura recibió una bofetada de lleno en el rostro.

-¿Ahora si me podrías decir a qué viene tanta histeria?- Pregunto tranquila Konan.

La Haruno se poso la mano en la mejilla consternada; ahora Konan la golpeaba, después de haber visto a un Hidan casi tan apacible como Itachi, causándole sensaciones abrumadoras e inesperadas ¿Qué seguía? ¿Kisame trenzándole el cabello en la noche?

-No sucede nada.- Respondió con la boca seca.

Respiro profundamente y logro apaciguar finalmente todas sus emociones. Miro a Konan y parecía ser que su rostro reflejaba lo apenada que estaba, pues esta sonrió satisfecha antes de añadir un _"Descuida"_ ha su gesto despreocupado.

-Deberías comenzar a empacar, deje la ropa de tu talla sobre la cama junto a tus objetos personales que estaban en la enfermería.- Dijo Konan señalando hacia el lugar.

Sakura se acerco al mueble y examino todo el contenido sobre el cubrecama.

-¿De casualidad no viste un arma entre las cosas?- Pregunto algo preocupada al no ver lo que buscaba.

-Define "arma", hay demasiadas cosas ahí que se tomarían como un objeto bélico.- Dijo la mujer riendo.

-¿Una Wakizashi tal vez?- inquirió.

-¡Es verdad! Ahora que lo mencionas Deidara dijo que te entregara esta…- Comenzó Konan mientras se giraba para tomar un bulto envuelto en seda verde.- … y me dijo que te informara que para la próxima que salgas corriendo a algún sitio sin ella, ya no te la devolverá.-

La pelirrosa recibió el paquete sonrojada por la vergüenza. Había corrido tana prisa fuera de la enfermería para hablar con Pein, que se había olvidado por completo de aquel objeto. Esa no era la mejor manera de mostrar su respeto hacia las palabras del rubio.

-Entendido.- Afirmo ella, esperando que de alguna manera Deidara supiera que lo sentía.

-Tal vez quieras tomar una ducha rápida antes de prepararte, te vez demasiado acalorada Sakura.- Dijo su compañera alzando una ceja extrañada ante el aspecto desaliñado de su amiga.

-Sí, eso me vendría bien.- Condescendió ella.

Tomó unas ropas que yacían sobre la cama y se adentro al baño de la habitación, sin soltar su Katana un solo segundo. Cuando se encerró dentro del lugar, por fin pudo respirar tranquilamente y pensar lo que había ocurrido.

"¿_Qué estaría haciendo Hidan en aquel sitio?" _Se cuestiono mentalmente.

Pensó en la manera seductora y apacible en la que se acerco a ella y su pulso se acelero nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la manera cálida y distante en que la había mirado, la forma en que rozo su piel casi imperceptiblemente contra la de ella al acorralarla contra la pared, y sintió nuevamente el eco de aquel beso que le dio sin agravantes.

Luego recordó también, apretando la wakizashi en su mano, como Deidara la había tomado de la mano y besado en la noche.

En eso se llevo la mano a los labios y sintió como lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde estás Itachi? – Murmuro desconsolada.- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?-.

Y ahí estaba.

Finalmente había expresado lo que sentía y no quería aparentar. Se sentía traicionada por Itachi, por dejarla sola en ese momento tan bizarro y no quería hacerlo realmente, pero su mente lo volvía parcialmente responsable por sus acciones tempranas.

-Es que me recordaron tanto a él…- Dijo Sakura intentando excusarse a sí misma.

Lloro durante unos segundos más y finalmente se detuvo en seco. No tenía tiempo para esas emociones infantiles. Abrió el grifo del agua helada y se adentro en la regadera, dejando que este lavara la turbiedad que sentía sobre su piel.

-Espero que en estos momentos no estés pensado en mi.- Dijo la chica, pensando que aquello la haría sentir aun peor.

Pero Sakura aún no comprendía, que aun a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, sus ojos verdes eran todo lo que inundaba la mente del Uchiha, en todo lugar y momento.

**(Ese mismo día, al atardecer)**

Konan y Sakura se dirigían ya preparadas hacia la salida de la base. La kunoichi pelirrosa no podía ocultar su emoción ante ese hecho, puesto que sería la primera vez en meses que se alejaría de los muros de aquel lugar.

Había estado tan entusiasmada que no se percató de la preocupación dibujada en el rostro de Konan.

-Ya era hora.- Dijo Kisame con desdén al verlas llegar.

-¿Qué acaso su majestad se atormento por esperar tres segundos de retraso?- Preguntó Sakura sarcástica, no planeaba dejar que aquel sushi azul le quitara su buen sabor de boca.

Kisame la miro extrañado a ella y luego observo seriamente a Konan. El gesto de ella logro dibujar una sonrisa arrogante en su faz, revelándole algo que al parecer disfrutaba.

-¡Oh no!- Comenzó divertido.- En verdad no tiene idea de que se trata esta misión ¿verdad?- Su risa siniestra escapo lacerante entre sus labios.

Konan apretó los labios sin saber que responder, pero su mirada fría ante las palabras del Shinobi. Fue entonces cuando por fin Sakura se percato de sus gestos.

-Konan ¿A qué se refiere?- Cuestiono la pelirrosa.

-Oh pequeña niñata ingenua. ¿Acaso creías que íbamos a dar un paseo por el bosque?- Su risa se volvió más fuerte.- Realmente vamos a comenzar tu iniciación al grupo.-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no puede ser! Se supone que sería dentro de unos días…- Alego Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por Konan.

-En realidad, en unos días será la ceremonia frente al grupo, pero hay dos pasos necesarios para que esta pueda llevarse a cabo. –

-¿Dos pasos?- Cuestiono hastiada por tanto formalismo.

-El primero ya lo realizaste: fue ganarte el anillo de Akatsuki tras asesinar a tu predecesor, ha Sasori.- Dijo la peliazul mirándola seria.

-¿Y el segundo?- .

-Debes demostrar que has renunciado completamente a la lealtad de tu aldea, para que en la ceremonia frente a la organización, tachemos la insignia de tu protector.-

-¿Cuál es el paso a seguir entonces?- . Pero tras su duda, Konan le retiro la mirada. No fue sino Kisame quien le respondió.

-Debes asesinar a un ninja de Konoha, en menos de 48 horas, asignado por nosotros.- Su sonrisa se volvió aun más siniestra al continuar.- Y créeme, que a pesar de la molestia, es algo por lo cual pagaría con tal de ver.-

Sakura asintió como su sangre se congelaba al escuchar esas palabras.

Asesinar a alguien de Konoha…

¿Pero a quien?


	24. Marcando Senderos por el Bosque

Llevaban varias horas caminando por el bosque, el sol ya se había metido desde hacia tiempo, y el olor de la hierba húmeda por el suave roció otoñal llenaba el aire.

Esa era la primera vez en cinco meses que Sakura ponía un pie fuera de la base.

Sin embargo, la emoción que la había embargado al principio no era nada a comparación de la ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos.

Las palabras de Kisame revoloteaban en su mente sin piedad, llenándola de dudas.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie le hubiera comentado ese paso anteriormente?

Una sombra de rencor se poso sobre las imágenes de Konan e Itachi, quienes se suponen veían por ella en la organización. Hubiera agradecido recibir esa información por parte de ellos, en lugar de la lacerante voz de Kisame. Si lo habían hecho para protegerla, por más buena que esta intención fuera, la hacía sentirse aun más encolerizada, puesto que no era tan débil como para no afrontarlo.

Su preocupación estaba en algo más grave, algo que la carcomía por dentro.

¿Quién era la persona que tendría que asesinar?

Un nudo se le formaba en la garganta ante esta incógnita.

De repente, Konan paró en seco frente a ella. Examino el sitio donde se encontraban y sus alrededores rápidamente con expresión seria y asintió.

-Aquí pasaremos esta noche. Mañana iremos a la aldea de la arena, donde se encontrará nuestro objetivo según el reporte de Zetsu.- Informó a sus compañeros.

-Más vale que no se equivoque, es un fastidio la seguridad en ese lugar como para estar deambulando durante mucho rato.- Agregó Kisame sentándose en el suelo contra un árbol.

-No creo que cometa errores con respecto a esta información. Esta visita ha sido programada desde hace ya tiempo, Itachi lo investigo primero.-

Konan no miro a Sakura cuando pronuncio este nombre, en realidad parecía que rehuía los ojos de la pelirrosa. Sintió que su cuerpo se congelo al escucharla.

Itachi sabía sobre esto desde antes… claro eso no era de sorprenderse, pero aun así, no le agradaba la sensación que comenzaba a embargarla.

¿Cuántas cosas más estaría ocultándole?

-Haruno y tú deberían ir a recoger leña para la fogata.-

-Puedo ir por mi cuenta.- Afirmó con hastió el shinobi mirando con desprecio a la más joven.

-He dicho que AMBOS vayan. Yo preparare el campamento y enviare nuestra ubicación a Pein.- Su voz era autoritaria y glacial, no una faceta muy recurrente frente a Sakura.

-De acuerdo, como digas.- Respondió intentando contener su molestia.

Kisame se giro y comenzó a caminar a pasos largos adentrándose entre los frondosos árboles del bosque. A veces, la pelirrosa no sabía cómo toleraba a ese hombre.

-¡Vienes o que niñata! – Grito una vez que su silueta se veía borrosa entre la oscuridad del follaje.

Sakura se adentro rápidamente siguiéndole el paso a su superior, no pasó ni medio minuto cuando ya se encontraba a su lado.

-En verdad que Itachi te enseño velocidad…- Murmuro él sin mirarla.

La joven se quedo sin aliento un momento, ¿era acaso una especie de cumplido? Al menos eso parecía.

Sentía que debía añadir algo ante el comentario, pero al instante él le ahorro la molestia.

-…al menos no tiro totalmente todo su tiempo a la basura como yo le decía.-

No, ahí estaba, el siempre odioso Kisame.

Se quedaron en silencio durante el resto del tiempo, juntando enormes troncos de madera seca, lo cual era un poco complicado pues al parecer había lloviznado más temprano en el lugar. Se adentraron tanto en el bosque que eventualmente encontraron un riachuelo. Sakura decidió guardar un poco de agua para llevar al campamento, por si acaso.

Una vez hubieran decidido que tenían suficiente, regresaron al sitio donde habían dejado a Konan.

El campamento estaba alzado y el chakra de la Kunoichi se sentía a su alrededor, protegiendo el sitio. Sin embargo, ella brillaba por su ausencia.

-Ya era hora de que Konan hubiera regresado, incluso demoramos más de lo normal por causa tuya.- Acuso Kisame mirando a su alrededor.

La pelirrosa giro los ojos, harta de sus comentarios, y se adelanto para encender la fogata.

Sin embargo, aquello era cierto, la Akatsuki normalmente no tardaba mucho en cumplir con sus deberes, sobre todo si solo había ido a enviar un mensaje.

Aquello era extraño.

Kisame se sentó recargándose en el tronco de un árbol simplemente observando al cielo. Sakura lo miraba de reojo mientras aparentaba concentrarse totalmente en el fuego. Al terminar, la chica se quedo contemplando las llamas, empapándose en su calidez.

El rojo fulgor de aquel fuego, le recordaban el brillo carmesí oscuro del Sharingan de Itachi.

¿Qué era lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento?

No creía poder adivinarlo.

A kilómetros de distancia del campamento del equipo Konan, un shinobi esperaba pacientemente escondido entre el follaje de la copa de un enorme roble. Su vista brillante como la sangre se concentraba fijamente en su objetivo: Las puertas de la aldea de la hoja.

Llevaba en ese sitio desde el atardecer, pacientemente a la expectativa, en ese momento no existía absolutamente nada en su mente más allá de su misión.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, cuando la luna finalmente reflejo una silueta a unos metros debajo de su posición.

Un joven ninja errante escapaba de la aldea secretamente, camuflajeado por el manto oscuro de la noche.

"_Mala decisión, como es usual…" _ Se dijo a sí mismo el shinobi en su mente.

Comenzó a seguir a aquel ninja desde las alturas, siendo imperceptible para todo ser viviente a su alrededor. Como un lince se mueve con agilidad por la sabana, se trasladaba de árbol en árbol sin problema, sin apartar la vista de su presa.

"_Aléjate un poco más…" _Le indicaba en su mente al objetivo, necesitaba que avanzara mucho más lejos del límite de Konoha.

Entonces, de la nada, el ninja del suelo paró en seco.

Itachi imito su reacción, pero se quedo observándolo con quietud absoluta. Sabía que no era su presencia la que había provocado aquello, el también podía sentirlo:

Había una tercera persona con ellos.

-Uzumaki Naruto.- Se escucho la voz del intruso. – ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Naruto no respondió a esto ni se movió un ápice. El otro shinobi volvió a llamar:

-Naruto, lo que sucedió hoy no tiene que ser de ninguna forma un impedimento para que realices tu misión, simplemente es un ligero retraso…-

-¡Me niego a esperar más!- Rugió el rubio furioso enfrentando a su acompañante. -¡Tu no lo entiendes Yamato-san! ¡NADIE PARECE ENTENDERLO! -.

-Naruto, entiende que esto no solo sucede por ella…- Comenzó a razonar Yamato, pero el grito exasperado del ojiazul lo hizo callar.

Desde las alturas, Itachi contemplaba la escena sin saber que pensar. ¿A quién se referían con "ella"?

Aquello no le estaba agradando, para nada.

- ¡Tengo muy claro que esto para ustedes no tiene nada que ver con ella! ¡Ni con Sasuke! ¡USTEDES SOLO BUSCAN USARNOS A TODOS DE JODIDA EXCUSA PARA ATRAPAR A AKATSUKI!-.

-¡No uses la misión como motivo de frustración! Todo está relacionado.- Yamato subía la voz, pero inmediatamente recobraba su compostura, no quería provocar el descontrol del kyubi.

-¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME SENTADO NI UN MINUTO MÁS MIENTRAS IMAGINO QUE UN MALDITO IMBECIL AMENZE CON PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A **MI SAKURA**!- Su furia era latente.

"_Mi… Sakura…" _ Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, golpeando en un territorio recóndito dentro de sí mismo. Sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse, y su temperamento apacible se volvía hostil.

-¿Pero qué?- Susurro irritado sin pensar.

Entonces, los dos conversadores debajo de él entornaron su mirada hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!- Ordeno Yamato al tiempo que se colocaba en posición.

Itachi, son pensarlo siquiera una vez, salió de su escondite con rapidez sobrehumana, colocándose exactamente frente a Naruto.

Al verlo, el rostro del Uzumaki se contorsionó en una mueca de puro odio.

-Tú…- Siseo con desprecio al pelinegro.- Él se fue por ti; y ahora tú te la llevaste…-.

El Uchiha se encontraba en silencio, contemplándolo con sus ojos de gélido fuego.

El más joven comenzó a temblar de rabia, sentía como la temperatura se le disparaba por los cielos y una enrome fuerza tomaba control de su cuerpo. Ante la vista de Yamato e Itachi, perdía el control sobre el Kyubi.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA!- Rugió con bestial amenaza el joven.- ¡¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO CON ELLA?-.

-¡NARUTO PARA!- Grito Yamato al tiempo que comenzaba a formar el sello para contener al kyubi, pero el Sharingan del enemigo atrapo su grancé.

Así, en unos cuantos segundos, Yamato cayó al suelo.

El Uzumaki tenía demasiados problemas luchando consigo mismo y su deseo de sangre como para notar aquello.

-Kyubi…- Comenzó con su voz potente el Uchiha-… Mientras yo viva, ella no volverá.- Declaro con tono asesino.

-¡ENTONCES TENDRE QUE MATARTE!- Y así se formaron dos colas del zorro.

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia su oponente, apoderado por la sed de sangre, no tan ajena a él como en otras ocasiones. El Uchiha se preparo para esquivar su ataque.

Era hora de completar la misión:

Atrapar al Jinchuriki.

Horas habían pasado, y seguían sin rastro de Konan.

-Pero ¿Dónde diablos se metió?- Dijo Sakura mientras veía al fuego mientras terminaba de consumirse.

Kisame no había comentado nada desde que llegaron al campamento; solo permanecía inmóvil contra el mismo árbol. En esos momentos Sakura ignoraba si estaría dormido o pensativo, sinceramente ese silencio entre ellos la incomodaba infinitamente.

Entonces, mientras contemplaba las cenizas sin realmente verlas, una gota de agua aterrizo en su nariz.

Miro al cielo, y sintió como las frías y diminutas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a manar lentamente del cielo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y se dejo llevar ante la sensación refrescante; hacía ya tanto tiempo que no tenía aquel tacto. Incluso recordaba el tiempo que duro sin poder tomar un simple baño, cuando se encontraba en las mazmorras. Ese recuerdo se veía tan lejano ahora.

Sakura se quito los zapatos y se puso en pie, sintió la suavidad de la hierba húmeda en la piel de sus pies, he incluso la textura casi cremosa del lodo que se formaba por el agua que ya había creado algunos charcos.

Miro a Kisame un instante (quien al parecer seguía en su estado catatónico), y sin decir nada, se echo a correr. Corrió veloz, lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, casi podía jurar que volaba ligeramente. La joven corría con un rumbo fijo, tenía un objetivo claro.

Finalmente miro el riachuelo donde había recogido agua anteriormente y se detuvo en seco. Se quito las prendas que traía puestas y las arrojo sin pensar. Segundos transcurrieron antes de que entrara de un clavado al agua helada.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Jajajaja!- Grito alegremente. Su risa fluyo suave como el agua que corría por su cuerpo, siendo opacada por el sonido de las gotas al caer sobre el suelo y aguas más profundas.

Nadando como pez en el agua, sintiéndose completamente liberada, podía volver a ser por unos instantes la que siempre había sido.

Sakura Haruno: la joven Kunoichi de Konoha, la niña de cabellos rosados amantes de los libros, la que disfrutaba de la naturaleza, la que era mucho antes de haber un Akatsuki, una Tsunade, un Naruto, he incluso más atrás de la aparición de aquel chico Sasuke.

Ahí, desnuda en las aguas del bosque, siendo bañada por los cielos, sintió que todas sus preocupaciones se lavaban fuera de su cuerpo. Comenzó a flotar con la espalda en el agua y el rostro hacia el cielo, empapando su rostro con delicadeza y sintiendo la brisa la acariciaba gentilmente, erizando toda su piel.

Ahora solo quedaba que esta Sakura antigua también se lavara fuera de su ser.

La pelea contra el Kyubi se estaba volviendo mucho más intensa de lo que originalmente tenía previsto, por lo tanto, se volvía más complicado.

El jinchuriki había liberado 4 colas, estaba completamente fuera de sí, y aquello parecía un bosquejo de lo que solía ser un humano. Sin embargo, Itachi se negaba a retirarse, aun a sabiendas de que se encontraba solo, y sus heridas anteriores tenían muy poco de haber sanado.

Normalmente aquello no representaría un verdadero reto para él, pero tampoco consideraría retirarse al ver tal caos durante un enfrentamiento, ni siquiera siendo una persona prudente en la batalla. El sentimiento de querer arrancarle la yugular a ese Uzumaki tras escucharle pronunciar el nombre de Sakura era tan potente, que no le dejaba pensar del todo claro.

El kyubi había causado un desastre completo en el bosque, no dudaba que alguien llegara tarde o temprano a irrumpir en la batalla, aunque sabía que ese no sería ni Kakashi, ni el Sannin Jiraya, según su investigación previa, ellos habían partido al amanecer. Esa era la razón por la que su objetivo saldría de la aldea a hurtadillas.

"_**El kyubi tiende a ser impulsivo y no pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, esa fue la base para raptar a Haruno."**_

Había explicado Pein primeramente cuando informó a Itachi de su misión.

Sin embargo, ahora la suerte de Sakura había dado un giro de 360°, y esto causaría aun más desesperación en el joven Uzumaki. Por esta razón el líder había filtrado información acerca de la organización deliberadamente a los espías de Konoha; así la gondaime tomaría la decisión que dejará vulnerable al jinchuriki a un ataque.

También el Uchiha sabía que la idea de enviarlo sin Kisame a esa misión era para que este evitara que Konan ayudara a la Kunoichi en su objetivo. El espadachín seria la persona perfecta que impusiera un verdadero reto en el camino de Sakura.

Y ahora, él se encontraba solo, sin poder apartar su mente de la pelirrosa, y peor aún, envuelto en un lio precisamente por la misma causa. Nunca se había visto en situaciones ajenas a su control.

-¡Naruto reacciona!- Se escucho la voz de Yamato nuevamente.

Sin que Itachi lo notara, el shinobi había recuperado la conciencia, aunque se notaba débil aun. Sin embargo, ya no estaba solo.

Una serie de ANBU apareció alrededor del Akatsuki en una redada.

-Itachi Uchiha, vendrás con nosotros.- Señalo el líder del escuadrón.

"_Bueno, esto me t rae recuerdos…" _Pensó algo irónico para sí el pelinegro.

En ese instante, una bola negra de energía salió disparada hacia ellos.

-¡Apártense todos!- Ordeno una voz, y todos se dispersaron.

Itachi aprovecho aquella confusión y escapo del sitio, apartándose hasta un lugar donde fuera espectador sin ser visto nuevamente. Ahora, desde una posición prudente, podía estudiar lo que sucedía.

Yamato recorto la distancia entre el Kyuubi y él para sellar el poder liberado en Naruto. Aquel ademan de fuerza en su cuerpo era posible gracias a que el pelinegro no había realizado su jutsu ocular durante un periodo significativo de tiempo, normalmente Yamato habría caído directamente en una cama de hospital, si esa fuera la intención de Itachi.

El ANBU logro con éxito contener la fuerza de las cuatro colas, pero el proceso parecía poco ortodoxo.

"_Con que así es como Yamato-san terminó de guardián de Uzumaki" _Caviló Itachi.

Cuando Naruto hubo regresado a su estado natural, la piel de su cuerpo había desaparecido, dejando tejido sanguinolento por donde lo vieras. Ante la pérdida de fuerza y dolor, el joven se desplomo inconsciente.

-Excelente trabajo Yamato-senpai.- Afirmó uno de los enmascarados.

-Traigan a un equipo médico rápido, y que alguien llame a Tsunade-sama y le explique la situación.- Ordenó Yamato sin rodeos, su voz resonando autoridad.

-¡SI!- Afirmaron dos de los ANBU, marchándose al instante.

El shinobi del elemento madera se acerco al rubio para examinarlo. Un gesto de preocupación lleno su rostro.

-¿Estará bien?- Pregunto el mismo subordinado.

-No lo sé… la última vez que esto sucedió, recibió atención médica al instante. Debo admitir que me inquieta el hecho de que existan repercusiones más grandes hacia su salud física en esta ocasión.-

-¿Lo dice por el tiempo?- Cuestiono el ninja.- No dude que en unos segundos más aparecerá el equipo médico, senpai.-

-No lo dudo.- Interrumpió Yamato.- Simplemente, se que no existe nadie que cuide las heridas de Naruto-kun, con más dedicación que Sakura-san. También, la voluntad de sanar de Naruto está más presente cuando ella permanece a su lado, él que no esté ella aquí es un verdadero problema.- Finalizo suspirando cansado.

Y tal como se dijo, el equipo de nin-medicos llegó en ese instante, atendiendo al rubio y a Yamato todo lo posible antes de trasladarlos a la base medica.

Los ANBU deambularon un rato más por el área, en búsqueda de el Akatsuki, pero jamás lo encontrarían, él ya se había marchado.

"_**Mi… Sakura…" **_

Sabía que el Kyuubi y el botón de cerezo eran mejores amigos.

"_**no existe nadie que cuide las heridas de Naruto-kun con más dedicación que Sakura-san"**_

Y el chico Uzumaki reaccionaria impertinentemente ante la falta de ella.

"_**La voluntad de sanar de Naruto está más presente, cuando ella permanece a su lado"**_

Pero, aun así, la mala sensación no se apartaba de él.

-Mi Sakura.- Susurro Itachi incrédulo.

El ninja paró en seco. Ya llevaba bastante distancia entre el lugar del incidente y su posición actual, pero no era consciente de los pasos que había surcado. Tomó aire profundamente, pero este no logro desintegrar el nudo que cerraba su garganta. Miró al estrellado cielo, mientras la duda afloraba despiadada:

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes Sakura?- Susurró intranquilo.

Se sentó en la rama del árbol donde se encontraba, y se llevó las manos a las sienes, cansado.

Parecía que su hermano no era el único del cual preocuparse en lo que respecta al pasado de su botón de cerezo.

-Y lo peor es que no eres consciente del poder que ejerces Sakura.- Murmuró con agotada molestia, intentando poner su mente en blanco.

Vaya que sería un trabajo largo para una noche tan corta.

La lluvia seguía cayendo en el bosque, más no con la fuerza apremiante de momentos antes. Sakura ya se había vuelto a vestir, y caminaba en dirección del campamento. Se sentía fresca y sus pasos eran ligeros, sin cargar ya con ninguno de sus juicios morales.

Cuando llego al refugio, no le sorprendió ver que Konan seguía sin aparecer, y a Kisame en la misma posición que lo había dejado antes de marcharse. Pero sinceramente, a ella ya no le importaba un carajo.

Se acerco hasta él y sin decir nada, se recostó por un lado, dándole la espalda a su mirada. Ella se acurruco un poco y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Kisame se le quedo observando con incredulidad, pero se dio cuenta que la Kunoichi ni siquiera fingía notar su presencia.

-¿Por qué carajo no te buscas tu propio espacio?- Exclamó con su tono usual.

Más no obtuvo respuesta alguna; Kisame insistió:

-¿Ahora resulta que me ignoras? Vaya que eres una niñata bastante patética si debes recurrir a esas jugarretas…- Añadió con más desdén.

Pero nuevamente, recibió silencio.

-¡¿Quién te crees para estar ignorándome maldita mocosa?- Gritó con más molestia.-¡Más vale que respondas o te hare responder! ¡ ¿Dónde estuviste hace rato?-.

-Achuu.- Un estornudo por lo bajo fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Kisame se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir, lo inoportuno de su reacción lo desconcertó bastante. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la condición de la chica: estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

Pero fuera de lo obvio, había algo más. Seria en su semblante o en su energía, pero esa chiquilla se notaba extrañamente distinta.

Suspiro profundamente llenándose de paciencia, y se quito la capa de Akatsuki que traía puesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se la coloco encima a la pelirrosa, casi por inercia.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura por fin reaccionó. Sorprendida, tomó con una de sus manos la capa y giro su cabeza para contemplar curiosa al shinobi, quien ignorando su reacción exclamó:

-Deberías cambiarte de ropa; Puedes usar eso mientras se seca la tuya. – Kisame se puso en pie, caminando hasta el margen de la carpa bajo la que se encontraban. – La lluvia ha parado, iré a buscar a Konan.-

Sakura miro al hombre, quien le daba la espalda, y sonrió. Aquello era extraño, pero dulce.

-Gracias.- Murmuro ella sinceramente.

-No digas nada, si te resfrías serás un estorbo.- Y tras decir eso se fue.

Pero ella ya no se sintió ofendida como antes por su respuesta. Si se resfriara y se volviera una carga no lograría la misión para quedar en Akatsuki…

Aparentemente, Kisame no sabía mentir muy bien.

Sakura miro la capa nuevamente y rio entre dientes divertida.

Al parecer la lluvia había lavado muchas más asperezas de lo que pensaba.

(Ese mismo día, unas horas antes).

_Konan se había separado del grupo poco después de montar el campamento, para poder reportar su ubicación a Pein. Escribió una nota corta en códigos que solo ellos dos manejaban, y con unos sellos, esta tomó vuelo por si sola hacia su destino._

_Sin embargo, el mensaje no era la verdadera razón por la que ella se alejara de sus compañeros, honestamente, no necesitaba moverse ni un ápice de donde se encontraba originalmente para poder enviar su recado. Pero algo ocurrió mientras viajaban, no estaba segura, pero una corazonada se lo decía:_

_Alguien seguía sus pasos._

_Como era intuición, no tenia fundamentos sólidos para sospecharlo, así que Kisame no tenía ni idea de esta presencia misteriosa que ella había detectado. Al final, decidió alejarse de ellos, para confirmarlo._

_No tenía la menor idea de quién podría ser, más estaba segura de que esa persona no venía directamente hacia ellos. La mujer estaba de pie en una colina, oculta entre arbustos y follaje, a la espera de quien fuera aquél ninja._

_Pasaron varias horas, antes de que una se acercara hasta ese lugar._

_Lo primero que Konan vio a al ver esa figura tomando forma cerca de donde ella se encontraba, era sorpresa. Después decidió que realmente no le extrañaba. Sin decir nada, dejo que el hombre pasara de largo sin detectarla, y espero unos instantes a que retomara una considerable distancia entre ellos._

_-Se muy bien que Pein no te envió a este sitio… ¿qué demonios haces aquí Hidan?-. La voz de Konan era un imperceptible murmullo._

_Su primer pensamiento fue que trataría de aprovechar la ausencia de Itachi para tomar ventaja de Sakura, sin embargo, esta idea se evaporo en el aire, tan pronto como surgió. El jashinista tomaba el camino directo a la aldea de la arena, sin girar su vista a ningún sitio, sin detenerse ni mucho menos buscar por alguien más; Él iba hacia su rumbo fijo, con una meta clara._

_La curiosidad de la criminal pudo más que su sensatez, y comenzó a seguirlo para averiguar lo que maquilaba su impulsiva mente._

_Fuera lo que fuera aquello que estuviera pensando, no podía ser algo bueno._

(Momento actual)

La lluvia caía poderosa y abrumante sobre ella, pero seguía los pasos de Hidan, quien parecía, no dejaría de moverse por algo tan mundano como una tormenta traída por las negras nubes que soplaban desde el norte.

Konan se encontraba empapada, y podía sentir la capa pesada por la enorme cantidad de barro que se había acumulado en el dobladillo. Estaba hastiada de toda aquella agua, interponiéndose en su visión, retrasándola en su persecución, pero no pensaba renunciar a esta. Desistir no era una opción, su curiosidad se había convertido en una necesidad, había una interrogante de proporciones descomunales en lo que concernía a las acciones del Jashinista.

¿Cómo había salido de la base sin que Pein se enterara?

Aquello le parecía imposible, así que una pregunta más grande se formaba en su mente:

¿Por qué Pein permitió que Hidan se fuera sin su autorización? ¿Sabría lo que este tenía planeado?

Así como ella formaba planes en su mente para fines privados, parecía que su líder comenzaba a tomar su misma dirección. Ahora comprendía un poco porque él se molestaba tanto con ella al no decirle nada acerca de lo que tramaba con Sakura… era infinitamente irritante.

Debía ser una sensación de impotencia aun peor para alguien con complejo de Dios.

Sin notarlo, al estar perdida en sus cavilaciones, perdió de vista al shinobi.

-¡Maldita sea! – Exclamo irritada, tratando de canalizar su chakra en localizarlo.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, pero la tomo por sorpresa una presencia casi rozándole los talones. Aquel no era Hidan, fuera quien fuese era más fuerte. Sin embargo, tenía algo extrañamente familiar.

-No es muy común ver a un Akatsuki merodeando solo.- Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Aquel tono: frio y modulado, pero amenazante; era tan parecido a…

Ella se giro, con su expresión indiferente y calmada. Por un momento le costó trabajo disimular su sorpresa, ante el enorme parecido que existían entre Itachi y su hermano.

-El joven Uchiha Sasuke, si no me equivoco.- Dijo en su voz sin emociones.

-Quiero saber la ubicación de Uchiha Itachi.- Demando sin rodeos, con voz tan profunda y dominante como la del pelinegro mayor.

-Me temo que eso no lo puede saber nadie, y tú no calificas como "alguien" en este caso.- Respondió al instante, con algo de ironía.

Aquello no causo ningún cambio en los gestos del joven, pero su voz escondía un trasfondo e irritación.

-En ese caso, tal vez un "nadie" podría saber lo que han hecho con una Kunoichi de la hoja…- Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos al decir estas palabras.

Konan no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos desconcertada. Aquello no lo esperaba ni por accidente.

-No sé de que estés hablando.- Respondió seria.

-Tu rostro no concuerda con tu respuesta. Pero si no deseas cooperar…- El brazo del ninja comenzó a sacar una chispa azul de chakra, parecida a los rayos.-…tendré que forzarte a ello.

Konan se preparo para la primera envestida, el shinobi fue rápido, pero ella logro ser más veloz. Sin embargo, reconoció que aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

"Tengo que irme antes de que me vea forzada a pelear de verdad." Concluyo en su mente la Kunoichi, mientras esquivaba los jutsus del shinobi.

-_Origami no shuriken.- _Pronunció torvamente, lanzando a Sasuke decenas de armas de papel punzante.

Él las esquivo, sin ningún tipo de dificultad, aun ante lo inesperado del ataque.

-_Kami no Henge.- _Se escucho una vez más la suave y fría voz de Konan.

Para cuando el Uchiha volteo hacia su contrincante, ya era tarde, su cuerpo se desvanecía, formando pequeñas hojas de papel que se alzaban en vuelo lejos de su alcance.

-¡Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!- Pronuncio como último intento.

El fuego abrazador y poderoso, aun bajo las gotas de agua, alcanzo a chamuscar algunos blancos papeles, antes de que se alejaran mucho. Ilesa no estaba, eso era un hecho.

Inmutable, observo como la Akatsuki desaparecía vertiginosamente. Podría ir tras ella y continuar con su enfrentamiento, por supuesto que siempre existía esa opción. Sin embargo, bien sabia que aquel no era el momento de librar aquella batalla. La mujer de cabellos azules no era su verdadero contrincante.

No. Si había un Akatsuki con el que debía de pelear, ese era Itachi. Él era quien tenía cuentas que rendirle, y si dentro de sus cálculos, se veía obligado a incluir a Sakura, entonces con más razón debía encontrarlo. Pero estaba seguro, que por ningún motivo, esa mujer se encontraba con su hermano.

La lluvia ceso repentinamente, dejando el olor a hierba mojada tras de sí, y la sensación tras la pelea.

Aunque si había algo que le causaba curiosidad:

¿Qué había sido esa expresión en el rostro de la ninja cuando pregunto por la pelirrosa?

El temple que la rodeaba se resquebrajó por un breve instante ante la incógnita que le planteaba.

-Esa mujer tiene contacto directo con ella, y Sakura sigue viva.- Concluyo finalmente.

Un aire ligero lleno su pecho por un breve instante, aquello calmaba un poco su ansiedad: Solo un poco.

Se paso la mano por su cabellera azabache, intentando apartar de la mente a su distracción más grande. Pero la idea de su pelirrosa, aun respirando y con sus ojos verdes brillando ante el horizonte, no lo dejaba planear su siguiente estrategia claramente.

Tenía la preocupación de si su aislamiento la debilitara al grado de no querer seguir adelante. Que Akatsuki lograra destruir su espíritu y su estabilidad mental, asesinándola por dentro.

-Te encontrare Sakura. Solo resiste un poco más…- Murmuro con desespero.

Obviamente él, no tenía idea de la verdadera capacidad de Sakura. Y mucho menos que su custodiada Kunoichi se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de él, descansando plácidamente en el pasto, mientras él luchaba consigo mismo por alejar de la preocupación que sentía por ella.

-Sasuke.- Lo llamó Suigetsu a su espalda.

El joven se giro para observarlo, su compañero de cabello claro jamás adivinaría verdadera preocupación, el rostro de Sasuke era frio e inalterable, como si todo lo anterior nunca hubiese sucedido.

-¿Qué sucede Suigetsu?- Pregunto si realmente querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Quería decirte que Karin ha perdido el rastro de Itachi por completo. Es como si la misma lluvia le hubiese hecho el favor y lo hubiera borrado.

Esa noticia lo molesto profusamente.

-Diles que descansen por esta noche. Mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda.- Declaro el Uchiha conteniendo su coraje.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió su sonriente el otro.

Entonces fue cuando Sasuke notó finalmente a su compañero. La mirada le brillaba vidriosa, y una sonrisa de medio lado peleaba por mantenerse oculta. Se veía intranquilo, pero bastante contento.

-¿Y a ti que te ha sucedido?- Pregunto el pelinegro extrañado.

Suigetsu, quien ya había comenzado a retirarse, se paro sorprendido y comenzó a reír.

-Pues veras, creo que mis ojos han sido testigos de la existencia de una ninfa del bosque.- Dijo suspirando mirando al cielo estrellado.

Sasuke alzo una ceja escéptico.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

Suigetsu miro a su líder, sonriente y complacido de poder compartir aquello con alguien.

-Hace unas horas, cuando nos separamos, caminaba a kilómetros de aquí buscando algún rastro de Akatsuki, como habías ordenado. Entonces, deambulando bajo la lluvia, llegue a un rio. Decidí enjuagar los zapatos un poco, pues estaban hasta los tobillos de lodo seco y me dificultaban el caminar.

Cuando me senté finalmente, con los pies en el agua, una presencia aprecio en aquel lugar. Rápidamente, me oculte tras un árbol, aunque no creo que me hubiera visto de todos modos, pues la lluvia caía abundante sobre nuestras cabezas.

Esperando, con la mano lista para desenvainar mi katana, fue cuando la vi. Solo podía apreciar la sombra de sus silueta desnuda, nadando con ligereza en el agua del rio, podría haber creído que se trataba de una sirena de agua dulce, de no ser por las torneadas piernas que se asomaban de vez en vez a la superficie.

Me quede contemplándola, mientras nadaba y flotaba en aquellas aguas, aun con las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su figura y el rio, dificultándome más la visión, pero no por ello disminuyendo el deseo que se formaba en mí.

Juro que jamás sentí la ansiedad que me invadió en aquel momento, pero no me atreví a moverme de donde estaba, por no hacerla desaparecer.

Finalmente, después de no sé cuánto tiempo, salió del agua a tierra firme. Ahora su silueta se veía aun más clara de pie, cada curva desde su cabeza hasta los pies. Pero su identidad permanecía aun oculta tras el velo de oscuridad nocturna. Y así, tan repentinamente como apareció, recogió unas cosas del suelo y se echo a correr hacia el bosque. Intente seguirla, pero para el momento en que reaccione, me llevaba demasiada ventaja.

-¿Realmente piensas que viste tal cosa?-La burla fría en la voz de Sasuke era obvia.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo se que la vi. Soy consciente que debía ser alguna lugareña de los alrededores, pero era demasiado inusual como para parecerme humana en esos momentos.- Respondió Suigetsu sin darle importancia.

-Perdiste tiempo en la búsqueda por una estupidez ¿Estas consciente de ello?- Su voz sonaba molesta. Sasuke no sabía porque, pero algo de su historia le daba mala espina.

-Cuando algún día veas una mujer como aquella sin ropa, dime si serás capaz de recordar cualquier cosa que estés haciendo.-

Suigetsu suspiro nuevamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos y negaba divertido.

-En ocasiones así, desearía tener a una mujer en el grupo. Así como tus usas a Karin, yo también podría desahogarme en este momento.- Comento ponzoñoso el ninja.

-Cuida tus palabras.- Advirtió amenazante el Uchiha.

-Si, si, lo que digas.- Suigetsu poso sus dos manos despreocupadamente detrás de la nunca y se echo a andar.- Pero seré incapaz de dormir esta noche, eso tenlo por seguro.

Sasuke se quedo ahí plantado, viendo desaparecer al ninja.

Una rabia se acrecentaba en su interior sin saber por qué. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que dejara la búsqueda de Itachi por ver a una simple mujer. Sí, eso debía ser.

Se pasó la mano una vez más por el cabello y contuvo su odio hacia su subordinado.

Repentinamente, la urgencia por encontrar a Karin se apodero de él, y se echo en dirección al campamento.

Si Sasuke hubiera sabido la verdad, lo más seguro es que Suigetsu no habría pasado de esa noche.

Hidan caminaba por el bosque, llevaba todo un día sin parar para descansar aunque fuese un instante. Tenía algo claro, desde que Kakuzu converso con él aquella tarde, su misión se había vuelto imprescindible.

**(Poco después del atardecer, en la base de Akatsuki)**

_Hidan regresaba de su lugar de meditación, aunque esta vez, su relajación no había sido necesariamente por su retiro espiritual._

_Nunca pensó que la chica Haruno invadiría aquel espacio privado que ocultaba de todos, a excepción del líder, claro. Pero ni siquiera este había husmeado nunca el sitio, respetando siempre los rituales y costumbres del jashinista._

_La imagen de ella, surgiendo de la oscuridad hasta ser iluminada por la ligera luz filtrada al sitio, fue algo que lo lleno de paz. Aun cuando sintió desde el inicio la presencia externa, jamás sintió que representara amenaza alguna. No por la falta de fuerza, sino por la enorme curiosidad que radiaba, una inocencia casi infantil._

_Al acercarse a ella, había sentido una paz inmensa y al mismo tiempo una sensación de calidez. Ahora creía entender ligeramente a la comadreja acerca de su actitud sobreprotectora con respecto a la Kunoichi. No era solamente que la protegiera de ser agredida físicamente, temía que su espíritu ligero e infantil fuera mancillado por cualquiera, incluido él._

_-Eres un jodido imbécil afortunado comadreja.- Murmuro con su tono usual para sí mismo._

_-Hidan.- Escucho detrás de él._

_Al girarse vio a Kakuzu, quien al parecer venia de entrenar por su aspecto desaliñado._

_-¿Y ahora qué carajo quieres?- Preguntó de mala gana el aludido._

_-Imbécil.- Respondió el otro antes de continuar.- ¿Ya supiste acerca de la última misión que asignó el líder?- ._

_-Sinceramente, dudo que el maldito Uchiha logre traer al Kyuubi por su cuenta, sobre todo después de ver como lo jodió el siete colas…- Respondió sin darle importancia. _

_Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sin interés alguno en mantener conversación acerca de Itachi._

_-Entonces supongo que no lo sabes. Itachi no ha sido el último al que se le asignó misión. Si no fuera algo realmente interesante acerca de ella, no vendría a preguntarte._

_Hidan lo miro de nuevo, ahora una sonrisa de satisfacción rondaba el rostro de su compañero._

_-Escúpelo ya jodido Kakuzu, ¿Cuánto será esta vez?- Cuestiono con desdén el peliplateado._

_-Lo usual.- Respondió extendiendo s mano para recibir el efectivo._

_-Mierda, más vale que sea interesante.- Dijo él, dándole el dinero que traía._

_-La Kunoichi acaba de partir junto con Konan y Kisame para realizar la última prueba antes de ser admitida en Akatsuki.- Comento Kakuzu, mientras contaba el dinero._

_-¿Ultima prueba? ¿De qué carajo hablas? No existe algo como una maldita última prueba. Debía ser admitida desde que mato al idiota de pinocho.- Gruño molesto. Eso parecía una trampa del ninja para dejarlo sin efectivo._

_-El líder no confía del todo en la lealtad de Haruno, como es obvio. Así que se saco de la manga una última prueba para que demostrara ser realmente desertora de Konoha. Y debo decir que encontró la inspiración viniendo de ti e Itachi.- Añadió riendo sarcástico._

_-¿De qué putas hablas? ¡La única manera de entrar en esta maldita organización en matando a tu predecesor!- Comenzaba a cabrearse al no comprender._

_-Pero piensa un momento. Tú no mataste a un miembro para poder entrar en Akatsuki.- _

_-¡No, pero asesine a toda mi jodida aldea!- Grito harto, eso ya lo sabía el imbécil de Kakuzu._

_Entonces, fue cuando le pego, como un balde de helada compresión empapándolo repentinamente._

_- No quieres decir que…-_

_-No tiene que ser a toda la aldea, con uno le basta a Pein. Pero si no cumple con ello la matara, como había deseado desde el principio.- confirmo el shinobi._

_-¿Se dirigieron a Konoha?- Pregunto con apuro el jashinista._

_-No, hacia Akasuna, ahí se encuentra el objetivo fijado por Pein. Al parecer está en una misión en solitario por esta aldea. Ella no conoce su identidad, pero Konan y Kisame si.-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Cuestiono._

_-Aquí expresa que está prohibido informarle.- Dijo sonriendo con sorna, sacando el expediente que tenia oculto bajo la capa.- Tiene que averiguarlo cuando llegue.-_

_-Dámelo.- Ordeno el jashinista._

_-Estaba incluido en el precio, hoy me siento caritativo.- Dijo dándole los papeles._

_Hidan leyó rápidamente el contenido de aquello y sin añadir nada se retiro del lugar. Tenía que prepararse para salir a una misión lo más pronto posible._

(Momento Actual)

No había forma de que pudiera hacerlo ella sola. Y de ninguna manera iba permitir que la asesinaran sin antes haberla probado, como él deseaba.

La verdad era que, si aun cuando la Kunoichi no tenía intención de dejar vivo a Sasori, estuvo a punto de dejarle con vida. ¿Qué actitud esperaban que tomara esa mocosa con alguien que la había visto crecer?

No podía lograrlo, al menos no sin una ligera ventaja.

Ahora se encontraba cada vez más cerca de Akasuna, y con esto, podría asegurar finalmente, que la chica se quedaría en Akatsuki, y una vez ahí, el se divertiría con ella hasta cansarse.

La sonrisa socarrona de Hidan se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios ante la evocación de los deseos sádicos que le provocaba aquella niñata.

"_Serás mía, y ni siquiera la comadreja podrá hacer algo al respecto"_ Prometió en su mente, mientras caminaba hacia su objetivo.

Kisame vagaba por el bosque, intentando encontrar algún rastro de Konan. Aquello le parecía por demás extraño, jamás se había dado el caso de la mujer desapareciendo hasta altas horas de la noche, aun peor, sin avisar previamente sobre su retirada.

Su sospecha le olía a duelo.

Como respondiendo a su corazonada, una serie de hojas de papel fueron apareciendo frente a él. Se detuvo para observar como aquello se materializaba poco a poco en la Akatsuki. Konan, ya en su forma de mujer, lo miro seria un instante, antes de cambiar su mueca por una de dolor, llevándose la mano al hombro.

Rápidamente, el shinobi se acerco a ella para asistirla.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Le preguntó mientras las sostenía de un costado.

-Estoy bien, es solo un rasguño.- Dijo despreocupada la Kunoichi, ocultando su gesto de queja.

Kisame frunció el ceño ante el comentario y le retiró la mano con la que se cubría el hombro. El movimiento dejó al descubierto una quemadura sangrante.

-Digamos que tuve un percance con un Uchiha.- Explicó, con sus ojos también fijos en la herida.

-¿Itachi te hizo esto? Inquirió incrédulo él.

-No, pero por un instante lo confundí con Itachi.- Aseguró ella volviendo a cubrir su lesión.

-Ya veo.- Asintió Kisame.- Vamos, habrá que decirle a Haruno que te cure eso.

La peli azul lo miró extrañada.

-¿Haruno? ¿De cuándo acá el trato humano a su persona?-.

-No lo sé.- Respondió sinceramente, algo pensativo.- Debe ser algo en este bosque. Me trae recuerdos, cosas que pensaba ya olvidadas.-

El hombre ninja miro a su alrededor, perdiéndose ligeramente en sus cavilaciones.

Konan no siguió indagando más, el aire meditabundo de su compañero era poco usual en él, no deseaba entrometerse en sus asuntos.

-Vamos, debemos regresar.- sugirió.

Kisame asintió, alejándose de sus ensoñaciones un instante, y camino junto a la mujer en dirección al campamento.

-Kisame, no le digas nada a Haruno de lo que acabo de contar.- Ordeno repentinamente la mujer. Hizo una pausa y añadió:- Tampoco a Itachi.

-¿Qué sucedió realmente con ese chico Konan?- cuestiono más extrañado que antes.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que es mejor no decir nada hasta saberlo con certeza.-

-De acuerdo.- Asintió.

Mientras caminaban, Konan no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Al parecer, Sakura no solo tenía un presente complicado, sino que procedía de un pasado aun más misterioso. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo terminaría todo aquello, pero espera que, si se llegaban a enredar más las cosas, tuviera el suficiente tiempo para que todos se hubieran preparado.


	25. Cuando el Cristal se quebrantó

Realmente no dormía, pero se encontraba plácidamente recostada sobre la hierba seca, en un estado tan apacible que casi podía percibir como se secaban las gotas de agua que le escurrían sobre la piel.

La capa de Kisame la abrigaba lo suficiente como para protegerse de la más leve brisa, y el olor húmedo de la tierra mojada tras la lluvia inundaba su olfato, evitando evocar recuerdos a través de aromas arrastrados en el viento noctambulo.

Adoraba esta paz, era algo que no sentía desde hacía años (si es que alguna vez la había experimentado del todo); era tan confortable, tan plena.

Sin embargo, el destino es liante, enredando todos los hilos del tejido cuando por fin parecen estar tomando forma. Y así fue como la voz de Kisame la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Haruno.- Dijo con voz entre urgente y controlada.- Ven enseguida.

Sakura se froto los ojos con pereza y levanto ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar por encima de su hombro. Su gesto demostró una leve sorpresa al mirar a quien el shinobi traía consigo.

-¡Oh! Es Konan.- Exclamó en tono ingenuo.

-Deja de estar jugando, necesita que le cures el hombro.- Respondió con impaciencia Kisame, más a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no utilizaba ningún tono mordaz.

Konan miró con extrañeza la escena, y su desconcierto fue en aumento conforme la Kunoichi se acercaba a ella, con la capa de Akatsuki cubriendo su cuerpo que, por el escote que se asomaba con indiscreción por el frente, podía adivinar su desnudez.

-¿Pero qué ha sucedido en mi ausencia?- Cuestionó turbada.

-No supongas lo que sea que este surcando por tu maquiavélica mente mujer.- Respondió el shinobi cortando de tajo su semilla de duda.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?- Respondió ahora con preocupación la pelirrosa, examinando la herida de la criminal.

-Un pequeño percance con unos ninja, es todo.- Respondió con fingida indiferencia, respaldada por el semblante de poca importancia que transmitía su compañero.

-Que extraño, no transitan muchos ninjas por estos caminos.- Susurró Sakura pensativa.- Pero en fin…

Se alejo un momento de ellos dos para ir hacia su mochila. Cuando regreso a su lado, cargaba un par de vendas, ungüento y una inyección.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- Cuestiono con ojos descomunalmente abiertos la peliazul, apuntando la jeringa con su mano sana.

-Es antiséptico, para que evite la infección ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Sakura alzó una ceja mirando a su amiga.

-No, por nada.- De nuevo una indiferencia actuada, pero esta vez Sakura captó el tono nervioso bajo su voz.

Una risilla burlona se oía brotar de sus labios indiscretamente, y la ironía invadió las palabras de la Haruno.

-¡Pero mira nada más! En verdad son terriblemente temibles ustedes los Akatsuki. Si alguien inventara un "_vacuna no jutsu"_ esta organización pasaría a la historia en instantes.

-Si, habla por ella, a mi me importan poco esas tonterías.- Dijo como reafirmando su dignidad el shinobi.

-Como sea, hazlo de una vez.- Gruño Konan resentida.

Alzó el hombro un poco más para que le administraran la inyección, girando a la vez su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Aun con el orgullo herido, no podía ocultar del todo el pavor que le tenía a esa pequeña aguja, Sakura podía observar como su mano temblaba ligeramente en su agarre.

Sin decir nada, con una sonrisa oculta, la pelirrosa administró de una la inyección. Su amiga se tenso un poco ante este contacto, pero no dijo nada. Tras administrar el antiséptico, retiro el objeto punzante y utilizo un poco de chakra para ayudar al proceso de regeneración de la piel. Después, aplico un poco de ungüento para la sensación de escozor que causaba la curación en la piel, y finalmente la vendó.

-Listo. Para mañana estarás bien, solo no muevas mucho el brazo esta noche, y trata de no dormir sobre ese hombro.- Índico la Kunoichi mientras se dirigía a guardar todo de nuevo.

-Eso fue bastante rápido.- Murmuro Kisame algo incrédulo.- ¿En verdad resultó?-.

-En verdad lo hizo.- Aseguro ella tentándose con suavidad los vendajes adiestradamente colocados en su hombro. – No bromean cuando dicen que es buena en lo que hace…

El hombre, quien hasta el momento no había retirado sus ojos del hombro de su compañera, dirigió su mirada curiosa hasta su rostro.

Era la primera vez que la veía frunciendo el ceño de aquella manera, con respecto a Haruno.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Inquirió.

-Nada.- Respondió ella distraída.- Iré a descansar, te toca la primera guardia.

Y antes de que pudiera refutar la orden, ella se alejo del sitio.

-Pero que tipa más rara…- Dijo sonriente Kisame, divertido ante esa actitud.

**(Esa misma noche, a unos kilómetros del campamento de Akatsuki)**

Finamente había llegado, sentía sus palpitantes pies adoloridos, emitiendo mensajes de suplica en forma de espasmos, implorantes por un minuto de descanso. Más el detenerse no estaba contemplado en su tiempo, eso no era parte del plan.

Largo había sido el trayecto desde la base de la organización hasta ese sitio, pero una vez ahí, el encontrar a su presa era lo único que inundaba su mente. Después de todo, Akasuna era un lugar amplio, y la información decía que desde el ataque anterior de Akatsuki contra el Kazekage, la seguridad se había triplicado en la aldea.

"_Todo por el jodido escandaloso de Deidara..." _Pensó quejumbroso.

Según los documentos que Kakuzu le había vendido ("_El muy avaro...")_ a 600 metros de aquella zona del bosque, se encontraba un hostal al cual solían llegar secretamente los ninjas de Konoha. Era un lugar resguardado por ninjas de la aldea de la hoja que se habían transferido a esta ciudad, generalmente era un punto de reunión o una base para los visitantes de la aldea que necesitaran asilo en Akasuna.

Se quedo examinando el lugar con atención. Había alrededor de unos cuatro shinobi a la vista, cada uno en una esquina del edificio. No creía que más de uno o dos se encontrara vigilando desde las sombras, el lugar no se prestaba para esa clase de atenciones. Además, siguiendo toda lógica, nadie se arriesgaría a atacar un sitio lleno de ninjas.

Claro que él carecía de todo rastro de sentido común.

Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Cómo sacar a su objetivo de aquel lugar?

Y como respuesta instantánea a su pregunta, observo cómo dos hombres llegaban al hostal conversando tranquilamente. Uno de ellos, un hombre vivaracho de cabello castaño, el otro su objetivo.

El ninja cuyo blanco estaba marcado bajo la orden de asesinato de Pein, se adentro al lugar, perdiéndose de la vista del jashinista. Sin embargo, el otro al contrario, se alejo de aquel sitio y se adentro entre los arboles del bosque, el jashinista suponía que tomaría alguna clase de sendero hacia su aldea.

Entonces, como caído del cielo, la respuesta a su interrogante le invadió la mente. Una sonrisa sadista y complacida de medio lado curvo sus labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin que los otros shinobi de la hoja se percataran, camuflajeado entre el follaje, comenzó a seguir a aquella pobre alma infortunada, que vino a parar dentro de las redes de su nuevo plan.

El sol brillaba débilmente entre las grises nubes flotando sobre sus cabezas. El clima auguraba ser tan húmedo y caótico como la tarde anterior, pero eso no resultaba un impedimento para ellos. A decir verdad, la falta de luz solar presentaba una ventaja dentro de su estrategia de ataque sorpresa.

Sakura, ya cambiada de nuevo con sus ropas usuales, caminaba detrás de Konan a paso veloz y seguro. Desde que despertó no había dicho palabra alguna, y en menos de un parpadeo se encontraba lista para partir de nuevo hacia la misión.

Konan también había estado muy callada desde la noche anterior, había dado unas simples indicaciones, y aseguró que su brazo ya se encontraba en perfecto estado. Pero la jovialidad que generalmente la embargaba cuando Sakura estaba cerca, fue remplazada por un constante gesto de concentración. Algo había pasado por su mente desde que regreso de la pelea con el Uchiha, pero Kisame no lograba descifrar la raíz de la causa.

"_Por eso nunca escojo mujeres en las misiones, son muy volátiles y problemáticas."_

Se quejaba para sus adentros, mientras veía frente a él como ambas Kunoichi permanecían sumergidas dentro de sus propios cambios de humor personales.

Aunque a decir verdad, Kisame también se encontraba en un situación extraña, y al igual que Konan, su razón era la chica Haruno.

No era que le agradara o mucho menos, pero después de que regresara tras haber salido corriendo del campamento el día anterior, algo había cambiado. Era como si la persona que regreso del bosque, no fuera la misma que se había marchado.

Y esa nueva Kunoichi serena y despreocupada no le desagradaba del todo. Al contrario, le despertaba cierta curiosidad, cosa que raramente ocurría.

-Ha dos kilómetros más se encuentra el lugar donde, según Pein, se hospeda nuestro objetivo.- Aseguro Konan rompiendo el monótono silencio que los rodeaba.

-¿Aun no puedo saber la identidad de mi contrincante?- Pregunto Sakura más por compromiso que por indagar.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.- Respondió la peliazul, mirándola tranquila.

Era la primera vez en todo el trayecto que dirigía la vista hacia ella. Konan se detuvo un momento y la observo en silencio. La pelirrosa se le quedo observando extrañada, sin comprender el gesto en la cara de su superiora.

-¿Sucede algo Konan?- Preguntó, esta vez con genuina intriga.

La Akatsuki solo lanzo un largo suspiro y le ofreció una sonrisa algo lúgubre.

-No es nada que deba importar, realmente.- Y sin añadir más se giro de nuevo para continuar con el camino.

Kisame admiro la escena, imitando el gesto de extrañeza que se dibujaba en el rostro de Sakura. Ese viaje estaba resultando de una manera que ninguno habría podido predecir.

-¿Pero qué…?- El shinobi se encontraba sorprendido ante la escena que se daba lugar frente a sus ojos- ¿Quién eres tú?

Sin embargo, la respuesta no importaba. La capa negra, el estampado de nubes rojas contrastando en su gruesa tela, el protector tachado sobre el símbolo de la aldea.

"_Akatsuki"._ Se dijo mentalmente.

El criminal sonrió burlonamente ante él, como si fuera una rata que venía a caer a merced de la serpiente. Y en realidad sabía que aquella analogía no distaba mucho de la realidad.

-Yo, soy la última persona que verán tus ojos.- Dijo en una amenaza siseante.

El ninja de la hoja se puso en posición de ataque, esperando la embestida de su contrincante. Y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la enorme guadaña fuera empuñada con agilidad rozando su carne. Aunque el Akatsuki no era muy veloz, el shinobi de Konoha no pudo evitar que su mano fuera rajada por el filo de la hoja.

Arrojo uno kunais para lograr hacer un espacio entre ambos. Más el criminal detuvo todo ataque, parándose en seco frente a él.

-Pero que jodida cortada tan profunda te has hecho.- Comento con sorna, riendo por lo bajo.

Se contemplo la mano en la que sostenía otro kunai, y vio las gotas carmesí resbalándole, cálidas sobre la piel, el corte empezaba desde el dorso de la mano hasta el inicio del dedo índice. Aunque se le dificultaba el movimiento de esa extremidad, la herida no era realmente grave. El comentario le hizo sospechar que tal vez la guadaña se encontrara envenenada, pero lo que paso enseguida le aseguro lo contrario.

El Akatsuki se acerco la punta afilada de la guadaña a la lengua, y lamio la hoja, saboreando la sangre derramada de sus venas. El gesto le provoco mas desconcierto que asco.

-Ni de coña pensé que esto sería tan fácil…- Dijo el hombre de pelo gris mientras con más sangre dibujaba un extraño circulo en el suelo.

La escena bizarra continuó frente a sus ojos, mientras remplazaba la guadaña por una estaca retráctil que sacaba de su capa. Sin comprender como, la piel del ninja comenzó a oscurecerse, hasta tomar un aspecto similar al de un dios de la muerte.

En ese momento el shinobi de la hoja tuvo la sensación de que la guadaña envenenada habría sido una mejor suerte.

-Maldita sea, ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla con esta lluvia!- Se quejo Konan encolerizada, mientras caminaba frente a ella.

Había comenzado a quejarse de aquella manera tan infantil, para relajar un poco la tensión que estaba creando. Sus cavilaciones no daban el suficiente crédito como para fastidiar a Sakura, por lo cual decidió aligerar su humor, como de costumbre cuando estaba con ella.

-Tranquila Konan, no falta mucho, además no está realmente lloviendo.- Le dijo Sakura apacible.- Solo es un poco de brisa húmeda.-

Kisame las escuchaba fastidiado, sentía la enorme necesidad de cortarle la lengua ambas. Era demasiada frivolidad para poder soportarlo.

Entonces, escucho algo. Se paró en seco.

-Que se convertirá en lluvia. ¡Es frustrante estarse trasladando con el lodo hasta los tobillos!- Siguió quejándose.

-Konan.- Llamo Kisame.

La chica giro su mirada hacia él, estaba quieto, escuchando con atención y revisando a su alrededor. Ambas Kunoichi lo imitaron, aguzando el oído. A lo lejos, se escuchaban pasos que iban al contrario de ellos, Konan, en su fuero interno, reconoció aquella presencia que la había metido en tanto jaleo.

"_Hidan"_. Se dijo.

Kisame y Konan intercambiaron una rápida mirada de complicidad, que Sakura no entendió, y la tensión se hizo presente. Algo había ocurrido, fue lo que pudo deducir.

-Debemos darnos prisa.- Sentenció con apuro la líder.

Los tres comenzaron a correr a una velocidad sorprendente por el bosque, Sakura fue quien se encontraba a la cabeza, y a los otros dos les costaba seguirle el paso. En verdad Itachi había entrenado con sumo interés su velocidad.

Sakura se preguntaba qué habría sucedido como para que tuvieran que acelerar aquel proceso, que realmente no parecía preocuparlos realmente. A decir verdad, no entendía porque ella misma estaba acelerando el paso, después de todo, iba a matar a alguien de su aldea. ¿Por qué le importaba un pequeño cambio de tiempos?

-Sakura.- Le susurro Konan para que se detuviera.

Ella obedeció y se escondió con ellos entre los árboles. Observaron con atención los alrededores.

A unos 200 metros se encontraba la cabaña que servía de albergue para los ninjas de Konoha. Ella recordaba haberse hospedado en una ocasión en ella, cuando visito Akasuna en una misión larga sobre investigación de venenos. Era la ultima etapa del bosque, antes de que comenzara el arido camino del desierto.

Pero a diferencia de la tranquila vez que se había quedado, ahora todo resultaba un caos.

Había cerca de cinco shinobi tirados alrededor de la cabaña, los muertos correspondían a los guardias, y sufrían múltiples y profundas heridas sangrantes en sus cuerpos. Uno de ellos había sido decapitado. Sakura sintió que su estomago se revolvía, pero controlo las nauseas que deseaban aflorarle en la garganta.

-Ahí.- Indico Konan con su dedo índice.

Observo con atención, más cerca de ellos, en el margen del bosque, estaba un cuerpo desangrado, que no presentaba tan mal aspecto como los otros, pero aun así carente de vida. Aguzo la vista, tratando de apreciar mejor al ninja.

Entonces sintió como la sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

Ella conocía a aquel ninja.

-¡Sakura!- Exclamo Konan perpleja, al ver como la Kunoichi se alejaba de su escondite, hacia el cuerpo tirado.

-¡Maldita sea! Que imprudente…- Se quejo Konan, revisando lo que sucedía alrededor. Aquello no era parte del plan, alguien había causado una masacre sin motivación, y ella sabía muy bien quien había sido.

-Ese jodido imbécil.- Añadió Kisame, compartiendo la misma idea, negando con la cabeza.

Sakura se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de aquel shinobi, sintió que le temblaban las manos al observar ese cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, y la cicatriz de su rostro escondida entre un reguero de sangre.

-Irauka-sensei…- Susurro sin aliento.

La pelirrosa no sabía qué hacer, sentía unas enormes ganas de gritar; revisó el cuerpo pero comprobó que no podía hacer nada por él, ya llevaba tiempo desde su última palpitación. Las lágrimas querían agolparse en sus ojos, pero ella no se lo permitió, no podía llorar.

¿Acaso era él a quien debía haber asesinado? Se preguntaba asombrada. ¿Por eso habían corrido con tanta prisa hasta ese lugar? ¿Para ver quién se le había adelantado?

Sin embargo, esas respuestas se vieron opacadas por algo más, una nueva presencia que se encontraba detrás de ella. El intruso intentó atacarla, pero ella fue más rápida: tomo el cuerpo inerte de Iruka y lo cargo con ella lejos del ataque de los kunais enemigos.

-¡Deja ese cuerpo maldito Akatsuki!- Ordeno salvaje su contrincante.

Sakura, una vez más, pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía con asombro. Coloco el cuerpo de Iruka junto el tronco de un árbol, cuidadosamente, y miro de nuevo al shinobi frente a ella.

-¿Ibiki-sensei?- Pregunto sorprendida, más no existía duda alguna: él era Ibiki Morino.

-¡No podrás engañarme Akatsuki! Tu compañero sucumbió hace un momento, y delató tu ubicación…- Alegó con voz fría, mirando a Sakura, y de vez en vez, a sus alrededores.-… Se muy bien que ella (la señalo con su desdeñoso dedo índice), no es Haruno.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Soltó la pelirrosa entre asustada y exasperada. Aquello era pura histeria.

-¡Sal de donde estés Uchiha!- Grito, lanzando kunais, con movimientos que, a discreción se notaban pesados.

"_Piensa que esto es solo una ilusión de Itachi"_ Concluyó al instante.

Más su pulso se acelero al comprobar, que el ataque de rabia había cesado, y ahora la miraba fijamente, con un brillo asesino.

-Bien, si así lo quieres, primero me desharé de tu ilusión.- Declaró.

Sakura tuvo unos segundos antes de empuñar un kunai para detener la embestida. Ibiki estaba cara a cara con ella, chocando kunai contra kunai cual espadas. Sakura uso su fuerza para empujarlo lejos de si, con dificultad (más por el shock que por la resistencia del shinobi).

Al alejarse, comprobó que la respiración del ninja era agitada, parecía cansado.

"_¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?"_ Se cuestiono exasperada.

-¿Crees qué asesinar a tu propia sangre la remplaza por hiel?- Comenzó siseante como serpiente.- La verdad es que realmente navegas sin un objetivo ¿Cuál es tu misión? ¿Juntar jinchurikis? ¿Asesinar a tu hermano? -.

Ibiki lanzaba palabras suaves y siseantes, con un rostro neutral, esperando llegar a una fibra sensible de su mente. La pelirrosa escuchaba curiosa las acusaciones que iban dirigidas a Itachi, mientras una interrogante cruzaba fugazmente su mente:

¿En verdad llegarían a afectarle?

La imagen imperturbable y peligrosa de Itachi Uchiha que ella había asociado durante años, se veía emborronada por una sensación cálida e intima. Sabía que al Akatsuki Uchiha, esas palabras le parecían zumbidos desesperados de su presa, no implicaban una amenaza en absoluto. Sin embargo, el Itachi amable y pacifico que compartía sus horas con ella, ¿seria igual de inconmovible?

Más para su pesar, una frase logro sacarla arrastrando de sus pensamientos, unas palabras le pegaron como puñetazo en el rostro.

-Eres un traidor. Y alguien capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a sus adeptos, y que da la espalda a su aldea, no es nada más que **escoria.**-

"_Escoria"._ Esa palabra permaneció flotando en el aire, entre ambos, bailoteando provocadora ante la congelada Haruno.

Al notar que por fin algo había causado efecto, el shinobi continúo metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Si, eres escoria, y lo sabes. Cada día de tu miserable vida, llevaras esa carga en tu cuerpo, grabada en tus manos manchadas de sangre inocente, sobre tu espalda, pesando como una roca. Apuesto a que sueñas con la muerte todas las noches. ¿Qué se siente? Ver a alguien sucumbiendo ante tu propio yugo, apuesto que lo disfrutas.-

La chica atrajo en su mente los recuerdos de las pesadillas que la atacaban sin piedad tras salir la luna. La imagen de Naruto, cuya vida se escapaba con dolor poco a poco de su cuerpo, la vez que sus propias manos se mancharon sin piedad de su sangre. Agachó la mirada a sus manos, y su respiración se volvió pesada al comprobar que, al igual que sus sueños, el rojo líquido teñía su piel blanca.

-Y cuando sueñas, sabes que lo deseas, lo saboreas con ansia. Y tus deseos se convierten con el tiempo en realidad…

-¡Cállate!- gritó con rabia y desesperación. Se llevo sus manos temblorosas a los oídos, su respiración era dificultosa.

No. Ella no quería matar a Naruto, ella nunca desearía tal cosa. Pero por primera vez desde que accedió a unirse a la organización, recordó el objetivo de Akatsuki: Los jinchuriki.

¿Su sueño pasaría a ser un recuerdo de su realidad en un futuro?

La idea le cerró la garganta, y provocó que los temblores la invadieran con fuerza de pies a cabeza. Sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban nuevamente en sus ojos, pero no salían. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Ibiki la observo con atención, y encontró su oportunidad en ese momento.

_-¡Kuchiyose: Gōmon Heya_!- Entono mientras realizaba unos sellos rápidos y colocaba su mano en el suelo.

Una paredes de hierro aparecieron bajos sus pies y los de ella, cerrándose con velocidad a sus alrededor, encerrándolos dentro una jaula de hierro. Unas cadenas atraparon el esbelto cuerpo de Sakura, apretándola con fuerza en su férreo abrazo.

Sakura sintió como la fuerza de las cadenas presionaba cada centímetro de ella, y sus pulmones recibían menos oxigeno, como si tuviera una montaña sobre su pecho.

-¿Dónde está Haruno?- Pregunto tranquilo, esperando que su dolor le diera la respuesta.

-Agh ¡Yo soy Haruno!- Grito ella con dificultad.

Él apretó más las cadenas con su chakra, y Sakura pudo sentir como las cadenas dejaban huellas lacerantes en su piel.

-¿Dónde está la verdadera Haruno?- Cuestiono de nuevo, aclarando el significado de su pregunta.

La pelirrosa tardo tiempo en acumular el suficiente aliento para responderle, con entrecortada voz.

-Yo…soy Haruno… ninja de pacotilla.- Soltó en un doloroso susurro.

Nuevamente sintió como la presión aumentaba, pero en esta ocasión, el dolor que la invadió en uno de los dedos de su pie resulto desquiciante. La suave carne bajo su uña ardía con suplicio mientras sentía como algo se adentraba dentro de su suave y sensible carne. Unas agujas materializadas de chakra se enterraban en la zona.

No podía gritar, la presión sobre sus pulmones no se lo permitía, no sabía qué hacer.

-La escoria como tu, siempre manipulando con mentiras sentimentales, en verdad me enferma.- Dijo con desdén, mientras enterraba más profundamente aquellos objetos punzantes.

Entonces entre el dolor y las palabras por fin cayó en cuenta, aquello no era un cuestionario tortuoso, no era el método mental que usualmente empleaba el ninja, eso era pura rabia. Él realmente buscaba alguna venganza por Iruka y Sakura.

Si no hacia algo, tarde o temprano, Morino la asesinaría.

Acumuló casi todo su chakra en sus brazos, y antes de que clavaran más agujas en sus otras uñas, extendió sus brazos con fuerza. La presión excesiva del metal le facilito romperla, al emplear en ella su fuerza sobrehumana. Al liberar sus brazos, lanzo un potente puñetazo directo al rostro de Ibiki, quien salió volando contra la jaula.

La prisión de metal se desvaneció a su alrededor, ante la conmoción que embargaba la concentración de su creador. Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas, al desvanecerse sus ataduras. No perdió el tiempo, y en un ataque de rabia y resentimiento, se abalanzo sobre su contrincante, y comenzó a molerlo a golpes.

No estaba utilizando ninguna técnica, no empleo ningún jutsu, taijutsu, sello o cualquier arte ninja. Su única arma eran sus puños cargados de chakra y su desbordante furia. Estaba cabreada por todo, por las palabras que le habían dicho, por el hecho de que pensará en herir a Itachi, por la muerte de Iruka-sensei, por la absurda misión de Pein cuyo único objetivo era desquiciarla.

Él ninja no oponía resistencia alguna, se encontraba en un estado alarmantemente débil. La Kunoichi había notado desde el principio que algo no se encontraba bien con la salud de ese hombre, pero ahora le importaba un carajo. Las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes surgían abundantes, y al caer se mezclaban con la sangre del ninja que se acumulaba en sus blancos puños.

-¡Yo soy Haruno Sakura!- Le gritaba una y otra vez histérica.- ¡¿Me escuchaste imbécil? ¡YO SOY HARUNO!-.

Era como un recordatorio; se lo decía así misma, ella era Sakura, su identidad era la misma, era el mismo nombre con el que había nacido, crecido, y con el que la identificaba el mundo.

Pero entre cada lágrima y golpe, sentía como lo último que quedaba de su yo interno se drenaba de su cuerpo. Por el exterior, su físico y su nombre eran el mismo, pero en ese instante, sentía como la chica dulce de Konoha que había dejado la lluvia, moría poco a poco.

La cara de Ibiki Morino se había convertido en una pulpa sanguinolenta, su nariz estaba rota, y sus pómulos estaban machacados. Aun a través de la sangre, Sakura pudo divisar una ligera sonrisa. Ella se detuvo sorprendida.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el ninja inhalo por la boca con mucha dificultad. Su respiración era rasposa, y al intentar hablar, escupió sangre y entre ella unos dientes. Aun así, manejo de nuevo el dibujar esa línea curvada en sus labios.

-Es bueno… s-saber que… estas viva… S-Sakura…- Y tras el enorme esfuerzo, comenzó a toser lastimeramente, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

Sakura pudo observar la sinceridad de sus palabras en sus ojos inyectados, y como estos, repentinamente, comenzaron a cerrarse. La joven sintió como el enorme cuerpo bajo sus pies dejaba de respirar, de palpitar, y se ponía rígido.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno?- Preguntó ella a la figura inerte ante ella. -¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-

Nuevamente un arrebato de furia y desesperación la invadió, y comenzó a golpear el pecho del cadáver con sus puños cerrados, el torso era duro, pero ella sintió como su carne y huesos se volvían blandos ante sus impactos.

-Sakura, es suficiente.- La llamo Konan a su espalda.

Su voz era tranquilizadora, pero aun así la pelirrosa fingió no escucharla, ella siguió golpeando hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar, y sus nudillos sangraron, mezclando su líquido cálido y carmín con aquella sustancia coagulada de su contrincante.

Finalmente, paró en seco. Su respiración era jadeante y el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo, se sentía física y mentalmente agotada. Observo durante un momento el cuerpo que se encontraba frente a ella, aquel que había sido un mentor en los años que sus mejores amigos habían huido, y en los que Tsunade la había entrenado con tanto esmero. Aunque no había sido un entrenador formal, él le había tutoreado acerca de la psicología humana, desde sus 14 años se refería a él como sensei.

¿Qué pensaría la Hokage al ver lo que había hecho?

Tras esa pregunta, le sorprendió lo poco que le importaban los sentimientos de la rubia al respecto. Después de todo, ya se había convertido en escoria.

La chica respiro hondo, y se puso en pie. Examino el cuerpo un poco más, antes de darse la vuelta. Miro a Konan y Kisame, que la observaban en silencio, el rostro de ambos era apacible.

-Debemos irnos.- dijo finalmente Kisame.- No tardaran en llegar los curiosos a averiguar lo que ha pasado.

La pelirrosa asintió. Los dos Akatsuki se miraron unos instantes, antes de dar la vuelta y echarse a andar tras ellos. A pesar de la amenaza de encontrarse con más ninjas, no tenía prisa. Caminaron en silencio, en dirección a la base; su misión había terminado.

Al caer la noche, se instalaron a la orilla de un lago. Habían recorrido la mayor parte del camino, siempre en silencio, a paso constante. Se encontraban a unas cuantas horas de la base, pero Konan había decidido que lo mejor era descansar una última vez, antes de llegar. Además quería que Sakura "_se limpiara la batalla de la piel"_.

La pelirrosa se acerco al lago, obediente ante su orden, y al mirar su reflejo en el agua, comprendió lo que había querido decir la mujer.

Su cara y ropas estaban cubiertas de una mezcla de sudor y sangre, sus piernas estaban llenas de lodo por la tierra húmeda en la que habían caminado. Olfateo su ropa, y comprobó con cara indiferente que esta tenía un espantoso olor al sudor avinagrado y la sangre coagulada. Se quito las prendas y se metió en el lago de gélidas aguas. Su piel escoció, y tras enjuagarla, pudo ver por fin las marcas y moretes que las cadenas habían provocado en los sitios lacerados.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, no se sentía feliz y danzante, pero ningún rastro de culpa o tristeza se asomaba en ella. Lamentaba la muerte de sus sensei, pero aun así, sentía que esa Sakura que estaba apegada a su aldea, se había deslindado de todo lo que conocía. Después de de esos largos meses, Pein logró su deseo: la había asesinado.

Terminó de bañarse, pero no tenía energía para regresar con los otros, así que se quedo tirada a orilla del lago, sintiendo la suave brisa helada acariciando su cuerpo secando las gotas de agua lentamente.

Contemplo el cielo durante largo rato, la luna y las estrellas presentaban la misma belleza radiante albina de siempre, y se sintió reconfortada. Todo seguía igual, aun cuando ella no fuera la misma, el mundo seguiría girando, y eso era suficiente para que no sintiera culpa. ¿Por qué lamentarse si el planeta no se entristecía por ella? Que caso tenía.

Mientras miraba el despejado manto nocturno, una presencia se abrió paso en el bosque hasta donde se encontraba. Sakura no se inmuto, sabía bien de quien se trataba.

Konan se sentó a su lado, colocando unas ropas dobladas junto a ella.

-Puedes usar esto.- Le ofreció serena.

Sakura no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió o hizo ademan de cubrir su desnudez, lo que se que viera, Konan lo tenía también en diferentes proporciones, así que no le podía importar menos. Además, la peliazul tampoco parecía tomarlo en cuenta.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, con la vista fijada sobre sus cabezas, escuchando los sonidos suaves de los animales nocturnos. Al final, Konan por fin se decidió a hablar.

-No podíamos intervenir.- confeso con un deje de culpa.- Estaba estrictamente prohibido. No intente hacerlo, pues confiaba en ti, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, Kisame no me habría dejado.-

Sakura no dijo nada, y aun con su vista fija en los astros, pudo sentir por fin la mirada de la mujer escaneando su cuerpo. Se daba cuenta de su concentración en las heridas a lo largo de su figura, tatuadas en su piel en un color lila negruzco.

-No tenemos idea de que sucedió antes de nuestra llegada. Pero aun así manejaste la situación perfectamente. Debo reconocer que tienes agallas.- Dijo en una fingida sonrisa, buscando reconfortarla.

La pelirrosa seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, solo su apacible rostro al cielo. Konan dejo de sonreír y suspiro resignada. Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, cuando por fin, la voz de la Kunoichi se dejo escuchar.

-Están consientes de que yo no lo asesine.- Era una afirmación.

-Lo hiciste.- respondió la peliazul como reflejo.-Nosotros te vimos hacerlo.

-No.- Repitió Sakura, sentándose en el suelo, por fin dirigiendo la mirada a su compañera. Sus ojos eran serenos.- Alguien se me adelanto.

La Akatsuki la miro turbada, mientras ella comenzaba a vestirse con las prendas que le había traído. Miro las ropas raídas y sucias con asco, antes de arrojarlas lejos.

-Iruka era mi verdadero objetivo.- Comenzó a decir Sakura.- Pein sabía que él se encontraría aquí, me asignaron a Ibiki Morino, pero sabía que tendría que pasar por la vista de mi ex-sensei. Creyó que no lo podría tolerar.-

-Sakura… - Konan estaba asombrada por sus palabras, ella y Kisame también habían llegado a esa conclusión cuando se dio la pelea.

-Pero alguien me ahorro la molestia.-Continuo la joven.- No solo asesino a todo testigo, sino que también enveneno a Morino para que no representara un verdadero reto para mí.- Lo ultimo provoco que la peliazul alzara una ceja.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Sinceramente, no tenía idea de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Sakura suspiro cansada y señalo su cuello.

-Aquí, donde se encuentra musculo escaleno anterior, Ibiki presentaba una marca rojiza del tamaño de una moneda. Su respiración era dificultosa, pues no solo lo habían atacado en un musculo que ayudaba a la inspiración, sino que el veneno poco a poco comenzó a robarle fuerza. Su oponente debió administrarlo sin que él lo notara, pues no mostraba señal alguna de estar enterado que su cuerpo poco a poco dejaba de funcionar. Además, la histeria en él era un efecto secundario.-

Konan se quedo pensando un segundo, era verdad que el hombre se notaba lento y perturbado. Iba contra la descripción de las investigaciones de Itachi.

-No estuve segura, hasta que al examinar rápidamente su cuerpo golpeado, note las venas saltadas y oscuras sobresaliendo en la piel de su cuello. No existe duda alguna.-

Sakura se puso en pie y miro nuevamente a al cielo. Konan se apresuro a responderle.

-¡Pero tú lo hiciste Sakura! El veneno te dio una ventaja, pero aun así, lograste la misión, la misión asignada, el otro shinobi de la hoja no era realmente importante. Y aun si lo hubiera sido, no presentaste clemencia alguna ante su cuerpo cuando partimos. Lo dejaste ahí, sin mirar atrás.-Konan la tomo por lo hombros, poniéndola frente a ella.- ¡Tu eres una de nosotros ahora!-.

No sabía si realmente estaba ayudando o perjudicando a la chica, pero tenía una desesperada necesidad por hacerla entender que se había ganado su lugar en la organización.

-No diremos nada a Pein de lo del veneno. Además, no existen pruebas de ello. Para Kisame y para mí, te mereces el puesto.-

La chica Haruno la miro con atención por un instante. Sus ojos se nublaron y una sonrisa irónica curvo sus labios.

-Lo sé, aun con ayuda soy traidora. Soy escoria.- Pronuncio las palabras como si nada. Una diversión retorcida la invadía al pronunciarlas.

La Akatsuki la miro, y soltó su agarre. Le sonrió condescendiente.

-Hey, existen cosas más bajas.-

La pelirrosa asintió, y esa fugaz mirada opacada desapareció. Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Kisame, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

Tal vez Sakura era un escoria, como había dicho Ibiki Morino, pero aun así, podía soportarlo, pues no era la única. Miró furtivamente a Konan, que caminaba a su lado ¿Qué habría pasado ella para convertirse en lo que era ahora?

Sonrio una vez más con cierta melancolía, no se encontraba sola.

**(Lo que ocurrió antes de la llegada del Equipo Konan)**

Hidan estaba terminando de torturar a Iruka, había sido tan sencillo que sentía algo de vergüenza al ofrecerle una víctima tan débil a Jashin-sama. Aun así, terminó el ritual y observó con satisfacción como los ojos del hombre se nublaban, perdiendo la vida.

Tras eso, los guardias de la guarida acudieron a él en su rescate, pero ya era tarde, lo que encontraron fue un cuerpo conocido abandonado en el suelo. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Hidan ataco al más cercano, hiriéndolo en la espalda con su guadaña. Los demás comenzaron a contraatacar, pero era inútil, el tipo era inmortal.

En la confusión de la batalla, el objetivo de Sakura, el tipo fornido de la pañoleta en la cabeza, apareció, intentado atraparlo en un jutsu extraño. El aprovecho la cercanía, y lo apuñalo en el cuello con una mini jeringa de las que guardaban en la enfermería de la base. El contenido era tan escaso que no tardo ni dos segundo en drenarse dentro del cuello del enemigo y quitarla.

Aquel liquido ligero lo había tomado de la reserva que quedaba de los experimentos de Sasori, la idea había surcado su idea en el mismo instante en que se había puesto en marcha tras la descripción de lo papeles que le entregó Kakuzu. La ponzoña era también un potente alucinógeno, del cuál tomaría ventaja.

No sabia si la niñata fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a sus oponente o no, pero aun si, no deseaba dejarlo a la suerte.

El ninja de Konoha creyó que había intentado apuñalarlo, y no cayó en cuenta del ataque.

Tras unos minutos de pelear, observo como la alucinación del veneno hacia efecto, y comenzaba a atacar a sus propios compañeros. Una vez debilitados, Hidan le dio el golpe de gracia. Solo dejo uno a merced de su superior, y se coloco a espalda de él hablándole en una fingida voz lastimera.

-Has sido un buen contrincante.- Comenzó Hidan a espaldas de Morino, mientras él tenía a su colega levantado del cuello, ignorando su verdadera identidad.- Por eso te diré un secreto.

-Habla.- Dijo el shinobi, apretando más el cuello de su compañero.

-Uchiha Itachi se acerca a esta dirección. El secuestro a esa chiquilla de la hoja que están buscando, y solo él saber donde se encuentra.-Hidan observaba divertido como el idiota caía en su mentira, su agarre se volvió más tenso.- Si lo dejas ir, nunca encontraras a la mocosa, y además, se dirige a Konoha a buscar al Kyuubi.-

-¡¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- Cuestionó receloso ante la información tan vasta.

-Porque personalmente, lo desprecio como no tienes una idea. Así que me ayudara a morir más jodidamente tranquilo si se que lo arrastrare conmigo.- Aquello guardaba su deje de verdad.

Morino no dijo nada, apretó el cuello del shinobi hasta que sus ojos se inyectaron y cerraron permanentemente. Para cuando lo dejo caer al suelo, Hidan ya se había ido.

Ibiki Morino permaneció oculto, esperando cualquier movimiento sospechoso que pudiera presentarse.

**(En las afueras de Konoha)**

Itachi había pasado el principio de la mañana intentado lidiar con la batalla entre furia y lógica que se daba lugar dentro de su mente. Intentaba suprimir las ganas de entrar a la aldea y asesinar al jinchuriki, contra su sentido común que le advertía del gran desastre que causaría su presencia en la aldea.

Quería averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido entre Sakura y el Uzumaki, más esas interrogantes no eran algo que estaba seguro de poder escuchar con cabeza fría. Sabía que la misión de atrapar al kyubi se había ido al traste cuando este peleó contra él, sería demasiado peligroso tratar de atraparlo, ahora que se encontraba resguardado en el hospital por una decena de ANBU.

En la madrugada había interceptado un mensaje que había sido enviado a Kakashi-san, en el que se expresaba lo ocurrido durante la noche, y la solicitud de su presencia inmediata. Dejo ir el mensaje tras descifrarlo con facilidad, y decidió que debía desaparecer antes de la llegada del shinobi.

Pero sus pies no parecían desear responderle.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando una nota de papel llegó volando hacia él, que todo volvió a tener sentido.

En un cifrado en un código complejo de la organización, un mensaje de Konan se posó en su mano. No tardo más de dos minutos en descifrar su contenido, era breve y sencillo:

"**Llegaremos al anochecer".**

Razonó las tres palabras unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie en la rama que estaba postrado. Su respiración era más ligera y su corazón palpitaba acelerado.

-Esta viva.- Fueron las palabras que manejo pronunciar.

No dudaba de ella, pero aun así, temía que le sucediera algo. Ahí fue donde su duda dejo de atormentarlo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo camino hacia la organización.

Le importaba nada lo que Pein le dijera, podía con las consecuencias. Lo único que le interesaba era llegar lo antes posible a la base, sabía que en cuanto llegara la chica, la ceremonia se celebraría esa misma noche. Debía estar a su lado.

"_Estoy en camino botón de cerezo."_

Itachi comenzó a moverse a paso veloz, tenía que acortar dos días de traslado a menos de 20 horas.


	26. Comenzar y Volver Siempre es Infinito

El sol caía lentamente en el horizonte, dibujando suaves líneas de luz naranja y rojiza en el cielo, dando una sensación más cálida, idónea para afrontar la brisa gélida del bosque. Sus pasos eran cansinos y sentía como el peso de la batalla se mantenía en su cuerpo como lastre, robando su energía, provocándole unos enormes deseos por dejarse caer en una cama lo más pronto posible.

Percibió sin dificultad el sutil chakra de los jutsus que envolvían el perímetro de la base, sus cuerpos atravesaron aquella barrera invisible sin problemas, haciéndolos sentir un aire más ligero del otro lado. Continuaron por un tramo más de bosque, hasta que poco a poco el panorama resguardado por tupidas arboleadas fue despejándose, dejando entrever finalmente la base de Akatsuki.

Sakura se sintió completamente asombrada por la emoción y tranquilidad que la embargó cuando puso un pie en la edificación, su cuerpo le decía con un alivio inesperado y sincero, que había llegado a casa.

Tras adentrarse unos pasos más en el primer salón, se encontraron con la imponente e inalterable presencia de Pein. Los examino a los tres ninjas por unos silenciosos instantes, y una fría sonrisa curvo sus labios al detener sus ojos en Sakura.

-Me han reportado que no solo cumpliste con tu misión satisfactoriamente, sino que también lograste limpiar la escena de testigos.- Dijo el líder con un tono sinceramente satisfecho.

La pelirrosa miro a Konan una fracción de segundo por el robadillo del ojo, antes de asentir a Pein, siguiéndole el hilo de la historia. Lo que sea que la mujer de cabello azul le haya dicho, debía ser beneficioso para ella.

-La ceremonia se celebrara dentro de dos horas.- Se dirigió a Konan.- Asegúrense de tener todo preparado, y escóltala a la sala de reunión.-

-Si Pein.- asintió la mujer con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

El hombre de cabello naranja los examino rápidamente con la mirada una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse del sitio. Los tres permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que finalmente Kisame carraspeo.

-Las veré luego, tengo algunas cosas que hacer…- Y sin esperar respuesta se largo por el mismo camino que lo había hecho su líder.

Konan soltó un largo suspiro cansado, y Sakura la observó curiosa. Su rostro se mostraba pensativo y agotado, mientras observaba como el shinobi de tez azul desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Algo extraño pasaba por la mente de Kisame y la Akatsuki parecía sospechar la razón. La pelirrosa no comprendía el cambio repentino en la actitud de ambos, pero con sus propios cambios teniendo lugar dentro de su mente, honestamente no le daba mucha importancia.

-Bien Sakura, creo que es hora de que tomes una ducha y descanses un poco.- Le dijo su superior, manejando dibujar una de esas cálidas sonrisas despreocupadas que lucían sus labios siempre al hablarle.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? Caminamos el mismo tramo, si no estás exhausta, al menos es normal que te encuentres algo cansada.- Respondió la pelirrosa con educación.

-¡Tonterías! Ya estoy acostumbrada a misiones incluso mucho más largas y apresuradas. Además, aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer.- La mujer se apresuro a añadir antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar.- COSAS en las que no puedes ayudarme.-

La Haruno sentía un alegato bailoteando ávidamente en la punta de su lengua, pero decidió tragarse sus palabras y asentir, la verdad era, que no sentía realmente ánimos de ayudar. Al final le siguió el juego a Konan, y se dirigió a la habitación de esta, como ella le indico después, para tomar algo de ropa y ducharse.

Sabía que tenía que regresar al cuarto de Itachi para recuperar unos medicamentos que había utilizado en el pelinegro, necesitaba curar sus nuevas heridas y dar un toque de cuidado a las viejas de la batalla de Sasori. Sin embargo, postergo este paso. La idea de regresar a esa habitación vacía le causaba un nudo incomodo en el vientre. Además, la habitación del Akatsuki fallecido se encontraba en el mismo pasillo, y aquello no le resultaba más reconfortante.

Al adentrarse en la recamara de la peliazul, tuvo una extraña sensación de déja vù. Era extraño, la última vez que puso un pie en ese lugar se sentía confundida y se enfrasco en una discusión exhaustiva con Konan. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en su rostro al darse cuenta de la larga etapa que se desarrollo en esa relación creada entre ambas. Resultaba hilarante aceptar el hecho de que no solo era parte de Akatsuki, sino que además contaba una buena amiga dentro de aquellas paredes.

Cogió unas prendas limpias de la cajonera del fondo a la izquierda donde en tantas ocasiones Konan manejaba encontrar algo de su talla. Sakura se dio cuenta que lo único que quedaba en ellas era un pantalón a la rodilla negro y una blusa de red de manga larga. La chica suspiro resignada y agarro la ropa para después adentrarse al cuarto de baño.

No quiso mirarse en el espejo, no tenía idea de cómo había amanecido el aspecto de sus golpes, y tampoco deseaba averiguarlo. Se metió en la ducha helada, pues no tenía intención de durar mucho tiempo de pie o sentada en el agua, solo le apetecía recostarse finalmente en una cama.

Al vestirse, comprobó que en efecto, el pantalón le quedaba sumamente ajustado, y el sujetador negro de encaje (la única prenda que pertenecía a Sakura y se encontraba limpia), se veía fácilmente a través de la blusa interior de red que le quedaba algo holgada.

"_¡Ya que más da! Me han visto en cosas igual, o incluso más reveladoras" _Pensó con pereza antes de echarse finalmente en el mullido colchón de la cama de Konan.

Cerro lo ojos y se dejo llevar a la inconsciencia.

-Sakura, despierta.- La llamó una suave voz, mientras sentía como sacudían con cuidado su hombro.

La chica gimió perezosamente y se giro en dirección contraria de su visitante. No inmuto su sueño en absoluto.

-Vamos Sakura, despierta.- Siguió la voz con más insistencia.

La chica terminó cediendo, y abrió los ojos con lentitud, se giro hacia quien la llamaba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Deidara de pie frente a su mirada, a un costado de la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó a la defensiva la chica, sentándose con rapidez en el colchón.

Deidara iba responder, pero se quedo callado viendo más abajo del rostro de la chica. Sakura siguió su mirada y notó el encaje negro reclamando atención con tenacidad a través de la transparencia de la blusa. La joven se llevo las manos al pecho y se abrazo el torso, no se avergonzaba, pero no le agrada la idea de repetir el encuentro que habían tenido en otra ocasión en esa misma habitación.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!- Volvió a exclamar, ahora notoriamente más molesta.

Deidara se sonrojo un poco ante la sorpresa que lo aguardaba inintencionadamente, pero aclaro su garganta dramáticamente, intentando disimular sus emociones.

-Vengo para llevarte a la iniciación.- Le dijo, evitando encontrarse con su mirada.

La pelirrosa lo observo con el ceño fruncido, al parecer había dormido más de la cuenta. Sentía una ligera jaqueca por el levantamiento repentino y seguía estando agotada. Eso unido al hecho de que odiaba ser despertada, y peor aún, despertada en aquellas circunstancias, no aligeraba su humor.

-Se suponía que Konan debía escoltarme….- Comenzó a alegar la chica pasándose una mano por el cabello, utilizando un tono prepotente.

Sakura de repente se congeló por unos segundos. ¿Qué clase de actitud era esa? Se quedo observando su mano unos instantes, hasta que la respuesta de Deidara lleno sus oídos, haciéndola sentir algo culpable.

-La verdad es que yo le pedí que me dejara escoltarte. Quería asegurarme de cómo te encontrabas antes de este evento.- Deidara le dedico una sonrisa condescendiente y honesta.

La chica lo observó y suspiro cansada. Era verdad, no solo Itachi y Konan se preocupaban por ella, ya en varias ocasiones el rubio había demostrado tener una clase de complicidad incondicional, que lindaba con una protección que ella no acababa por comprender. Sakura sabía que él había entrado en Akatsuki a la fuerza, igual que ella, y por lo tanto, era natural que él mismo fuera quien le ofreciera algo de apoyo en esta situación.

Pero más allá de remordimiento, un hastió desbordante era lo que la invadía. A decir verdad, solo quería acabar con todo ese teatro de una buena vez por todas.

-Estoy bien Deidara, gracias.- Le respondió con una voz más suavizada, y manejando finalmente una sonrisa pacifica.

El semblante de Deidara se animo al instante, en cuanto obtuvo una reacción positiva de la joven.

-De acuerdo. Si deseas, ve y lávate la cara para despertar completamente, mientras yo recojo algo en mi habitación.- Su sugerencia distaba mucho de un tono autoritario.

Sakura asintió educadamente, pero no pudo enarcar unas cejas sin comprender, mientras lo observaba abandonar la habitación a paso veloz. Obedeció con desgana sus indicaciones, y se lavo el rostro en el agua fría del lavamanos. La verdad era que si la ayudo a recobrar su energía y a avivarla un poco.

Sakura salió del cuarto de baño en el momento justo en que un apurado Deidara entraba a la habitación. Le extendió una prenda de color gris oscuro, mientras le sonreía.

-Puedes ponerte esto, la sala de reunión es algo fría en esta época del año, así que te sentara bien.-

La Kunoichi cogió la prenda y la extendió frente a ella. Era un suéter holgado. Sonrió de medio lado y le dio las gracias al rubio mientras se sacaba la blusa de red y colocaba la nueva adquisición. La ropa le quedaba larga del talle, de las mangas y el cuello, el cual le resbala por debajo de uno de los hombros, pero se sentía infinitamente más cómoda en aquel enorme suéter.

Nunca había notado que Deidara, a pesar de ser el Akatsuki más cercano a su edad, era mucho más alto que ella, y al parecer más fornido de lo que su ropa mostraba. Debía admitir que se sorprendió ante la enorme diferencia entre sus tallas.

-Bien, entonces si ya estas lista, andando.- Le indico el shinobi sonriendo animado.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los largos y laberinticos pasillos de la base. Ahora Sakura ponía atención en cada paso que daba; consideraba que si aquel era su nuevo hogar, necesitaba aprender un plano mental de la base, era demasiado patético perderse o pedir indicaciones después de tanto tiempo.

Después de unos minutos pararon ante la enorme puerta doble de roble que la había intimidado tanto la primera vez que la atravesó. Recordaba aun el nudo en su garganta ante la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría, y como su aliento se volvió pesado en su estomago al escuchar la propuesta de Pein para unirse a Akatsuki.

A decir verdad, la situación no era tan distinta, aun un nervio sutil recorría su cuerpo, algo de ansiedad ante lo que sería el final de un tomo de su vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa ansia tenía un deje de emoción, un pulso intenso palpitaba en sus venas al pasar por debajo de aquel umbral custodiado por indescifrables códigos grabados en madera antigua, todo un deja vu, un bosquejo de un sueño lejano.

A diferencia de la primera ocasión, no se adentraron más allá de la caverna oscura. La sala a la que llevaba la puerta de cristal opaco se encontraba cerrada. Sakura sintió como la serie de ojos de Akatsuki la observaban con atención, mientras sostenían antorchas en sus manos. Todos rodeaban una pequeña mesa circular de madera que no llegaría a una mayor altura que su cadera, y un cofre ornamentado en plata se cernía en el centro del mueble.

Pein quedaba justo al otro lado del cuarto, con su imagen seria y llena de poder ante las llamas que le rodeaban. La mirada plateada del rinnegan la observaba en silenciosa orden, dejando claro que se acercara. Más no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio hasta que Deidara la dejara y se colocara en su respectiva posición.

El crujir del fuego fue el único sonido que inundaba la caverna.

La chica observo como la luz anaranjada alargaba la sombra a espaldas de sus compañeros, otorgándoles una imagen tétrica, aquello parecía un aquelarre. Aunque después de considerarlo, tal vez eso era después de todo: un grupo de muertos que se movían sigilosos entre los vivos, pero sin derecho a la vida propia. Y ahora ella entregaba su alma para formar parte de sus filas.

Este pensamiento dibujo, sin que lo notara, una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Finalmente aceptaba lo que venía, mientras daba los pasos que la colocaron al margen de la mesa. Al detenerse, la voz de Pein automáticamente lleno sus oídos.

-Esta noche, esta organización llevara a cabo una ceremonia sin precedente alguno, pues hasta hoy, ninguna prueba de rigor se había establecido de manera tan solemne como en esta ocasión.-

Todos permanecían en silencio, observando al líder, expectantes.

-Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi proveniente de la hoja, estas personas han sido testigos de tu potencial como miembro útil en esta organización, afrontando con éxito no solo una, sino las dos pruebas asignadas en los pasados días, en el tiempo requerido, y con mejores resultados de lo esperado. Primero: asesinando al shinobi Akasuna no Sasori con técnicas que demostraron tus habilidades medicas; segunda: asesinando a un escuadrón completo de Konoha, con dos testigos de esta organización como avales de tu veracidad.-

Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva hacia Konan y Kisame, que se encontraba cada uno al costado de Pein.

-Konan.- Murmuro Pein a su segunda al mando.

Konan asintió y se apresuro con movimientos solemnes y gráciles a abrir el cofre que se encontraba entre Pein y la pelirrosa. Al abrirlo, Sakura contuvo el aliento: dentro se encontraban los objetos capaces de hacerle recobrar el pesado nudo de inquietudes en el vientre.

Pein tomo el primer objeto y con un gesto, le ordeno a Sakura que extendiera su mano.

-_Gyokunyo "La virgen"_- Indico el líder, mientras deslizaba el anillo morado por el pulgar izquierdo de Sakura.- Este anillo representa el lugar que has abierto en Akatsuki, y tu pertenencia en este mientras seas su portadora.-

Sakura observo su mano, el morado y la plata acentuaban la palidez de su piel. El anillo era grueso, pero no muy pesado, y había sido claramente ajustado para ella. Sin embargo la Kunoichi lo percibía enorme, casi insoportable: era el recuerdo del peso de una vida haciendo eco en sus delgados dedos.

-El siguiente es estigma de tu pasado. Representa lo que has dejado atrás y la lealtad a la que has renunciado para ser completamente fiel a los estándares y objetivos de Akatsuki.-.

La chica observo como Pein sacaba del cofre, un kunai y su banda protectora con el sello de Konoha. Un nudo en la garganta se le formo cuando el líder se los extendió.

-Haz los honores.-Fue su orden.

Las manos de Sakura se mantuvieron firmes en todo momento, desde que tomo los objetos, hasta el mismo instante que con su fuerza extraordinaria, logro realizar aquel profundo y limpio corte en la insignia de metal. Al ver su imagen taconeada, un pensamiento le vino a la mente:

Ahora su protector era igual al de Itachi.

Miro a su alrededor por un instante y sus dedos se cerraron con tensión al percatarse por fin de lo que no había contemplado.

Después de todo, el Uchiha no había llegado, y extrañamente no supo cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Como leyendo su comprensión, el poseedor del rinnegan continuo.

-Ahora, lo último que queda es asignarte un compañero. Uchiha Itachi había solicitado serlo, pero las reglas declaran firmemente que él tiene que estar presente en la ceremonia para acceder a tal petición. Como eso no ha sucedido, tu compañero será aquel que formaba parte del equipo de Sasori.-

Pein hecho un rápido vistazo a Deidara, quien con gesto serio asintió obediente.

-Escuchen bien todos, desde el día de hoy, Haruno Sakura es una igual y forma parte de Akatsuki.-

Un asentimiento general lleno los oídos de Sakura, y ella asintió con humildad. Pein respondió el gesto con soberbia, y salió de la habitación seguido por Konan.

Uno a uno, los miembros fueron estrechándole la mano como signo de bienvenida, al tiempo que abandonaban el sitio. Un largo intercambio de miradas se dio entre ella y Hidan, y su sonrisa socarrona le presumía de algo de lo que ella no tenía idea. El ultimo en retirarse fue Deidara, que le dedico una humilde sonrisa y un asentimiento, antes de llevarse el ultimo atisbo de luz consigo.

Sin las antorchas alumbrando la caverna, la chica se quedo en silencio, devorada en soledad por las tinieblas de la base. Sentía que su alma ya había sido vendida al diablo, y aquel vestigio de su ser permanecería adentrándose cada vez más en aquellos gélidos antros de la tierra.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero se percato de la calidez de la sangre resbalándole entre los dedos de su mano derecha. En esa mano descansaban su protector y el Kunai que Pein le había proporcionado, y la presión de su toque había ocasionado un profundo corte en su palma.

Arrojo el Kunai al suelo y salió de aquel sitio. Ni siquiera se molesto en echarle un vistazo a la herida. Un entumecimiento la poseía de pies a cabeza. Se sentía lejana del dolor, de la tristeza o de la dicha. Era algo diferente a cuando asesino a Sasori, ninguna culpa la atormentaba, al contrario, ese sentimiento de desapego que la inundo cuando acabo con la vida de Ibiki Morino era nada a comparación del presente.

Mientras andaba por los desiertos pasillos, se ató su protector a la muñeca izquierda. El peso de su brazo se sintió el doble de imponente ahora.

Nubarrones de pensamientos bloqueaban sus acciones mientras se movía. A cada paso que andaba, un viejo recuerdo, una antigua sonrisa de su hogar se borraba por completo de su memoria, una limpia espiritual, como si esa vida pasada en la hoja jamás hubiera ocurrido. Ni sus maestros, ni Naruto, Ni Sasuke habían existido nunca, eran una ficción destinada al olvido.

No se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma de pie ante la puerta del cuarto de Itachi. Su mano sangrante mancho el picaporte al abrirse paso hacia la recamara. Una vez adentro, la silueta de un hombre se presento de frente a su mirada, inmóvil e irreconocible. Por un segundo, no sabía de quien se trataba.

Luego un cosquilleo invadió sus extremidades, y sutilmente, aquellas sombras en su mente se fueron despejando poco a poco. De nuevo era consciente de sus movimientos, y la identidad de aquellos ojos negros dejo de ser un misterio.

Podía percibir el lamento de su mirada, la pena, la angustia de saber que le había fallado. Sin embargo nada de eso le importo; sin siquiera dejar pasar un segundo, la chica camino a paso apresurado hasta el otro lado de la habitación y dio una fuerte bofetada a aquel intruso.

La sangre escarlata de Sakura manchaba la piel morena de su rostro, y la imagen letal de su aura se hacía más amenazante. Siempre el color rojo en él representaba alguna clase de amenaza, aun cuando él no tuviera esa intención. Su rostro regreso a la posición original, observándola penetrante, su semblante no se inmuto ni un ápice. Al final aquel gesto no importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado: él era rojo, él era traición, él era sangre.

-Lo siento.- Murmuro con su voz distante, que la intrigaba y cautivaba en cada ocasión.

-No estuviste ahí.- Respondió Sakura con sequedad.

Y ambos sabían que no hablaba solo de la ceremonia. La había dejado por su cuenta con Sasori, la había dejado luchar por su vida sola, la había abandonado sin brindarle el conocimiento de que su vida podría correr un nuevo peligro en la misión de Morino.

La confianza que con tanto esmero había cultivado en ella fue traicionada.

-Me era imposible…- Comenzó de nuevo con su voz neutral, pero detuvo su discurso al parar un nuevo golpe que se acercaba a su rostro.

Al instante, la otra mano de Sakura voló como puño hacia él, pero el ninja la paro sin esfuerzo. La chica no intento forcejear, solo se quedo observando, un abrazante fuego de traición y furia refulgiendo en el jade de sus pupilas.

El shinobi soltó una de sus muñecas y observo el cuello de la chica. Sus dedos pasearon dudosos por los hematomas a su alrededor. Ella sintió un escalofrió involuntario al sentir el toque de su piel. Él en cambio despertó un enojo en sus orbes azabaches.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto él.

Sakura se soltó de su agarre y lo empujo lejos.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de saberlo?- Le soltó con sarcasmo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, controlada por su furia, se arranco el suéter gris del cuerpo, y el resto de su ropa a igual velocidad. Itachi se tenso ante la imagen de su piel blanca inundada en aquellas moradas marcas de cadenas, aquellas cicatrices de cortes mal tratados y raspones.

-¿Deseas verlo más de cerca?- Le incito con voz déspota la chica, acercándose a él hasta pegar su cuerpo completamente al del hombre. El aliento de Itachi comenzó a hacerse pesado en su pecho, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los movimientos suntuosos de la iracunda joven.

Ella lo empujo hacia la cama que se encontraba a espaldas del hombre, quien cayó con facilidad en las mullidas sabanas, vulnerable ante la situación, observando como una Sakura desconocida para él, fría y seductora, comenzaba a arrancarse el resto de las prendas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto con su respiración acelerada, mientras sentía el peso de ella colocándose sobre su cadera.

-Sabes algo Itachi, puedes irte y volver cuando quieras sin explicaciones ni promesas, yo nunca te las pedí en primer lugar.- Sakura le hablaba con voz aterciopelada y viperina.- Pero te diré que me gusta serme fiel a mí misma, y mientras estés aquí, cumpliré una promesa que me hice antes de que desaparecieras.-

El pulso del Uchiha se acelero, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Sakura acariciando con su húmeda calidez la piel descubierta de su cuello.

-¿Qué vendría siendo eso?- Cuestiono con voz entrecortada en deseo.

La chica lo miro por un instante y una sonrisa de medio lado socarrona se le dibujo en los carnosos labios, al tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y la rompía con sus manos, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Acaricio su abdomen con las manos, antes de dejar caer su cuerpo con suavidad tentadora sobre él. Sakura podía sentir como los músculos del hombre bajo ella se tensaban. Acerco sus labios al oído de Itachi y susurro seductora:

-Jure que si sobrevivía a la prueba de Sasori, no te dejaría abandonar esta cama por los próximos tres días.- Su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a adentrarse como reptil dentro del pantalón del ninja. Itachi solto un gemido ronco al sentir como la chica lo acariciaba provocadora en su miembro.

-Y como fueron dos pruebas en vez de una…- continuo.- Serás mío por lo menos el doble de eso.-

Sakura lo acaricio con más fuerza, y el instinto animal de Itachi afloro al instante. El joven la tomo de la cintura y la volteo en la cama, dejándola ahora entre él y el colchón. Itachi comenzó a devorar con un hambre voraz la piel de la joven, probando cada rincón de su piel, de sus senos, su cuello, sus muslos, mordiéndola y besándola con desespero.

Bajo hasta la intimidad de la joven, y comenzó a probar con su lengua cada rincón de su parte erógena. El aroma, el sabor, todo en ello hacia crecer con exigencia la excitación en su vientre.

-Ahh.- Gimió con su voz rasposa la chica, sintiendo como aquella lengua húmeda lubricaba sus paredes.

-Eres tan deliciosa, eres una droga.- Le dijo él, estremeciéndola con el roce de su aliento sobre la suave piel de sus labios.

Al igual que la pelirrosa, el Uchiha se deshizo de su ropa en segundos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, separo su rostro de ella, abrió los muslo de Sakura, y se adentro con una potente estocada en su cavidad.

La chica gimió de deseo, y se apretó de su cuello con fuerza mientras él la sacudía sin piedad, en un compas frenético y salvaje. Sakura podía sentir como su temperatura ardía bajo la piel, y al instante el sudor de ambos los bañaba, mojando las sabanas de seda negra de la cama del Uchiha.

-ITACHI…- gritaba una y otra vez la joven con voz entrecortada, dejándose llevar por las duras estocadas crudas del hombre.

El no podía dejarla. Itachi la deseaba. La deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa. No le interesaba la humillación de la bofetada, o la incertidumbre que le causo el chico Uzumaki, al final del día él solo quería poseerla, comprobar que era suya.

Escuchar sus seductores labios gritando su nombre con lujuria en su oído, sentir las uñas enterradas en la carne de su espalda mientras su acalorada piel tersa hacia lo imposible por pegarse más a él. La locura lo invadía cada vez que sentía el estrecho y ardiente interior de la Kunoichi, y en cuanto se abría paso en ella, ya nada más importaba.

-¡AAAH ITACHI AGH!- La chica gemía y se contorsionaba bajo él, mientras el Akatsuki sentía como se iba humedeciendo más y más en olas de placer internas.

-¡SAKURA! ¡AGH!- No podía contenerse más.

Finalmente, el frenesí dio paso al clímax, y mientras Sakura estrechaba sus suaves muros en éxtasis, el término en ella. El ninja se quedo ahí encima, recostando su mejilla sobre el vientre plano de su chica, sintiendo como su respiración volvía poco a poco a la calma, igual que la suya.

-Lo hice.- Se escucho con suavidad después de unos minutos.

Itachi alzo su cabeza de la piel de la Haruno, y coloco su rostro a la altura del de ella. Sus brazos balanceando su cuerpo para no aplastarla.

-Sabia que lo harías.- Le dijo él, sonriéndole con ese gesto simpático que solo ella conocía.

Una de las manos de Itachi acaricio sus rosados cabellos, y la tomo del mentón para besarla, pero a medio camino ella lo detuvo.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado.- Le dijo ella con una mirada picara en su rostro.

Sakura le estrecho el torso entre sus piernas, y con fuerza logro dejarlo a él bajo su cuerpo en la cama. La joven bajo por la piel de su abdomen rozándolo con sus labios y su lengua. EL Uchiha estremecía ante cada centímetro recorrido por su piel, y antes de que pudiera advertirlo, los carnosos y suaves labios de Sakura se cerraron en la punta de su sexo, acrecentando su erección.

-Sa-kura…- Un carraspeo de sorpresa y placer salió ahogado de los labios del ninja.

La chica, con lentitud y una paciencia letal, comenzó a rozar su punta, humedeciéndola con la lengua en una danza exótica y desquiciante. El hombre sintió como tras unos minutos de tentación casi eternos, la joven lo devoraba por completo.

-Agh.- Gimió él, sintiendo como aquella calidez lo encendía más.

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto ella con su voz aterciopelada, provocándolo.

La única respuesta que fue capaz de hacer el Uchiha fue acariciar su cabellera rosada, pidiéndole más.

-Sakura…- Susurraba ahora él, mientras aquel compas de su boca se cernía exuberante, bombeando cada vez más aprisa.

Cuando el joven sintió que ya no podía más, se sentó sobre la cama y le tomo la cara entre sus manos, alzándola.

-Te… quie…ro… a… ti-. Le dijo con voz entrecortada y aliento acelerado.

La pelirrosa le sonrió y lo beso por fin, en un demandante, pasional y cálido beso al tiempo que se montaba sobre él, moviendo sus caderas al compas de una danza erótica y seductora. Itachi la penetro, pero era ahora ella quien tenía el control de la situación.

Bajo la lenta y tortuosa pauta de Sakura, Itachi se dejo llevar, embelesado ante los movimientos gráciles de aquel cuerpo blanco y terso cubierto en gotas de sudor. Sus manos recorrieron con lentitud la figura de la chica, saboreando con su tacto cada una de sus curvas, deteniéndose en sus senos, apretándolos, acariciando los pezones con los pulgares.

-Oh Sakura…- Gimió Itachi, llevando sus manos por su espalda, hasta sujetarla de los hombros, ejerciendo más presión hacia abajo.

-AAh.- Gimió ella ante la acción.

Mientras aceleraban el ritmo, el pelinegro comenzó a besar sus senos, su cuello, hasta por fin pegarse a la boca de aquella diosa que se encontraba sobre él. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla erótica, mientras las estocadas se volvían cada vez más potentes, y las ganas de gritar de ambos se veían ahogadas en los labios del otro. Se separaron y sus alientos chocaron cuando por fin Sakura dio un aullido de placer ante el orgasmo, pero el pelinegro no se detuvo.

-No te libraras tan fácil…- Le dijo con voz profunda y rasposa al oído.

La volteo en la cama, y continuo embistiéndola, mientras la Kunoichi no dejaba de gemir y gritar, aferrándose de las sabanas, sintiendo temblar hasta su alma bajo la piel.

-¡AAAH ITA…AAAH!- La chica no podía articular palabras.

Le costaba respirar, sus pies, sus manos, toda ella a excepción de su vientre se encontraban fríos y las gotas de sudor se sentían gélidas resbalando por su rostro. Al sentir el segundo orgasmo, la joven ya no tenía aliento para gritar.

Itachi jadeante, finalmente llego al clímax, y tras terminar se hecho por un lado de ella en la cama.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, la pelirrosa sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba entumido, pero aun así era consciente de las palpitaciones de colibrí que se daban en su pecho. Después de unos minutos de mirar al techo, tras recobrar su aliento, la chica giro su cabeza hacia su costado, donde su hombre se encontraba.

-Itachi…- susurro la joven dudosa.

-No puedo decirte a donde me enviaron.- Le respondió al instante con voz neutral, sin ser cortante.

-De acuerdo, supongo que aun ahora habrá misiones de las que no podrás contarme. O viceversa…- dijo esto mientras observaba los objetos en su mano izquierda.

-Hey- Itachi la tomo de la mano y la acerco a su pecho.- Sabes que te diré cuanto pueda siempre.

-Si, lo sé.- Dijo ella acurrucándose entre los brazo del pelinegro.

-Después de todo, para mi eres lo único botón de cerezo.- Le dijo él, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda, absorbiendo el suave perfume de cereza en su cabellera.

Sakura se alzo de repente, sorprendiendo un poco al hombre (sin que ella lo notara), un brillo extraño en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios rosas.

-Está bien.- Se acerco a su rostro y lo beso con calidez. Ese gesto tan necesario para ambos que no habían llevado a cabo, les devolvió la vida que había sido robada durante los últimos días.- Ahora pruébame eso. Tu descanso se ha terminado.-

-Grrr.- Le gruño él alzando una ceja y con sus sonrisa de medio lado, al tiempo que la dejaba de nuevo entre su cuerpo y la cama.

-Que sexy Uchiha.- Se burló Sakura juguetona.

-Oh, no tienes idea Haruno.- Le dijo él con mirada socarrona.

Y mientras se entregaban de nuevo el uno al otro, ambos sintieron renacer ese amor idéntico al de la primera noche. Comprendieron que se necesitaban más que nada el uno al otro, y que aun tras las dudas, los secretos y los celos, siempre terminarían rindiéndose ante el corazón.

Sakura se estaba volviendo el todo en la vida de Itachi, y se había preocupado tremendamente al encontrarse con esa mordaz mirada asesina cuando entro en la habitación. Por un instante una sensación de pesadez en el estomago lo inundo cuando reconoció un poco de sí mismo en esos ojos verdes.

Pero ahora, verla sonreír, bromear, provocarlo… todo aquello la convertía de nuevo en el juguetón botón de cerezo por el que había caído enamorado. Tal vez la chica dijera que él seria suyo por casi una semana en esa cama, pero mientras pudiera sentirla y hacerle el amor, podría vivir entre sabanas una vida, sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Me encantas Sakura.- Susurro en el oído de la joven mientras por tercera vez, con dulzura se adentraba en ella.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Konan caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de algo lo suficientemente vigorizante para despertarla. Había tenido una noche larga, y no precisamente por culpa de Pein. No se sorprendió al encontrarse a Kakuzu, Hidan y Kisame sentados en la mesa con tazas de café.

Los hombre se veían desvelados, sus rostros llenos de fatiga y hastió no develaban un buen panorama para ese día.

-Por favor díganme que hay más de eso.- Dijo la pelizul apuntando a la taza de Kakuzu.

-Sírvete, es la tercera ronda que hacemos.- Respondió Kisame, apuntándole con la mano hacia la cafetera.

-Entonces ¿tu también lo oíste?- Le pregunto Kakuzu entre fastidiado y sorprendido.

-Se podía escuchar por toda la base.- Dijo ella rechinando los dientes.

-¡SEIS JODIDAS HORAS! ¡¿CÓMO CARAJO ESA NIÑATA PUEDE TENER SUS PULMONES FUNCIONANDO A TAL VOLUMEN POR SEIS PUTAS HORAS?- Grito Hidan colérico.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca! Tengo migraña.- Le espeto Kisame.

-Como todos.- Asintió la cansada peliazul.- Pein estaba a punto de ir a callarlos cuando de repente cesaron los ruidos.-

-Pero para entonces el jodido sol de mierda ya empezaba a salir.- Respondió de nuevo el Jashinista.

Todos suspiraron cansados y dieron un sorbo a su café. En ese instante, Deidara con cara de agotamiento entro a la cocina.

-¿Café?- Ofreció Konan.

-Tapones para los oídos es lo que quiero.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Kisame.- Aquellos ya despertaron.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio incrédulos por unos momentos ante las palabras del rubio, hasta que escucharon el gemir de Sakura ahogado por la distancia de los pasillos.

- En serio, lo juro por Jashin-Sama: tengo que follarme a esa niñata, aunque sea lo último que haga.- Declaro Hidan decidido.

-¡Te follas tu solo!- Le solto Konan, al tiempo que le arrojo la cuchara con la que había agregado azúcar a su café.

-No estés jodiendo perra.- Le gruño el peligris esquivando con facilidad el cubierto.

-¿No les basta con el escándalo de ese par? ¿Tiene que estar ustedes también gritando? Con un demonio.- Gruño el hombre de Tez azul llevándose las manos a la sienes.

-Pues te diré que prefiero oír las estupideces de este idiota...- Respondió Kakuzu señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Hidan.-…que escuchando el nombre del Uchiha en ese tono.-

De repente los ruidos que habían retomado en la habitación de Itachi cesaron abruptamente. Todos se miraron curiosos pensando en alguna explicación.

-Tal vez a la comadreja le exploto por fin la cabeza después de tanta presión…- Comentó Hidan entre broma y enserio.

Konan estuvo a punto de revirarle el comentario, cuando escucharon unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo, todos esperaron en silencio, creyendo que tal vez se tratara del líder.

Fue entonces cuando un ojeroso Itachi en pantalón y sin camisa entro a la cocina. Se les quedo viendo a sus compañeros, antes de asentir de buena manera.

-Buen día.- Dijo en tono cordial mientras se acercaba a la cafetera.

-Maldito, yo te daré tu buen día.- Gruño Kisame observándolo con desdén.

Itachi solo arqueo la ceja sin comprender realmente, y sin darle más importancia comenzó a servir un par de tazas de café. Los Akatsuki lo miraban en silencio, sin dar crédito al cinismo del Uchiha.

-Que coraje tienes al venir sin dar una disculpa tras la larga noche que nos hiciste pasar.- Dijo finalmente Kakuzu, rompiendo la tensión con las palabras que todos querían pronunciar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestiono Itachi tranquilamente.

-¡Vamos! ¿No pensaras realmente que en verdad fueron muy sutiles anoche?- Continuo el ninja, en su forma sutil.

-Kakuzu en verdad no tengo ni una remota idea de lo que estas habland…-

-¡SEIS JODIDAS HORAS HIJO DE PUTA! **¡SEIS!**- Interrumpió rabioso Hidan, al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con un puño y miraba a Itachi.

-Hidan, tranquilízate.- Le dijo Konan suspirando, en vano.

-AL CARAJO CON ESO. ¡DEBERIAS ENSEÑARLE A ESA PERRA QUE NO GIMA TAN FUERTE CUANDO TE LA ESTAS FOLLANDO! Con un demonio…- Ahora, el jashinista se llevo las manos a las sienes, en el mismo gesto cansado que Kisame.

Para sorpresa de todos, el perplejo Uchiha dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado satisfactoria.

-¿Celoso?- Lo provoco el pelinegro, con voz burlona.

-Jodete comadreja.- Dijo en tono serio enfurruñado.

-Eso pensé.- Finalizo Itachi con una sonrisa más amplia, dando un sorbo a una de las tazas.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué has venido? No creo que hayas parado tu maratón sexual para venir a restregárselo en la cara a Hidan.- Le pregunto Kisame menos alterado. Ver a la gente siendo molestada siempre le subía un poco el ánimo.

-En realidad buscaba a Deidara.- Dijo Itachi apuntando al rubio.

-No sé que puedas pensar Itachi realmente de mi Itachi, pero yo no hago tríos…- Respondió al instante Deidara consternado.

-No seas imbécil. Creo haberte dejado claro que si osas poner un dedo en Sakura te matare, y si respiras cerca de mí ni se diga.- La voz del pelinegro era seca y cortante.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto el otro tragando saliva. Recuerdos no muy gratos legaron a su mente en ese momento.

-El líder quiere que lleves a Sakura al pueblo cercano. Quiere que la lleves a comprar provisiones medicas, comida, armas, y también algo de…- Todos se quedaron observando a Itachi en silencio, un poco de amenaza brillaba en sus ojos.-…algo de ropa.-

-A mi no me haces tonta, esa última orden es tuya.- Le contesto Konan disimulando una risilla.- Uchiha receloso.-

-Como si importara.- Dijo Itachi fingiendo inocencia.- Sakura estará lista en media hora. Espérala en la salida.-

Y sin añadir más, el pelinegro cogió sus dos tazas de café y se retiro a su habitación. Él ni sospechaba de las marcas de rasguños en su espalda, que notaron todos sin decirle nada.

-Pensé que su cara de imbécil satisfecho le restaría algo a su aura amanzánate, pero en realidad creo que Haruno lo vuelve un poco más feroz.- Comento Deidara algo sorprendido.

-Me sorprende que Pein haya tenido tanto tacto para callarlos. Pensé que volaría la puerta en añicos al decirles que se callaran.- Comento Konan, bebiendo indiferente otra taza de café.

-¡Carajo!, ¿no me digas que así serán todas las jodidas mañanas de mierda?- Se quejo Hidan.

-Espero más que nunca, que realmente te equivoques.- Dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Vaya sarta de fenómenos que son los Akatsuki! Tenemos una tía psicótica, un jodido hermafrodita, un zombi con habilidades de costura, un sushi con temperamento de coña, un líder cabeza de cerillo sin iris en sus ojos (Por mi puta madre **¡SIN IRIS! No color ni de coña en esos condenados agujeros vacios del demonio**), una comadreja tan temperamental que me hace dudar si sufre de síndrome premenstrual, un tipo**la hostia de atractivo** y devoto a Jashin, y la que se veía más normal a resultado ser una ninfómana con la jodida fuerza de mil tipos.-

-Cierra la boca Hidan…- Lo calló Konan, girando los ojos harta.

-…Aunque con lo de ninfómana no tengo quejas. Mierda, el solo pensar en sus jodidos alaridos y sus uñas enterradas en mi carne me provoca pegarme una puñe…-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA HIDAN!- Lo callaron todos a la vez.

-Mejor iré a prepararme para partir.- Se excuso Deidara, levantándose de la mesa.

-Si, huye mientras aun puedas.- Le aconsejo Kisame.

Y así, comenzó un nuevo día en la base de Akatsuki.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

Ahora, normalmente no suelo dar explicaciones de mis atrasos tan largos en los avances de mis fanfics, pero después de recibir sus comentarios en forma de preguntas, quejas, preocupaciones y buenos deseos, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es compartirles un poco de mi vida personal para intentar darles una razón.

Actualmente soy estudiante de universidad, y curso dos carreras en dos universidades distintas (en una por las mañanas y otra por las tardes), por lo cual durante el día apenas si tengo tiempo para hacer mis deberes. También publico para una revista local mensual historias, y actualmente me encuentro trabajando en la colaboración de un guion para unos amigos que realizan un corto (suena muy glamoroso, pero es lo más humilde del mundo). Para terminar, los fines de semana trabajo en una escuela de idiomas.

Cuando comencé a escribir estos fanfics estaba en preparatoria (high school, bachillerato, liceo o como lo conozcan en su país). Mi tiempo me pertenecía solo a mi, y aunque suene como una excusa típica, tengo que ordenar mis prioridades dentro de mi agenda.

No digo que ustedes y este fanfic no sean una prioridad, sin embargo, escribir para ustedes es una escape que me deja relajarme del ajetreo diario, y me niego a presionarme y renunciar a esta válvula de escape.

ESTE FANFIC SEGUIRÁ HASTA EL FINAL, NO PIENSO DEJARLO INCOMPLETO. Pero no puedo prometer un determinado tiempo para concluirlo.

Así como ustedes se distraen con esta historia al leerla, yo hago lo mismo al escribirla, y créanme que a veces me resulta frustrante saber el poco avance que he logrado mostrarles, cuando desde la concepción de esta historia ya tenia definida toda la trama. (Aunque va variando siempre en detalles conforme logro plasmarla en la PC).

En fin, espero que esta explicación logre excusarme un poco de las largas tardanzas, y pido su comprensión con humildad.

Nos leemos pronto!


	27. La Kunoichi de Cabellera Azabache

A pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche, Sakura se sentía contenta y llena de energía. La ducha tibia había logrado revitalizarla y no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrarse con Itachi de pie frente a la puerta del baño sosteniendo dos tazas de café.

-¿Para mí? Que generoso…- Dijo riendo mientras cogía la taza que le ofrecían.

-No lo suficiente como para recompensar tu entrega de anoche…- Respondió el pelinegro acercándose a su oído, su voz era un murmullo suave y profundo.

-No empieces de nuevo Itachi.- Le dijo Sakura empujándolo.- Tengo que ir a cumplir la orden de Pein.

Itachi hizo una mueca de decepción ante esto y suspiró algo cansado.

-Ese encargo es solo para fastidiarnos el día, te lo puedo asegurar con toda certeza.- Comentó dando un sorbo al liquido.

-Ir de compras nunca será un fastidio para una chica.-

-Tu lo has dicho: "para una chica". No veo porque Deidara no se veía nada fastidiado ante el comunicado. -Dijo con voz fría.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y se le acercó para abrazarlo.

-¿Pero qué es esto? Pareciera que el gran Itachi Uchiha esta celoso.-

-¿Celoso? No podría estarlo. Al primero que te ponga un dedo encima le arranco el brazo, no hay momento para celos en ese corto lapso de tiempo.-

Mientras decía esto, la rodeaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar. Una sonrisa de medio lado retadora se dibujaba con sorna en sus labios y un brillo amenazante tan característico en él se le asomaba en las pupilas. Sakura sabía que aunque intentara sonar casual, era una declaración de amenaza muy seria para los hombres en esa organización.

También muy en el fondo sospechaba que estaba dirigida a ella, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Intentando apartar la sensación de cautela, le rodeó el cuello con sus blancos brazos y le obsequió un beso suave en esos labios a los que se había vuelto tan familiar. El sabor amargo del café aun se sentía tibio sobre ellos.

-Tengo que irme.- Le dijo en un murmullo la joven, pero el pelinegro no la soltó.

-No te dejare ir.- Respondió él en un tono tan bajo como un suspiro, bajando un poco su cuerpo para pegar su frente con la de ella.

Sakura rio de nuevo y le plantó otro beso juguetón.

-Vamos Itachi, sabes muy bien que no puedes retenerme por siempre.- Su voz alegre y cantarina.

Tras decir esto, ambos se soltaron y ella le dedico una sonrisa más antes de entregarle su taza casi llena de café y salir de la habitación.

Itachi permaneció observando en silencio la puerta de madera oscura, un suspiro largo aflorando de sus labios al tiempo que la voz de Sakura repetía la frase una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"_Vamos Itachi, sabes muy bien que no puedes retenerme por siempre."_

Cuan cierto era aquello. Sin desearlo, la imagen del chico Uzumaki, sus ojos como flamas llenos de odio hacia él, la amenaza en sus palabras tras pronunciar el nombre de Sakura. Solo eso bastaba para turbarlo. Realmente su botón de cerezo no tenia idea de cuan profética podrían llegar a ser sus bromas.

Al final decidió dejar de pensar en ello, por el momento solo necesitaba saber que esa chica seguía estando con él, junto a él, y al parecer no deseaba ir a otro lado.

Para Itachi, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Sakura caminaba llena de energía por el bosque, absorbiendo gustosa el dulce aroma a hierba humedad y madera que dominaba a su paso. Al parecer una lluvia había caído en la noche sin que lo notara, pero esto no la sorprendió. Claro estaba que su mente se encontraba más enfocada en otros asuntos durante aquellos momentos.

-¡Vamos Deidara! Te estas quedando atrás.- Afirmó burlona a su compañero.

El rubio se encontraba realmente cansado, la falta de sueño y el estrés emocional al que se había enfrentado durante los últimos días con las batallas de la kunoichi lo tenían agotado. Había logrado mantener bajo control su imagen fatigada con un semblante recto y calmado, sin embargo a ratos no podía evitar que el deseo de su cuerpo por descanso lo hiciera disminuir el compás de su marcha.

-No entiendo como puedes estar tan enérgica. Apenas llegaste ayer y ya eres una persona completamente distinta.- Dijo el joven sin pensarlo.

Sakura se paró de inmediato tras estas palabras. El rubio entendió al instante como podía interpretarse su frase.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó ella con voz baja.

-Ha que ayer te veías muerta, agotada. Hoy estas radiante de energía y felicidad.- Sus palabras eran atropelladas, tratando de aclarar lo antes posible cualquier malentendido.

Ambos sabían que otro significado podía adquirir todo aquello: traición, destierro, asesinato… era cierto que Sakura no era la misma de hace unos días, en ese momento se encontraba muy distante de la joven perdida, entumida por el odio y el dolor. Ahora saltaba por el bosque como ninfa, contenta por un día normal de compras en el pueblo cercano.

No sabía si aquello era bueno o retorcido, pero decidió ignorarlo, acabando con la tensión en el ambiente.

-Si… debe ser el café que me dio Itachi.- Respondió pausadamente la joven. Escondió la precaución en su voz y comenzó a hablar jovial de nuevo.- Además no, puedes esperar menos de una chica que comprará ropa nueva.-

Deidara asintió como corroborando el comentario y siguieron su camino, solo que esta vez ya ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar a la aldea oculta.

-Naruto-kun…- Se escuchó una tímida voz a su costado.

El shinobi se sentía arrastrado fuera de unas profundas sombras, la sensación flotante de la oscuridad se veía remplazada paulatinamente por el martillar de su cabeza y un escozor perpetuo en su piel. Comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, no sin antes arrepentirse tras el brillo cegador de las luces blancas que quemaban sus pupilas.

Una vez que se adaptó a la luz pudo mirar a su alrededor (al menos hasta donde alcanzaba su vista sin mover la cabeza), y no logró evitar soltar un quejido cansado:

-Otra vez en el hospital.- No había sorpresa en su voz, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera resignado.

-Naruto-kun, haz estado in-inconsciente por d-dos días…- La voz de Hinata se escuchaba más aliviada que precavida.

-Hinata, no sabía que estabas trabajando en el hospital…- El rubio cayó enseguida.

La voz de Naruto era rasposa y cualquier sonido que intentaba emitir le causaba un malestar tremendo. Era como si tuviera la carne de su tráquea al rojo vivo, un ardor incesante que finalmente notó en el resto de su cuerpo.

Alzó con cuidado un brazo para contemplarlo. La piel era de un rosa pálido y suave, muy sensible al tacto: piel nueva.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó no muy seguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Tuviste un a-accidente, en el bosque. Yamato-sensei t-te trajo hasta acá con toda la piel de tu cuerpo quemada. Tuvieron que implantar tejido nuevo para regenerarla.-

Ahora lo recordaba. La noticia sobre la partida de Kakashi-sensei y Jiraya para encontrar la veracidad sobre nuevas pistas concernientes a Akatsuki, su intento de huida de la aldea para alcanzarlos y buscar a Sakura, Yamato-san deteniéndolo…

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y sintió la rabia brotando de su cuerpo. La piel sensible le escocia aun más ante la presión, pero no parecía percatarse del todo.

Uchiha Itachi. Él era la razón de que perdiera el control y se encontrara de nuevo recluido y en recuperación; la razón de que perdiera el control; el culpable de que Sakura no estuviera en ese lugar.

La sangre comenzó a brotar de sus palmas por las uñas encajadas con un agarre brutal en su tierna carne.

-¡Naruto-kun para!- El timbre de Hinata denotaba pánico. Sin pensarlo dos veces sus manos tomaron una de las del rubio, obligándolo a aflojar la presión.

-No puedes seguir haciéndote esto.- Hinata ya no tartamudeaba como usualmente lo hacía, pero aun así su voz se mantenía baja.

-¿Qué dices?- Al joven le costaba bastante trabajo escucharla aun teniéndola al lado.

-No puedes seguir hiriéndote de esta manera. Estoy segura de que encontraremos a Sakura-san tarde o temprano. Confía en ella, es muy fuerte, no dejara que nadie le haga nada.-

Las palabras de aliento de Hinata tomaron por sorpresa a Naruto. Ella se acercó más a su rostro y este no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo estoy a tu lado Naruto-kun. No te des por vencido.- Dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Solo entonces notó las manos que firmemente agarraban las suyas. Un ligero sonrojo inundo las mejillas del rubio. Sintió como le costaba mucho trabajo pasar aire por sus pulmones ¿Qué era todo eso?

En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta y la tímida Hinata retiró sus manos avergonzada, regresando una vez más a su usual personalidad.

-Uzumaki-san, veo que ya despertaste.- Una de las enfermeras del hospital entró en la habitación para checar al paciente.

-Si…- Naruto no sentía ánimos de hablar.

Por un instante, un golpe en el pecho lo dejó sin aliento. Tenía una sensación extraña, como si todo ese asunto con Hinata estuviera mal. Por un segundo, pensó que Sakura entraría por esa puerta y los vería ahí juntos, tan cerca uno del otro. Era un pensamiento que lo incomodaba a sobremanera, aunque no lograba definir porque.

Con mucho cuidado, la enfermera lo ayudó a sentarse para revisarlo mejor. Sintió como la piel se estiraba tensa ante los movimientos de sus extremidades, como una liga que jalaran al máximo de su capacidad. Este último incidente no era un juego de niños y comprendió por fin que con todo este drama no llegaría a ningún lado.

Naruto decidió que entrenaría y esperaría con paciencia el momento justo donde podría rescatar a Sakura. Hinata tenía razón, la pelirrosa era más fuerte de lo que últimamente le atribuía en su mente; podía confiar en que costara lo que costase, se mantendría con vida.

La aldea oculta a la que la había llevado Deidara difería mucho de los sitios usuales que visitaba cuando iba a comprar provisiones en Konoha o sus alrededores. Por todas partes los aldeanos un tanto temerosos, un tanto rudos, atendían a decenas de ninjas de apariencia más letal que cualquiera de los Akatsuki (aunque claro estaba para ella que la apariencia física no lo era todo).

Hombres y mujeres caminaban por el atestado sitio, observando de puesto en puesto, intercambiando servicios, dinero y productos ilegales por cosas más necesarias como comida o armas. A pesar del aura amenazante de la mayoría de los clientes, Sakura caminaba con avidez de puesto en puesto, hablando jovialmente con los mercantes, comprando las cosas necesarias que le fueron encargadas a Deidara e indulgente a su curiosidad, probándose alguna prenda o accesorio solo por el placer de hacerlo.

-¡Deidara-kun ya viste!- Exclamó Sakura llena de entusiasmo señalando un kimono color esmeralda de apariencia sencilla, pero realmente hermoso.

-¡Vaya que tiene buen gusto señorita!- Intervino el vendedor del puesto amablemente.- Este kimono esta hecho con la seda más fina traída del país del Té, una rareza en verdad: perfecto para una complexión tan delicada y una piel tan blanca como la suya, sin duda.- Aseguró el hombre de edad avanzada.

Sakura sonrió amable, pero no podía dejar de pensar lo bueno que era ese vendedor para adular a sus clientes. Se preguntaba si realmente ese truco le conseguía muchas ventas.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que esto esta fuera de mi presupuesto. Aun así, agradezco sus cumplidos.- Respondió ella cortes.

El hombre solo asintió con una reverencia añadiendo que era un lastima pues estaba seguro que se vería perfecto en ella y les deseó un buen día.

-Sabes Sakura, puedes comprar esa prenda, tenemos el dinero suficiente si de verdad la deseas.- Deidara intercalaba mirada de ella al puesto y de regreso.

-Si lo se, pero no es necesario. Solo venimos a comprar lo que te pidió Pein y algunas prendas básicas para que por fin pueda devolver su ropa a Konan.- Aseguró la joven jovial.

-Si, por supuesto.- Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al recordar como Konan acusó a Itachi de que aquella ultima orden era invento suyo. Todo por no ver a Sakura casi desnuda en la base ante tantos hombres.

Miró a la kunoichi a su lado y no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza: un short negro entallado y una blusa sin mangas algo escotada… un sonrojo cruzo por su rostro.

"_Tal vez la idea de Itachi no sea tan mala después de todo"_ Pensó mientras se apretaba la nariz para evitar sangrar.

Ella paró en un puesto y el ninja aprovecho para mirar alrededor, tratando de calmar sus ímpetus.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó ella de la nada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sakura traía puesta una peluca del mismo tono platinado que la cabellera de Hidan. Era larga y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Deidara no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al verla dando vueltas modelando el incomodo cabello que insistía en cubrirle los ojos.

-Pareces de la secta de Hidan.- Respondió sin poder dejar de reír.

-Es decir que parezco vampiresa.- Añadió ella burlona.

Se retiró la peluca y tomó otra de color naranja parecido al color de Pein, el largo le llegaba hasta el mentón y le cubría un ojo con su corte diagonal.

-¿Esta?- Preguntó Sakura haciendo un ademan de princesa con sus manos.- ¿Dirás que parezco hermana de Pein ahora?-.

-No, tendríamos que conseguirte unos cuantos fierro y atravesarlos en tu cara para poder decir eso.- Comentó Deidara más calmado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Sakura se quitó la peluca haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la idea de un pedazo de metal atravesado en el tabique de su nariz. Se puso a observar el resto de las pelucas, aquello en verdad parecía divertido. La dama encargada del puesto le paso una negra azabache lisa.

-Me parece que esta se le vería muy bien.- Le dijo en tono cortes.

Sakura se la colocó, el largo le llegaba hasta media espalda y el flequillo en las capas enmarcaba su rostro ovalado y sus ojos verdes. Se miro en un espejo perpleja, aquello le recordaba a…

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó al rubio algo curiosa.

Deidara se quedó en silencio, la risa se había esfumado.

-Se te ve muy bien, pero…-Él la miraba perplejo.

-¿Pero?- Lo alentó ella.

-Pareces una Uchiha.- Soltó al fin.- Aunque te faltaría los ojos negros.-

Sakura se miro nuevamente en el espejo. Definitivamente: parecía una Uchiha. Su piel blanca, el cabello liso y oscuro como el de Itachi y Sasuke, hasta la estatura baja. Tal vez eso no era tan extraño, después de todo, la mayoría de las personas en Konoha estaban relacionadas hasta cierto punto por las líneas genealógicas de los ancestros antes de la fundación formal de la aldea.

-La llevó.- Le dijo a la vendedora.

La mujer asintió sonriente y recibió el dinero de Sakura. La chica dio las gracias contenta y continuo su camino por los puestos del bazar, Deidara caminando a su lado la miraba intrigado.

-Me agrada, resalta el color de tus ojos.- Admitió finalmente después de un rato observándola.

-Gracias, quiero mostrársela a Itachi, a ver que piensa.- Respondió Sakura.- Además creo que es una buena manera de pasar más desapercibida.-

El ninja asintió, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Después de todo, nadie fuera de la organización necesitaba reconocerla ni era necesario delatar su situación, al menos no aun. Lo que menos deseaban era armar un escándalo en alguna aldea con el paradero de Haruno Sakura, la protegida de la Hokage.

-Vayamos al puesto de herbolaría, necesito buscar algunos ingredientes para unos medicamentos.- Pidió Sakura.

Ambos siguieron por su camino, conversando alegremente, olvidándose de quienes eran realmente, conversando como dos jóvenes de compras que paseaban un día soleado sin preocupaciones ni estrés.

Suigetsu y Sasuke caminaban por los puestos del bazar a las afueras lejanas de Amegakura, donde los pueblos pequeños y devastados siempre daban la bienvenida a los viajeros prófugos buscando adquirir productos y objetos para su supervivencia siempre y cuando pudieras pagarlo.

Karin y Juugo se habían separado desde hacía unas horas, la primera con la misión de buscar provisiones (Sasuke sabía muy bien que era una excusa para poder observar accesorios y cosas triviales de mujeres), el ultimo se había quedado en el bosque alegando que no le agradaba la idea de estar atrapado entre una muchedumbre.

Sasuke y su compañero buscaban a un ninja medico que se especializaba (según sus fuentes), en remedios que ayudaban a la regeneración de chakra. Esto ayudaría a evitar utilizar a Karin tan seguido. Además últimamente, debido al constante intercambio de "calor" entre ambos, la había mordido más de lo necesario.

-Iré a preguntar por ahí, si quieres ve del otro lado Sasuke.- Le ofreció Suigetsu señalándole un costado del camino.-

Sasuke asintió y continúo caminando derecho, observando sin verdadero interés los distintos puestos que revolvían frivolidades con armamento y objetos ilegales. Aquello le parecía insensato, pero no podía quejarse, pues siempre encontraba lo que deseaba en esos lugares.

Finalmente, un puesto lleno de libros y pergaminos antiguos logró distraerlo de su búsqueda y se quedó leyendo algunos en silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien chocara con él en el atiborrado pasillo que formaban los mercantes.

El joven Uchiha echó una ojeada molesta hacia la persona que lo golpeó. Un hombre más alto que él, pero lejos de estar en forma, lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Disculpa chico.- Le dijo sin tono de arrepentimiento.- Pero no puedes culparme por no mirar por donde iba.-

Sasuke miró con desprecio la mano que lo tomaba del hombro. El tipo se acercó más a él para comentar cerca de su oído algo. Apuntó hacia unos puestos más a distancia, derecho por el camino.

-No después de que una ninfa como esa cotoneé sus caderas en tus narices.- Le aseguró él.

El hombre le dio unas palmadas en el hombro como señal de compañerismo, pero al ver el glacial iris negro de Sasuke, este palideció y decidió seguir por su camino. El chico observó en silencio como el imbécil se alejaba y no fue hasta que lo perdió de vista que sus palabras llamaron su atención.

-Una ninfa…- murmuró algo incrédulo.

Era la segunda vez que alguien usaba esa palabra en los últimos días para describirle a una mujer. Buscó con la mirada hacia el lugar que le había señalado el hombre alto y sintió su corazón quedar estático por un instante.

La espalda de una joven esbelta de silueta curveada y cabello negro largo atrapó su vista. Había algo en ella, algo que reclamaba su atención.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la chica continuaba su trayecto sin advertir siquiera que le siguieran los pasos. Un joven rubio de cabello tan largo como el de ella iba conversando a su lado, señalando de vez en vez objetos para que la chica los viera. Sin embargo, por más que se giraran a ver artículos, ninguno de los dos se movía en un ángulo que le permitiera a Sasuke ver sus rostros.

El joven la seguía, cada vez más de cerca. Sus palpitaciones se acrecentaban conforme la distancia se reducía, sentía un vértigo que aumentaba irrefrenable junto a la necesidad de hablarle. Algo le decía en su interior que debía pararla, ver su rostro; pero no comprendía porque. Mientras avanzaba, analizaba con escrutinio el caminar confiado y ligero de la chica, su piel blanca como la leche que se asomaba por su vestimenta reveladora. Algo había en su aura que llamaba su atención. Estaba seguro de no conocer a nadie que poseyera tal actitud, ninguna persona en su memoria social le revelaba la identidad de alguien que causara tal tumulto entre los hombres cuando pasara. Pero al mismo tiempo algo en aquella joven le parecía tan familiar…

-¡Sasuke!- Gritaron a su espalda, sacándolo de su trance y parándolo de inmediato.

El pelinegro se giró para encontrar a Suigetsu, quien traía un paquete bien envuelto en la mano.

-Encontré al tipo; el medicamento era más caro de lo que nos habían dicho, pero conseguí un considerable descuento.- Aseguró el ninja con un sonrisa llena de malicia. Ya imaginaba Sasuke que clase de trato habría arreglado.

-Espero que a este le hayas permitido conservar todos sus dedos.- Comentó Sasuke tomando el paquete para observarlo.

-¡Mira por donde vas estúpida!-.

Un grito de mujer inundó los oídos de los ninjas y ambos miraron a sus espaldas para ver la razón del escandalo. Inmediatamente reconocieron en la distancia aquel cabello rojizo que quedaba la altura de sus cinturas: Karin estaba hincada con la mujer de cabello negro que Sasuke había estado siguiendo, recogiendo unos paquetes que se habían esparcido por el suelo.

La chica de melena oscura recibió los paquetes que varios hombres le entregaban agradeciendo con una ligera reverencia de cabeza. Karin arrebataba de sus manos los que le pertenecían a ella pero nadie le entregaba.

La pelirroja se puso en pie hecha una furia y continuó derecho hacia sus dos compañeros sin dar una sola mirada más a la mujer que dejaba atrás.

-Pueden creerlo, la muy imbécil se estrelló de frente conmigo.- Comenzó a explicar a Sasuke aun llena de rabia.- Como si su disculpa fuera a quitarme la humillación.-

Suigetsu y el Uchiha miraron a Karin un segundo, solo para posar por fin la mirada en aquella extraña. La chica terminó de juntar sus paquetes y se puso en pie completamente erguida, sacudiéndose el polvo, aun dándoles la espalda.

-¡Vaya! Pero que bien esta…- Comentó Suigetsu en una voz nada baja.

Sasuke contuvo el impulso asesino que lo invadía como en la ocasión del árbol de cerezo. Deseaba lanzarle algo en ese momento al ninja solo por seguir mirándola. Cuando esta finalmente se perdió entre la multitud, la sensación extraña en el estomago de Sasuke solo se vio incrementada.

¿Quién sería aquella extraña joven?

Era lo único que bailoteaba en su mente, aun después de irse del bazar y fingir escuchar la discusión entre sus compañeros, no podía quitarse el extraño nudo en la garganta que se le había formado desde el primer instante.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la voz de Deidara. Su mano posada sobre su hombro con suavidad, sacándola de su mar de pensamientos.

-Si.- Contestó ella.- Creo que ya tenemos todo ¿no?- Comentó para demostrar que había salido de su trance.

El rubio asintió enérgico, su sonrisa jovial dibujada en el rostro.

-Es hora de volver a la base, después de todo el lugar esta apunto de cerrar y el sol se esta poniendo.-

Sakura asintió igual que él y comenzaron a caminar en dirección del bosque, buscando el camino hacia la base.

La pelirrosa se quedó en silencio fingiendo escuchar la narración de Deidara acerca del desastre que ocurrió la primera vez que Hidan y Kakuzu fueron enviados a las compras y como desde entonces decidieron ya no enviar al Jashinista a hacerlo, evitando sacrificios innecesarios a su secta extraña.

Ella solo podía repasar una y otra vez ese incidente de la tarde.

**. . . . .**

_Iba caminando junto a Deidara por los puestos, pasando un buen rato, el ninja provocándola diciendo que a Itachi no le agradaría su nueva adquisición al notar toda la atención indeseada que parecía atraer. Ella alegaba en favor del Uchiha que no era tan celoso como aparentaba, pero ambos soltaron una carcajada al saber como aquello era una vil mentira._

_-Pero enserio Sakura, tendrás que decirle que esto fue totalmente idea tuya. No quiero tener un nuevo incidente por algo que esta vez yo NO provoqué.- La advertencia del Akatuski era entre broma y enserio._

_-No te preocupes, también omitiré la parte en la que me escaneaste de pies a cabeza cuando me medí aquel vestido semi-transparente…-._

_Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro sonrojado de Deidara, en realidad podía ser muy tímido en ocasiones, lo cuál no dejaba de divertirla. Él comenzó a alegar algo en favor de su hombría y como no se arrepentía de la vista cuando lo escuchó:_

_-¡Sasuke!- La voz le erizo la piel en la nuca, el aire escapó de sus pulmones._

_Sakura se quedó ida sin mirar por donde iba y no alcanzó a advertir a la persona que venía frente a ella._

_-¡AGH!- Exclamó junto a la tipa pelirroja que caía igual que ella de bruces al piso._

_-¡Mira por donde vas estúpida!- Soltó con un escandaloso grito mordaz la kunoichi._

_-Lo siento mucho.- Respondió Sakura hincándose, ayudándola a recoger los paquetes que le había tirado y los suyos._

_La pelirroja le arrebató las gafas que Sakura acaba de recoger y empezó a lanzar insultos a las personas a su alrededor que no ayudaban más que a la Haruno a juntar las cosas, buscando que los notara la chica. Aun así Sakura se encontraba perdida, pensando aun en el nombre que acababa de escuchar._

_Deidara le respondió algo a la pelirroja pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo. La kunoichi asumió que fue algo ofensivo, pues esta terminó de levantar sus paquetes con rapidez y se alejó como un rayo entre la muchedumbre._

_Sakura se irguió por fin y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa. Deidara cargaba todos los paquetes ofreciéndose a llevarlos lo que restaba de camino y preguntándole si se había lastimado. Ella negó con la cabeza y ambos avanzaron._

_No pudo contener las ganas de mirar por encima del hombro hacia el lugar donde había escuchado la voz, pero cuando volteó solo encontró un mar de extraños._

_Un nudo en su garganta se formó pero intentó calmarse. Después de todo, tal vez lo había imaginado._

. . . . .

El crepúsculo comenzaba a perder sus tonos rojizos ante la oscuridad de la noche. La joven respiró el suave olor de los arboles en el frío rocío nocturno. Deidara cambiaba de anécdota, sin notar la atención perdida de la chica. Ella le sonrió y asintió a algo que le decía, luego rió suavemente.

Decidió comenzar a hablar para que el ninja no tuviera toda la carga de la conversación sobre sus hombros y dedicó un último pensamiento al asunto antes de darlo por olvidado. Ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era el rostro de Itachi al verla con las cosas que había comprado.

"_Sera una sorpresa, eso es seguro"_ Pensó divertida.

Hidan se encontraba afilando las navajas de su guadaña en la habitación que usaban para el armamento, Kisame le hacía compañía mientras lanzaba unas kunais a un blanco que estaba alejado unos metros. El cuarto era un galerón largo muy similar al que el jashinista utilizaba para meditar, solo que más iluminado por las luces artificiales del techo.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, una ligera tensión en el ambiente. A Hidan no le agradaba la presencia del otro hombre en el lugar, normalmente eso nunca ocurría, era muy extraño que alguien acompañara a otro mientras entrenaba en ese sitio. Se sentía atrapado, como en una emboscada, pero aun así no se iba; estaba decidido a ver que era lo que el tipo quería.

Todas sus dudas se vieron despejadas al ver entrar a Konan en la habitación. El inmortal comenzó a reír, un sonido gutural y sarcástico.

-Bien, de acuerdo.- Dijo colocando las navajas afiladas en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos mirando a la criminal.- ¿Qué coño me quieres preguntar?-.

Konan ni siquiera fingió no saber de que le hablaba, hecho una ojeada al pasillo para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca y cerró la puerta tras de si. La mujer lo miró directo a sus ojos amatista con ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué asesinaste a todos los shinobis de Konoha que estaban guardando en la frontera de aldea de la Arena?- Su voz era seca y sus palabras directo al punto.

-¡Oy! Deberías dar más crédito a la niñata. Creí que le había dicho al líder que fue ella quien aniquiló a todos.- Aseguró él en tono burlón.

-Muy bien sabes que a pesar de la mejora del entrenamiento con Itachi, Sakura carece de la capacidad suficiente para realizar tales acciones.- Reviró Konan.

-Además del hecho de que todos estaban muertos cuando llegamos.- Agregó Kisame sin darle importancia.

-No todos…- murmuró Konan pensativa. Después miró de nuevo a Hidan.- ¿Qué demonios le diste a Ibiki Morino?-.

Hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en el asunto, pero era un hecho desde el primer instante en que vio al shinobi, que algo estaba mal con él. Alucinaciones, histeria, debilidad física, agotamiento… Aquellos efectos ya los había visto antes en algún lado.

-Joder no sé de qué me estás hablando y no comprendo cómo carajo aseguras que yo tuve algo que ver.- El peligris comenzaba a exasperarse ante la insistencia de Konan.

-Te vi en el bosque Hidan.- Dijo finalmente.

Kisame alzó una ceja y pasó su mirada curiosa de Konan a Hidan. Él muy bien sabía que algo había sucedido en el bosque, algo extraño, pero la Kunoichi nunca le dijo de qué se trataba. Cuando le confío sus sospechas de que el jashinista estaba involucrado, él simplemente creía que habría enviado a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio, nunca le pasó por la mente hasta que grado había participado en la adición de Sakura a la organización.

Hidan se quedó serio por unos minutos, una risa ronca aflorando de su garganta, sarcástico.

-Saqué la idea de tu niñata. Al verla joderse en la batalla con la marioneta por culpa de su veneno, supuse que serviría de algo para darle una ventaja sobre el idiota de Konoha.- Confesó al fin.

-No era necesario…- Alegó Konan, pero el jashinista no la dejó continuar.

-¡Ni de coña vengas con eso! Solo la jodida suerte habría ayudado a esa mocosa a vencer a un hijo de puta como aquel. Y estoy seguro que debajo de ese exterior de perra dura, estas más que agradecida que le ayudé a tu mascota a ganar esa ventaja.- El jashinista estaba más exaltado, se sentía harto del intento fallido de interrogatorio.

La peliazul permaneció en silencio sin saber que responder. Era cierto, después de todo su mayor preocupación cuando fueron en esa misión era el conocimiento de que Ibiki Morino entraba en un nivel de destreza muy por encima del alcance de Sakura; definitivamente una broma pesada hasta para el humor de Pein. Meditó en eso un instante buscando algo que replicar, pero las palabras de Kisame interrumpieron su hilo de pensamiento.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que Haruno se quede?- La cuestión era clara y al grano.

Esta pregunta tomó por fin desprevenido al shinobi, quien lo miró extrañado.

-¿Ah qué carajo te refieres?-.

-¿Creo que es bastante obvio no? No puedo pensar en un beneficio claro que obtengas del hecho de que Haruno se quede en la organización. Ni siquiera tiene sentido la idea de que finalmente logres violarla, pues sabes que nunca pasara de la vigilancia de Itachi. Tu única oportunidad fue cuando él no estaba y ella estaba debilitada en la enfermería, o incluso en el bosque rumbo a la misión.-

Algo en la mente de Konan hizo click en ese instante, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad y escanearon a Hidan de manera penetrante. No podía ser ¿en que momento? ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Pero el rostro de Hidan seguía siendo un signo de interrogación gestual ante las palabras de Kisame.

-En el bosque decidiste ir todo el camino hasta la frontera de la arena, en lugar de intentar aprovecharte.- Susurró incrédula más para si que para los otros.

-Y ahora no podrás hacer nada. Itachi y Konan no son los únicos que lo evitaran.- Las ultimas palabras del ninja azul eran una afirmación que ocultaba un amenaza latente.

EL peligris suspiró cansado y se giró para recoger sus navajas de la mesa y volver a su tarea.

-Creo que no comprendes bien por qué coño hago lo que hago, pero eso no es mi jodido problema.- Respondió al fin.

Kisame y ella se miraron en silencio, una comprensión que invadía a ambos los hizo decidir no hablar del tema, era algo mas allá de lo que deseaban saber.

-Haruno y Deidara ya deben haber regresado.- Le señaló el ninja cambiando de tema.

-Sí, iré a buscar a Itachi para lo de Sakura.- Asintió la mujer antes de irse de la habitación.

Kisame y Hidan volvieron a estar solos, nadie dijo nada por un buen rato. Finalmente, para sorpresa del ninja de tez azul, Hidan retomó la conversación.

-Hay algo en esa jodida mocosa.- Era una queja, honestamente le molestaba.

-Te entiendo hasta cierto punto, créeme.- Respondió él.- Pero aun así, no pienso que tengas idea de la magnitud de tus acciones.-

-Ya te escuchas como el jodido Kakuzu.- Rio el jashinista socarrón.

-Pero igual, Itachi no te dejará que te acerques ni un metro a ella. Deberías desistir de todo el asunto. Además, en el burdel están esas tipas raras que te dejan hacer lo que deseas siempre….-

-Es un jodido ritual que no tiene nada que desearle al arte, no es un fetiche raro de mierda, jodido imbécil- Aclaró a su manera.

-Son fetiches bizarros que te satisfacen, como quieras ver una follada no es mi problema.- Carraspeó Kisame.

-Igual, no dejare que le pase un jodido accidente a esa mocosa, no al menos hasta que logre tirármela.- Finalizo el peligris.

-Si tú lo dices…-

Kisame se permaneció en silencio, observando como Hidan concentraba toda atención en afilar sus navajas. Había algo ahí que le parecía extraño, un sentimiento inconsciente, un deseo más allá del sexo que dominaba las acciones conscientes del inmortal. Pero el no diría nada, tenía sus propias cosas en que pensar y para su pesar, también estaba relacionado con la Haruno.

Konan miraba incrédula y en silencio, temerosa del rostro inescrutable que estaba frente a ella. La seriedad en su cara solo era una advertencia mortífera de la furia que se desencadenaría si su autocontrol no estuviera dominando sus acciones. Aun así la mirada negra turbia de sus ojos brillaba con fatalidad, pero no la observaban a ella, la atravesaban como a un cristal, contemplando con desdén algo más allá de aquel lugar, un desprecio infinito hacia alguna idea en su mente.

-La misión de Sakura; cuéntame todo lo que estuviste ocultando.- La orden de Itachi era rotunda.

La mujer suspiró resignada, sabía que era su deber contarle todo. Aun así no deseaba que se presentara ese momento en un tiempo cercano.

-De acuerdo, te explicare lo que escuchaste de camino a la entrada. Pero créeme Itachi, estas cosas van más allá de mi entendimiento, y ella no sabe nada al respecto.-

Itachi asintió, acordando no repetir lo que escuchara a Sakura. Su rabia fue acrecentándose conforme escuchaba la narración de la peliazul. Ante cada paso que daban, a cada palabra pronunciada, un odio hacía a sus manos cerrarse en puños ante la imagen mental de Hidan.

Sakura tenía un ángel guardián directo del mismo infierno en la organización, y odiaba el hecho de que no era precisamente él.

Fue entonces cuando encontraron por fin el lugar donde estaban Deidara y la chica, Itachi la contempló desde un ángulo en que la puerta lo ocultaba y detuvo a Konan para que no los detectara. La mujer lo miraba en silencio, mientras él observaba a la pelirrosa. Era increíble como todo cambiaba tan rápido en tan poco tiempo. Ahora lo único que le importaba era no preocuparla, que no notara su amargura causada indirectamente por ella. Lo último que deseaba era hacerla infeliz.

El Uchiha compuso su gesto por el de uno más sereno y se aventuró al cuarto, no era difícil, después de todo, era a Sakura a quien se lo dedicaba.

Sakura bromeaba jovial con Deidara, mientras ponían orden a las provisiones en uno de los pequeños cuartos de almacén de la base. Sakura había guardado su peluca en una mochila que compró junto con unas prendas, deseaba enseñársela a Itachi hasta que estuvieran solos.

Parecía que solo necesitaba pensar en el ninja para invocarle, pues en ese preciso momento el joven entraba al lugar.

-Itachi.- Dijo ella con dulzura mientras se hundía entre sus brazos.- ¿Me extrañaste?-.

-Pero por supuesto.-Murmuro él con voz suave, mientras la tomaba del mentón para darle un beso.

La calidez que sentían al estar juntos era algo fuera del mundo mortal. No importaba que sucediera cuando estaban solos, pues todas las preocupaciones, rabias, heridas: todo era curado por la simple presencia de uno frente al otro.

-La verdad es que te tenemos una sorpresa.- Interrumpió Konan con emoción.

Sakura la observó por un instante y sintió un ansia infantil por saber a qué se refería. Para ser algo que provocara que Konan la separara de Itachi, eso debía ser bueno.

-Solo dime que ya no tengo que matar a nadie.- Bromeó la chica.

-No podemos prometerte eso, solo podemos decirte que HOY, no tienes que realizar tales misiones.- Le respondió el Uchiha, paseando una mano por uno de sus mechones rosas.

-Menos mal.- Murmuró la joven con sarcasmo.

-¿Te importaría seguir tú solo acomodando las compras Dei-kun?- Preguntó Sakura al rubio sin soltarse del agarre del Uchiha.

El pelinegro solo se tensó al escuchar el apodo con el que llamaban a su compañero. Tragó su rabia, aun cuando esta se intensifico al ver la sonrisa de imbécil abochornado que ponía Deidara al ser llamado de aquella forma.

-N-No te preocupes Sakura, tengo todo bajo control.- Le respondió sonriente.

-Entones te lo dejamos a ti.- Comentó Itachi con su voz imponente.

Konan y el rubio se asintieron mutuamente y la pareja junto con la peliazul dejaron al rubio en el almacén.

-Dei-kun…- murmuró el rubio mientras seguía sacando cosas de las cajas y colocándolas en los anaqueles, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.- Vaya manera de ponerme en juego frente a Itachi, Sakura-chan.-

Pero no importaba cuantas miradas irritadas le lanzara Itachi con sus celos, no podía evitar sentir algo cálido dentro cada vez que Sakura lo miraba o lo llamaba con cariño.

-¿Y a donde me llevan?- Pregunto la pelirrosa aferrándose más al brazo de Itachi. Él adoraba sentirla tan cerca confiando en él.

La chica tenía los ojos vendados, era algo que Konan había hecho en cuanto puso pie fuera del almacén. A veces pensaba que le encantaba traerla a ciegas por la base a propósito.

-Es una sorpresa por parte de todos, como tu bienvenida oficial a la base.- Respondió la peliazul contenta.- Espero que te encante tanto como a nosotros dártelo.-

Sakura no respondió nada, solo sonrió de oreja a oreja ante esas palabras. La enternecía el cariño con el que le hablaba su ahora compañera, era tan familiar y cálido, como la clase de personas de las que se rodeaba en el pasado.

-De acuerdo, hemos llegado.- Susurró Itachi en su oído, estremeciéndola ligeramente con su cálido aliento.

Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta y la dirigieron hacia el interior de una habitación, lo sabía por el cambio de luz que se percibía detrás de la tela que le tapaba los ojos.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritó Konan entusiasmada, mientras le descubría la vista.

Era una habitación con exactamente las mismas proporciones que la de Konan e Itachi: el ventanal con vista al bosque, los sillones blancos, la cama llena de almohadones mullidos junto a la pared, la ubicación del ropero y la puerta de baño en el mismo sitio. Al parecer los cuartos para uso personal de los miembros estaban diseñados de una forma genérica. Lo único que cambiaba era el color de las paredes, que en este caso eran de un verde jade un poco más suave que el de sus ojos; y otro detalle era el enorme librero blanco que cubría casi por completo el muro que esta entre la ventana y la puerta del armario.

Sakura se acercó inmediatamente al enorme mueble de madera, el cual estaba repleto de ejemplares de numerosos temas médicos, técnicas ninjas y teorías de chakra y jutsu, además de poseer algunos títulos que estaba segura de haber visto entre los ejemplares que poseía Itachi en su pequeña biblioteca personal.

-Sabemos que lo más probable es que pasarás tus noches en el cuarto de Itachi, pero aun así, este es tu propio espacio. – Continuo la peliazul.- Puedes hacer y deshacer lo que quieras: cambiar muebles, pintar las paredes, hacer un agujero en el muro para ventilación, lo que sea. Este es tu hogar y te pertenece a ti.-

Estas palabras tuvieron un efecto extraño en Sakura. Por una parte, se sentía sumamente conmovida por la calidez de esa bienvenida, un calurosos recibimiento mucho más íntimo que el ritual de iniciación. Pero la embargaba una ligera nostalgia, aunque no comprendía el verdadero motivo de ello.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad.- Respondió finalmente, sonriendo con ternura a su amiga y al hombre que quería.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, espero que en verdad te haya gustado, pues fueron dos días de trabajo intenso y secreto para mí. Lo bueno es que Itachi te tuvo entretenida.- Nunca dejaría de divertirle esa clase de comentarios.

-Bien Konan, creo que has obtenido la reacción que esperabas, así que puedes dejarnos solos.- La apremió el Uchiha para que se retirara.

-De acuerdo, los veo en la cena entonces… o al menos eso espero.- Y antes de que pudieran refutarla, salió de la recamara con una velocidad que azotó sonoramente la puerta al cerrar.

Sakura rio suavemente ante el infantilismo de aquella mujer que era varios años mayor que ella. Se acercó a Itachi y le rodeo el cuello con sus delgados brazos níveos.

-Estoy segura de que los libros fueron idea tuya, tiene tu firma por donde sea que lo vea.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Konan me preguntó qué clase de "_toque a la Sakura"_ podía darle al cuarto. Le hice la sugerencia y la ayude a escoger los libros que podrían interesarte.- Respondió el tomándola por la cintura.- Solo espero que fuera verdaderamente de tu agrado.-

Pero Sakura podía notar esa complacencia confiada característica en la estirpe Uchiha. Obviamente sabía que aquello le había encantado, la conocía bien. Lo que realmente la alagaba era que, a pesar de ser tan poco tiempo, el pelinegro en verdad le había prestado intima atención a sus gustos y a los pequeños detalles de su personalidad.

-Hace que toda la habitación valga la pena.- Afirmó ella sonriendo.

Itachi trató de responder al cumplido besándola, pero la voz de su chica lo detuvo en el acto.

-Aunque hay un problema.- El hombre enarcó una ceja extrañado.- ¿Ves esa cama? A mi parecer, su colchón se mira algo rígido. Como no contemplaste este detalle, tendrás que hacer algo al respecto para ablandarlo.-

La voz de Sakura era un suave susurro juguetón y sus ojos brillaban con coquetería. Itachi suspiró con diversión en su ronco pecho.

-Ya veo, me disculpo por mi descuido. Sin embargo, tengo una o dos ideas para solucionar aquel problema.-

Su mirada sexy y deseosa hizo a la joven sonreír y no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando él la tomo en sus brazos a manera de novia nupcial y la llevó hasta la cama.

-Grrrrr.- Ronroneó ella bajo el peso contenido del ancho cuerpo de Itachi.

-Shhh, los cerezos no hablan.- Le dijo el con sus labios en una mueca sensual de medio lado, antes de comenzar a besarla en un compás fogoso y suave.

Así Sakura concluyó, que lo mejor de tener una recamara nueva, era el derecho de poder estrenarla de aquella forma.


	28. Mal Presagio

Hace algunas horas que el día había comenzado, el calor perpetuo que sintió durante su traslado se fue apaciguando conforme la noche pasaba. La temperatura había disminuido gracias a las frescas brisas de la cascada que se sentían entre más se adentraba al bosque, señal de que se acercaba a las afueras de Takigakure.

El líder le había ordenado ir a plantar indicios y pistas falsas que alejaran a los shinobi merodeadores de los lugares en que Konan, Sakura y Kisame habían peleado. Tenía que ir en sentido contrario de la base pero, sin alejarse mucho del país de la arena para que los que investigaran pudieran encontrar el rastro falso y seguirlo. Por lo que decidió ir a través del territorio que mejor conocía, su lugar de procedencia: El país de la cascada.

En cuanto Deidara y Sakura se fueron a la compra de víveres, el líder le mandó llamar para encomendarle aquella misión. Aun no estaban preparados para un enfrentamiento contra Konoha después del último desastre que se ocasionó tras la falla de Itachi. Aunque el kyuubi se encontraba debilitado, la seguridad se había triplicado tras la aparición del Uchiha en la frontera de la hoja. Era muy riesgoso intentar llevar a cabo su objetivo, además no se podían dar el lujo de ser batallados por la recuperación de Haruno ya que, a pesar de ser un nuevo miembro, seguía siendo un señuelo emocional para el bijuu Uzumaki.

Así que él se había encaminado en esa misión sólo, no necesitaba realmente un compañero para aquello. Lo único bueno es que aparentemente había funcionado, porque finalmente se detuvo a unos metros de la cascada por la que se accesaba a Takigakure, cuando escuchó las voces de dos hombres a su espalda.

-Un Akatsuki es lo que hemos estado rastreando, parcialmente lo que buscamos.- Dijo la voz de un hombre maduro.

-Falta encontrar al resto y la rehén.- secundó el más joven.- Porque obviamente hemos sido arrastrados lejos de nuestro objetivo.-

Kakuzu se giró para observarlos, al primero lo había visto antes, uno de los tres legendarios de Konoha de los que había formado parte Orochimaru, aquel antiguo miembro de lo organización. El segundo le era completamente desconocido, pero ambos shinobi ya sabían datos sobre él:

-Kakuzu, rango S renegado de Takigakure, miembro de Akatsuki.- Dijo el mayor.

-Al parecer no tendré que presentarme antes de pelear. Agradezco entonces ser parte del último gesto cortés que tendrán.- Dijo el criminal poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Jiraya, mediré su capacidad primero.- Comentó de nuevo el hombre.

Quien respondía al nombre se le quedo viendo a su compañero y luego a él. De lejos se veía que aquello no le parecía la táctica inicial más apropiada, lo cual hablaba de nuevo bien de las fuentes de información del sannin. Alguien de quien se decía haber peleado contra el primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, no podía ser tomado a la ligera.

Menos aun cuando aquello resultaba ser verdad.

-¿Quieres pelear solo? De acuerdo, te estoy esperando.- Agregó tranquilamente Kakuzu.

-Se precavido Kakashi, este tío no me da buena espina.-

Kakashi solo asintió a Jiraya al tiempo que se lanzaba contra su oponente, quien al contrario de lo que aparentaba, resultaba ser bastante ágil. La fuerza necesaria y la velocidad por parte de ambos se intensificó en cuestión de minutos.

El shinobi de la hoja comenzó a tener problemas para atacarlo, la predicción de sus movimientos y la amplia experiencia del renegado no eran para nada lo habitual en el rango de personas contra las que había peleado antes, por lo que aun cuando iba empezando la pelea, decidió utilizar su sharingan. A su vez Kakuzu se quitaba la capa de Akatsuki para aligerar su carga.

"_Parece que esto si será enserio"_ Pensó para si el criminal antes de volver al enfrentamiento.

…..

El sol del mediodía era cálido y brillante, el clima de era templado, indicando la proximidad de la primavera. Naruto intentaba recordar la última primavera que había pasado con Sakura, pero el hecho de querer esbozar a la pelirrosa en persona dentro de sus remembranzas lo hacía caer en cuenta de que casi un año había transcurrido desde su secuestro.

-Un año.- Se repitió a si mismo con ceño fruncido.

El rubio se encontraba recostado en el tejado del edifico que habitaba, su lugar habitual desde hacía meses. Finalmente lo había dejado salir del hospital, con sus heridas sanadas y su piel de nuevo blanca y lisa. Pero los deseos de encerrarse nuevamente dentro de otra habitación no le apetecían para nada, así que se fue a ese sitio para pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el hospital.

Hinata lo desconcertó a sobremanera con su cercanía durante el proceso de recuperación. Cada día la joven iba a visitarlo y aunque su timidez no desaparecía, el constante contacto físico de su mano sobre la de él o la cercanía de su rostro al hablar, no podían pasar desapercibidos ni por el usualmente distraído Uzumaki.

No sabía muy bien que pensar de todo eso. Tal vez estuviera malinterpretando las cosas, pero el coqueteo constante de su amiga lograba ponerlo nervioso y un poco incómodo. Era cierto de la Hyuuga era atractiva, más no lo suficiente para que él dejara de enfocar sus pensamientos en su Sakura.

Tras este último razonamiento, la idea de ella había aflorado nuevamente en su mente y fue así como cayó en cuenta del periodo que llevaba sin ella. Un peso desagradable se asentó en su estómago al comprenderlo.

No podía dejar de concentrar su atención en traerla de vuelta, ni a Sasuke ni a ella los abandonaría jamás a su suerte, él lucharía y entrenaría hasta poder, algún día, recuperar a su familia del equipo 7.

Con esta determinación, decidió dejar el asunto de Hinata de lado. El seguiría actuando con ella como normalmente lo hacía, aparentando que nada entre ellos sucedía, porque a fin de cuentas, nada realmente claro pasaba entre ambos.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo afuera Naruto.- Se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru a su lado.

El rubio vio a su amigo sentándose a su costado izquierdo y sonrió ampliamente, evitando mostrar todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza segundos atrás.

-¡Hey Shikamaru! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Tengo desde el primer día en el hospital sin verte.-

Pero el semblante de su amigo reflejaba pesadumbre, no fue hasta notar esto, que Naruto realmente observó al ninja: toda su vestimenta era negra.

-En verdad estaba postergando darte esta noticia por tu recuperación, pero hoy es el día y no puede dejarse esperar más tiempo.- Aquello era un murmullo más reflexivo que un comentario.

Shikamaru respiró hondo, contemplando el cielo azul celeste por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a su amigo.

-Naruto, no sé cómo decir esto pero… Irauka-sensei falleció hace unos días, cuando tú estabas en el hospital.- Comenzó con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz.

-¿Qué?- El rubio observó perplejo a su amigo, no comprendía sus palabras.

-No solo él, varios compañeros murieron también en un ataque sorpresa a la base que tenemos en el país del viento, incluso Ibiki Morino se vio derrotado. Dicen que los golpes que recibió fueron con tanta vehemencia que su cuerpo quedo irreconocible. Si no fuera por sus ropas, hubiera tomado días tratar de identificarlo. Lo peor de todo es que se dedujo que aquello fue a puño limpio.- Shikamaru posó su mano detrás de la nuca, él se encontraba tan incrédulo como incomodo al relatar esa historia.

-Hoy es el funeral en memoria de todos los caídos, no se sabe quién fue el causante de todo, pero son demasiadas personas en la aldea que comparten el mismo dolor, por lo que todo el día se harán ceremonias y procesos diferentes a los usuales.- Shikamaru volvió a suspirar.- Tsunade-sama me ha enviado a decírtelo, es tu decisión si deseas ir o no.-

-Vete.- Fue lo que respondió el rubio. Shikamaru se sorprendió de estas palabras.

-Naruto…-

-Iré. Pero primero quiero estar solo.- Y tras decir esto, volvió a enfocar su mirada en el cielo.

Shikamaru dudo un instante, pero al final asintió con decisión y partió sin decir nada.

Le dolía el pecho, pero bien sabía ya que la molestia no procedía de ningún problema físico. Nuevamente, como cuando Sakura desapareció, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo tortuoso. Perdió a su maestro, a la persona que en la niñez le mostro un verdadero aprecio. No podía evitar las lágrimas que brotaron en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, entre su respiración irregular y sus sollozos, un mal presentimiento afloraba en él. Un atacante con fuerza abrasadora asesinó a Morino y a los otros… su llanto se vio cortado por un mal presagio.

…

_**(Esa noche en Konoha)**_

Había sido un día muy largo para todos los habitantes de la aldea oculta de la hoja, especialmente para los amigos y familiares cercanos de los caídos. En cuanto hubieron terminado todos los compromisos formales, Tsunade escapó a su oficina a brindar con pesadumbre y Sake por las almas de sus subordinados y compañeros que ahora se alejaban al descanso espiritual.

Se encontraba a mitad de una botella de Sake tibia, cuando uno de los encargados de su escuadrón médico del hospital entró precipitadamente a la oficina.

-¡Tsunade-sama! Necesitamos su presencia de inmediato. Jiraya-sama ha regresado al pueblo y a traído a Kakashi-san en estado crítico.- Las palabras del nin-medico eran atropelladas.

Tsunade se permitió desconcertarse por una fracción de segundo antes de dejar su botella y correr junto con el hombre en dirección al hospital.

La imagen de Kakashi tan maltrecho era lo último que deseaba ver en ese horrendo día. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y golpes, pero el desgaste de su chakra era lo que realmente tenía preocupados a los nin-médicos. Tsunade pasó varias horas re-abriendo sus canales de flujo de energía e intentado ayudarlo por el desgaste causado por el uso excesivo del Sharingan. Finalmente logró estabilizarlo y lo dejó al cuidado de los enfermeros antes de regresar de nuevo a su oficina.

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando volvió a sentarse en su silla, se puso a observar el cielo estrellado, tan inauditamente despejado y apacible como el turquesa cristalino que los abrazaba en el funeral durante la tarde. Definitivamente era un día de locos.

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió.- Dijo la mujer, apartando solo la vista del cielo por un segundo para volver a retomar en sus manos la botella a medio beber de Sake en su escritorio.

-Fuimos liderados hacia una trampa.- Comenzó la voz de Jiraya a su espalda.- No puedo decir que fuera una emboscada, un único miembro de Akatuski sembró un rastro desde el punto de Sunagakure donde los demás fueron atacados, hasta llegar a las afueras de Takigakure. Ahí alcanzamos finalmente al Akatuski identificado como Kakuzu y Kakashi decidió enfrentarlo solo primero.-

-Idiota.- Murmuró la rubia tras dar otro trago.

-Pero el tío era un tanto extraño.- Prosiguió el sannin ignorando a la rubia.- Utiliza unas técnicas prohibidas que jamás había visto antes, no cabe ya mencionar que Kakashi quedó tan maltrecho que mis ataques solo nos fueron útiles para poder debilitar al tipo y traerme a Kakashi de nuevo a la aldea para recibir tus atenciones. La verdad aun no entiendo la razón del rastro falso, por más que la analizo.-

Tras terminar con su recuento, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Jiraya, quien se encontraba apoyado contra el escritorio, decidió rodearlo y colocarse junto a Tsunade. Ella continuaba viendo a la nada, adentrada en sus reflexiones, un gesto de sospecha frunció su frente después de unos instantes.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó finalmente el hombre.

-Todo esto me da muy mala espina.- Respondió.- Primero el rapto de Sakura, después, el intento fallido de capturar a Naruto, el cual solo se vio saboteado por el mismo Uchiha Itachi que desertó sin pelear gran cosa; luego el ataque a la base, el asesinato de todos en el sitio, pero especialmente de Morino Ibiki (esa manera tan visceral de ser atacado aun no deja de estremecerme). Y ahora me dices que Akatuski dejó pistas falsas para desviarlos del sitio donde sucedió esto. Simplemente nada tiene sentido…-

-… pero de alguna manera parece relacionado.- Terminó Jiraya con las palabras que ella pensaba.

Tsunade solo asintió pensativa. Al igual que le había sucedido a Naruto, un extraño presagio le invadía el pecho. No comprendía aun bien porque, pero sabía que ahí tenia gato encerrado, solo que aún no descifraba que era. Lo que más la desconcertaba era el hecho de tener esa sensación en el pecho, ese sentimiento de no querer realmente descubrir que era lo que tenían entre manos.

Abrió otra botella de Sake y se la ofreció a Jiraya, aquel había sido un día extenuante.

-Por lo que sea que venga delante de nosotros y estemos preparados.- Brindó ella.

-Salud.- Y ambos dieron paso a saciar su sed.

…..

_**(Al día siguiente, en la base de Akatsuki)**_

Itachi y Sakura entrenaban arduamente bajo el cálido manto de luz mañanera en el bosque colindante a la base, el sudor brotando a chorros de la piel de ambos, quienes se enfrentaban a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que había durado ya cerca de dos horas. Konan los miraba atenta sentada en el césped, animando a la joven a derrotar a su novio.

Era imposible negar lo estricto que se volvía Itachi con ella a la hora de entrenar a la pelirrosa, pero la criminal se sorprendía al ver el grado de concentración que la joven ponía en su batalla. A pesar de la dureza con la que su superior la trataba, ella no lo tomaba personal, incluso se mostraba más obediente ante la mano firme del Uchiha que cuando la trataba de manera más suave.

Konan comprendía la razón del entrenamiento riguroso de su amigo: tenía que entrenar a Sakura con ímpetu para así hacerla realmente fuerte. Lo último que deseaba era que estuviera en peligro, y al ser una miembro de Akatsuki, la posibilidad de estarlo rebasaba la estratosfera. Así que el único remedio que quedaba era convertirla en una kunoichi fiera, digna de batalla.

Finalmente, tras un golpe esquivado de Sakura que iba directo hacia su estómago, la tomó de la muñeca y le dobló el brazo tras la espalda, aplicándole una llave también al cuello. La chica terminó derribada sobre el paso, boca abajo, con el cuerpo del pelinegro sobre ella.

-Jaque Mate.- Le dijo al oído con seriedad.

Sakura maldijo en voz alta, pero no estaba realmente enojada, al instante la voz de Konan irrumpió en el aire:

-Bueno, esta es una posición sexual que desconocía.-

-Konan…- comenzó Itachi intentado moderar su conversación, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, por más que me duele el hombro, no negare que esto me excita un poco…-.

Itachi inmediatamente vio a los ojos a su chica, quien le mostraba una sardónica mirada jade llena de picardía. Él solo sonrió de medio lado, imitando su gesto y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Ugh, era más divertido cuando fingías inocencia Haruno.- Le comentó la peliazul.

Sakura solo sonrió un poco avergonzada, pero satisfecha de la reacción que había tenido Itachi. La pareja se sentó junto a Konan en el pasto, bebiendo de las botellas de agua que tenían junto a ella.

-La verdad es que yo no tengo quejas con respecto a ese cambio, menos aun cuando su flexibilidad a aumentado bastante.- Aseguró el hombre, guiñándole un ojo a la aludida.

Sakura se atragantó a la mitad de un largo trago, su rostro completamente rojo del bochorno. Los otros dos comenzaron a reír, Itachi con una voz moduladamente más alta, Konan partiéndose de risa. La pelirrosa tras recuperarse, no pudo evitar unirse a las carcajadas.

Si la primavera pasada alguien le hubiera siquiera insinuado que en algún momento de su vida se sentaría en el césped a bromear con dos Akatsuki, lo habría metido de inmediato al pabellón psiquiátrico solo por el hecho de pensarlo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cual hubiera sido su reacción si le hubieran contado que estaría enamorada de un Uchiha que no fuera Sasuke, y por sobretodo, que sería correspondida.

Como haciendo eco a sus pensamientos, el shinobi la rodeo de los hombros con su brazo derecho, acercándola a él mientras conversaba con Konan. Aquello era tan cálido y familiar, no se podía imaginar ya un sitio más cómodo que su nuevo hogar.

Unos minutos transcurrieron en aquella charla placida, cuando sintieron la presencia de una cuarta persona en el lugar, un chakra había atravesado la barrera de genjutsu. Los tres miraron atentos hacia el bosque, hasta que la figura familiar de Kakuzu se materializó de entre los árboles.

-¿Qué tal la misión?- Le preguntó Itachi en cuanto se les acerco.

-Cumplida.-

-¿Pero qué estuviste haciendo?- Cuestionó Sakura con el ceño fruncido observando el brazo de su compañero.- Estas herido.-

-Gajes del oficio.- Respondió con indiferencia.- ¿Podrías curar estas heridas? Las trate lo mejor que pude por mi cuenta.- Añadió, enseñándole su brazo lleno de quemaduras.

-Por supuesto, vamos a la enfermería.- Asintió la kunoichi más joven, soltándose del agarre de su novio.

El Uchiha y Konan solo asintieron a la chica cuando esta se retiró con Kakuzu. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes pensativos especulando la razón de aquella escena.

-Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido realmente.- Comentó la peliazul.

-Supongo que tuvo visitantes no esperados en su trampa…-

Pero Itachi no agregó nada más. Las quemaduras en el brazo de Kakuzu le resultaban extrañamente familiares, él conocía el ataque que las provoca, y también al posible usuario con el que se habría encontrado. Definitivamente eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-Debemos ser más cuidadosos, si Sakura es ligada a Akatsuki de una manera en que Pein no lo haya previsto, esto podría involucrar muchos problemas.- Comenzó Itachi.- Konoha podría sospechar que Sakura no está aquí tan a la fuerza como ellos piensan y eso acabaría con varias estrategias echadas a la basura.-

-No solo Konoha busca a Sakura.- Dijo la mujer con seriedad.

El pelinegro se le quedó observando con extrañeza.

-¿Ha que te refieres?- Cuestionó al instante.

-El primer día de la prueba final de Sakura, me separe del grupo para seguir a Hidan, eso ya te lo había mencionado antes.- Suspiró Konan cansada.- Pero hay una parte que no te conté, nadie sabe esto.-

El pelinegro solo asintió a la dudosa Konan para que prosiguiera.

-Tu hermano estaba en la zona. Tuve un enfrentamiento con él por su búsqueda de tu paradero, sin embargo, dijo algunas cosas que no tenían nada que ver contigo.-

-¿Qué te dijo?- Los puños de Itachi se cerraron en tensión, tenía un presentimiento poco placentero.

-Realmente no recuerdo sus palabras, pero solo se podía deducir una cosa.- Konan lo miró a los ojos.- Él también está buscándola.-

El Uchiha se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, su amiga se quedó observándolo guardando un prudente silencio, sabía que en ese momento lo que más deseaba era estar solo.

Itachi caminó y caminó, tratando de no pensar en nada de lo que se había enterado minutos antes. Inconscientemente sus pies lo guiaron hasta la orilla de un arroyo en el centro del claro al que siempre iba tras sus misiones. La última vez que estuvo ahí también fue debido a Sakura, al parecer su mente ya asociaba su desasosiego emocional con ella.

El ninja permaneció de pie, observando las cristalinas aguas tranquilas del arroyo, la corriente era tan lenta y apacible que lograba refrescar sus ideas el contemplarla. Sin embargo, ahora le costaba más lograr recibir los efectos curativos de aquella vista.

Sasuke quería a Sakura. Después de todo, después de romperle el corazón y de años de anonimato e ignorancia mutua, su hermano menor la quería de vuelta. Pero ahora él la tenía, Sakura era suya, en cuerpo y espíritu estaba entregada a él y él a ella. Más una ola de preocupación se arremolinaba muy en el fondo de su pecho. Era la duda, la duda de que si Sasuke la encontraba, ella lo escogiera por sobre él.

¿Cómo se compite con un amor de años? A pesar de que este estaba infundado por fantasías y deseos indulgentes unilaterales, había logrado sobrevivir el pasar de decenas de meses. Él consideraba que ahora que su novia tenía una pareja tangible, esas emociones infantilistas se evaporarían con el tiempo. Más ahora resultaba que aquel sentimiento no era tan irreal como se consideraba y eso lo desestabilizaba.

-No la encontraras, por lo menos aún no.- Susurró el hombre al viento, sin dejar de contemplar las aguas apacibles.

"_**Itachi…"**_

La voz suave de Sakura susurrando su nombre en la oscuridad de la intimidad hizo eco en su mente, llenándolo de sensaciones placenteras.

Respiró hondo y miró al cielo, definitivamente mientras viviera, no le entregaría esa chica a nadie.

…..

_**(En la enfermería)**_

Kakuzu se retiró la capa de Akatuski para mostrarle sus heridas a Sakura, la chica examinaba con suma atención cada milímetro de la piel chamuscada del brazo del ninja. Definitivamente un jutsu del elemento rayo había causado aquello.

La chica no intentó indagar más, le era indiferente cómo le habían dejado esas quemaduras al shinobi, a ella solo le interesaba lo que era y lo que necesitaba para sanarlo. Cogió algunos frascos de los anaqueles donde tenían los medicamentos y comenzó a elaborar un ungüento con ellos. En solo cuestión de minutos terminó la medicina y le aplicó un poco de chakra a Kakuzu en sus heridas antes de untarle con cuidado la pomada.

El shinobi observaba con atención cada movimiento de la joven, notando la concentración y entrega que se le refleja en el rostro ante esa pequeña tarea. Se notaba bastante satisfecha ante la sanación que causaba la combinación de medicamento y chakra, por lo que comenzaba a envolverle con un vendaje el brazo.

-Parece que te gusta lo que estás haciendo.- Le comentó el hombre.

Sakura lo observó sonriendo por un instante, antes de volver posar sus ojos en el vendaje.

-No tienes una idea de lo que amo curar personas, independientemente de la situación.- Comenzó a contarle.- Incluso cuando era rehén e Itachi me inspiraba desdén, el poder ayudarlo a sobrevivir es algo que me llenó de satisfacción en su momento.-

La joven volvió a aplicar su chakra ahora en el hombro del ninja, aunque este no estaba tan maltrecho como el resto de la extremidad.

-Aunque debo admitir que es un poco decepcionante estar rodeada de personas tan fuertes, rara vez necesitan de mis servicios.- Agregó suspirando.

Kakuzu permaneció pensativo unos instantes, no había convivido en absoluto con esa adolescente antes, pero al parecer no era tan frívola como la imaginaba. Enseguida se le ocurrió una situación en la que ambos pudieran ganar algo.

-Tengo una propuesta.- Le dijo una vez que terminó con el hombro.- Como sabrás, soy la persona que administra y consigue los trabajo que le generen ganancias a la organización, el tesorero.-

La chica asintió curiosa, mientras recogía los frascos que había tomado de las gavetas.

-Creo que podríamos conseguir unos ingresos extras usando tus servicios médicos una vez a la semana en el pueblo. Claro está, cuando no tengas misiones oficiales.-

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso. Finalmente podría volver a la práctica de la rama ninja que más amaba, la chica asintió enérgicamente, agradeciéndole a Kakuzu su idea. Para su sorpresa el hombre asintió positivamente ante su reacción y comenzó una conversación con ella acerca de las técnicas que la había visto utilizar hasta la fecha, de sus fallas y su potencial. También conversaron un poco acerca de la vida en la base, de sus compañeros y las misiones.

Transcurrieron los minutos sin que ninguno lo notara, sintiéndose cómodos en aquella conversación superflua que no habían tenido tiempo de entablar en todos esos meses que ella llevaba ahí. Fue cuando la chica comprendió que realmente, fuera de Konan, Itachi y Deidara, no se había dado a la tarea de conocer realmente a sus nuevos camaradas.

Claro estaba que al principio no tenía por qué tratar de convivir con ellos. Todos había sido en su momento un atentado latente contra su vida, o en el caso de Hidan, contra su cuerpo. El recordar las veces que este intento aprovecharse de ella, contra el contraste de la vez que lo encontró en aquella oscura soledad apacible, aun no terminaba de confundirla.

-En verdad, no entiendo cómo puedes trabajar con Hidan.- Confesó finalmente la chica.- No comprendo su manera de actuar.-

El Akatsuki la observó por unos momentos, cavilando profundamente en sus palabras. Una sonrisa con sorna se dibujó en su faz tan diferente a la de una persona corriente, pero no por ello se convertía en un hombre inescrutable.

-Originalmente solo era mi compañero porque no puedo matarlo.- Explicó.- Asesiné a todos los anteriores que se me asignaron por ser un estorbo.-

La kunoichi solo alzo las cejas con una ligera sorpresa, en verdad sonaba como algo muy drástico, pero al nivel de vida que ahora se encontraba, aquello no le parecía en verdad tan alarmante.

-El líder terminó fastidiándose por eso, entonces encontrar a alguien como Hidan fue una bendición para él. A pesar de la sarta de estupideces que escupe de esa cloaca a la que llama boca, debo reconocer que es un buen ninja, eficiente, aunque sus rituales ceremoniosos y estúpidos nunca me dejaran de fastidiar.-

-Con esas palabras, cualquiera diría que le tienes un grado de aprecio, Kakuzu-san.- Soltó la joven, algo irónica.

-No es aprecio, pero honestamente, el tipo no es tan malo como parece.-

El hombre miró a la joven, que se cruzaba de brazos en una mezcla de incredulidad y altanería. Una profunda risa suave brotó de su pecho.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Cuestiono ella un poco ofendida.

-El idiota no será tan malo como parece; Pero tú, Haruno Sakura, eres todo lo contrario.- Una línea cargada de sorna se formó en su boca.- Llegaste con esa fachada a la base, pero te he observado con atención: No eres tan buena como lo aparentas.-

La profunda risa volvió a invadir los oídos de la joven con sutileza, sin entender porque, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Las palabras de Kakuzu se plasmaron en su mente como cincelados sobre mármol, tocando alguna fibra sensible que hasta ese momento desconocía.

Aun meditaba en algo para responder a eso, cuando Itachi llegó a la enfermería.

-Sakura, el líder nos ha mandado llamar a su oficina.- Le informó desde el umbral de la entrada.

-S-sí, enseguida voy.- Respondió, aun algo inestable por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Sakura voltio de nuevo hacia donde estaba Kakuzu, quien la observaba aun sin quitar esa mirada sagaz de su rostro. Tal vez el hombre la hubiera tomado desprevenida, pero a pesar de eso decidió que le agradaba (al menos no había intentado asesinarla o violarla nunca desde su llegada). Más la comparación entre ella y Hidan era algo que no esperaba. Menos aún esperaba ser ella el eslabón fuerte dentro de un matiz de sadismo.

-Después conversaremos más, por ahora me retiro Kakuzu-san.- Finalizó ella, despidiéndose.

Kakuzu solo asintió sin ponerse de pie y observó como los otros dos se retiraban hacia la oficina del líder. Lo que más divertido le parecía al ninja era ver como el Uchiha, quien se suponía era el más calculador de todos, no notaba la personalidad letal que albergaba esa chica. Aunque no podía culparlo del todo, ella tampoco lo sabía aun. Esa era la razón por la que, después de todos esos meses, había decidido aceptarla entre los suyos sin protestar.

El ninja observó con atención el brazo vendado y asintió aprobatoriamente. Definitivamente esa chiquilla traería un buen ingreso a la organización, contra eso, nada más le importaba mucho.

….

Itachi aún se encontraba algo inestable después de su larga reflexión sobre su hermano y Sakura. No había notado realmente el tiempo en que permaneció de aquella manera, hasta que Zetsu apareció ante él con el mensaje del líder. Intentó sacudirse cualquier rastro de ansiedad antes de encontrarse con Sakura, pero al parecer no lo había logrado del todo, porque no pasó mucho antes de que la joven lo cuestionara con su suave voz.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Murmuró la chica a su lado.

-Hmm.- El joven solo asintió sin separar su vista del frente.

-Te notas algo retraído.- Continuó ella.

-No sé de qué me hablas Sakura.- Respondió por inercia.

No había notado que sus pasos iban a un compás más acelerado conforme aquella conversación florecía. Entonces, para su sorpresa, un par de manos se afianzaron de la suya con una suavidad firme.

El hombre se detuvo al instante, tornando su mirada hacia su mano derecha, que se encontraba rodeada por aquellas más pequeñas y níveas. Sus ojos continuaron subiendo por sus brazos delgados, por su pecho y cuello, por su mentón y labios, por encima de su nariz pequeña y fina, hasta llegar a las cálidas esmeraldas que lograban siempre apaciguarlo.

-No me dejes atrás.- Le dijo en un tono juguetón, pero que no dejaba de mostrar una fibra de preocupación en el fondo.

Itachi se giró completamente para enfrentarla, su mano libre acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de ella. La joven entregó su rostro al cálido rose antes de mirarlo nuevamente con una sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, sus propios labios siempre se volverían un reflejo de aquel gesto.

-Nunca haría eso, botón de cerezo.- Le respondió el, inclinándose para besarla.

Reconfortante fue finalmente el roce entre ambos, apaciguando todas las dudas y conflictos internos de Itachi. Al final del día Sakura permanecía con él, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Al separarse de aquellos suaves labios, una sonrisa más amplia se dibujó en el rostro de la sonrojada Sakura.

-Debemos apurarnos o Pein nos reprenderá enserio esta vez.- Le dijo el hombre.

La chica solo asintió sin ocultar su falta de preocupación ante aquel comentario, se encontraba demasiado contenta como para mostrar desasosiego.

Ambos continuaron por el pasillo al mismo, no soltando sus manos hasta llegar a la puerta del líder.


End file.
